Riders
by dragonwing4
Summary: UA, shonen-ai SasuNaru. Il y a bien des années que Naruto n'est plus le coéquipier de Sasuke. Il a une vie normale, maintenant, loin des pistes de course. Mais quand un grave accident frappe Sasuke, Naruto peut-il encore tourner le dos au passé ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce que vous reconnaissez n'est pas à moi. Cette histoire se déroule dans un univers semblable au nôtre, mais vous y retrouverez des villes au noms bizarres : entre autres, _Hi no Kuni_ ("Pays du Feu"), _Ta no Kuni_ ("Pays du Riz")... Faites fonctionner votre géographie Narutienne. Le concept de riders est également inventé de toutes pièces par mes petits neurones. Etant donné que je ne connais absolument rien aux sports automobiles, tout commentaire constructif sur le sujet (genre, "c'est n'importe quoi parce que (…), mais on te pardonne petit padawan.") sera disséqué avec attention et inclus dans la mesure du possible dans mes divagations.

**Note :** Attention ! Arrivée prochaine de quelques personnages de Next Gen... Non pas que vous risquiez des spoilers, il y a belle lurette que je ne suis plus le manga et les personnages en question seront probablement marginalement OOC. Priez avec moi pour que cette fic ne devienne pas l'un des pavés dont j'ai le secret. (et pour que la romance arrive un jour, hum...)

**Recommandation :** Si vous ne lisez pas encore "Liés par le sang" de Nadramon, on se demande ce que vous fichez de votre temps libre. Ou alors vous êtes allergiques aux histoires de vampires et je ne peux plus rien pour vous.

**Soundtrack :** Ecoutez _Rascal Flatts – What hurts the most_.

* * *

_Rider : véhicule de course à deux roues, plus compact mais plus souple qu'une motocyclette ; par extension, toute personne pilotant un rider. Adapté à tous les terrains, même les plus improbables, le rider est doté d'un puissant moteur et d'une charpente verticalement flexible. Moins maniables et plus instables que les autres deux-roues, les riders sont traditionnellement pilotés par deux personnes, respectivement désignées comme le "Pilote" et le "Roue-Libre", et formant une "Paire".  
__Pilote : premier membre d'une paire de riders, le pilote est installé à l'avant du véhicule, allongé sur un support incliné par rapport à l'horizontale d'un angle compris (selon la réglementation en vigueur) entre trente et cinquante degrés. Il a la responsabilité de la vitesse et de la trajectoire du rider à travers le guidon, la poignée des gaz et celle de frein.  
__Roue-Libre : second membre d'une paire de riders, le roue-libre est assis derrière le pilote. A travers sa position sur le véhicule, il en garantit la stabilité et facilite les changements de direction initiés par son partenaire._

_**"Les courses de riders pour les nuls"**_

* * *

La porte du bar-restaurant s'ouvrit, mais le tintement de sa clochette fut aussitôt noyé sous un joyeux brouhaha. Le groupe de jeunes gens qui entra arracha un sourire au propriétaire de l'Ichiraku, habitué au tapage bon enfant de ses clients préférés.

« Salut, patron ! » s'écria d'une voix sonore le jeune homme qui menait sa troupe à l'assaut de son modeste établissement.

Ses cheveux blonds en bataille paraissaient d'une teinte encore plus vive sous l'éclairage électrique, ce qui n'aidait guère son sweat-shirt d'un orange criard à passer inaperçu.

« Salut, Naruto ! »

Les autres adolescents s'affairaient déjà à rapprocher plusieurs tables dans un coin avec une aisance dénotant une longue habitude. Il y eut quelques brèves chamailleries sur le plan de table, puis tout ce beau monde finit par s'installer et le brouhaha devint un bruit de fond plaisant après le silence de l'après-midi quasiment désert.

« … Et là, cet idiot l'a laissé tomber dans une flaque d'eau » disait Kiba. « Mon papier de trente pages qui m'avait fait suer sang et eau soirée après soirée, il l'a lâché dans une _flaque _! »

Son chien Akamaru ponctua ses dires d'un aboiement sévère. Naruto se frotta la nuque avec un sourire nerveux.

« Eh, mec, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, non ? En plus, tu en avais toujours une copie sur ton ordinateur ! »

« Mais c'était la première fois que j'aurais pu rendre un papier dans les temps ! La première fois ! »

« Bien joué, Naruto » railla Ino. « Sans toi, son prof aurait presque pu s'imaginer que Kiba était un type sérieux ! »

Le reste de la tablée approuva avec force exclamations, et même Hinata, les joues rouges, joignit timidement son rire à celui des autres.

La télévision du bar émit une série de notes familières et Kiba oublia de rétorquer, leur faisant hâtivement signe de se taire.

« Accro, Inuzuka » murmura Neji, mais il fit silence comme les autres et se tourna vers l'écran où une nouvelle émission commençait.

Seules deux personnes prêtèrent attention à Naruto lorsqu'il se leva abruptement et marmonna une excuse. Lee jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à Sakura, qui suivait son ami d'enfance du regard. La lueur d'inquiétude et de tristesse qu'il perçut dans les jolis yeux verts de sa petite amie le poussa finalement à se pencher vers elle.

« Sakura, ça fait quelque temps que je voulais te demander… Est-ce que Naruto a un problème avec les courses de riders ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise, et Neji en profita pour ajouter son grain de sel.

« J'ai également cru remarquer quelque chose de ce genre » dit-il depuis son siège de l'autre côté de Lee. « C'est assez curieux qu'il ait toujours besoin de s'absenter durant la dose quotidienne d'Inuzuka. »

La conversation attira l'attention des autres étudiants, et même Kiba consentit à détourner son regard du classement des meilleures paires de riders de la saison. Sakura baissa les yeux sous leurs curiosités combinées.

« Ce n'est pas… Enfin, oui, je suppose » finit-elle par soupirer.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte des toilettes derrière laquelle Naruto avait disparu, bien que sachant qu'il n'émergerait commodément qu'à la prochaine page de publicité. Ce n'était peut-être pas à elle de raconter cette histoire, mais c'était après tout aussi la sienne, et elle savait que Naruto n'aurait pas voulu inquiéter tout le monde.

« Ca a quelque chose à voir avec ton job de mécano chez Tsunade ? » offrit Ino, par habitude généreusement appuyée sur la table dans une position qui mettait son décolleté en valeur, mais ses yeux bleus pleins d'une sollicitude sincère.

Sakura retint un sourire ironique devant le comportement typique de sa meilleure amie.

« Si on veut. En fait, j'ai connu Naruto quand il est entré dans l'écurie, presque à la même époque que moi. »

« Naruto était mécano ? » fit Kiba, stupéfait.

Sakura secoua la tête.

« Pilote. »

Un silence sidéré s'abattit sur la table.

Kiba poussa finalement une sorte de beuglement incompréhensible et se leva d'un bond, tirant un aboiement surpris d'Akamaru. Hinata s'accrocha à son bras et le força à se rasseoir avant qu'il ne puisse se précipiter vers les toilettes.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me l'a pas dit ? » s'écria-t-il. « Ce faux-frère !… »

« Ne saute pas aux conclusions, Kiba, mon ami ! » l'interrompit solennellement Lee. « Il y a sûrement une raison pour laquelle Naruto ne nous en a jamais rien dit. »

Sakura saisit la question silencieuse de son petit ami et se tordit muettement les mains sous la table.

« C'était il y a longtemps. Ca fait des années que Naruto ne pilote plus. »

« Il n'était pas assez bon ? » hasarda Ino.

Sakura secoua simplement la tête, incapable de dissimuler la tristesse qui lui voilait les yeux.

« Il y a eu… un accident. »

Aucun d'entre eux n'ajouta de question après ça, tous sachant sans avoir besoin de le dire que les accidents de riders étaient trop souvent très graves.

Le flash info se termina quelques instants plus tard, et Naruto réapparut comme un diable sorti de sa boîte, sa sempiternelle bonne humeur en place.

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette ambiance de cimetière ? » lança-t-il à la ronde en reprenant sa place, un accent de perplexité venant teinter son sourire jovial.

Ino se ragaillardit aussitôt.

« Dis-moi, Naruto… » commença-t-elle, un sourire de requin déjà aux lèvres. « C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi et cette jolie serveuse du café près de la fac ? »

L'expression horrifiée de Naruto fut apparemment assez pour dégeler Kiba, qui sauta à pieds joints dans l'ouverture.

L'Ichiraku résonna bientôt à nouveau de rires, et Teuchi constata avec soulagement la fin de l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était un instant installée sur son restaurant.

* * *

« Installe-toi » fit Neji, tirant courtoisement une chaise pour la nouvelle venue.

« T'inquiète pas ! » lança Ino avec son habituel sourire moqueur. « Personne ici ne mord… à part Kiba, mais Hinata le tient bien en laisse ! »

Hinata devint aussitôt écarlate et Kiba s'écria, exaspéré :

« Raaah, t'en as pas marre de la sortir, celle-là ?! »

Tenten s'assit en riant avec les autres, sa gêne de s'incruster dans un groupe aussi large s'évaporant déjà comme neige au soleil.

« Il était temps que tu viennes, Ino commençait à se demander combien de temps Neji avait l'intention de te garder pour lui tout seul » fit Naruto avec un clin d'œil.

Neji lança une œillade mauvaise à la blonde au décolleté tapageur qui se balançait en arrière sur sa chaise. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire cynique et engagea la discussion avec Tenten.

« Alors, toi qui es en fac d'Arts avec ce paquet de bonne humeur, dis-moi : il est toujours aussi dévergondé ? »

Elle leva et abaissa les sourcils d'un air suggestif, tirant un éclat de rire surpris de Tenten. Se prêtant volontiers au jeu, elle prit un ton de confidence.

« Oh, si tu savais… »

Levant muettement les yeux au ciel, Neji se détourna des deux jeunes filles penchées l'une vers l'autre avec des mines de conspiratrices. A l'autre extrémité de la table, Naruto et Kiba étaient engagés dans un bras de fer acharné, Lee comptant les points et les encourageant d'une voix sonore.

« Et Naruto remporte la manche ! Bravo pour ce magnifique revers et cette splendide détermination, Naruto ! Préparez-vous pour la revanche, et que le meilleur gagne cette splendide manifestation du printemps de notre jeunesse ! »

« Moins fort, Lee » fit Sakura sans lever les yeux des cartes qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Pardon, Sakura ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sakura déposa son jeu et se renversa dans sa chaise.

« J'abandonne ! Tu es vraiment trop forte à ce jeu, Hinata. »

Hinata sourit doucement et rassembla les cartes pour les ranger.

A quelques mètres de là, les premières notes d'une émission familière émanèrent de la télévision, mais personne ne se retourna. Depuis trois semaines, le groupe avait mystérieusement changé de tables et s'était éloigné du bar. Naruto avait été des plus perplexes devant cette décision apparemment unanime, mais avait suivi ses amis sans poser de question.

Ses premiers doutes avaient surgi lorsque Kiba avait fait un effort évident pour ne pas se retourner à l'heure fatidique, allant jusqu'à parler plus fort pour couvrir le bruit de la télévision, mais comme l'expérience se répétait au cours des jours, il n'en avait jamais fait la remarque. Simplement avait-il tacitement découvert que les appels de Mère Nature étaient à présent moins pressants.

Aussi ne fut-il pas particulièrement surpris de voir Kiba étrécir les yeux et se concentrer sur leurs mains jointes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Réprimant un grognement, il força d'autant plus sur son bras, peu déterminé à perdre la belle.

« Oh, vous ne regardez pas ça ? » fit Tenten en levant les yeux.

Neji se tourna vers elle, surpris.

« Tu t'intéresses aux courses de riders, Tenten ? »

« Oh, eh bien, pas forcément à tous les aspects techniques » concéda-t-elle en souriant. « Mais il y a de très jolis garçons parmi les riders. »

Ino émit un "mraow" et se pencha vers elle, avide.

« Précise ? »

« Mon préféré est un roue-libre assez en vue en ce moment, il a de ces yeux ! Et une peau pâle, on en mangerait. Il s'appelle Sasuke Uch… »

Le choc sourd de l'avant-bras de Naruto contre la table la coupa net.

« Naruto, ça va ? » fit Lee d'un ton vaguement alarmé.

« Eh mec, pourquoi tu as lâché tout d'un coup ? Ca a fait un sacré bruit ! » renchérit Kiba, les yeux ronds.

Naruto se massa le dos de la main quelques secondes, regard baissé, puis se tourna vers eux avec un large sourire.

« Ah, c'est rien, j'ai pas fait gaffe, c'est tout ! Je vais passer ça sous l'eau. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière du restaurant. Sakura se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter les autres.

« Mon verre est vide. Hinata, le tien, aussi, je te reprends quelque chose pendant que j'y suis ? Ok, » fit-elle, laissant à peine le temps à la jeune fille de hocher la tête avant de s'emparer de leurs deux verres.

Lee la regarda se précipiter vers le bar, puis répondit aux regards interrogateurs par un haussement d'épaules perplexe.

« Elle a sans doute très soif. »

Sakura déposa hâtivement les verres sur un coin du bar et réussit à rattraper Naruto avant qu'il ne passe la porte des toilettes. Son ami se laissa intercepter, mais garda les yeux baissés.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles dans un silence inconfortable.

Finalement, Sakura soupira.

« Est-ce que… ça va ? »

Naruto lui renvoya le sourire qu'il avait adressé à Lee et Kiba.

« Ca va, j'en serais quitte pour un bleu. »

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à la peau rouge du dos de sa main.

« Ah, oui… un bleu… » fit-elle, et il y avait assez de mélancolie dans ses yeux et son sourire pour donner un tout autre poids à ses mots.

'_Un bleu qui refuse de guérir… Mais pas sur ta main, Naruto._'

Naruto se détourna sans un mot de plus, la contournant pour atteindre la porte. Son sourire s'attardait, mais alors qu'elle le fixait, elle vit brièvement quelque chose passer dans ses yeux. Profond comme l'océan, coupant comme un rasoir, quoique ce fût vola sa respiration et lui fit tendre la main sans qu'elle n'ait le souvenir d'en avoir pris la décision…

Et puis un cri chassa la chose dans ces yeux bleus et immobilisa son mouvement.

Ils se retournèrent tous deux, interpellés par le choc dans la voix de Tenten.

« Mademoiselle, montez le son s'il vous plaît ! » demandait-elle à la fille du patron servant au bar.

Ayame s'exécuta poliment et le son de la télévision emplit la salle.

« … un des pires accidents de la saison sur le circuit du Son. Le rider numero vingt-trois a exécuté un terrible tête-à-queue, manquant entraîner dans sa chute plusieurs autres équipes en course. »

L'image à l'écran montra un groupe de riders s'engageant dans un virage serré, puis zooma abruptement sur un véhicule en tête de peloton au moment où celui-ci s'engageait dans une violente culbute. Sakura sentit Naruto se tendre à côté d'elle. Posant la main sur son bras, elle tenta de l'entraîner loin de l'écran, mais constata avec surprise qu'il refusait de bouger.

L'expression étonnamment figée, il fixait l'écran avec un regard d'une intensité qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue.

« Les équipes d'urgence sont aussitôt intervenues, malheureusement le pilote du rider vingt-trois est décédé sur le coup. »

L'image, tremblant sous l'effet d'un cadrage hâtif, ciblait à présent deux silhouettes inertes au sol, projetées à plusieurs mètres du rider sous l'effet du choc. Des hommes en combinaison se précipitaient vers elles.

« Le roue-libre a été évacué et est actuellement dans un état critique, les derniers nouvelles du personnel médical… »

Les médecins s'étaient rassemblés autour de l'une des silhouettes, et l'un d'eux s'affairait à ôter avec précaution son casque au blessé.

« … faisant craindre pour la vie de l'un des jeunes riders les plus talentueux du moment… »

De longues mèches de cheveux noirs se répandirent autour d'un visage trop pâle.

« … Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Sakura prit conscience des larmes sur ses joues au moment où elle réalisa que plus personne ne se trouvait à côté d'elle. La porte du bar claqua doucement. Le ronflement du moteur d'une moto s'éleva, puis s'éloigna bientôt dans la nuit.


	2. Ch1 : Mon corps a bougé tout seul

**Note :** Hmpf, je voulais tenir un délai d'une semaine… Malheureusement mon inspiration avait décidé de faire sa star et faisait un caprice monumental sur la première scène du chapitre 4. Je l'ai clouée au clavier et lui ai offert une paire de lunettes dorées pleine de paillettes, ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** Mon corps a bougé tout seul

* * *

_Parmi les partenariats les plus essentiels du monde sportif, l'alchimie entre un pilote de rider et son roue-libre se doit d'être exceptionnelle. Faire confiance à son partenaire pour faire le bon geste au bon moment, savoir anticiper ses mouvements pour les suivre, lutter ensemble pour que le circuit n'ait pas votre peau : tout cela, sans parler de la forte proximité physique, exige d'une paire de riders une entente parfaite, un équilibre qui ne doit en aucun cas être rompu, presque une symbiose.  
__Certains diront que ce sont là les rabâchages d'un vieil idéaliste, mais croyez-en ma longue expérience : les meilleurs riders font les meilleurs amis du monde, et vice-versa._

**Sarutobi A., dit « Le Professeur », dans une interview pour le « Monde des Riders »**

* * *

Sakura laissa Lee la guider vers une chaise et s'assit sans un mot. Son petit ami au bord de la panique lui offrit aussitôt un verre et elle but docilement une gorgée, la brûlure de l'alcool une distraction bienvenue face à la tempête qui se pressait dans sa tête.

Ses amis la fixaient tous en silence, et elle s'en voulut de leur causer autant d'inquiétude. Elle devait être plus blanche qu'un fantôme pour qu'Ino aille jusqu'à lui offrir un mouchoir sans poser de question. Elle tenta un pauvre sourire en remerciement et entreprit de sécher ses larmes, respirant profondément pour tenter de déloger la boule de chagrin dans sa gorge.

Ayame avait éteint la télévision et s'affairait à nettoyer des tables dans un coin, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil inquiets dans leur direction.

« Merci, ça va mieux » dit Sakura lorsque Lee lui offrit à nouveau le verre.

Tenten triturait le bas de sa veste, l'air coupable.

« Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute… »

« Mais non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« Vous deux… » fit Kiba, jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte que Naruto avait franchi en coup de vent. « C'est Sasuke Uchiwa qui vous met dans cet état ? »

Se ravisant finalement, Sakura accepta le verre de Lee et prit une nouvelle gorgée de courage artificiel.

« C'était le roue-libre de Naruto. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Kiba articula une exclamation qui ne passa pas ses lèvres.

Les autres la fixaient toujours, et elle se résigna à tout leur raconter.

« Il y a quelques années, j'ai été embauchée à l'écurie Konoha en tant qu'apprentie-mécano » commença-t-elle en fixant le fond de son verre. « C'était encore l'écurie de Sarutobi, à l'époque, avant que Tsunade n'en hérite. Sasuke était déjà un roue-libre là-bas, mais comme c'était l'un des plus jeunes riders, il n'avait pas encore de partenaire définitif. Naruto est arrivé quelques mois plus tard, et puisque leurs corpulences correspondaient, Sarutobi les a assignés comme paire. »

« Comment est-ce que cet idiot a été accepté, d'ailleurs ? » laissa échapper Kiba, de toute évidence envieux.

« Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Il n'était jamais monté sur un rider avant, et il n'y connaissait strictement rien. Ca rendait Sasuke complètement dingue, d'être coincé avec un "nul" pareil » se remémora-t-elle avec un petit rire. « Ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout, tous les deux. Il n'y avait jamais de séance d'entraînement pendant laquelle ça ne dégénérait pas, que ce soit Sasuke qui engueulait Naruto, ou Naruto qui cherchait des poux à Sasuke. C'était épuisant de toujours les entendre se disputer, mais Sarutobi n'a jamais accepté de les séparer.

« Et finalement, il avait raison. Parce qu'au bout de quelques mois, ils avaient beau se chamailler toujours autant, leur chrono était le meilleur des riders juniors de l'écurie. »

« Sérieux ? » s'exclama Ino.

« Alors Naruto était bon, en fin de compte ? » dit Lee, enthousiaste.

« Quand il le voulait » acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire doux-amer. « Généralement quand Sasuke le poussait à bout » ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Son rire se termina abruptement en quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sanglot, et elle finit son verre pour se donner contenance.

« Et alors… l'accident ? » suggéra Neji, un faible froncement de sourcils sur son front grave.

Elle hocha la tête, s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Pendant une course régionale. Ils devenaient tellement bons, tous les deux, que Sarutobi espérait les voir figurer au classement national junior. Ils avaient passé les premières qualifications sans problème, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment avant la course. Peut-être que je leur invente des excuses, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait entre eux. »

« Naruto a été grièvement blessé, c'est ça ? » devina Kiba. « C'est pour ça qu'il ne court plus. »

Elle secoua la tête, puis se ravisa et haussa les épaules.

« D'une certaine manière, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça » avoua-t-elle. « Mais en réalité, Naruto n'a passé que deux jours à l'hôpital. Il a eu beaucoup de chance, et il avait toujours été le genre de personnes qui guérissent plus rapidement que la moyenne. Sasuke, par contre, a passé quatre jours dans le coma. »

Elle tendit la main, et Lee lui passa muettement son propre verre. Le goût de cerise de l'alcool lui arracha un sourire.

« Naruto était mort d'inquiétude. Il essayait de prétendre que tout allait bien, mais je voyais bien qu'il s'en voulait énormément. Quand ils nous ont finalement annoncé que Sasuke était sorti du coma, c'était comme si on avait soudain branché une centrale nucléaire derrière son sourire. »

Elle s'interrompit, les larmes lui montant soudain aux yeux.

« Mais Sasuke, il… »

Elle fut forcée d'enfouir son visage dans le mouchoir d'Ino.

« Dès qu'il l'a vu, il a été… tellement odieux ! C'est vrai qu'ils se disputaient tout le temps, mais je n'avais jamais vu Sasuke comme ça. Il était furieux, il hurlait que tout était la faute de Naruto, que s'il n'avait pas été collé à un incapable pareil, il serait déjà arrivé au niveau national depuis longtemps. C'était comme s'il l'accusait de l'avoir fait exprès ! Comme si… comme si… »

Elle éclata en sanglots avant de pouvoir en dire plus, et Lee passa un bras autour de ses épaules, murmurant des phrases sans queue ni tête à propos de la dévastation qu'apportaient des larmes dans son si joli regard vert d'eau et d'autres stupidités si fleur bleue qu'elle l'aurait menacé de son poing si elle avait été dans son état normal.

Hinata s'éclipsa en direction du bar et revint un instant plus tard avec une boîte de mouchoirs dans laquelle Sakura piocha généreusement.

« Je suis désolée » fit-elle en s'essuyant le visage, contrariée de s'être laissée aller de cette manière. « C'est juste… Naruto était tellement dévasté… »

« Mais il a dû arranger tout ça, non ? » s'exclama Kiba avec une gaieté forcée. « Je veux dire, connaissant Naruto, il a secoué cet enfoiré jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse des excuses, pas vrai ? »

Le silence de Sakura fit retomber son sourire mal assuré.

« Sasuke a disparu dès qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital » avoua-t-elle. « Deux semaines plus tard, on a appris qu'il avait signé avec un contrat avec l'écurie d'Oto. Il n'a jamais essayé de reprendre contact avec Naruto…

« Entre-temps, Sarutobi était mort et Tsunade avait repris la direction de Konoha. Elle a bien essayé de lui assigner un nouveau partenaire, mais Naruto n'est jamais parvenu à remonter sur un rider. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il a laissé tomber ? » s'écria Kiba, stupéfait. « Juste comme ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, juste comme ça ? » s'offusqua Ino. « Réfléchis un peu, clébard ! Un accident, c'est déjà traumatisant chez les pros, alors si en plus il y a perdu son partenaire !… »

« Mais enfin, c'est Naruto, quand même… »

Sakura haussa les épaules, n'ayant rien à répondre. Elle avait été la première surprise de constater à quel point Naruto avait été affecté par les paroles et le départ de Sasuke, et elle avait été leur mécano pendant presque un an.

Le silence qui s'installa n'avait rien de confortable.

Neji fut le premier à se lever.

« Nous ferions mieux d'en rester là pour ce soir. Naruto a probablement été secoué par les nouvelles, mais on ne saura à quel point qu'en le voyant demain. »

Un chorus d'assentiments sourds lui fit écho, et ils se préparèrent tous à sortir. Sakura laissa Lee tenir la porte pour elle et frissonna en posant le pied sur le bitume. Autour d'elle, la ville brillait de lumières froides dans la nuit.

Quelque part parmi ces étoiles artificielles, une moto orange fendait sans doute les rues à une vitesse déraisonnable. Elle souhaita futilement que ce serait suffisant pour effacer sa peine.

* * *

Ok, c'était probablement la décision la plus stupide de sa vie.

En fait, ça n'avait rien d'une décision. A aucun moment il ne se rappelait avoir pensé que ce serait sans aucun doute une excellente idée de se taper cinq cent bornes malgré le coût exorbitant de l'essence, son portefeuille lamentablement plat, et le projet crucial qu'il devait absolument rendre aujourd'hui.

Il avait quitté Ichiraku, enfourché sa moto, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il avait déjà dépassé les limites de la ville.

A partir de là, ça avait semblé naturel de s'arrêter à la première station-service venue pour s'acheter un plan. Histoire d'au moins savoir dans quelle direction se trouvait Ta no Kuni… Et une fois le plan acheté, ça semblait stupide de ne pas s'en servir, non ?

Ce n'est que vers six heures du matin, en franchissant les faubourgs de sa destination, qu'il eut la visite de son bon sens jusque-là amorphe. Seul dans une ville inconnue, sans aucune idée de l'endroit où il devait aller et réalisant tout juste la portée de son geste, Naruto sentit le froid glacial qu'avaient chassé les longues heures sur le ruban interminable de la route étreindre à nouveau son cœur.

La ville commençait à peine à s'animer sous une moitié de ciel éclairée par les premières lueurs de l'aube. Les rideaux des commerces étaient encore baissés, offrant leur surface grise et hostile aux rares passants.

Un parc public finit par attirer son attention. Soulagé de cesser son errance sans but, Naruto rangea sa moto contre un réverbère et coupa le moteur. Ses genoux émirent des craquements menaçants lorsqu'il se leva, et il laissa échapper un grognement en les sentant protester sous son poids. Il n'avait quand même pas fait cinq cent kilomètres sans une seule pause ?…

Il dirigea ses jambes lourdes vers l'entrée du parc désert, et eut tôt fait de trouver un banc à la peinture écaillée sur lequel se laisser tomber. Son corps tout entier lui paraissait soudain douloureux, et il ferma les yeux et s'effondra contre le dossier du banc avec un grognement d'aise, décidé à s'accorder un peu de repos avant toute autre chose.

Le murmure du vent dans les branches sous lesquelles il était assis avait quelque chose d'apaisant, et malgré le fond de l'air encore frais, une certaine léthargie s'empara progressivement de lui. L'image d'un visage trop pâle encadré de cheveux sombres s'afficha un instant sur ses paupières, mais il fut étonnamment facile de la chasser.

C'est un cri aigu qui lui fit brutalement relever la tête.

Il plissa les yeux, surpris par la soudaine luminosité, et aperçut un groupe d'enfants traversant le parc en courant, se chamaillant de leurs voix haut perchées. Un coup d'œil à sa montre l'informa qu'il était plus de huit heures.

'_Je me suis endormi ?_'

Il bâilla et s'étira, tirant un nouveau craquement de son cou raide. Décidément, il se faisait l'effet d'un vieillard.

Frissonnant à présent, il se résolut à se lever et à quitter le parc. Sa prochaine étape fut un kiosque à journaux sur lequel il tomba par chance à deux pâtés de maisons de là.

Il fut presque surpris de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait sur la une du premier quotidien venu. Comment les frasques économiques d'un quelconque politicien véreux pouvaient-elles être plus importantes que ce qui était apparemment le pire accident de la saison ?… Et puis il se rappela que certaines personnes ne rythmaient pas leur vie selon les résultats des dernières courses de riders. Il se rappela aussi que depuis plusieurs années déjà, il faisait partie de ces gens-là…

Il s'interdit de penser à combien cette vie qu'était maintenant la sienne devait être artificielle, s'il lui était si facile de retomber dans ses anciens travers.

Après avoir feuilleté quasiment tous les magazines sportifs du kiosque, il finit par trouver un article assez détaillé à son goût. Le vendeur le regardait à présent d'un œil torve, et il fut forcé d'acheter la revue et de battre en retraite.

Apercevant un café de l'autre côté de la rue, il eut tôt fait de traverser et de s'y engouffrer. L'air était agréablement tiède, et il put enfin ouvrir son blouson. Commandant un maigre petit-déjeuner en une vaine tentative d'apaiser à la fois son estomac et son portefeuille, il s'installa dans un coin et revint à l'article.

Celui-ci contenait une description détaillée de l'accident, les réactions de l'organisateur et des autres participants de la course, et même une brève biographie des deux membres de l'équipage numéro vingt-trois. Par acquis de conscience, Naruto parcourut les quelques lignes concernant le pilote, un certain Juugo.

Comme il l'avait espéré, il finit par dénicher le nom de l'hôpital où avait été transféré Sasuke. Ce nom lui faisait l'effet d'une épée enfoncée en travers de la gorge, et il but une gorgée de café brûlant pour tenter d'effacer cette douleur par une autre.

Il décida de demander son chemin à la serveuse dès qu'il aurait fini son repas. Etrangement, pourtant, il se mit à grignoter son croissant plus qu'à le manger.

Il avait beau s'être précipité ici sans une minute de réflexion, il réalisait à quel point son comportement avait été stupide. Même s'il parvenait à trouver Sasuke, à quoi cela finirait-il par l'avancer ? Il était pour l'instant encore entre la vie et la mort, et sa présence n'y changerait strictement rien. Et quand bien même il avait été conscient, qu'imaginait-il ? Que Sasuke l'accueillerait le sourire aux lèvres, enchanté de revoir son ancien partenaire ?

Bah ! Voilà une scène qui aurait pu envoyer n'importe qui à l'asile ! Sasuke recevant qui que ce soit les bras grands ouverts…

Naruto eut un sourire ironique, et par ennui plus qu'autre chose, tira son téléphone portable de sa poche. L'écran lui indiqua sans complexe qu'il avait reçu quatre messages et manqué onze appels. Reconnaissant le numéro affiché, Naruto déglutit et bascula hâtivement sur sa messagerie.

« Naruto, c'est Sakura. Je ne t'ai pas vu dans le bus ce matin. Tu as l'intention de venir en cours, au moins ? »

« Naruto, Kiba dit qu'il est passé chez toi avant les cours et qu'il n'y avait personne. Où est-ce que tu es ? »

« Naruto, je sais que tu n'es pas en cours, je suis passée devant ta salle. Tu te souviens que c'est aujourd'hui que tu dois rendre ce projet super important dont tu nous bassinais les oreilles, au moins ? »

« Naruto, c'est encore moi. Si tu es… tu sais… remué par les nouvelles d'hier… appelle-moi, au lieu de rester dans ton coin. »

« Naruto, c'est toujours Sakura. Tu vas te décider à décrocher, oui ?! »

« Naruto, Hinata a failli fondre en larmes quand je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas où tu étais. Tu n'as pas honte ? »

« Cette fois, ça suffit ! Réponds ou je te jure que je défonce cette porte ! »

« Tu vas devoir te racheter une nouvelle porte. Où est-ce que tu es, triple buse ?! Beurk, mais qu'est-ce que ce caleçon fait… »

« Naruto, ton appartement est une vraie porcherie. J'ai trouvé ce torchon que tu appelles projet. Tu as cinq minutes pour me rappeler avant que je ne le brûle avec les restes de serviettes moisies planquées sous ton évier. »

« Naruto, euh… Désolée pour la fuite. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que les serviettes étaient censées boucher le trou. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'excuse ? Tu n'avais qu'à être là, de toute manière ! »

« Narutooo, réponds _maintenant_ et tu as encore une chance de sauvegarder ta virilité… (slosh) Mer… »

Le portable vibra à cet instant précis dans sa main, et Naruto s'empressa de décrocher, parcouru de sueurs froides.

« Sakura… »

« _Naruto !!_ Où est-ce que tu es, triple crétin ?! Ca t'amuse de faire flipper tout le monde comme ça ? Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de sécher mes cours pour fouiller ton appart' et flinguer mon forfait à appeler dans le vide ?! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Sakura… » balbutia-t-il en se faisant tout petit devant les regards incrédules des occupants de la table voisine.

« Il ne manquerait plus que tu ne le sois pas ! Quand je te mettrais la main dessus, je te jure que… Mais où est-ce que tu es, d'ailleurs ? »

« Ah… Eh bien… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil paniqué autour de lui, cherchant en vain l'inspiration salvatrice.

« C'est marrant, tu vois, hein, mais… »

« _Naruto_. »

Son café laissa échapper une dernière bouffée de vapeur avant de se transformer en bloc de glace ambrée.

« Ah… Ta no kuni ? »

Il y eut un silence de mauvaise augure et il éloigna instinctivement le téléphone de son oreille.

« _QUOI ?_ »

Etonnamment, aucune tirade hargneuse ne suivit.

« … Sakura ? »

« Naruto, tu es un idiot. »

« Euh… Je sais ? »

« Il ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs jours. »

"S'il se réveille" fut passé sous silence, et Naruto lui en fut pathétiquement reconnaissant.

« Je sais. »

Un soupir à l'autre bout du fil généra une courte bouffée de bruits parasites.

« Tu es à l'hôpital ? »

« Pas encore. J'allais justement y aller » avoua-t-il. « Je rentrerai après, je serais de retour d'ici à ce soir… »

« Et à quoi est-ce que ton accès de stupidité aura servi, tu peux me le dire ? »

« Sakura… » fit-il, surpris.

Elle lui avait déjà fait savoir son opinion sur son peu d'intelligence, pourquoi en rajoutait-elle une couche ?

« Passe la journée à l'hôpital » décréta-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. « Je te rappelle ce soir. »

« Hein ? Mais… »

« Je te rappelle _ce soir_, Naruto ! Et tu as intérêt à décrocher à la première sonnerie, cette fois ! »

Il se fit instinctivement tout petit.

« Euh… D'accord. Sakura ?… »

« Quoi, encore ? »

« Pour mon projet ?… »

« Je demanderai à Kiba de le déposer. »

Malgré son ton coupant, Naruto eut un large sourire.

« Merci Sakura, t'es la meilleure ! »

« C'est ça. »

* * *

Trouver l'hôpital se révéla tout bien considéré relativement facile.

Ce qui le fut moins fut le comportement de la réceptionniste, qui le fixa avec un mépris mal déguisé dès le moment où il atteignit son comptoir, casque sous le bras. Elle faisait apparemment partie de cette catégorie de gens qui semblaient avoir décidé que les motards étaient tous des délinquants en puissance. Ce fut pire lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

« Sasuke Uchiwa ? » répéta-t-elle, en le détaillant des pieds à la tête avec un rictus mesquin. « Il a même des fans de ce bord-là, hein ? »

Naruto se sentit rougir sous son regard mauvais et posa brutalement son casque sur le comptoir, bredouillant et postillonnant.

« Je ne suis pas un fan de cet enfoiré ! » finit-il par s'exclamer.

Elle souleva un sourcil cynique.

« Unité de soin intensive, visites restreintes à la famille proche » déclama-t-elle du ton laconique de celle qui a déjà donné cette réponse une dizaine de fois depuis le début de la journée.

"Il n'a pas de famille proche !" était au bord de ses lèvres, mais il réussit à se contenir, sachant que c'était au moins faux sur le plan administratif et qu'elle l'aurait simplement pris pour un baratineur, en plus de tout le reste.

De toute façon, elle braillait déjà "Au suivant !", et lui jeta un coup d'œil torve lorsqu'il ne fit pas mine de bouger.

Bouillant de rage, Naruto récupéra son casque et se dirigea à pas lourds vers la plus proche rangée de sièges en plastique. Il se laissa tomber sur une place libre, déposa son casque et sa veste à côté de lui, et rafla le premier magazine sur lequel il mit la main.

La réceptionniste le fusilla d'un regard indigné, mais il fit mine de se passionner pour la dernière starlette en date, tirant un plaisir sadique de son mécontentement évident. Il serait resté là toute la journée même sans les instructions de Sakura, rien que pour le plaisir d'ennuyer cette vieille peau.

Le hall de l'hôpital s'emplissait et se vidait sans cesse, et Naruto jetait par-dessus sa revue des coups d'œil désintéressés aux personnes allant et venant. Les gens passaient les portes coulissantes, se dirigeaient généralement vers le comptoir, et après une courte discussion avec l'aimable réceptionniste, disparaissaient dans un couloir ou s'asseyaient comme lui sur l'une des chaises en plastique rouge pétant.

Un couple entra, et Naruto les suivit d'un regard intrigué vers le fond de la salle. L'homme semblait prêt à s'écrouler sur place, de lourdes poches sous ses yeux lui donnant une mine de zombie et une quinte de toux secouant régulièrement sa carcasse. Sa compagne, une jolie femme aux longs cheveux, se planta impatiemment devant le comptoir.

L'infirmière leva un œil morne vers elle. La réponse qu'elle lui donna sans doute parut indigner la jeune femme au plus haut point, et le reste de la salle dressa la tête lorsqu'elle se mit à tancer la réceptionniste d'une voix portant étonnamment loin.

« Mais je ne vous demande pas votre avis, espèce d'incapable ! Où ont-ils été vous chercher ? Faites donc votre travail, petite sotte ! »

Naruto parcourut le hall des yeux et croisa le regard d'un adolescent assis à quelques mètres de lui. Ils échangèrent un sourire, la large grimace hilare de Naruto tirant le garçon timide de son amusement silencieux.

Le couple finit par disparaître le long d'un couloir, l'homme suivant stoïquement les enjambées furieuses de son épouse. La réceptionniste réarrangea ses papiers pour se donner contenance, visiblement pâle de rage. Elle ne relevait les yeux que pour lui lancer des œillades furieuses, comme si cet épisode lui avait soudain rappelé sa présence, et Naruto jugea plus prudent de s'éclipser avant qu'elle ne trouve une excuse pour appeler la sécurité.

De toute façon, il avait faim.

Son déjeuner se constitua d'un sandwich et d'une pâtisserie achetés à une boulangerie à quelques pâtés de maisons de là. Il considéra son portefeuille quasiment vide d'un œil morose, puis décida de chasser ses idées noires en profitant du temps de son repas pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Lorsqu'il revint à l'hôpital, la réceptionniste avait disparu, remplacée par un infirmier à l'air fatigué. Il préféra tout de même s'asseoir à bonne distance du comptoir, et remarqua au passage que l'adolescent s'était également éclipsé.

Un peu dépité, il sortit de sa poche le magazine sportif qu'il avait acheté le matin même et se mit à parcourir les autres articles.

L'après-midi était bien avancée et le ciel commençait déjà à s'assombrir lorsqu'une infirmière déboula sans crier gare dans le hall, et dans sa course précipitée, se prit les pieds dans le casque que Naruto avait malencontreusement posé par terre près de son siège.

Epouvanté par le cri étouffé de la pauvre femme et les dossiers s'éparpillant dans l'allée avec un concert de papier froissé, Naruto sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita pour l'aider.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé ! Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? Attendez, je vais vous aider à ramasser tout ça… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se mit à rassembler les liasses de documents, les posant au fur et à mesure près d'elle avec moult excuses embarrassées. L'infirmière aux courts cheveux bruns, essoufflée, réorganisait les feuilles volantes qui s'étaient échappées des chemises cartonnées et lui répondait par un gentil sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » dit-elle lorsqu'il lui tendit la dernière feuille. « Ca devait finir par m'arriver, à force de courir dans tous les sens. »

« Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? » répéta-t-il en l'aidant à se relever, inquiet.

Elle posa précautionneusement son pied droit par terre, puis, apparemment rassurée, releva les yeux avec un sourire.

« Ca ira ! Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. »

« Encore désolé ! » s'écria-t-il lorsqu'elle fit mine de s'éloigner.

Elle lui répondit d'un signe de la main qui disait que tout était pardonné, puis atteignit finalement le comptoir, où le réceptionniste avait observé la scène d'un air alarmé. Après une courte conversation qui sembla le rassurer, elle lui tendit sa pile de dossiers et disparut dans un couloir adjacent.

Naruto se rassit, prenant cette fois garde à poser son casque sur le siège vacant à sa gauche.

Ne se sentant plus aucune envie de lire, si son feuilletage mécanique pouvait seulement mériter ce nom, il se mit à observer le reste de la salle en se tournant les pouces. Après approximativement trois minutes de ce manège, il s'enfonça dans sa chaise et se mit à compter les panneaux du plafond.

Si seulement Sakura pouvait se dépêcher d'appeler…

Ce n'est qu'un bon moment plus tard, alors que le ciel dehors s'était fait d'un noir d'encre et que Naruto se faisait l'effet d'une baleine échouée sur une plage et s'éteignant lentement – c'est-à-dire qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort –, que son vœu fut finalement exaucé.

La sonnerie braillarde de son portable résonna soudain dans la salle d'attente, et Naruto fit un bond spectaculaire. Le réceptionniste leva la tête pour lui jeter un regard torve, suivi d'un coup d'œil entendu vers une plaquette accrochée au mur. Naruto se sentit rougir et ramassa précipitamment ses affaires. Filant vers la sortie, il jongla avec sa veste et son casque pour pouvoir décrocher avant que Sakura ne s'impatiente.

« Allô ? » fit-il enfin en passant les portes.

« Tout de même ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Où est-ce que tu es ? »

« Devant l'hôpital » répondit-il en roulant des yeux, jugeant inutile de lui rappeler que les téléphones étaient censés être éteints dans l'enceinte de l'immeuble.

L'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi, et il posa son casque sur un muret pour enfiler sa veste.

« Tu as pu le voir ? »

« Non. Il est en soin intensif, apparemment il n'y a que sa_ famille_ qui puisse le voir. »

Si Sakura entendit l'amertume et le cynisme inhabituels dans sa voix, elle n'en dit rien.

« Bon… Tu as repéré un hôtel ? »

« Hein ? »

Abasourdi, il s'immobilisa au moment de zipper sa veste.

« Heu, Sakura… J'ai pas les moyens de me payer un hôtel. »

« Maintenant, si » décréta-t-elle. « Si tu te débrouilles bien, tu devrais tenir cinq ou six jours. Donne-moi l'adresse quand tu seras installé, Lee et Kiba t'enverront quelques vêtements. »

« Sakura… »

« Surtout, préviens-moi dès qu'il y a du nouveau, ok ? »

« Attends une minute, Sakura ! » explosa-t-il. « Il vient d'où, cet argent ? »

« De tout le monde. Et tu as intérêt à me remercier comme il se doit quand tu reviendras ! J'ai passé ma journée à faire le tour du campus pour leur courir après. Neji n'avait même pas cours aujourd'hui, j'ai dû demander son adresse à Lee. Et devine qui j'ai trouvé à son appart' ? Tenten ! Il y a anguille sous roche, avec ces deux-là. Enfin, c'est une fille sympa, elle a même mis la main au portefeuille, elle aussi. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais elle a répondu qu'elle avait de toute façon ses propres raisons de vouloir en savoir plus sur la santé de Sasuke. C'est évident qu'elle bluffe, mais c'est gentil de sa part. »

Naruto s'assit lourdement sur le muret, sonné.

« Attends-toi à pouvoir rester encore un peu plus, d'ailleurs. Je bosse à l'écurie, ce soir, et je suis sûre que Tsunade est au courant pour Sasuke et qu'elle va me sauter dessus pour savoir comment tu vas. Pendant que j'y suis, Kiba a rendu ton projet et dit à ton professeur que tu serais absent pendant quelques temps pour raisons personnelles. Il avait l'air très inquiet, lui aussi, il a dit qu'il fallait que tu prennes ton temps pour tout régler et qu'il t'aiderait à rattraper ton retard quand tu reviendrais. Comment ça se fait que tu tombes toujours sur des gens aussi adorables, tu les attires ou quoi ? »

Cette remarque lui arracha un sourire. Elle avait raison, comment faisait-il pour connaître tant de gens biens ? Non, ce n'était pas tant qu'il les attirait, mais plutôt qu'il ne les lâchait plus lorsqu'il les avait trouvés.

Il se sentait mal à l'idée de toutes ces personnes qui se pliaient en quatre pour répondre à un caprice de sa part. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à accepter la charité. Malgré ses faibles moyens, il s'enorgueillissait de toujours s'en sortir sans aide dans la vie. Pourtant, il savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le laisserait refuser ce qu'ils avaient offert sans hésiter.

« Sakura… C'est pas juste, vous ne devriez pas avoir à faire tout ça… »

« Oh, tais-toi ! Pour une fois que c'est nous qui pouvons t'aider et pas l'inverse ! »

Il en resta coi. D'accord, il aimait donner des coups de main à ses amis, et alors ? Ca n'arrivait tout de même pas si souvent qu'ils aient l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose ?

« Contente-toi de m'avertir à la moindre nouveauté. Je veux que tu m'appelles dans la minute qui suivra le réveil de Sasuke ! Pigé ? »

Il dût déglutir plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir répondre, et sa voix était un peu rauque.

« D'accord. »

« Bon. Et n'oublie pas de m'envoyer l'adresse de l'hôtel, tête de pioche. »

« D'accord. Sakura… Dis à tout le monde que je les adore, ok ? Vous êtes vraiment géniaux… »

« Ne tombe pas dans le mélo. Quitte à ce que tu te traînes comme un chien mourant, autant que ce soit là où aucun de nous n'aura à te supporter. Tu serais capable de refaire pleurer Hinata. »

Il réussit à rire en imaginant la fureur de Kiba. La voix de Sakura s'adoucit sans prévenir.

« Dors bien, d'accord, Naruto ? Et appelle si ça ne va pas… »

« Ok. Merci, Sakura. Bonne nuit… »

« Bonne nuit. »

Elle raccrocha, et il resta plusieurs minutes durant à contempler le portable dans sa main.

Levant enfin les yeux vers le bâtiment devant lui, il parcourut les innombrables fenêtres du regard. Derrière l'une d'entre elles, sans doute, le 'bip' lancinant d'un appareil tenait son espoir en haleine.


	3. Ch2 : Plus dure sera la chute

**Note :** Un chapitre long, pour compenser le prochain qui sera relativement court. Pas de quoi se réjouir, vous allez quand même piaffer devant la fin, lol. Certaines scènes en italique (que je recommande de lire en écoutant du Moby) devraient vous embrouiller, avec un peu de chance vous les comprendrez mieux vers la fin du chapitre. Quelques personnages de Shippuuden (Next Gen) continuent de se glisser dans l'histoire, faites comme moi et ignorez-les.

_**Pour ce qui est des RIDERS,**_ je pensais avoir été suffisamment claire, mais apparemment certaines personnes ont tendance à zapper les introductions. Les riders sont des deux-roues _que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces_ et dont la description se trouve au tout début du prologue. Merci de retourner y jeter un œil si, pour une raison quelconque, elle vous a échappé.

Je pars demain en vacances dans les Pyrénées, donc il est très peu probable que la suite arrive avant le dimanche 27 juillet. Dans tous les cas, sachez que j'ai tendance à poster sur mon blog un amuse-gueule du chapitre à venir quelques jours avant de le publier ici. Pour les amateurs, l'adresse est sur mon profil. Voilà, à dans dix jours, je vous laisse les clés, pensez à éteindre la lumière en sortant. ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **Plus dure sera la chute

* * *

_Je crois pour ma part qu'il ne peut y avoir de "rider de légende" sans "paire de légende". Dans ce sport, les jeunes loups solitaires qui croient s'acheter un bon partenaire et se hisser au sommet sans rien devoir à personne ne se préparent que pour une longue chute vers la réalité._

_**Sarutobi A., dit « Le Professeur », dans une interview pour le « Monde des Riders »**_

* * *

Ainsi commença le séjour impromptu de Naruto à Ta no Kuni.

Il partageait désormais son temps entre le petit hôtel pas trop cher qu'il avait déniché à quelques kilomètres du centre-ville, le hall de l'hôpital, et le parc tout proche où il prit l'habitude de déjeuner.

Le second jour, il recroisa l'infirmière de la veille. Elle s'immobilisa en l'apercevant et il leva les yeux de son magazine, souriant lorsqu'il la reconnut.

« Oh, bonjour ! Vous ne courez pas, aujourd'hui ? »

« Ah, non, pas encore » avoua-t-elle en riant. « Hum, si vous me permettez cette question, vous attendez un rendez-vous ? »

« Euh… Non. »

« Oh. C'est que Joseph me disait tout à l'heure que vous étiez resté là une bonne partie de l'après-midi d'hier, et comme vous revoilà aujourd'hui… »

Comment expliquer ça ? Naruto gigota un peu, mal à l'aise. Elle devait se demander s'il était un clodo cherchant un abri ! Tout à fait franchement, il s'en faisait un peu l'impression, à vivre ainsi au crochet de ses amis…

« Un… ami à moi est hospitalisé ici. »

« Oh, vous lui rendez visite ? »

« Oui. Enfin, non, on m'a dit que les visites n'étaient pas autorisées. »

Elle le fixait d'un regard insistant, et il baissa les yeux. A sa grande surprise, elle s'assit près de lui.

« C'est gentil à vous de vous inquiéter autant pour lui, mais si vous ne pouvez pas le voir, vous ne devriez peut-être pas passer vos journées à l'hôpital ? Je suis sûre qu'il préfèrerait que vous restiez chez vous et que vous veniez le voir dès que ce sera possible. »

Naruto eut un rire embarrassé.

« En fait, c'est plutôt compliqué. Je viens d'assez loin, alors… »

« Vraiment ? D'où ? »

« De Hi no Kuni. »

Elle eut un faible "Oh", visiblement surprise.

« Vous êtes étudiant ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Vous devez beaucoup tenir à lui pour tout mettre en parenthèses dès qu'il ne va pas bien. »

Naruto s'éclaircit la gorge sans répondre, mal à l'aise.

« Ecoutez, je dois y aller » fit-elle en se levant. « Mais si vous me donnez son nom, je peux peut-être aller prendre de ses nouvelles… »

« Vous feriez ça ? » s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

Elle lui sourit avec la même gentillesse que la veille.

« Son nom ? »

« Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, pensive.

« Uchiwa… Ce n'est pas ce jeune homme qui… »

« Ne me demandez pas si je suis un fan ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de s'indigner devant son regard calculateur. « Il n'y a que les gens qui ne le connaissent pas pour vénérer un enfoiré pareil ! »

Il regretta immédiatement ses mots. La pauvre n'y était pour rien, elle avait même proposé de l'aider ! Mais sa réponse sembla au contraire la faire rire.

« C'est bon, admettons que je vous croie » dit-elle d'un air joueur. « A moins que vous ne cachiez des bouquets de fleurs ou des messages d'amour enflammé sous votre blouson, vous n'avez pas l'air d'un fan éploré. »

Naruto détourna le regard sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir. Pourquoi tous ces gens imaginaient-ils toujours le pire ? Cet enfoiré devait tout de même avoir _quelques_ fans susceptibles de s'intéresser plus à sa carrière qu'à sa plastique !

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je repasse dès que j'ai un moment, d'accord ? »

« Je ne bouge pas ! » répondit-il, ragaillardi. « Merci beaucoup ! »

Elle s'éloigna et il s'enfonça dans son siège, souriant. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il avait enfin une chance d'apprendre dans quel état se trouvait Sasuke. Et qui plus est, il pourrait relayer les nouvelles à Sakura, ce qui lui donnait au moins l'impression de n'être pas si inutile que ça.

Il se remit à tuer le temps, dénichant une grille de mots croisés dans un journal et un crayon à papier qui avait vu de meilleurs jours dans une poche de son blouson. Il ne relevait la tête que dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'infirmière, ou lorsque les portes du hall s'ouvraient pour laisser passer de nouveaux arrivants.

C'est lors d'une de ces occasions qu'il revit le couple. Surpris, il les suivit des yeux tandis qu'ils suivaient le même trajet que la veille. Leur pause au comptoir fut cette fois brève, et ils disparurent bientôt vers une autre partie du bâtiment.

Haussant les épaules, il revint à sa grille. "La fin du repas" ? Ben, le dessert, évidemment. Pourquoi n'y avait-il que trois cases ? Le crétin qui avait rédigé ce machin ne savait de toute évidence pas compter. Un bout de langue coincé entre les lèvres, il s'appliqua à rajouter quatre cases là où il en trouva la place.

Les marges devenaient dangereusement pleines lorsque l'infirmière fit sa réapparition.

« Tadam ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se plantant devant lui.

Il lui adressa un sourire radieux et dégagea le siège à côté de lui pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

« Vous avez encore couru partout » remarqua-t-il lorsqu'elle s'y laissa tomber, visiblement essoufflée.

« Oui, c'est une mauvaise habitude » avoua-t-elle en riant. « Je stresse beaucoup trop. Mais bref, je me suis renseignée sur votre ami. »

Devant son changement de ton, Naruto redevint sérieux.

« Il a une fracture ouverte à l'avant-bras droit, ainsi que deux côtes cassées et bon nombre d'autres fêlées. L'une des côtes avait en fait percé un poumon et il a fallu intervenir d'urgence, mais son état est maintenant stable. On a plus d'inquiétude pour sa commotion cérébrale, et le coma léger dans lequel il est plongé. »

Naruto déglutit. C'était une chose de savoir qu'il était en soin intensif, mais une autre de s'entendre dire exactement ce qui aurait pu le tuer.

« Il va… s'en sortir, non ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire plein de compassion.

« Votre ami est un battant, il a fait beaucoup de chemin en peu de temps. Il y a toujours un risque de rechute, mais on a bon espoir qu'il se réveille bientôt. »

Il poussa un énorme soupir, réalisant seulement à cet instant la présence du poids qui s'allégeait sur ses épaules.

« Merci beaucoup ! Euh… »

« Shizune » se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire, et il se rendit compte un peu tard que c'était écrit noir sur blanc sur son badge.

« … Shizune » reprit-il sans se démonter. « Moi, c'est Naruto. Merci beaucoup, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça ! »

Elle parut un peu étonnée de s'entendre soudain tutoyée, mais Naruto n'en remarqua rien. Il s'interrogeait déjà sur la facilité avec laquelle il avait parlé ainsi.

Il avait réagi par réflexe en se précipitant ici, et il l'avait accepté. Mais ressentir un tel soulagement pour quelqu'un qui lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui ? Ce salaud se moquait bien de lui, c'était évident ! S'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu regretté ce qu'il lui avait dit, il lui aurait envoyé une lettre, ou quelque chose. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ignorer aussi facilement que lui leur passé commun ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout oublier et agir comme s'il ne le connaissait pas ? C'était injuste !

Une main sur son épaule le tira de sa frustration.

« Naruto, ça va ? »

Il sourit à Shizune, se reprochant de l'avoir inquiétée.

« Oui oui, pas de problème ! »

« Bon… Je retourne travailler, alors. »

« Je t'en prie, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois forcée de courir encore plus à cause de moi ! »

Elle rit devant son sourire espiègle et repartit. Naruto répondit à son signe de la main, puis tira son portable de sa poche. Se rappelant la mise en garde muette de l'infirmier de la veille, il se promit d'appeler Sakura le soir même.

* * *

_La terre poussiéreuse file sous les roues. Les parois du canyon défilent de part et d'autre. Le vent se précipite contre son corps. Un silence cotonneux emplit ses oreilles._

_Il resserre sa prise sur les hanches devant lui, se penche vers la droite. Il pourrait toucher le sol en tendant la main._

_Un virage, puis un autre._

_Le ciel bleu en un long ruban au-dessus de sa tête._

_La vitesse, toujours. La machine entre ses jambes qui le pousse toujours plus loin, le porte toujours plus haut._

_Au loin, la sortie du défilé. La lumière._

_Il n'a d'yeux que pour le soleil, toujours. Plus haut, plus loin, plus vite._

_Et puis, le choc._

_La peur dans sa poitrine, comme une boule qui grandit et l'écrase._

_Son corps dans les airs, et pendant un instant, il vole._

_Puis il retombe, les ailes brisées._

_Noir._

* * *

Le couple passait quasiment tous les jours.

C'était devenu l'un des repères de sa nouvelle routine quotidienne. Lever à neuf heures, petit-déjeuner à l'hôtel, flâner jusqu'à l'hôpital en essayant de ne pas espérer trop fort, passer la matinée à feuilleter des magazines qui se ressemblaient tous. S'il avait de la chance, une courte discussion avec Shizune. Déjeuner dans le parc, puis rebelote jusqu'à ce que la ville commence à s'endormir.

Et inévitablement, quelque part entre une grille de sudoku et un tour du quartier pour se dégourdir les jambes, le couple.

Naruto les attendait, à présent, bien qu'il était rare qu'ils viennent deux fois à la même heure. Il en retirait au moins une vague impression de familiarité, même s'il ne connaissait ni leurs noms, ni leurs vies. Juste deux visages parmi le cortège d'infirmiers et de médecins.

Il y avait d'autres malades, bien sûr, ou des gens venus pour accompagner ou visiter de la famille ou des amis. Naruto s'amusait à leur inventer une vie, lorsque les pages fanées d'un magazine de mode peinaient à retenir son attention. Mais la plupart d'entre eux ne revenaient pas, ce n'était que des ombres de passage, et leurs visages s'effaçaient de son esprit dès qu'ils quittaient l'hôpital.

Mais le couple, ces deux-là étaient différents. Naruto les observait jour après jour, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il les apercevait, comme si c'était une victoire de ne pas avoir manqué leur passage.

Mais au fur et à mesure du temps, son sourire devint froncement de sourcils. La femme était pareille à elle-même, marchant de son pas volontaire, sachant très exactement où se rendre… mais il lui semblait parfois voir une lueur de peur dans son regard, et il se tournait alors vers l'homme. Lui non plus ne semblait guère changer, si ce n'était peut-être que sa toux était plus rauque, plus fréquente.

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Il venait quotidiennement à l'hôpital, il fallait bien qu'il aille mieux un jour ou l'autre, non ? Après tout, il pouvait encore marcher, et sa maladie n'était apparemment pas assez grave pour qu'il soit gardé en observation.

Mais le sixième jour, la femme ressortit seule.

Naruto faillit manquer son second passage, tant elle marchait vite. La tête baissée, la mâchoire serrée, elle franchit les portes presque en courant. Naruto fronça les sourcils et retourna à son journal, sans pouvoir se départir d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle revint moins d'une heure plus tard, un sac de voyage à l'épaule, et au lieu de se diriger vers les salles d'examen, disparut en direction de l'ascenseur.

Naruto s'agita sur sa chaise, jeta le journal sur la table où il l'avait trouvé. Se sentant inexplicablement agité, il résista à l'envie d'aller acheter un encas au distributeur dans le simple but de s'occuper les mains. Les friandises de ce genre entraient dans la catégorie des dépenses inutiles, et il était bien décidé à économiser au maximum de ses moyens dans l'espoir de rembourser au moins en partie ses amis, même s'il devait pour cela perdre trois kilos avant de rentrer.

* * *

_La terre gorgée d'eau de pluie file sous les roues. Un cortège infini d'arbres défile de part et d'autre. Le vent se précipite contre son corps. Un silence cotonneux emplit ses oreilles._

_Le dos qui lui fait face a changé. Les épaules sont moins larges, la silhouette plus compacte, la couleur de la veste plus criarde._

_Il resserre sa prise sur les hanches devant lui, baisse les yeux sur ses mains. Ce sont des mains pâles, mais trop petites. Des mains qui ne sont plus les siennes. Les mains d'un enfant._

_Il se penche vers la droite._

_Un virage, puis un autre._

_Le ciel gris se devine à peine à travers les frondaisons. Il ne voit pas le soleil. Pourquoi ne voit-il pas le soleil ? La machine entre ses jambes ne le pousse jamais assez loin, ne le porte jamais assez haut._

_Ses mains glissent. Le casque devant lui pivote pour le regarder. Il ne voit pas ses yeux._

_Le choc._

_La peur dans sa poitrine, comme une boule qui grandit et l'écrase._

_Son corps dans les airs, et pendant un instant, il vole._

_Puis il retombe, les ailes brisées._

_Noir._

* * *

Lorsque Shizune pénétra dans le hall et se dirigea droit vers lui, Naruto sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait.

Il aimait beaucoup l'infirmière et les quelques conversations qu'il avait eues avec elle l'avaient conforté dans l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'une personne adorable, compatissante et toujours prête à rendre service. Seuls deux défauts venaient noircir ce tableau et lui laissaient penser qu'elle n'était pas exactement la candidate idéale pour son travail : son stress quasiment permanent, et son incapacité totale à garder la tête froide lorsqu'elle devait annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.

Aussi le sourire tremblant qu'elle lui adressa en approchant ne le trompa pas une seconde. Bondissant de sa chaise, il se sentit pâlir à une vitesse alarmante. Il put seulement l'empoigner par les épaules et planter son regard dans le sien, sachant que tout effort pour prononcer un seul son aurait été vain.

Shizune baissa les yeux et le repoussa gentiment vers son siège. Il s'y laissa tomber sans protester, ni cesser de dévorer son visage du regard. Elle s'assit près de lui et posa une main sur son bras, sachant bien que ses piètres capacités d'actrice l'avaient encore trahie et que tourner autour du pot ne servait plus à rien.

« Il a fait une rechute. »

Il ne dit rien, mais son regard la suppliait de continuer. Elle déglutit.

« Son état est stable pour l'instant, mais on ignore si cela risque de se reproduire. En fait, c'est son deuxième accès de tachycardie en quelques jours. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit la première fois, mais je pensais sincèrement que ça ne valait pas la peine de t'inquiéter, et après tout ce temps sans autre problème, je… »

Elle s'interrompit quand Naruto se pencha en avant et posa lourdement ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« C'est bon, Shizune » soupira-t-il, et elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il reprenait des couleurs. « C'est déjà sympa de ta part de me tenir au courant. Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir retourner travailler. Elle se leva et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Je suis sûre qu'il ira mieux bientôt » dit-elle de son ton le plus convaincant.

Elle fut un peu surprise lorsqu'il hocha docilement la tête.

« Oui » acquiesça-t-il en lui adressant un sourire. « C'est un acharné, il ne laissera pas tomber aussi facilement. »

Elle répondit à son sourire, mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était bien moins large que d'habitude.

Elle fit la promesse de revenir le voir à sa pause, il la taquina comme si de rien n'était et lui rappela de ne pas en faire trop. Elle s'éloigna finalement, à moitié rassurée mais sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Naruto fit le tour du hall du regard, une ombre de sourire s'attardant sur ses lèvres comme s'il avait oublié de l'en détacher. Son expression sonnait creux. Il se secoua et se dirigea vers les toilettes, se passa rudement de l'eau sur le visage.

Bien sûr que Sasuke n'allait pas laisser tomber aussi facilement ! C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation, non ? Sasuke avait la tête et les os solides. Il était trop têtu pour ne pas se réveiller, et une fois que ce serait fait, il remonterait sur un rider comme si de rien n'était.

Il n'avait pas peur, lui, jamais. Pourquoi aurait-il peur de remonter en selle ? Les chutes n'arrivaient jamais par sa faute, de toute façon. Ceci dit, il n'aurait qu'un cadavre à blâmer cette fois. L'image floue qu'il avait aperçue à la télévision, celle du pilote étendu sans vie à plusieurs mètres du rider, lui revint en mémoire, anormalement vive. Une terreur glacée lui étreignit le cœur.

Il jura et donna un formidable coup de poing sur le bord de l'évier, sentant le choc se répercuter désagréablement dans tout son bras. Quel pleutre et quel égoïste il faisait ! De quel droit osait-il tout ramener à lui-même ? Un homme était mort, et Sasuke était peut-être mourant !

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait là. Pour la énième fois, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas rebroussé chemin dès qu'on lui avait interdit la visite. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Que Sasuke guérirait, lui pardonnerait, et que tout redeviendrait comme avant ? Il n'avait même pas le courage de remonter sur un rider ! Sasuke serait probablement dégoûté d'avoir côtoyé quelqu'un d'aussi faible.

'_Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, ce que ce connard pense de moi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! J'ai ma vie, maintenant, et il n'y a pas sa place. Et s'il n'y a pas de place pour moi dans la sienne, tant mieux !_'

Cela sonnait puéril à ses propres oreilles et il refusa d'y penser plus longtemps. Il arracha une feuille de papier du distributeur et s'essuya rageusement le visage. Il resterait jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se réveille, plus il filerait d'ici et retournerait à sa petite vie. Il remercierait ses amis, promettrait de les rembourser, et bosserait nuit et jour pour rattraper son retard en cours et se montrer reconnaissant de la patience du professeur Iruka.

Son reflet hocha la tête d'un air déterminé et il sourit, quittant finalement les toilettes d'un pas assuré.

Il s'immobilisa brutalement.

La jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux était assise sur l'une des chaises en plastique rouge du hall. Elle était seule. Ses bras étaient refermés sur son buste, son visage caché derrière ses mèches sombres, et ses épaules courbées secouées de sanglots silencieux.

C'était comme si un coup de poing venait de le frapper à l'estomac. Naruto resta planté là, soudain incapable de respirer.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, il se dirigea en automatique vers le comptoir et ne fut pas surpris d'y voir la vieille peau qui l'avait accueilli le premier jour. Elle faisait mine de se concentrer sur ses documents, ignorant complètement la femme qui pleurait à quelques mètres d'elle, et lui adressa un regard peu amène lorsqu'il approcha.

Naruto ne gaspilla pas sa salive, et se contenta de s'approprier la boîte de mouchoirs qui traînait près de son coude.

« Je vous emprunte ça. »

« Hé ! Mais… »

Faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre, il lui tourna le dos. La jeune femme ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle. Il tira quelques mouchoirs de la boîte et les lui tendit muettement. Ses sanglots s'interrompirent un instant, puis elle les accepta et les passa sur ses joues d'un geste tremblant.

Elle se plia soudain en deux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et ses pleurs devinrent plus déchirants que jamais. Naruto l'attira gentiment contre lui et la laissa s'agripper à sa veste. Il repoussa patiemment les cheveux qui venaient se coller à ses joues humides et lui tendit mouchoir après mouchoir.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il avait au moins l'impression de faire quelque chose. Sakura lui avait dit un jour qu'il était très doué pour consoler les gens. Qu'il sympathisait toujours si fortement avec tout le monde que c'était naturel pour lui. Naruto n'était pas convaincu. Il se sentait tellement inutile aujourd'hui ! C'était peut-être arrogant, mais il aurait voulu pouvoir toujours rendre le sourire à tout le monde d'un coup de baguette magique.

Ca, pour faire le pitre et dire des bêtises, pas de doutes, il était doué. Mais que disait-on à quelqu'un qui venait de perdre un être cher ? Il ne pouvait pas sympathiser, il n'avait jamais connu ça. Les seules personnes qu'il avait perdu étaient ses parents, et il était si jeune quand c'était arrivé qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux.

Les mots de Shizune revinrent soudain le frapper comme un poignard en plein cœur, et l'image du corps du pilote brisé s'imprima sur ses rétines. Le visage de Sasuke s'y superposa. Il avait eu l'air si pâle, sur cet écran, tellement fragile…

La terreur s'empara à nouveau de lui, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pour lui-même que son cœur semblait si froid dans sa poitrine.

Il ferma les yeux et lutta, mais malgré tous ses efforts, une larme s'échappa. Il la sentit glisser sur sa peau, suivit son parcours sur sa joue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son menton et tombe parmi les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Sasuke lui avait dit un jour, se souvint-il soudain, que pleurer était pour les faibles et les petits garçons perdus.

Un unique sanglot vint secouer ses épaules, et deux larmes suivirent la première.

Peut-être qu'il était faible. Mais peut-être bien aussi qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit garçon perdu, un petit garçon de treize ans courant sous la pluie qui venait de perdre son meilleur ami.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps ils restèrent là tous les deux, elle pleurant dans ses bras et lui la berçant sans mot dire ; elle fermant les yeux sur ce qu'elle avait perdu, et lui qui ne voyait plus rien d'autre que ce qui lui échappait petit à petit.

Elle qui maudissait un point final, et lui des points de suspension.

C'est une main sur son épaule qui le tira de sa rêverie macabre, et il leva la tête. L'homme qui s'était penché vers eux portait un bonnet de tissu sur ses cheveux bruns un peu trop longs, et un cure-dents dépassait de la poche de poitrine de sa chemise. La jeune femme se redressa en le voyant.

« Genma ! » haleta-t-elle.

Il prit ses mains tremblantes, l'aida à se relever et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il tourna un regard perçant vers Naruto.

« Merci. »

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour ajouter autre chose, mais sembla se raviser.

« Merci » répéta-t-il.

Il y avait aussi du chagrin dans ses yeux. Naruto hocha la tête avec un faible sourire. Genma se détourna, entraînant son amie avec lui, mais elle s'arrêta brusquement. Se tournant à nouveau vers Naruto, elle lui prit spontanément les mains et dit d'une voix hachée :

« J'espère… que tout ira bien pour cette personne. »

Il croisa ses yeux rouges pleins de sincérité, et sa gorge se ferma à nouveau.

« Merci » parvint-il tout juste à croasser.

Elle lui adressa un sourire à travers ses larmes, puis se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la sortie. Genma attrapa le sac qui avait reposé à ses pieds et la suivit, adressant un dernier signe de tête à Naruto avant de disparaître.

Cette nuit-là, Naruto ne dormit pas. Etendu sur le lit étranger d'une chambre d'hôtel, il fixa le plafond plongé dans le noir et pensa à un petit garçon de treize ans courant sous la pluie. Et dans ses pensées, ce petit garçon grandissait, grandissait, mais ne cessait jamais de courir.

* * *

_La terre file sous les roues. Le vent se précipite contre son corps. Un silence cotonneux emplit ses oreilles._

_Il ne relève pas les yeux, ne veut pas voir ce qui l'entoure. Il est las, si las…_

_Le soleil n'a jamais paru si loin, son éclat si faible. Il veut toujours s'envoler, le saisir au creux de sa main… Mais ses ailes brisées l'écrasent de leur poids, et il n'a plus la force de les soulever._

_La machine entre ses jambes n'écoute pas, ne sait rien, elle continue sa course implacable. Elle se penche vers la droite et il se raidit, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux hanches devant lui._

_Ses mains sont celles d'un adulte, son cœur s'affole comme celui d'un enfant._

_Le casque devant lui pivote pour le regarder._

_A travers la visière, deux yeux d'un bleu surréel viennent transpercer son âme. Il oublie de respirer, attend le choc._

_Et puis les yeux lui sourient._

_Il se détend sans le vouloir. La machine entre ses jambes ronronne comme un énorme chaton, approbatrice._

_Le choc ne vient pas._

_Le soleil apparaît au-dessus de l'horizon, et il est si proche soudain…_

_La lumière._

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Apparemment, le fait qu'elle pousse ce chariot avec tout l'enthousiasme d'un gastropode en fin de vie était digne de figurer dans les archives de l'hôpital.

Shizune esquissa un énième sourire crispé en direction d'une autre de ses collègues qui avait brutalement cessé toute activité pour la regarder passer d'un air bovin. C'était donc si rare de ne pas la voir courir d'un bout à l'autre du bâtiment ? Voilà qui ferait bien rire Naruto.

Excepté qu'elle ne verrait plus Naruto se moquer de son stress de sitôt, se rappela-t-elle avec amertume. Ce qui la ramenait exactement à la raison de son comportement inhabituel.

Dire qu'à peine un jour plus tôt, elle s'était tant réjouie d'avoir une excellente nouvelle à apprendre au jeune homme… Le réveil de son ami, ce n'était pas rien !

Mais après ça, tout s'était détraqué. Oh, Naruto avait eu l'air soulagé, bien sûr, si soulagé qu'elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait s'évanouir lorsque ses jambes avaient brutalement refusé de le porter. Pourtant dès qu'il avait absorbé la nouvelle, il s'était fait très distant. Mise mal à l'aise par son expression absente, Shizune avait cru bien faire en lui disant que les visites seraient sans doute bientôt autorisées, mais à sa grande surprise, il avait bondi comme un diable et refusé avec véhémence d'en profiter.

Il avait même été jusqu'à quitter l'hôpital sur-le-champ. Il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui, avait-il dit, puisque tout allait bien. Tout juste lui avait-il laissé son numéro de téléphone en s'excusant copieusement pour son départ brutal, la priant instamment de le contacter si jamais elle passait à Hi no Kuni.

Shizune s'en voulait, mais elle se sentait bizarrement seule, tout à coup. Naruto avait une manière d'attirer les gens à lui, une chaleur naturelle qui laissait sa marque dans la vie de toute personne qui l'avait un jour côtoyé. Ou bien c'était juste elle qui réagissait ainsi, mais par une intuition quelconque, elle en doutait.

Si encore elle n'avait eu qu'à s'arranger de la disparition de ce jeune homme bizarre qui était sorti de sa vie aussi vite qu'il y était entré, elle aurait poussé un soupir de regret et repris sa routine sans rechigner.

Mais elle commençait à se dire que la raison derrière le départ étrange de Naruto n'était peut-être pas si mystérieuse que cela, après tout.

Sasuke Uchiwa était absolument odieux.

Depuis son réveil, il n'avait eu que regards noirs et critiques cinglantes pour le personnel hospitalier, quand il ne les ignorait pas purement et simplement. Il semblait constamment d'humeur exécrable, et avait tant malmené une infirmière qui avait voulu l'empêcher de se lever qu'elle avait éclaté en sanglots. Non pas qu'il ait été capable de se lever au bout du compte, bien entendu, étant donné son état.

Shizune était d'ordinaire tolérante, mais même elle ne pouvait tout mettre sur le compte du choc de l'accident et laisser couler.

Impossible de blâmer Naruto pour sa réaction dans ces conditions. Qui aurait voulu pouvoir rendre visite à une personne aussi exécrable, après tout ?

Malheureusement, cette question avait trouvé sa réponse à peine une heure auparavant, lorsqu'un homme à l'expression peu avenante et une femme aux cheveux roux flamboyants s'étaient présentés à la réception.

D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu d'eux, Shizune trouvait très crédible le fait que ces deux-là soient amis avec l'Uchiwa, par opposition au lien que Naruto s'était déclaré avec le rider. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil pourrait-il apprécier une personne comme Sasuke Uchiwa ? Il devait y avoir eu erreur sur le sujet…

Et évidemment, les autres infirmières savaient qu'elle s'était renseignée sur lui pendant son coma, ce qui faisait apparemment d'elle l'une de ses "fans". Et qui la désignait donc d'office pour s'occuper de lui.

Inutile de préciser qu'elle était d'humeur très sombre lorsqu'elle arrêta finalement son chariot devant la chambre 210, s'étant déjà atermoyé auprès de tous ses autres patients autant que sa conscience le lui permettait.

Elle se baissa pour saisir un plateau repas, un énorme soupir aux lèvres, mais s'immobilisa en percevant des éclats de voix violents derrière la porte fermée.

« Comment ça, pas tout de suite ?! La saison ne s'est pas arrêtée parce que tu es tombé, Sasuke ! Si tu ne remontes pas très vite… ! »

« _Je sais !_ Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres ? N'oublie pas ta place, Suigetsu ! Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. »

« Mais… »

« Ca me fait horreur de dire ça, Sasuke, mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui. Tu viens d'arriver en national, ce n'est pas le moment d'hésiter ou tu vas te faire broyer ! Suigetsu peut te servir de pilote, mais il faut reprendre l'entraînement sérieusement et ça risque déjà de prendre… »

« Ca suffit ! Sortez. Sortez ! »

« Non mais… »

« Sasu… »

« _Dehors !_ Dégagez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Shizune sursauta, prise en faute. L'homme aux cheveux pâles qui sortit de la chambre la fusilla du regard avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées. La jeune femme rousse apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Tu sais que je suis de ton côté, Sasuke ! » plaida-t-elle encore. « Si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu prends tant de risques… »

« Karin. »

Son ton devait être assez explicite, car elle se tut et fit volte-face à contrecœur. Apercevant Shizune, elle vint se planter devant elle et siffla :

« Vous avez intérêt de prendre soin de Sasuke, si vous tenez à la réputation de cette baraque ! Le plus tôt il sera sur pied, le mieux ça vaudra pour vous. »

Shizune ne sut rien répondre, médusée, mais Karin s'éloignait déjà, la tête haute. Est-ce que ces gens réalisaient que leur ami avait passé plusieurs jours dans le coma et bien failli y rester ? Même le blessé lui-même se comportait comme si c'était la faute du personnel s'il ne pouvait pas encore marcher. Il avait deux côtés cassées et un bras dans le plâtre, bon sang !

Prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, elle saisit un plateau et entra. Sasuke Uchiwa l'ignora. Assis très raide dans son lit, il regardait par la fenêtre avec une expression de colère intense. Sa main libre était crispée sur les draps au point que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

Shizune jugea préférable de laisser le plateau sur la table de chevet et de s'éclipser sans un mot, et referma la porte derrière elle avec un soulagement non feint.

Parfait ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir respirer. Du moins jusqu'au dîner…

* * *

« Mais enfin… »

« C'est bon, Sakura. Tu sais bien que ça ne donnerait rien de bon si j'allais voir cet enfoiré, de toute façon. »

Il y eut un bref silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, et Naruto en profita pour fourrer son dernier T-shirt dans son sac. Le reste de sa garde-robe entassée sur le couvre-lit suivit le même chemin. Tiens, il n'avait qu'une seule chaussette bleue ?…

Il se baissait pour jeter un œil sous le lit lorsque Sakura répondit finalement.

« Je sais bien mais… Tout de même… Enfin, si tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

Un soupir suivit son abdication.

« Yep ! Ne te fais pas de souci Sakura » répondit-il, plissant les yeux pour percer la pénombre sous le meuble. « Les médecins disent qu'il est hors de danger, de toute façon. J'ai fini mon caprice, je rentre ! Et tu verras qu'il réapparaîtra à la télé en un rien de temps, ce type rebondit mieux qu'un kangourou. »

« … Naruto… »

Un peu d'amertume avait dû filtrer dans sa voix malgré tous ses efforts, et il se traita mentalement d'imbécile.

« Hé, comment va tout le monde ? » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. « Je vous manque ? Dis à Kiba que j'ai pas oublié que je dois l'écraser au bras de fer, ok ? »

Sakura ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, et il aperçut enfin la chaussette fuyarde.

« Peu importe » abandonna-t-elle avec un soupir irrité. « J'ai laissé la clé de ta nouvelle porte dans ta boîte aux lettres. Ne te perds pas en route. »

Et elle raccrocha aussi sec.

Naruto eut un sourire soulagé, puis se laissa tomber à plat ventre avec un grognement. Evidemment, la maligne était allée se planquer au centre du lit…

Il rampa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à sa portée, ignorant gracieusement le troupeau entier de moutons de poussière qui était venu squatter les lieux. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se payer un hôtel quatre étoiles, et les moutons de poussière étaient de toute façon des créatures sensibles qui avaient autant droit à la vie que les baleines à bosse. Seulement personne ne parlait jamais des droits des moutons de poussière. Heureusement pour eux, Naruto faisait partie de ces bonnes âmes qui se faisaient un plaisir de leur donner un toit sous lequel vivre, comme son appartement pouvait en témoigner.

Il récupéra sa chaussette avec un sourire de triomphe, et s'apprêtait à se tirer de là lorsque la _Macarena_ retentit soudain à plein volume à dix centimètres de son oreille. Il bondit et se fendit promptement le crâne contre le sommier, le lit tout entier tressautant sous la force du choc.

Gémissant d'agonie, il entrouvrit un œil au prix d'efforts surhumains et fusilla du regard son téléphone portable, qui s'égosillait joyeusement dans sa main libre.

Comme la torture ne prenait pas fin et ne faisait qu'aggraver sa migraine infernale, il accepta la communication et fit dans un murmure mourant :

« …lô ? »

« Naruto ? » s'exclama une voix féminine paniquée, et ses accents trop aigus lui arrachèrent une nouvelle grimace. « Naruto, c'est bien toi ? Oh mon dieu, je t'en prie, dis-moi pas que tu n'as pas déjà quitté la ville ! Il faut absolument que tu fasses quelque chose, à ce rythme-là… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, il n'écoute rien ni personne, cet acharné ! Oh mon dieu, faites que… »

Naruto replaça enfin la voix familière et se raidit.

« Shizu… _Ouaille !_ » beugla-t-il en se redressant sans y penser. « Shizune, c'est toi ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Sasuke, c'est ça, il a encore fait une rechute ?! »

« Une rechute ? Oh non, il se porte on ne peut mieux… Enfin, pour l'instant ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'il était aussi ingérable, ton ami. Il n'en fait plus qu'à sa tête, et moi je… ! »

« Mais attends, je ne comprends rien ! Il y a un problème ou quoi ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème ! Il ne devait sortir que dans deux semaines. Il a encore un bras dans le plâtre et ses côtes sont loin d'être guéries ! Et en plus, il paraît que le quartier n'est pas sûr la nuit ! J'ai bien essayé d'appeler la sécurité, mais… »

« Attends, attends Shizune » l'interrompit-il en riant.

Il s'était entre-temps extirpé du dessous du lit, le T-shirt froissé et maculé de poussière.

« T'es pas en train de me dire que cet idiot est sorti de l'hôpital, hein ? » dit-il, se moquant déjà de lui-même pour avoir tout compris de travers. « Parce que dans son état, de toute façon… Euh. Shizune ? »

Le silence persistant à l'autre bout de la ligne fit naître une fine pellicule de sueur sur son front.

« Shizune ? »

« C'est… ce que je disais, non ? » lui répondit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. « Enfin je suis presque sûre de l'avoir dit, mais peut-être que je n'ai pas vraiment pris les choses dans l'ordre et que… »

« Il est _SORTI_ ?! »


	4. Ch3 : Idiots d'hier et d'aujourd'hui

**Note :** Je crois que je suis en train de tenir mon délai. Et j'ai un rythme de postage régulier, qui plus est. Euh… Vérifiez par la fenêtre, des fois que la fin du monde serait sur le point d'arriver. Si c'est le cas, prévenez-moi, histoire que j'ai le temps de tout mettre sur clé USB. Merci d'avance. :) Ceci mis à part, ces dix jours de vacances n'ont absolument pas été productifs et je n'ai pas écrit une seule ligne… En revanche ma motivation pour continuer cette fic semble revenue, et je peux avouer que ce n'est pas du luxe, puisque avant de partir son avenir semblait relativement compromis. J'ai _enfin_ fini le chapitre 4 et je vais – tenez-vous bien – commencer à entrer dans le vif du sujet ! (_s'évanouit d'incrédulité_)

Je vous laisse à une saine dose de Sasuke-attitude. Ne vous tapez pas trop fort la tête contre les murs, ne me l'étranglez pas (au pire je peux toujours lui casser une ou deux jambes de plus s'il vous a vraiment énervés), et à dans environ dix jours si la lumière divine continue de m'éclairer. (Je rappelle que pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas attendre jusque-là, je posterai un petit quelque chose sur mon blog quelques jours avant de passer ici.)

PS : Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'_aime_ le nouveau système de "Reader Traffic" de fanfiction. net. (_rougit et gagatise_)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Idiots d'hier et d'aujourd'hui

* * *

_Naruto était en retard, ce matin. Il n'avait jamais été en retard pour une course. Tout le monde commençait à s'énerver et Kakashi avait déjà essayé de l'appeler au moins dix fois. Tout à coup, Sasuke est parti comme une flèche. Sarutobi a menacé de le virer s'il nous faisait aussi faux bond juste avant la course. Sasuke n'a rien écouté.  
__Quand il est revenu avec Naruto, il avait un œil au beurre noir. Naruto était couvert de bleus et se tenait le bras. Il était très pâle. J'ai cru qu'ils s'étaient encore battus, je me suis mise en colère…  
__Je ne savais pas que Naruto avait des ennuis aussi graves. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit. Mais Sasuke savait.  
__Ces deux-là, ils ne se haïssent pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?  
__Pardon Sasuke, mais… vous êtes juste deux gros idiots._

_**Journal intime de Sakura Haruno, 12 ans**_

* * *

Sasuke vacilla et s'appuya contre un lampadaire, le souffle court. Sa poitrine le brûlait à chaque inspiration et la tête lui tournait. Son froncement de sourcils se fit d'autant plus prononcé.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi faible ? Deux semaines plus tôt il avait été au sommet de sa forme ! Mais il avait suffi d'une erreur, et le voilà qui se traînait de lampadaire en lampadaire comme une loque humaine.

Il se redressa et se força à reprendre sa marche, son dégoût pour lui-même augmentant à chacun des pas tremblants qui le portaient en avant.

Il avait déjà dépassé l'arrêt de bus le plus proche de l'hôpital, et lui avait à peine accordé un coup d'œil avant de poursuivre son chemin. Ces idiotes d'infirmières auraient été capables de lancer la sécurité à ses trousses, et il était de toute façon plein du désir malsain de savoir jusqu'où il était tombé.

Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que sa décision de rentrer chez lui alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir du coma était complètement insensée. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de ses draps blancs, de ses infirmières qui ne le croyaient même pas capable de se lever par lui-même, de leur fausse politesse et de leurs sourires délavés. Il ne supportait plus d'être regardé comme un invalide, de s'entendre dire qu'il était encore fragile et devait faire attention.

Il avait voulu leur crier qu'il n'avait pas le temps, qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de se laisser materner, mais alors cette _chose_ revenait et les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Cette chose qui l'avait fait repousser Karin et Suigetsu, qui faisait naître en lui un violent désir de ne pas les revoir.

S'il les avait appelés, sans aucun doute, ils seraient immédiatement venus le chercher à l'hôpital, ravis de le voir sur pieds. Ils auraient monté des plans pour qu'il reprenne l'entraînement au plus vite, lui auraient parlé des dernières modifications que Karin avait apportées à son rider récemment reconstruit, l'auraient mis au courant des résultats des courses qu'il avait manquées…

Il fut pris d'un violent haut-le-cœur et dut s'arrêter pour le maîtriser. Quelle idiotie, ce corps qui lui échappait !

La nuit était tombée et les magasins n'offraient plus que leurs rideaux métalliques aux regards des rares passants. Sasuke tourna dans une rue moins fréquentée où il savait trouver une ligne de bus qui le mènerait presque directement chez lui.

Un néon clignotant d'un orange criard attira son attention et un visage surgit automatiquement devant ses yeux. Il pâlit et bannit aussitôt la vision de ses pensées, fixant avec obstination le trottoir jusqu'à avoir dépassé la petite épicerie encore ouverte.

L'arrêt de bus était situé juste sous un lampadaire, et il se raccrocha au halo de lumière qui l'encerclait comme à une bouée de sauvetage. L'atteindre lui prit encore quelques douloureuses minutes, mais il put finalement se laisser tomber sur le banc pour reprendre son souffle.

Il sortait machinalement son portefeuille pour compter la monnaie qui lui restait lorsqu'un brouhaha attira son attention de l'autre côté de la rue.

'_Quelle chance…_' ironisa-t-il en apercevant le groupe de lycéens qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une meute d'adolescents en virée pour compléter cette magnifique journée. Les cinq ou six garçons parlaient et riaient inutilement fort, et Sasuke crut voir une bouteille passer de main en main. Ah. L'âge où un peu de poil au menton laissait croire que les règles n'étaient faites que pour les autres.

Sasuke se désintéressa d'eux et reprit son activité précédente, fronçant les sourcils lorsque vérifier le contenu de son portefeuille s'avéra moins facile avec une seule main qu'avec deux.

« Hé ! Salut, mec ! » brailla une voix juvénile.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil peu amène en direction des fêtards et reprit son compte à zéro. Il avait probablement assez pour le ticket, s'il pouvait séparer la somme exacte du reste…

Une main le prit brutalement par l'épaule, et une pièce lui échappa et alla rouler sous le banc.

« T'es sourd ou quoi, mec ? C'est pas poli d'ignorer les gens comme ça. »

Sasuke fusilla le fautif du regard et se libéra d'une secousse. Où était partie cette stupide pièce ?…

« Putain, pas causant le mec ! » ricana un autre lycéen.

« Y veut s'faire défoncer la gueule ou quoi ? C'est quoi ce plan ?! »

« Laisse tomber, c'est juste un pov' type. »

« Il a dû se péter le bras en se cassant la gueule sur ses lacets ! »

Un concert de rires gras suivit.

« Hé, putain, j'te connais toi, non ? »

Le plus grand des gamins empoigna Sasuke par sa chemise et le hissa sur ses pieds. La douleur dans ses côtes se raviva aussitôt et il n'eut le temps que de rattraper son portefeuille, le reste de sa monnaie s'éparpillant au sol dans un concert de ferraille.

« Tu serais pas Uchiwa ? Sasuke Uchiwa ! »

Sasuke lui rendit son regard, furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » grogna-t-il en se dégageant.

« Uchiwa ! »

« Putain, je rêve. »

« Alors c'est toi le petit merdeux sur lequel j'ai perdu tout mon fric ?! » s'exclama celui qui l'avait reconnu. « Me regarde pas de haut comme ça, connard. J'aurais jamais dû miser sur toi pour faire plaisir à ma meuf, tu vaux rien comme rider ! »

« Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon fric à cause de toi, pourriture » intervint un autre. « Faut croire que t'as que ta belle gueule pour toi, hein ? Un petit virage et hop ! Y a plus personne. »

Sasuke évalua froidement les deux adolescents du regard, leurs insultes le mettant anormalement hors de lui. Des déchets pareils ne valaient pas la peine qu'il leur prête attention, se martela-t-il.

« Ne vous en prenez qu'à vous-mêmes » répliqua-t-il d'un ton polaire. « Les paris sont interdits au moins de dix-huit ans. »

Il se détourna, considérant la discussion close, et chercha du regard le bus qui se faisait attendre. Le plus agressif des jeunes crachota des insultes et l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise, furieux.

« Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, connard ?! Tu vas me rembourser, ouais, tu vas me rembourser tout mon fric et celui de mon pote ! »

« Ouais, c'est un joli paquet de fric que tu dois avoir là-dedans » adhéra l'autre en désignant son portefeuille, leurs trois complices approuvant bruyamment l'initiative.

Sasuke se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fixa son agresseur sans un mot. Le lycéen hésita un instant en avisant la demi-tête qui l'avantageait, mais leva tout de même un poing menaçant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Tu files le fric, ou je te casse ta jolie petite gueule et on le prend tout seuls comme des grands ? »

En guise de réponse, Sasuke écrasa son entrejambe d'un coup de genoux. L'adolescent tomba à quatre pattes, le visage écarlate et les yeux exorbités.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis le second se jeta sur lui comme un forcené.

« Salopard ! Je vais te faire bouffer ta morve !! »

Sasuke esquiva son premier coup de poing et répliqua d'un uppercut au menton. Le garçon fit plusieurs pas en arrière, sonné, mais se reprit et repartit à l'attaque. Encombré par son plâtre, Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de parer et le coup le cueillit à l'abdomen.

Ses côtes le brûlèrent aussitôt et il s'écroula contre l'arrêt de bus, incapable de respirer tant la douleur dans sa poitrine était intense. Des rires et des sifflets lui parvinrent à travers le bourdonnement qui avait empli ses oreilles. Quelqu'un l'empoigna violemment par les cheveux et le força à lever la tête.

« Tu fais plus trop le malin, maintenant, hein connard ? » railla le garçon en levant à nouveau son poing, et son visage dansait dangereusement devant ses yeux.

Il n'y voyait plus très clair. Et pourquoi ce bourdonnement ne voulait-il pas _cesser_ ? C'était donc tout un essaim d'abeilles qui était venu se nicher dans son crâne ? Il ne cessait d'augmenter…

Juste au moment où son esprit cotonneux réalisait que quelque chose clochait, les cris des autres lycéens interrompirent leur compagnon. Sasuke suivit la direction de leur regard et localisa la source du ronflement infernal qui emplissait crescendo ses oreilles.

La moto monta sur le trottoir et fonça à une vitesse démente sur le groupe de jeunes qui s'écarta en hurlant de frayeur. Elle se dirigea droit sur le dernier adolescent, qui lâcha Sasuke et recula, avant de trébucher et de s'écrouler par terre. Un son aigu emplit l'air et la moto effectua un freinage terrifiant, s'arrêtant avec tant de soudaineté que la roue arrière se souleva de terre.

Le moteur se tut et le silence s'installa abruptement. Le pneu avant s'était immobilisé à une dizaine de centimètres de l'entrejambe du lycéen muet de terreur.

Le motard se redressa et Sasuke le détailla sans ciller. La moto orange d'abord – et il bannit à nouveau ce visage persistant – (_…_ _la machine entre ses jambes ronronne comme un énorme chaton…_), le jean aux couleurs fanées, les mains gantées qui se levaient pour retirer le casque noir (_…le casque devant lui pivote…_).

Le garçon que Sasuke avait mis à terre quelques minutes plus tôt retrouva soudain sa langue.

« Putain, mais c'est quoi ton 'blème, connard ?! » éructa-t-il. « Tu cherches la bagarre, c'est ça, tu veux te faire refaire le portrait toi aussi ? »

L'homme se tourna vers lui, et un fouillis de mèches blondes émergea du casque (_…deux yeux d'un bleu surréel…_). Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement. Une voix familière s'éleva.

'_Non._'

« Oh purée, et c'est Frankenstein qui parle de ravalement de façade ? »

* * *

Quelle bande de petits merdeux… Ce n'était pas les hyènes qui n'attaquaient que des proies blessées ? Il était allergique aux documentaires, mais ces idiots avaient bien des têtes de hyènes, décida arbitrairement Naruto.

Ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, c'est que même dans un mauvais jour, un Sasuke entier n'aurait eu besoin que de quelques minutes pour les envoyer tous autant qu'ils étaient embrasser le caniveau. Ayant rarement gagné ses fréquentes bagarres contre son ex-coéquipier, Naruto, lui, était bien placé pour ne pas pouvoir l'ignorer, et cela le mettait particulièrement en pétard que ses petits cons aient réussi à le mettre à terre par un pur coup de chance.

C'est la raison précise pour laquelle le plus grand des six idiots, beaucoup trop bavard à son goût, reçut son casque de moto en pleine face.

« Reiji ! »

« Wah ! Mais il est malade ce type ! »

L'un des quatre gamins restants s'avança, livide de rage sous son acné. D'un même mouvement, Naruto descendit de moto et le cueillit d'un coup de poing à l'estomac, puis au visage. Le suivant reçut un coup de pied à la poitrine qui le propulsa sur les deux autres, et ils s'écroulèrent tous avec la grâce d'un jeu de quille.

Naruto se campa au-dessus du tas de membres gesticulants et attendit poliment qu'ils se démêlent et se relèvent, tout en se massant ostensiblement le poing. Les adolescents jetèrent un coup d'œil à son expression orageuse et pâlirent.

« On se casse, on se casse ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur, reculant tant bien que mal.

Ils bondirent sur leurs pieds et deux d'entre eux partirent aussitôt en courant, suivi par leur acolyte boutonneux qui pressait une main sur son œil au beurre noir naissant. Le garçon qui avait failli finir eunuque n'avait visiblement attendu que ce signal et piqua un sprint impressionnant pour les rejoindre. Le dernier se précipita vers Reiji et le prit par le bras.

« Allez, viens mec ! On se tire ! » fit-il d'un ton insistant devant le regard meurtrier que l'autre fixait sur le motard.

A en juger par la quantité de sang sur son visage, Naruto avait dû lui casser le nez. Il finit cependant par se laisser tirer en direction de l'hôpital et Naruto ricana, retirant une profonde satisfaction de l'ironie de la situation.

Le silence retomba et il frissonna, se souvenant abruptement qu'il n'était pas seul.

Bon, et maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il devait renvoyer Sasuke à la clinique ? L'y raccompagner de force ? Il n'était pas encore prêt à sortir, c'était clair. Et Shizune aurait sa peau s'il ne le lui ramenait pas.

Même sachant cela, Naruto découvrit qu'il était totalement incapable de se retourner. Ses jambes étaient comme clouées au sol, et il se surprit à guetter le moindre bruit derrière lui.

C'est finalement un cliquetis métallique qui lui parvint, et il parvint enfin à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Sasuke s'était agenouillé près du banc et ramassait mécaniquement une poignée de pièces de monnaie qui gisait là, renvoyant l'éclat du réverbère juste au-dessus. Ses longues mèches cachaient son expression.

Naruto hésita, puis s'approcha et s'accroupit pour l'aider. Mais comme il tendait la main vers une pièce, Sasuke la repoussa d'une claque et s'en empara lui-même. Naruto se raidit au contact, mais la surprise se changea vite en colère.

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? »

Sasuke récupéra les quelques pièces restantes avant qu'il n'ait pu les toucher et se releva sans un mot.

« T'as pas changé » gronda Naruto en l'imitant, furieux. « Ca t'arracherait toujours la langue de dire merci, apparemment. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » demanda Sasuke sans relever les yeux de son portefeuille.

Naruto dut s'interrompre sans l'avoir consciemment décidé.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Sasuke avait toujours eu une voix très grave. Le contraste avait été saisissant lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré à douze ans, et c'était sans aucun doute l'une des raisons pour laquelle Sakura avait immédiatement "craqué" pour lui. A l'époque, Naruto avait maudit l'injustice de la puberté et redoublé d'efforts pour s'attirer l'attention de la jolie mécanicienne, et Sasuke l'avait regardé de haut, méprisant.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, crétin ? Tu ne seras jamais pilote. »_

Naruto déglutit, chassa l'image de l'adolescent qui s'était superposée un court instant à celle de l'adulte.

« Je traîne tes fesses jusqu'à l'hôpital dont tu ne devrais même pas être sorti. Tu viens volontairement ou je dois te défoncer un peu plus les côtes ? »

Sasuke releva finalement la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé sur le plan physique non plus. Il était plus grand, bien sûr, toujours plus grand que Naruto d'ailleurs, mais il avait gardé sa silhouette élancée, par opposition à l'allure plus trapue de son ex-pilote. Son visage était plus mature, mais il était toujours aussi pâle et son regard noir tout aussi glacial.

« Va te faire foutre, Uzumaki. »

Il se détourna et alla s'appuyer contre l'arrêt. Pourquoi ce bus mettait-il tant de temps à arriver ?

Bien sûr, Naruto eut tôt fait de lui saisir le bras et de le forcer à se retourner, furieux d'être ignoré. Sasuke siffla de douleur et se dégagea. Naruto répliqua en l'empoignant par le col de sa chemise, et tira jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient assez proches pour qu'il puisse sentir l'odeur d'antiseptiques collant à la peau du rider.

« Tu te fais des films si tu crois que je vais te laisser tranquille, Uchiwa » gronda-t-il. « Je dois te rappeler que t'as failli te faire démonter par des lycéens ? Mais ça te tuerait d'admettre que tu guéris à la même vitesse que M. Tout-le-monde, pas vrai ? »

Sasuke eut un rictus mauvais.

« Ceci de la part de "M. Tout-le-monde"… »

Naruto pâlit et recula comme s'il l'avait frappé.

C'est vrai, Naruto tombait rarement malade et guérissait toujours plus vite que la moyenne. Comme il avait toujours été du genre à chercher les ennuis, surtout avant d'entrer à l'écurie, ça n'était jamais resté un secret pour personne très longtemps. A l'école, il avait sans cesse eu affaire aux plus âgés que lui qui ne supportaient pas qu'il puisse oublier si facilement leurs "leçons", et avaient vite répandu la rumeur qu'il n'était "pas normal".

Sortir de la norme, à cet âge, c'était s'exposer aux railleries et aux ragots les plus blessants. C'était un suicide social, et Naruto s'en était vite rendu compte lorsque ses camarades de classe ne l'avaient plus regardé qu'avec méfiance ou dérision.

Il n'avait trouvé sa place que lorsqu'il était entré chez Sarutobi et avait découvert que des gens "pas normaux", ça ne manquait pas chez les riders de haut niveau. Entre les pervers en stade terminal, leur responsable qui portait un masque à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, la vieille Tsunade qui paraissait quarante ans quand elle en avait soixante, et même Sakura dont la colère était aussi soudaine que dévastatrice, l'écurie regorgeait de cas bizarres et de tics incongrus.

Sasuke n'en avait rien eu à faire qu'il guérisse plus vite que les autres, il s'était contenté de frapper plus fort.

Mais après l'accident, lorsque Sasuke s'était enfin réveillé et que Naruto était allé le voir… il avait bien vu l'amertume et la jalousie lorsque son ami l'avait vu sur ses deux jambes.

Sasuke le repoussa sans douceur et lui tourna le dos, exprimant muettement qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Naruto déglutit et bascula son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre. Sa hanche cogna contre sa moto et il posa machinalement la main sur le siège.

Est-ce qu'il devait s'en aller ? Bien sûr que non !

Sasuke pouvait bien le haïr et le traiter de monstre comme tous les autres, Naruto n'oubliait pas si facilement le garçon de douze ans qui avait un jour failli perdre sa place à l'écurie pour lui sauver la vie. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sasuke se faire tabasser par les premiers minables qui passaient ! Dans son état, il risquait d'avoir de sérieux ennuis.

Il pouvait toujours essayer de l'assommer et de le ramener à l'hôpital, mais il se voyait mal trimballer un homme adulte inconscient sur sa moto. Quant à y aller à pied en laissant Kyûbi là, pas question ! Il réussirait sûrement à se la faire piquer, à l'allure des gus qui traînaient dans le coin.

Restait à convaincre Sasuke de revenir par lui-même…

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil nerveux sur les horaires de bus, évaluant le temps qu'il lui restait pour accomplir un miracle. Il fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaira.

« Dis donc, t'as l'intention de rester là toute la nuit ? » lança-t-il.

Sasuke ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendu.

« Enfin, je me demandais juste comme ça, » reprit Naruto sans se laisser démonter, « vu que le dernier bus du dimanche est passé il y a une bonne demi-heure. »

Ceci tira finalement une réaction du rider, qui se retourna pour lui jeter un regard furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, imbécile ? On est… »

Il s'arrêta là, fronçant les sourcils comme pour calculer quelque chose.

« … dimanche » compléta Naruto pour lui.

« … »

Sasuke l'écarta d'un coup de plâtre dans les côtes, et Naruto lui céda l'accès aux horaires avec un juron. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait effectivement manqué son dernier moyen de transport. Il eut un rictus d'exaspération, puis commença à s'éloigner sans un mot.

Naruto sourit de satisfaction, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était parti dans la direction opposée à l'hôpital.

« Euh, Sasuke… »

Le rider l'ignora proprement, et Naruto l'interpréta à juste titre comme une invitation à aller se faire foutre. Mais… Il n'avait quand même pas l'intention de partir à pied !?

Naruto n'était pas médecin, mais pas besoin d'un doctorat pour s'apercevoir que le rider tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il faisait chaque pas comme si c'était une épreuve, et on aurait plutôt dit un soldat blessé montant au front qu'un jeune homme rentrant chez lui. Et puis, c'était la nuit bon sang ! Une mauvaise rencontre ne lui avait pas suffi ?

Ce type avait tant d'orgueil que c'était un miracle que la rue soit assez large pour ses chevilles, décida Naruto en enfourchant précipitamment Kyûbi. Il démarra et suivit l'Uchiwa à petite vitesse, indécis.

A ce stade il était évident que l'imbécile ne retournerait à l'hôpital que les pieds devant, et bien que l'idée fut de plus en plus tentante, Naruto ne lui avait pas sauvé la mise pour laisser tomber maintenant.

Sasuke continuait à l'ignorer, allant inexorablement de l'avant. Jusqu'où avait-il l'intention d'aller comme ça ? Naruto remonta à sa hauteur et constata qu'il pâlissait de minute en minute. Sasuke trébucha et dut s'appuyer contre un réverbère providentiel, le souffle court. Il fusilla Naruto d'un regard qui voulait clairement dire "Encore là ? Dégage.", puis repartit obstinément.

Oh mais il commençait à l'énerver, cet idiot ! ragea l'étudiant. Et il était censé être le plus puéril des deux ? Bah !

La moto fit un brusque écart et s'arrêta devant Sasuke en lui barrant toute la largeur du trottoir. Comme le rider faisait mine de descendre sur la rue, Naruto lui saisit le bras, excédé.

« Monte. »

Sasuke jeta un regard incrédule au casque qu'il lui tendait, puis étrécit les yeux, méfiant.

« Je te ramène chez toi, connard » développa Naruto. « Tu crois que tu vas aller loin comme ça ? Je te donne pas cinq minutes avant que tu t'écroules ou que tu te fasses dessouder par un clodo. Monte ! »

Il pouvait penser à au moins une dizaine de raisons pour laquelle c'était une très, très mauvaise idée, et Sasuke était de toute évidence dans le même cas. Naruto espéra presque qu'il allait refuser, mais le rider était assez épuisé pour que son visage couvert de sueur ait l'air presque gris à la lumière crue de l'éclairage public. Malgré une longue hésitation, il finit par serrer les dents et s'installa à l'arrière de la moto.

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de me coller aux basques ? » siffla-t-il en enfilant le casque.

« Nooon, je passe mes journées à arpenter la ville en espérant voir le grand Sasuke Uchiwa se faire tabasser par des lycéens dans un quartier désert. »

Sasuke s'était assis droit comme un piquet et ne paraissait pas décidé à bouger. A court de patience, Naruto saisit son bras valide et le tira jusqu'à sa taille.

« Tu veux que je te laisse sur le bord de la route, ou quoi ? »

Tous deux se raidirent à leur soudaine proximité, mais Naruto serra les dents et encaissa sans un mot. Sasuke mit plus de temps à se détendre, mais accepta avec réticence de s'accrocher à lui. Son plâtre le gênait, mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire.

« Tu vas devoir me donner les directions, je ne connais pas la ville » dit Naruto en manœuvrant pour descendre du trottoir.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard perçant, mais ne répondit rien.

Kyûbi s'engagea dans les rues de Ta no Kuni, Naruto suivant les directives de son passager à vitesse raisonnable pour ne pas brusquer ses côtes. C'était presque ridicule, cette manière dont il le traitait comme un objet fragile alors que l'autre n'avait aucun remords à le rabaisser plus bas que terre.

Sasuke le guida vers une rocade, et Naruto se demanda, incrédule, s'il avait vraiment eu l'intention de faire tout ce chemin à pied dans son état. Il essaya de se mettre à sa place, et s'avoua à contrecœur que s'il avait vraiment voulu sortir de l'hôpital, il aurait probablement agi de la même manière. Ceci lui rappelait un peu trop la ferme croyance de Sakura que Sasuke et lui étaient "faits du même moule"… N'importe quoi ! S'ils se ressemblaient tant que ça, pourquoi n'était-elle pas tombée amoureuse de lui, d'abord ?

Sasuke était silencieux et la rocade presque déserte. Le vent filait dans ses cheveux et insensibilisait son visage, et il regretta d'avoir laissé son deuxième casque chez lui une semaine plus tôt. Pour une fois que personne n'avait eu besoin qu'il les amène à Ichiraku…

Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser au bras autour de sa taille, au corps contre son dos. C'était trop familier, trop ordinaire… Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière chose qui lui avait paru si intimement _normale_.

Sasuke tapa un index contre son ventre, et il prit la sortie suivante sans y réfléchir. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il avait fait, et il se mit imperceptiblement à trembler.

Les minutes suivantes furent un véritable enfer. Fort heureusement, Sasuke habitait non loin de la rocade, et Naruto s'arrêta bientôt sur le parking désert d'un immeuble bien entretenu. Le bâtiment était de toute évidence de construction récente. L'impeccable façade crème faisait ressortir le vert sombre de la peinture des balcons qui n'avait pas encore commencé à s'écailler.

Tandis que Sasuke descendait, Naruto se surprit à compter les petites lumières d'agréments éparpillées sur l'étroite bande de pelouse séparant le parking de l'immeuble.

Il n'était guère plus calme lorsqu'il eut fini, mais ne pouvant reporter indéfiniment l'inévitable, il se résigna à lever les yeux.

Sasuke le fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable, mais s'il avait remarqué son malaise, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Après plusieurs longues secondes d'un silence inconfortable, il lui tendit simplement son casque.

Naruto le prit machinalement et se força à ouvrir la bouche pour délivrer une de ses piques habituelles.

"_Ben alors, tu ne m'invites pas à prendre un café ?_"

Mais il croisa le regard de Sasuke, et les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

Un lampadaire clignota.

Sasuke se détourna et traversa la pelouse. Naruto le regarda s'arrêter devant la porte vitrée, fouiller dans ses poches de sa main valide pour retrouver ses clés.

Il aurait voulu se mettre en colère que l'enfoiré l'ignore de cette manière, il aurait voulu gueuler un bon coup et bondir sur lui pour lui fracasser le crâne contre la porte… C'est ce qu'il aurait fait à douze ans.

Mais sa gorge était comme obstruée, et c'est sans un mot qu'il laissa Sasuke entrer, puis disparaître dans le hall sombre. La porte se referma derrière lui avec un cliquetis définitif.

Naruto mit son casque, redémarra le moteur, dirigea Kyûbi vers la sortie du parking.

'_Quel salopard… Il aurait pu dire merci._'

Il devait passer à l'hôtel récupérer ses affaires… Puis, de longues heures de route l'attendaient.


	5. Ch4 : Sur la touche

**Note :** Erf, je suis une grosse flemmarde qui n'a aucune envie d'éditer ce chapitre, mais pour une fois que je donne une échéance, je me dois de poster à temps, scrogneugneu ! Je ne donne aucun délai pour le prochain chapitre, car ma nouvelle obsession pour le manga _D.Gray-Man_ m'a clouée devant Dailymotion et diverses fics. Ce qui signifie que je n'ai plus qu'un demi chapitre d'avance. Oups.

A propos de _Karin et Suigetsu_, il semblerait que je les ai rendus beaucoup plus antipathiques que prévu. S'il s'agit de la légèreté avec laquelle ils traitent les blessures de Sasuke, sachez quand même qu'en temps normal, Sasuke aurait été parfaitement d'accord avec eux. En temps normal, huhuhu…

A part ça, un énorme merci à _Motoko_, dont la très longue review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et à laquelle je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre directement. Merci à toi !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** Sur la touche

* * *

_Ce n'est jamais facile de quitter un sport auquel on a consacré des années de sa vie. Quand mon corps m'a dit que tout ça n'était plus de mon âge, j'ai arrêté et je n'y suis plus jamais revenu. Certains trouvent peut-être ça normal. Mais c'est quand je m'en suis rendu compte que j'ai compris que je n'avais jamais été un vrai rider.  
__Un vrai rider vit, mange et dort pour la piste, et même quand son corps l'abandonne, il continue d'y consacrer ses jours. Il devient arbitre, entraîneur, organisateur ou même mécano. Lorsqu'on a quitté les courses, ma partenaire a essayé de se lancer dans un autre domaine. Deux semaines plus tard, elle revenait comme une enragée me demander de remonter sur la selle. Aujourd'hui, elle possède l'écurie Konoha, et je sais qu'elle restera là jusqu'à sa mort.  
__Un vrai rider, c'est un rider pour la vie. Priver ceux-là de la piste, c'est les asphyxier à petit feu. _

_**Jiraiya J., dit « L'Ermite », dans sa dernière interview pour « La Piste Changeante »**_

* * *

Les lapins nains avaient trois estomacs ? Naruto plissa le nez et étrécit encore les yeux, tentant vaillamment de décrypter le schéma de Kiba.

« Naruto ? »

Qui avait quoique ce soit à faire des lapins nains, de toute façon ? Ce n'était que de la viande à renard. Les renards, par contre, ça c'était intéressant… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'étudiaient jamais les renards ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il bondit au plafond.

« Aaaah ! Cestpasmoijairienfaitdemandezauxaliens ! »

« … »

Naruto cligna des yeux et fit la mise au point sur la bibliothèque universitaire plongée dans la pénombre. Les lumières d'appoint allumées à quelques tables n'éclairaient qu'une poignée d'étudiants qui le fixaient tous avec insistance. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et reconnut l'homme à l'allure crispée qui se tenait là.

« Hahaha ! » rit-il nerveusement. « Professeur Iruka, vous êtes fou de me faire peur comme ça ! »

Iruka Umino lui répondit d'un regard torve et adressa un sourire d'excuse à la responsable de l'étage, une jeune femme à l'air fatigué qui les fusillait des yeux. Naruto se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et se fit tout petit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, celle-là ? Quelle amabilité…

Iruka s'assit à côté de lui et Naruto se redressa instinctivement. Qu'est-ce que le professeur faisait ici à une heure pareille ?

« J'ai encore trois jours pour le projet, hein ? » demanda-t-il, angoissé. « Je me suis planté dans les dates ? »

Iruka lui adressa un coup d'œil surpris.

« Non non, tu as bien trois jours. »

Naruto soupira de soulagement et jeta son stylo sur les notes éparpillées devant lui. Iruka l'observa en silence pendant qu'il s'étirait et se frottait les yeux en bâillant.

« Tu as l'air épuisé, Naruto. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi… »

« Mais j'ai encore plein de retard à rattraper ! Ca va aller, professeur Iruka, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'ai l'habitude ! »

Il lui adressa un large sourire. Iruka secoua la tête en soupirant et fixa son regard sur les larges fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Il pleuvait dehors, et le son de l'eau glissant sur les vitres et le toit offrait un bruit de fond au silence cotonneux qui régnait entre les étagères.

« Naruto, tu… Depuis que tu es revenu, tu es… différent. »

Naruto immobilisa son stylo, surpris d'entendre le professeur hésiter.

« Différent ? Comment ça ? »

« Tu es là, mais sans être vraiment là. »

Devant l'air perplexe de son élève, Iruka eut un sourire.

« Naruto, tu essaies d'entrer en école de vétérinaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

A son hochement de tête, il poursuivit :

« Sauf que tu n'en as pas vraiment envie. »

« Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si ! » s'offusqua-t-il. « Pourquoi est-ce que je me donnerai toute cette peine, sinon ? »

« C'est ce que j'aimerais que tu me dises. »

Naruto le fixa sans rien trouver à répondre, perdu.

« Naruto, tu sais, en université il y a deux types d'étudiants. Ceux qui savent exactement ce qu'ils veulent et qui choisissent leurs études en conséquence, et ceux qui prennent une voie par défaut. Après quelques années en tant que professeur, on apprend vite à faire la différence… »

« Mais j'ai choisi de faire Bio, professeur ! » s'insurgea Naruto. « Je n'ai pas juste coché au pif parce que rien d'autre ne me plaisait ! »

Iruka le fixa d'un regard non dépourvu d'une certaine affection.

« Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ton premier choix, pas vrai ? »

Lorsque Naruto était au collège, il imaginait son futur dans un grand hangar plein de clameurs et d'éclats de rire, sur des pistes de course de terre, de roche ou d'asphalte. Lorsqu'il pensait à son avenir, il y avait l'odeur de la gomme brûlée, la sensation de vitesse, le grondement du moteur.

Naruto déglutit et détourna les yeux.

« Comment est-ce que vous saviez ?… »

« Tu es un élève très travailleur, Naruto, mais on sait tous les deux que tu n'es pas spécialement brillant. Devenir vétérinaire, c'est très ambitieux… »

« Vous pensez que je n'y arriverai pas ? » dit Naruto, se hérissant automatiquement.

Le professeur avait toujours été sympathique et compréhensif envers lui, mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Naruto détestait, c'était qu'on lui dise ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. C'était à lui de juger de ça ! Il avait prouvé des dizaines de fois déjà que c'était une très mauvaise idée de le sous-estimer !

Sans doute conscient de sa susceptibilité, Iruka eut un sourire d'excuse mais continua malgré tout.

« Pas sans passion. »

Et qu'il y avait-il à répondre à ça ? La colère de Naruto retomba comme un soufflé mal cuit.

Peut-être que le professeur Iruka le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le croyait, après tout.

« Vous… croyez vraiment que je n'ai aucune chance ? »

« Naruto, tu es un jeune homme très déterminé. Je sais combien tu travailles dur pour avoir ton diplôme… Mais en te voyant faire, j'ai constamment l'impression que tu n'as pas ta place. »

Naruto resta bouche bée, frappé par cette affirmation. Il était donc si mauvais que ça ?!

« Et je ne parle pas de tes capacités » rectifia bien vite Iruka. « Naruto, je ne te connais pas si bien que ça, mais j'ai l'impression que tu gâches quelque chose… »

Naruto se détourna et fronça les sourcils, fusillant son stylo du regard.

« Il n'y a rien à gâcher, professeur » murmura-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné ces deux dernières semaines. »

Quoi ? Il travaillait de son mieux pour rattraper tout son retard. Il n'avait pas manqué un seul cours et avait réussi après moult négociations à retrouver son job en week-end et en soirée pour bientôt pouvoir rembourser tout le monde. Il allait très bien ! Il faisait vraiment de son mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si différent ?

« Tu es là sans être là, Naruto » répéta Iruka. « Même si tu souris, j'ai constamment l'impression que tu préfèrerais être ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant ton absence et ce sont tes affaires… Mais ce qui t'arrive était déjà là, et ça n'a fait que le réveiller. »

Le regard du professeur était compatissant et sincèrement inquiet.

« Ce qui m'arrive… ? »

« Naruto… Tu sais, on ne peut pas vraiment avancer tant qu'on se laisse enchaîner par des fantômes. Que tu veuilles poursuivre tes études ou non… Il y a des choses avec lesquelles tu devrais essayer de faire la paix. »

Naruto ne répondit rien, stupéfait. Iruka lui sourit une dernière fois et se leva. Il lui donna une dernière tape sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.

« N'oublie pas le contrôle de vendredi » ajouta-t-il simplement.

Naruto baissa les yeux sur le stylo qu'il tournait machinalement entre ses doigts. Dehors, la pluie tombait avec un son apaisant.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent, et Naruto faisait face à l'imposant bâtiment principal de l'écurie Konoha. Il aurait probablement dû lutter contre la dépression, si quelqu'un ne s'en était pas chargé pour lui.

« Putain ! » s'écria Kiba à pleins poumons. « C'est trop génial, je le crois pas ! Finies les séances photo en douce à travers le grillage ! Naruto, t'es mon pote pour la vie ! »

Le dit pote n'échappa pas à une embrassade enthousiaste et s'étrangla, gesticulant désespérément en direction de Sakura. La mécanicienne observa d'un œil inexpressif ses simagrées de mourant.

« Alors ? » fit Ino en se penchant vers elle, perfide. « Combien de beaux gosses est-ce que tu m'as cachés dans cette usine à muscles ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a que trois garçons de notre âge dans l'écurie. »

« Je n'ai rien contre les hommes plus vieux… »

Sakura préféra se taire et opta pour soustraire Naruto à la reconnaissance éternelle de Kiba. Saisissant le col de son T-shirt, elle le tira d'autorité vers les grandes portes vitrées.

« Magnez-vous un peu, je vais finir par être en retard ! »

Naruto passa à deux doigts de s'étaler par terre, mais réussit par miracle à reprendre son équilibre et suivit Sakura de près de peur de perdre un morceau de vêtement. Sakura s'assura d'un coup d'œil qu'Ino et Kiba leur emboîtaient le pas, plongés dans leur propre conversation, avant de se pencher vers lui.

« Ca ira, tu es sûr ? »

« Mais oui, t'inquiète » lui répondit Naruto sur le même ton. « C'est juste pour remercier la vieille Tsunade, ok ? Pas de quoi en faire un plat. »

« Ok, si tu le dis… »

Naruto élargit son sourire pour la rassurer et, pour prouver qu'il n'allait pas fondre en larmes d'une seconde à l'autre, passa le premier les portes.

Ils entrèrent dans un vestibule gris, sur la gauche duquel une vitre donnait sur le bureau de sécurité. L'agent assis là leur jeta un regard peu amène jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Sakura, après quoi il se contenta de la saluer d'un signe de tête. Naruto s'attarda, mal à l'aise de ne pas reconnaître l'homme. L'ancien gardien n'avait jamais été très aimable, mais il avait pratiquement fait partie du décor…

Sakura ne s'était pas arrêtée et avait déjà dépassé les escaliers menant à l'étage administratif. Naruto la rattrapa dans le large couloir qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée.

« Où est passé Mizuki ? » demanda-t-il à Sakura.

« Il a été viré il y a deux ans » répondit-elle. « Tsunade l'a surpris en train de piocher dans le hangar pendant sa ronde de nuit. Elle a engagé Ebisu pour le remplacer. C'est un gars un peu coincé, mais réglo. »

« Hum… »

Ils firent vite face à une large porte dont les doubles battants étaient marqués du chiffre "1" à la peinture rouge. Sakura les poussa et le reste de la troupe suivit, Kiba trépignant littéralement d'impatience. Il s'arrêta net sur le seuil et resta là, bouche bée.

Le hangar 1 était le plus grand de l'écurie et une cohue indescriptible y régnait. Des gens s'affairaient de toutes parts, vêtus le plus souvent d'uniformes vert pâle ou noirs. Des tréteaux croulaient sous les pièces détachées et les outils les plus divers, des tableaux d'affichage couverts d'un joyeux fouillis parsemaient les murs, des piquets mobiles gardaient l'accès aux zones où les mécaniciens s'affairaient sur les précieux riders…

Des puits de lumière s'écoulaient depuis les panneaux transparents incrustés de loin en loin dans le plafond, qui culminait à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. Tout au fond, les immenses portes du hangar étaient ouvertes, donnant directement sur les pistes d'entraînement.

Si Kiba ne savait plus où donner de la tête, Naruto était encore occupé à répertorier ce qui avait changé depuis sa dernière visite lorsqu'un adolescent lui fonça dedans.

« Restez pas dans le passage, z'êtes stupides ou quoi ?! »

Le souffle coupé, Naruto saisit par réflexe l'écharpe du gamin qui cherchait à s'éclipser.

« Non mais ça ne va pas, non ? Excuse-toi, espèce de morveux ! »

Le gosse le fusilla du regard, et Naruto réalisa avec surprise qu'il portait le blouson noir muni du symbole vert en forme de feuille.

« Purée, ils doivent vraiment être désespérés pour prendre comme riders des débutants qui n'y voient même pas clair… »

« Répète un peu ça pour voir, le vieux ! »

« Qui est-ce que tu traites de vieux ?! Moi au moins je ne suis pas encore presbyte ! »

Ils s'étaient mutuellement empoignés par le col, le poing dressé, sans s'apercevoir que Sakura s'avançait d'un air menaçant…

« Tiens ! Qui voilà. »

Fort heureusement pour eux, ceci suffit pour dévier l'attention de Naruto. Apercevant la silhouette dégingandée qui s'approchait en agitant une main nonchalante, il eut tôt fait de repousser l'adolescent et de l'oublier.

« Kakashi ! » s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. « Comment ça va ? Shikamaru est dans le coin ? »

Son ancien mentor rit de son exubérance et tapota affectueusement ses cheveux blonds.

« Tu as encore grandi, je vois. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Oh, faut que je vois la vieille pour un truc. »

« Ah, oui… Ta petite escapade à Ta no Kuni ? Sakura m'en a parlé. »

Devant l'air entendu de Kakashi, Naruto détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Euh… Ouais… »

« Hé ! Espèce de guignol ! De quel droit tu m'insultes et tu m'ignores ? »

L'adolescent leva un poing menaçant, furieux, jusqu'à ce que Sakura fasse craquer ses articulations.

« Konohamaru… » susurra-t-elle.

Il se raidit et lui coula un regard en coin, avant de s'éloigner d'elle en crabe, apparemment parcouru de sueurs froides.

« Il est là depuis combien de temps, le gamin ? » fit Naruto en le désignant d'un geste du pouce.

« Qui est-ce que tu traites de gamin ?! »

« Oh, trois ou quatre ans » répondit joyeusement Kakashi. « Il est entré à peu près au même âge que toi. »

« Je croyais que la vieille n'embauchait plus aussi jeune que Sarutobi ? »

« C'était une faveur à Sarutobi, justement. »

Naruto ne répondit rien, mais son expression en disait long. "Le vieux est mort, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait demander des faveurs ?" Kakashi rit encore.

« Konohamaru est son petit-fils. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil incrédule vers le gamin qui s'était rengorgé et le fixait, plein de défiance.

« … Ah ouais ? C'est nul, depuis quand on fait dans le favoritisme, ici ? »

Ce n'était visiblement pas la réaction à laquelle Konohamaru s'attendait. Rendu bouche bée un instant, il se mit ensuite à bredouiller quelques protestations incohérentes, le visage écarlate.

Naruto l'ignora.

« Bon, la vieille est dans le coin ou elle fait la sieste dans son bureau ? »

« Sois un peu plus respectueux, Naruto ! » s'écria Sakura avec une claque à l'arrière de son crâne. « Il faut que j'aille me changer et pointer. Vous deux, » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Ino et Kiba, « restez avec lui, et ne touchez à rien ! »

Bien que ce commentaire lui ait principalement été destiné, Kiba parut à peine l'entendre. Ses mains se contractaient de temps en temps sans raison, regrettant de toute évidence l'appareil photo que Sakura lui avait interdit.

Sakura disparut, et Kakashi se détourna avec un jovial :

« Par ici ! »

Naruto lui emboîta le pas en remorquant Kiba et Ino suivit avec un soupir de frustration.

« Les hommes… »

Kakashi les guida à travers la cohue vers l'un des flancs du hangar, où se dressait une large porte de métal portant le numéro '2'. Non loin d'elle était installée une grande table couverte de liasses de papiers, dont une portion avait été dégagée pour y dérouler un imposant croquis.

Deux personnes l'examinaient de près, et Naruto bondit en les reconnaissant.

« Hé ! Grand-mère, Shikamaru ! »

Tsunade se redressa en le voyant approcher.

« Naruto ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Quant à lui, Shikamaru, le meilleur mécanicien de l'écurie, resta fidèle à ses habitudes et leva une main en un salut paresseux.

« Yo. »

Naruto lui répondit d'une bourrade amicale et vint se planter devant Tsunade, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut ! Ca fait un bail… »

Tsunade ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre et l'enfouit dans une étreinte d'ourse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sale garnement ? Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ? »

Il avait assez grandi pour que sa tête ne disparaisse plus dans la large poitrine de la directrice de l'écurie, mais s'extraire de ses embrassades était toujours aussi délicat. Elle finit cependant par lui laisser assez d'air pour qu'il puisse répondre.

« Il est tard, les cours sont finis pour la journée ! On a accompagné Sakura » ajouta-t-il en désignant Ino et Kiba par-dessus son épaule.

Kiba essayait sans trop de discrétion d'apercevoir le plan sur lequel Shikamaru et Tsunade avaient été en train de travailler, et parut anéanti lorsque le mécanicien se mit ostensiblement à l'enrouler.

« Hum » fit Tsunade en considérant les deux nouveaux venus d'un œil circonspect. « Tant que tu les tiens à l'œil… »

« Y a pas de lézard, grand-mère ! » répondit Naruto avec un large sourire, déclenchant un tic au-dessus du sourcil droit de la directrice. « Je passais juste te remercier pour le coup de main, de toute façon. »

Le visage de Tsunade s'adoucit à nouveau.

« Ah. Tu sais que ce n'est pas un problème, ne t'en fais pas pour ça… »

« Mais je sais que l'écurie ne va pas super bien, ces derniers temps ! » s'insurgea Naruto. « C'est sympa, mais t'aurais pas dû ! Je vais te rembourser, ok ? Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps, d'accord ? »

Tsunade eut un sourire dont elle ne put tout à fait supprimer l'amertume. Si la situation avait été différente, elle en aurait profité pour lui faire réintégrer l'écurie sous le prétexte de payer ses "dettes". Si la situation avait été différente…

« Tu tiens vraiment à te casser la tête, hein ? » dit-elle à la place.

Sakura les rejoignit avant que Naruto n'ait pu répondre, vêtue cette fois de la combinaison vert pâle des mécaniciens de Konoha. A en juger par son coup d'œil réprobateur, Ino aurait probablement fait un commentaire désagréable sur sa tenue si son attention n'avait pas été retenue par le jeune homme souriant qui surgit un instant plus tard derrière sa meilleure amie.

« Ooh… »

Naruto se retourna à son exclamation rêveuse et aperçut à son tour le nouveau venu portant le blouson noir. Son apparition le mit aussitôt mal à l'aise et il déglutit. Tentant malgré tout de faire bonne figure, il ressortit son meilleur sourire.

« Hé, Sai ! »

Le rider lui jeta un regard perçant, sans pour autant se départir de son éternel sourire.

« Salut » répondit-il simplement.

Un silence lourd s'établit sur le groupe avec cet unique mot, et même Kiba émergea de son état de béatitude pour jeter un regard d'incompréhension aux deux jeunes hommes.

« Eh bien, » intervint finalement Tsunade, reprenant soudain un air autoritaire, « Shikamaru et moi avons du travail. Sai et Sakura, vous êtes attendus dans le hangar 2. Naruto, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas visiter un peu tes amis, puisque vous êtes là ? Kakashi pourra vous accompagner, puisqu'il n'a apparemment rien de mieux à faire. »

Naruto tourna la tête et aperçut l'instructeur appuyé contre le mur, son éternel livre douteux à la main. Il avait complètement oublié sa présence, et connaissant Kakashi et ce sourire innocent, c'était très probablement voulu.

« Euh, ok… »

« Parfait ! » fit Tsunade, lui ébouriffant une dernière fois les cheveux. « Et ne t'en fais pas trop pour l'argent, ok ? Je ne suis pas encore sur la paille. »

Sur ce elle disparut en compagnie de Shikamaru, probablement en direction de son bureau. Malgré les coups d'œil avides d'Ino qui l'avertissaient qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement, Sakura s'éclipsa également en direction de la porte à doubles battants que Sai franchissait déjà.

« A plus tard » dit-elle avec un signe de la main.

Dès qu'elle eut disparu, Kiba partit comme une flèche vers le plus proche rider. Il entra en collision avec Kakashi juste avant d'atteindre son objectif et s'affala par terre sans aucune grâce. Il écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée.

« Mais, mais… ? » bafouilla-t-il, fixant tour à tour l'homme et l'endroit auquel il aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu un instant auparavant.

Naruto et Ino les rejoignirent, et l'ancien rider s'accroupit près de son ami.

« Kakashi est un ninja » souffla-t-il d'un ton de conspirateur.

« Pourquoi ne pas aller voir les terrains d'entraînement ? » suggéra l'homme en question sans se départir de son sourire jovial. « Nous avons de très bonnes pistes, ça t'intéressera sûrement… Ah, Kiba, c'est ça ? »

Kiba pâlit dramatiquement, et même Ino haussa un sourcil incrédule.

« Comment est-ce que vous connaissez son nom ? »

Kakashi rit joyeusement et tourna les talons pour leur montrer le chemin. Deux paires d'yeux pivotèrent automatiquement vers Naruto. L'étudiant tira le col de sa veste jusqu'à couvrir le bas de son visage, plissa les yeux d'un air louche et mima le lancer de plusieurs objets pointus. Il ponctua son acte d'improvisation d'un immense sourire avant d'emboîter le pas à Kakashi.

Le ciel dehors commençait à s'assombrir, mais cela ne fit rien pour tempérer l'enthousiasme de Kiba lorsqu'il aperçut les pistes. Kakashi n'avait pas menti : Konoha disposait d'un parc d'entraînement privé de très bonne qualité, composé de plusieurs pistes de terrain et de difficulté variables. Kiba avait eu l'opportunité d'en apercevoir une ou deux à travers les grillages lors de ces précédentes "visites", mais cela ne souffrait visiblement pas la comparaison avec le fait de se trouver en toute légalité à l'intérieur des clôtures.

Ino ne voyait cependant guère l'intérêt de pistes poussiéreuses tant qu'aucun beau gosse n'y chevauchait de mécanique rutilante, aussi se lassa-t-elle très vite. Elle eut tôt fait de trouver un meilleur moyen de s'occuper et s'empara du bras de Naruto sous de faux airs d'amitié désintéressée.

« Dis-moi, Naruto, ce beau jeune homme de tout à l'heure, tu le connais depuis longtemps ? »

Naruto en avait trop souvent été la cible pour se laisser prendre à ses sourires innocents, mais il tenta quand même de prétendre qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

« Euh… Qui ça, Shikamaru ? »

Ino récompensa ses efforts d'une claque sur son crâne vide.

« Mais non idiot ! Sai ! »

« Ah… Sai… » marmonna Naruto en frottant avec morosité sa future bosse.

« Oui, Sai ! Alors ? Il est rider, non ? Tu le connais, donc tu sais quelles études il fait. Il a une petite amie ? Tu sais s'il aime les blondes ? »

« Mais ça ne va pas ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années, j'en sais rien moi ! »

« Fais un effort ! »

« Argh ! »

Quand son insistance ne lui récolta que mauvaise humeur, protestations véhémentes, et pour finir une mini-dispute sur l'importance de la couleur des sous-vêtements d'une femme lorsqu'elle cherchait à plaire à un homme, Ino décida de changer de tactique.

« Mais je devrais peut-être demander à quelqu'un d'autre » suggéra-t-elle innocemment lorsque le visage de Naruto fut revenu à une couleur plus conventionnelle et qu'il eut l'air un peu moins disposé à l'ignorer. « Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être en très bon termes, de toute façon… »

Ino avait connu Naruto à travers Sakura, et bien qu'elle l'apprécie – surtout lorsqu'elle ressentait le besoin de tourmenter quelqu'un –, elle savait qu'elle était loin de le comprendre aussi bien que sa meilleure amie. Il y avait des tas de choses qu'elle ignorait à son sujet, et Naruto avait parfois des réactions étranges aux éléments les plus inattendus…

Néanmoins, elle en avait assez vu pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait "introduit un tournevis dans le mauvais circuit", comme le disait Sakura. Naruto s'était raidi et son visage s'était fermé comme une huître. Un sourire réapparut une fraction de seconde plus tard sur ses lèvres, et Ino se serait aisément laissé duper si elle n'avait pas déjà assisté au même phénomène à quelques rares occasions.

'_Satané comédien._'

« Bah, on peut dire ça. »

« Vous êtes rivaux, ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

« Hein ? Ah non, rien à voir ! Sai est un roue-libre » répondit-il en riant, comme si cela suffisait à expliquer qu'elle ait tort.

Ces riders…

« Tu as déjà roulé avec lui ? » poursuivit-elle, avant de se souvenir que Naruto avait été assigné à son partenaire définitif peu de temps après être entré à l'écurie.

Elle allait s'excuser, lorsque l'expression troublée qui traversa le visage de son ami lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Tiens, tiens… Tout compte fait, elle n'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité.

« Euh, ouais. Un peu… »

« Un peu ? » répéta-t-elle, l'oreille avidement dressée.

« Après l'accident. »

Si le ton sec de sa réponse n'avait pas été assez pour la dissuader d'insister, les mots eux-mêmes auraient suffi. Elle se souvint que Sakura leur avait dit que Naruto n'était jamais remonté sur un rider après l'accident. Avait-elle exagéré ? A en juger par l'expression de Naruto et ses rapports avec Sai, probablement pas de beaucoup. Elle n'osa cependant pas confirmer ses soupçons et chercha machinalement de quoi dévier la conversation.

Son regard tomba à point nommé sur Kiba. Plié en deux sur la barrière de sécurité, il tendait désespérément le bras pour toucher le goudron de la piste près de laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Son jean à taille basse laissait apercevoir des sous-vêtements dont le motif récurrent était un chien portant un ruban rose.

« Sexy, Inuzuka… » railla-t-elle d'une voix traînante.

Naruto suivit son regard et partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Kiba leur jeta un coup d'œil affolé et descendit d'un bond de la barrière, rouge pivoine.

« C'est un cadeau d'Hinata ! » se défendit-il en tirant frénétiquement sur sa ceinture. « Arrête de rire, espèce d'âne ! »

Fort heureusement pour lui, son humiliation ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'un équipage de riders déboucha d'une piste adjacente. Il oublia aussitôt l'hilarité de Naruto et tourna des yeux avides sur le deux-roues. La concentration intense qui se lisait sur son visage indiquait qu'il tentait de manipuler à distance l'esprit du pilote pour qu'il s'approche encore.

A sa très grande surprise ainsi qu'à celle d'Ino, le procédé fonctionna si bien que le rider s'arrêta le long de la barrière juste devant eux. Kiba aurait pu mourir de joie lorsque la roue-libre leva une main amicale.

« Salut Kakashi ! » dit-elle, ignorant complètement les trois jeunes gens qui se tenaient aussi là.

Kiba trébucha sur ses lacets et son menton fit connaissance avec la barrière.

« Salut Anko, Ibiki. Vous vous entraînez tard, ce soir » répondit Kakashi comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Ouais, peut-être… Tu joues au baby-sitter ? »

Un coup d'œil sceptique dans sa direction suffit pour que Kiba revienne à la vie. S'il avait eu une queue, elle lui aurait battu l'arrière-train, remarqua Ino. Elle aurait presque espéré que les deux riders poursuivent leur chemin, mais à sa grande déception ils n'en firent rien, paraissant plutôt emplis d'une fascination morbide pour l'enthousiasme du jeune homme.

Soupirant d'ennui, elle se résigna à attendre que Kiba arrive à cours de questions. Au moins, elle avait son punching-ball préféré…

Tiens. Mais où était passé Naruto ?

…

'_Sale traître !_'

* * *

Naruto glissa à bas du talus et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il se sentait un peu coupable de laisser Kiba et Ino en plan, mais Kakashi s'occuperait d'eux. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'Anko et Ibiki le reconnaissent, il ne se serait jamais tiré de là.

Soupirant, il poursuivit son chemin vers la piste numéro 3.

Cet endroit n'avait presque pas changé. Oh bien sûr, les machines étaient plus performantes, quelques personnes étaient parties, d'autres avaient rejoint l'équipe… Mais en définitive, c'était toujours les mêmes bâtiments, toujours la même ambiance bon enfant, toujours la même écurie.

Le monde avait continué de tourner, et il se sentit soudain très immobile. Il se souvint de ce gamin que les autres laissaient sur la touche pendant leurs jeux, jamais autorisé à toucher la balle, toujours de trop. Sauf que cette fois-ci, personne ne l'avait fait sortir du terrain. Il s'y était rendu tout seul, et il avait prétendu ne plus entendre les cris de joie et les acclamations.

Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait vraiment plus envie de jouer ?

La piste 3 serpentait à travers un bois dont l'écurie ne possédait qu'un tiers de la superficie. La clôture le traversait de part en part, et c'était l'endroit de prédilection des fans venus capter une image de leurs idoles en plein entraînement. Naruto enjamba la barrière et prit pied sur la piste. Le goudron avait ici fait place à la terre battue, et le tracé s'enfonçait entre les arbres. Dans l'obscurité grandissante, il ne voyait guère au-delà des premiers mètres.

Il avait pris cette route, autrefois, des dizaines de fois. Il s'était déjà tenu là, sachant exactement ce qu'il avait à faire. Il y avait eu la poignée des gaz dans sa main, le casque sur sa tête, le partenaire juste derrière lui.

Aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus rien de tout ça. Et plus de but non plus…

Il avait voulu devenir le meilleur. Qu'est-ce qui lui restait à présent ?

Il donna un violent coup de pied dans la barrière, des larmes de frustration aux yeux.

Quelle idiotie ! Bien sûr qu'il voulait remonter ! Bien sûr qu'il voulait piloter, retrouver la vitesse, l'adrénaline dans ses veines, devenir le meilleur et leur montrer à tous qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de sa vie. Bien sûr que son rêve était toujours là !

Il pouvait bien tromper tous les gens qui le côtoyaient, il pouvait bien prétendre jour après jour, au final il n'arrivait plus à se mentir à lui-même. Oui, il voulait tout ça, comme il n'avait jamais rien voulu d'autre ! C'était sa vie, sa raison d'être. Il ne respirait que pour la route, ne se sentait lui-même que lorsque ses roues filaient sur la terre.

Oui, mais voilà… Un pompier ne sert pas à grand-chose s'il a peur du feu. Et un rider ne sert à rien s'il a peur de lui-même.

Alors d'accord, le professeur Iruka avait raison. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Il avait tout essayé pour calmer ses fantômes. Au bout du compte, même les ignorer n'avait pas marché.

Naruto ne put retenir un ricanement amer.

Il allait donc devenir un vieillard acariâtre qui se morfondrait devant sa télé avec des paquets de chips, et passerait ses journées à maudire ceux qui avaient eu plus de chance que lui… Super. Il était bel et bien un looser, après tout.

Il se serait bien apitoyé plus longtemps sur son sort, pour une fois dans sa vie, mais une ombre parmi d'autres se mit à bouger au sein de la forêt.

Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise et amorça un pas de recul.

« Qui est là ?! »

Plus rien ne bougeait. Peut-être avait-il vu un lapin ou un écureuil ? Mais avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'en convaincre, la silhouette réapparut et avança droit vers lui.

'_Aaah, un sanglier !_'

Peut-être qu'il l'avait mis en colère en frappant dans cette barrière ! Et maintenant il lui chargeait droit dessus et allait l'empaler sur ses défenses !

… Ceci dit, il avançait plutôt lentement pour un sanglier en pleine charge. Et il était plutôt grand et… plutôt maigre.

Naruto reconnut finalement une silhouette humaine et faillit s'écrouler de soulagement.

« Hé, répondez quand on vous parle ! » s'écria-t-il, furieux de s'être senti prêt à s'évanouir durant quelques secondes. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Les pistes sont interdites d'accès à partir… de… »

Sasuke écarta une dernière branche de son chemin. Ses yeux noirs jetèrent un regard indéchiffrable à Naruto, qui se découvrit soudain cloué au sol.

Il y eut dix bonnes secondes d'un silence lourd.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que… que tu… »

Sasuke lui jeta un regard railleur. Il ne montrait aucun signe de malaise ou de tension et sa posture était détendue, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean étroit. Il observa les environs d'un air désinvolte, comme si sa présence à cet endroit était parfaitement naturelle.

« Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors ? » hurla pratiquement Naruto.

Sasuke le fusilla d'un regard qui suggérait sa mort prochaine s'il continuait à utiliser ce volume sonore.

« L'accès de service, abruti. »

'_L'accès de… Aah !_'

Pas très loin de la quatrième boucle de la piste 3, la clôture était munie d'une porte datant de plusieurs décennies. Elle ne servait plus à rien à présent, mais pour une raison inconnue, Sarutobi avait préféré y installer une serrure à digicode plutôt que de la supprimer.

Et apparemment, personne n'avait pris la peine de changer le code durant ces huit dernières années.

Naruto grogna et saisit ses cheveux à pleines mains. Qui avait-il bien pu offenser pour qu'on s'acharne ainsi sur lui ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » gémit-il presque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Ta no Kuni ? »

Pris en traître, Naruto fit un comique bond de crapaud et se mit aussitôt sur la défensive.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » dit-il d'une voix trop aiguë, avant de se reprendre. « Je passais rendre visite à des amis. Et alors ? »

« Du côté de l'hôpital ? » continua Sasuke, indifférent à son ton de défi.

« Ouais, pas très loin du parc avec les trois fontaines » improvisa Naruto, évoquant l'endroit où il avait pris l'habitude de déjeuner.

« Près du cinéma ? »

« Oui, c'est ça ! » s'exclama-t-il, souriant. « On y est allés juste avant que je tombe sur toi, d'ailleurs. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et esquissa un rictus moqueur.

« Il n'y a pas de cinéma dans le quartier de l'hôpital, crétin. »

Naruto s'interrompit et arbora l'expression d'un biche prise dans les phares d'un camion.

« Et de toute façon, en partant du parc, l'hôpital est dans la direction opposée à l'autoroute vers Hi no Kuni. »

Naruto croisa les bras et fusilla une touffe d'herbe du regard, rouge pivoine. Bah ! Sasuke savait très bien pourquoi il avait fait tout le chemin jusqu'à Ta no Kuni. Quel enfoiré…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

L'air railleur de Sasuke disparut et il reprit une expression sombre. Naruto lutta pour ne pas gigoter sous le poids de son regard, confus. Ce mec était bipolaire, ou quoi ?

Le silence dura plusieurs longues secondes. Comme Sasuke ouvrait finalement la bouche pour parler, deux voix retentirent depuis la forêt, faisant sursauter Naruto.

« Sasuke ! »

« Sasuke, où es-tu ? »

« Inutile de te cacher, on a trouvé ta voiture ! »

Un homme et une femme, jugea Naruto. Sasuke serra les dents et parut singulièrement agacé. Il fusilla son ancien coéquipier du regard comme si ce qui arrivait était entièrement sa faute.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Je reviens demain. »

Avant que Naruto trouve quoique ce soit à répondre, le rider tourna les talons et disparut prestement sous les arbres. Quelques minutes plus tard, les appels cessèrent. Seuls résonnaient encore les bruits de la forêt qui se réveillait, à présent que la nuit était tombée.

Naruto se tenait à la lisière du bois, la bouche encore ouverte en une protestation non formulée.

'_… Il s'est passé quoi, là ?_'


	6. Ch5 : Terreur

**Note :** J'ai une jambe cassée, trois ou quatre points de suture à l'estomac et un œil au beurre noir. Ce chapitre me déteste. Qui plus est (argh), il a été exceptionnellement bêta-lu étant donné que mes sentiments à son égard ne sont guère plus positifs. Ma bêta-lectrice de sœur m'a informé qu'il était cliché. … Je suppose que c'est sa dernière revanche envers moi. Vous pouvez l'avoir, je n'en veux plus. è.é

A _Liliceine_ : Dessinateur ? Illustrer ?! Ohouiohouiohoui, harcèle !! Et merci pour tous tes commentaires, ils m'ont fait énormément plaisir !

Sur un autre sujet : "Liés par le sang" a updaté ! (saute de joie et se casse la figure sur son plâtre)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** Terreur

* * *

_Quand j'étais encore une pauvre adolescente pleine d'acné sur un rider de classe 1, j'ai fait une chute. Une grosse chute, avec fracture de la mâchoire et de la clavicule, et deux ou trois autres trucs bien sympathiques. Mon instructeur voulait que je remonte le plus vite possible, mais mes parents étaient contre, et je les ai écoutés.  
__Pas parce que j'étais une gentille petite fille sage, remarquez, nan. En fait j'avais plutôt toujours été du genre sale gosse, et en plus j'étais dans ma période ingrate. Vous savez, "personne ne me comprend, je suis seule au monde", ce genre de conneries quoi.  
__Mais j'étais morte de trouille.  
__Quand on est assis dans le public, ça paraît couler de source de voir des pros remonter sur leurs bécanes après avoir passé deux ou trois semaines à l'hôpital. Mais moi je peux vous citer au moins cinq riders super connus qui ont un jour pleuré comme un bébé parce qu'ils devaient reprendre l'entraînement.  
__J'en fais partie._

_**Mitarashi Anko, dans une interview pour « Riders – A deux sur la piste »**_

* * *

Kiba releva les yeux pour s'apercevoir que Naruto fixait le vide, ses feuilles de cours oubliées sur ses genoux.

« Hé mec, ça va ? » fit-il, passant une main devant ses yeux. « Tu sais, les révisions de dernière minute c'est super, mais seulement si tu fais au moins _semblant_ de réviser, hein ? »

Naruto revint à la réalité et lui adressa un sourire penaud.

« Ah, désolé. J'étais dans la lune… »

« C'est à Iruka que tu vas devoir t'excuser si tu continues comme ça. Tu te souviens que si tu te plantes à ce contrôle, tu es complètement cuit, pas vrai ? »

« Oh, ça va ! Comme si ce n'était pas aussi ton cas, pauvre tâche ! »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit ? » rit Kiba en agitant ses fiches de révision.

Akamaru appuya sa déclaration d'un gémissement épuisé et posa une énorme patte sur ses yeux.

Naruto fit la moue sans rien répondre. Lui non plus n'avait pas dormi cette nuit, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que ses révisions aient vraiment été concluantes… Il avait passé son temps à plonger dans des phases de stupeur songeuse, et la fatigue n'ayant rien arrangé, sa capacité de concentration n'avait pas augmenté avec le lever du soleil. Elle présentait même à présent des signes d'agonie douloureuse.

Kiba et lui s'étaient retrouvés devant le bâtiment de biologie et avaient profité du beau temps pour s'installer sur la pelouse avec Akamaru. L'objectif inavoué était de créer un miracle en une petite heure de bourrage de crâne intensif avant de rejoindre la salle d'examen.

Evidemment, c'était totalement inutile si Naruto continuait à se poser des questions qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le système digestif des poulets.

Excédé, il écarta un lourd manuel d'embryologie d'un coup de pied. Kiba lui jeta un regard torve, puis reposa brusquement sa liasse de papiers.

« Vas-y, crache le morceau » ordonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

Il n'avait nul besoin de prendre un air aussi autoritaire, Naruto n'attendait visiblement que ça. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, éparpillant ses cours au petit bonheur la chance.

« C'est entièrement la faute de cet enfoiré ! » brailla-t-il. « Je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès de débarquer hier pour que je me plante et que je rate mon année. Il veut ma peau ! Raaah ! »

Kiba le laissa se rouler dans l'herbe avec un froncement de sourcils confus.

« Cet enfoiré ? Tu veux dire Sasuke Uchiwa ? »

« Evidemment ! Qui d'autre ? »

Lorsque Naruto était revenu à l'écurie, il était tombé sur Sakura. Avisant son air hagard, la mécanicienne s'était jetée sur lui et l'avait secoué jusqu'à ce qu'il crache toute l'histoire de manière plus ou moins cohérente. Heureusement (ou pas), à son arrivée, Ino avait justement été en pleine discussion avec Sakura sur les goûts de Sai en matière de sous-vêtements féminins. La future journaliste avait donc tout entendu, et deux heures plus tard, toute la bande était au courant que l'ex-coéquipier super sexy de Naruto l'avait coincé en pleine nuit dans un bois sombre avant de disparaître mystérieusement en lui donnant rendez-vous le lendemain.

Ils avaient tous réagi de manières diverses, filtrant par habitude les implications scabreuses d'Ino. Sakura était bien sûr la plus affectée. A vrai dire, elle était dans une rage folle et avait annoncé qu'elle attendrait Sasuke clé à molette en main, et que son audace allait lui coûter cher. Naruto ne devait s'occuper de rien, avait-elle dit. Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il sèche son examen et mette ses études à l'eau pour répondre à son bon vouloir.

Ino s'était empressée de proposer de soutenir Sakura par sa présence, et tout le monde savait pourquoi. Lee avait bien sûr annoncé qu'il serait également là, dût-il pour cela sécher son cours d'athlétisme préféré. Ce qui était plus étonnant, c'était que Neji s'était lui aussi imposé dans le comité d'accueil.

Naruto aurait trouvé cela curieux, mais toute son énergie passait déjà en conjectures nerveuses sur la présence de Sasuke à Hi no Kuni. "_Ne t'occupe de rien._" C'était facile à dire pour Sakura !

Kiba feuilleta distraitement le livre posé à côté de lui.

« Enfin, c'est bizarre, non ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien te vouloir, après tout ce temps ? »

« Précisément ! » hurla Naruto en se jetant sur lui pour l'empoigner par le col. « On n'a rien à se dire ! Il devrait être à Ta no Kuni en train de s'acheter un nouveau partenaire ou de brûler des lettres de fans enragées ! »

Kiba se recroquevilla devant son regard fou.

« P… Peut-être qu'il veut que tu redeviennes son partenaire ? » suggéra-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

Naruto le lâcha et se renversa en arrière, manquant écraser Akamaru qui bondit de côté avec un jappement indigné.

« N'importe quoi ! Ca fait huit ans que je ne suis pas remonté sur un rider ! »

« Et il le sait ? » répondit Kiba, plus calme maintenant qu'il ne menaçait plus de l'étrangler, en câlinant son pauvre chien.

Naruto cessa brutalement de s'arracher les cheveux par touffes et lui jeta un regard bovin.

« Pourquoi il ne le saurait pas ? »

« Ben, je ne sais pas, moi » fit Kiba, mal à l'aise. « D'après ce que tu en dis, ce n'est pas le genre à se préoccuper des autres une fois qu'il les a laissés tomber, non ? Comment est-ce qu'il le saurait ? »

Naruto leva un regard troublé au ciel et médita de longues secondes sur la question.

« Il doit sûrement le savoir » marmonna-t-il. « Il ne m'a croisé sur aucune course. »

Mais son ton n'était qu'à moitié convaincu. Kiba haussa les épaules.

« Hé, j'en sais rien mec. C'est juste une idée. »

« De toute façon, Sasuke n'a aucune raison de me vouloir comme partenaire » décréta Naruto. « Il peut sûrement en trouver de bien meilleurs que moi qui se feraient un plaisir de lui lécher les bottes. En plus, ce ne serait pas son genre de me pardonner et de revenir la queue entre les jambes. Ce serait trop humiliant pour son ego-montgolfière. »

Kiba haussa à nouveau les épaules et écarta Akamaru pour commencer à ranger ses affaires.

« D'accord, alors c'est pas ça. Il doit avoir quelque chose à te demander, dans ce cas. »

Naruto émit un grognement de dérision.

« Quoi, comment être gentil avec les vieilles dames ? Comment ne pas traiter tout le monde comme de la merde ? Comment rater sa carrière et devenir un vrai looser ? Comment tuer son partenaire sans se faire coffrer ? Ah non, attends, ça il le sait déjà. »

Il eut un ricanement acide, et Kiba lui jeta un regard perturbé.

« Euh… Mec, tu tombes carrément dans le malsain, là. Range plutôt tes affaires, ça va pas le faire si on est en retard. »

Naruto pâlit de façon spectaculaire, soudain rappelé à son problème le plus urgent.

« Oh merde ! Ne me dis pas que c'est déjà l'heure ! »

« Hé, c'est toi qui a passé ton temps à me raconter ta vie » rappela Kiba sans sympathie aucune. « Si on tombe sur les oursins, je vais devoir t'égorger. »

* * *

Tsunade posa un regard sceptique sur le groupe de jeunes gens rassemblés devant les portes de l'écurie.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? La sécurité pourrait très bien… »

« Ca ne découragerait pas du tout Sasuke ! » s'exclama Sakura. « Il trouverait un autre moyen de dénicher Naruto, c'est tout. S'il vous plaît, Tsunade, laissez-moi m'en occuper ! »

Tsunade poussa un soupir et capitula.

« Très bien. Le code de l'accès de service a été changé, et seul moi et Ebisu le connaissons. Fais ce que tu veux, tant que ça n'empiète pas sur tes heures de travail. »

« Comptez sur moi ! »

Lorsque Tsunade fut retournée vaquer à ses occupations – faire la sieste dans son bureau et parier sur Internet avec l'ordinateur qu'elle aurait dû utiliser pour faire les comptes, s'il fallait en croire Naruto – Sakura s'assit sur les marches du perron. Le reste du groupe l'imita.

Leur rassemblement était d'autant plus étrange que Sai avait choisi de se joindre à eux, que ce soit par curiosité ou par pur ennui. Ino se fichait bien de ses motifs et s'assit aussi près de lui qu'humainement possible, mais Sakura lui jetait de temps en temps des regards circonspects. Elle avait appris à travailler avec Sai et le supportait bien la plupart du temps, mais elle savait que le rider n'était pas animé des meilleures intentions lorsqu'on en venait à évoquer Naruto.

Laissant la question de côté pour le moment, elle se massa les poings et parcourut le parking du personnel d'un œil déterminé.

« Bon ! Si Sasuke ne peut pas passer par derrière comme hier, il sera forcé de prendre l'entrée principale. A nous de le cueillir. »

« Très bien, Sakura ! » s'écria Lee avec son énergie habituelle. « J'ai apporté des boissons énergétiques et des rations de survie. Comme nous ne savons pas à quelle heure il va passer, nous pourrons tenir toute la journée ! Il ne nous échappera pas ! »

Le reste du groupe jeta un regard torve au sac en plastique que Lee brandissait, rayonnant de fierté.

« Ou nous pourrions nous relayer pour aller déjeuner au fast-food au coin de la rue » murmura Neji.

Sakura et Ino hochèrent la tête de concert.

La longue attente commença.

Après une demi-heure, même Neji commença à se lasser d'entendre le flirt incessant d'Ino. Sakura s'éclipsa pour aller emprunter un paquet de cartes à Ebisu. Etalés sur les marches, ils se lancèrent dans une partie de tarot, et Ino se découvrit une nouvelle raison de prier pour être le partenaire de Sai – ce type était un requin…

« Dis donc, Neji » fit Sakura en abandonnant sa reine avec morosité. « Je ne t'ai pas encore demandé pourquoi tu voulais être là aujourd'hui ? »

Neji prit son temps pour répondre, choisissant avec soin sa prochaine carte. Il finit par laisser tomber un atout, sauvant par la même occasion les figures de Sakura et Lee.

« J'ai une dette envers Naruto. »

Lee rit, appréciant particulièrement le vacillement dans l'éternel sourire de Sai, qui se découvrait soudain un adversaire à sa hauteur.

« Qui n'a pas une dette envers Naruto ? »

Même Ino dut acquiescer à cette affirmation.

« Cet idiot… » soupira-t-elle. « S'il essaie de me rembourser, je jure que je vais lui faire manger ses billets. »

Sai abattit une carte un peu trop sèchement et Ino parut se rendre compte que Naruto n'était peut-être pas le meilleur sujet à aborder devant son futur petit ami. Neji n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'un sourire entendu.

Le jeu avait progressé en une véritable bataille rangée entre Sai et Neji lorsqu'une voiture pénétra dans le parking de l'écurie. L'événement n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, si ce n'était que la matinée était bien avancée et que tous les employés auraient déjà dû être là, à part ceux qui comme Sakura travaillaient en fin de journée.

Lorsqu'arriva le tour de la mécanicienne et qu'elle ne montra aucun signe de s'apprêter à jouer, tous levèrent les yeux vers elle et se tournèrent vers ce qui la fascinait tant.

Le véhicule d'un gris argenté se faufila avec grâce dans une place vacante, et son moteur presque silencieux fut bientôt coupé. Sakura retint son souffle lorsque la portière du conducteur s'ouvrit. Et bien que Lee soit juste à côté d'elle et qu'elle n'aurait rien voulu d'autre, la petite fille de treize ans en elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux et d'absorber le moindre détail.

De la jambe gainée de noir qui apparut d'abord, à la main pâle qui vint prendre appui sur la portière, jusqu'à l'élégance innée avec laquelle il émergea finalement de la voiture. Sasuke se redressa et leva les yeux, sa chemise blanche partiellement déboutonnée dévoilant une large portion de son cou et de ses clavicules. Une brise vint caresser ses longues mèches noires pendant qu'il parcourait le parking du regard.

Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur Sakura, et elle dut déglutir et serrer les poings pour se reprendre.

Il la fixa un long moment, puis referma la portière derrière lui d'un mouvement de poignet.

Elle se leva et descendit les marches.

* * *

Chacune des lignes noires imprimées sur le papier grossier lui rendait son regard. C'était comme s'il faisait face à une créature maléfique à vingt-huit… non, trente paires d'yeux.

Naruto posa une feuille de brouillon jaune vif sur son adversaire et utilisa le répit ainsi gagné pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la salle d'examen. Un silence de mort pesait sur la mer de têtes baissées qui l'entourait, uniquement interrompu par le bruissement des pages qu'on tournait. Seul Kiba, assis non loin de là, releva les yeux en même temps que lui. Mais au lieu d'un signe d'encouragement, il lui jeta un regard injecté de sang qui prédisait sa mort prochaine.

Naruto déglutit et osa soulever la première page du sujet d'examen. Yep, la seconde série de questions portait sur les oursins.

Non pas qu'il se sente très concerné, il en était encore au stade où le tout premier schéma de la toute première page se brouillait devant ses yeux et prenait l'aspect d'une carte de la Muraille de Chine.

Naruto utilisa l'extrémité de son stylo pour se gratter l'oreille, oubliant qu'il avait perdu le capuchon du dit stylo trois jours plus tôt. Il avait chaud et ne se sentait pas très bien, mais il n'y avait aucune chance que le professeur Iruka le dispense de cette torture à moins qu'il ne s'évanouisse ici et maintenant. Est-ce qu'on pouvait s'évanouir de stress ?

Il se demandait comment Sakura s'en sortait. Est-ce que Sasuke était déjà arrivé ? Déjà reparti ? Il finirait sûrement par laisser tomber, dès que Sakura lui aurait fait comprendre de manière plus ou moins pacifique que Naruto n'avait plus rien à voir avec les riders. C'est vrai, quelle raison aurait-il eu de venir s'il avait su que Naruto avait laissé tomber ? Quoiqu'il lui veuille, il le mépriserait tellement quand il saurait qu'il irait sûrement voir ailleurs.

Sasuke était toujours au-dessus de tout le monde, pas vrai ? Bien sûr qu'il le regarderait de haut parce qu'il avait laissé tomber. Naruto se méprisait lui-même. Pourquoi s'attendre à autre chose de la part des autres ? Sakura, Shikamaru et tous ceux de l'écurie avaient bien essayé de se montrer compréhensifs, mais il voyait bien qu'il y avait autant de pitié que d'inquiétude dans leurs yeux quand ils le regardaient. Depuis l'accident, il était devenu une sorte de vase fragile pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait été si avide de se faire de nouveaux amis, des gens qui ne sauraient pas et n'auraient pas besoin de savoir. Mais malgré tout, ils savaient, maintenant. Et eux aussi étaient compréhensifs et inquiets, et ils l'aidaient de leur mieux et lui disaient de ne pas s'en faire. Il les aimait pour ça, mais il leur en voulait aussi.

Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto. Avance sans te retourner, si c'est le chemin que tu as choisi. Personne n'a le droit de t'en vouloir.

Mais Sasuke ne marchait pas comme ça. Sasuke ne prenait pas les gens en pitié, il ne se forçait jamais à être compréhensif. Sasuke le mépriserait, parce que Naruto avait brisé toutes les promesses qu'il avait faites à lui-même et aux gens qu'il aimait. Il le mépriserait parce que Naruto pouvait bien prétendre avoir tourné la page, Sasuke saurait. Il saurait qu'il avait tourné le dos aux riders parce qu'en son fort intérieur, il tremblait de terreur.

Il devait bien savoir ce que c'était que cette peur, après tout. Sasuke était aujourd'hui dans la même situation que lui huit ans auparavant. Et c'était un poids qu'il devait porter seul, tout comme Naruto, parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui pardonner. Tout comme Naruto.

Mais Sasuke ne cèderait pas, parce que Sasuke était toujours au-dessus de tout le monde. Il se trouverait un nouveau pilote et remonterait sur un rider, et il n'aurait aucune raison de se souvenir de Naruto. Il n'aurait aucune raison de se comparer à Naruto. Après tout, ils n'étaient vraiment pas fait du même moule…

Le crayon à papier dans sa main se brisa en deux avec un bruit sec qui attira l'attention de toute la salle. Naruto ne s'en aperçut même pas, le regard soudain fixe.

Il se souvenait de l'expression bornée dans le visage trop pâle de Sasuke, de l'acharnement qui l'avait poussé à marcher cette nuit-là dans la rue sombre près de l'hôpital. Il se souvenait de ce trajet sur la rocade, de la façon presque distraite dont Sasuke lui avait indiqué la sortie à prendre d'une tape sur son estomac. Cette façon dont Sasuke l'avait fixé en lui rendant son casque… N'était-ce pas que lui aussi s'était laissé prendre à un jeu qui aurait dû prendre fin huit ans auparavant ?

« Naruto ? »

Le murmure du professeur Iruka le tira brutalement de ses pensées, et la salle d'examen réapparut autour de lui. Quelques étudiants lui jetaient encore des coups d'œil intrigués, mais la plupart s'étaient déjà replongés dans leurs copies. Iruka était penché près de sa table avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe.

« Tout va bien ? » articula-t-il silencieusement, avec un coup de menton éloquent vers ses mains.

Naruto suivit son regard et se rendit soudain compte des dégâts.

« Oh… » murmura-t-il d'un air absent.

Il extirpa lentement quelques échardes de bois de la paume de sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? Penser à cet enfoiré au beau milieu de l'examen qui allait déterminer toute son année d'études…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la copie encore blanche dans un coin de laquelle était gribouillé son nom, à la pendule dont les aiguilles avançaient inexorablement, au reste de la salle étouffée par l'atmosphère studieuse qui y régnait. Des examens comme celui-ci, il en avait déjà vécu beaucoup d'autres. Pourquoi avait-il si soudainement l'impression de ne pas être à sa place ?

Le sujet posé sur la table n'attendait que lui. Et pourtant, ce n'était plus qu'une feuille de papier blanche, et les symboles qui s'y entrecroisaient ne voulaient plus rien dire. La Muraille de Chine n'existait plus. A sa place, il voyait s'afficher devant ses yeux une piste boueuse au milieu d'arbres détrempés. Un deux-roues était couché de tout son long sur le sol. A quelques mètres de lui, deux silhouettes gisaient à terre. Et alors qu'il regardait, l'une d'entre d'elles tendait désespérément la main vers l'autre. Elle se traînait dans la boue et pleurait, l'appelait, mais aucune réponse ne venait.

« Naruto ! »

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et soudain Naruto fut sur ses pieds. Iruka amorça un pas de recul, stupéfait.

« Mais enfin Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Naruto saisit la feuille inexorablement blanche, avec trente lignes noires et son nom gribouillé dans un coin, et il la fourra dans les mains de son professeur.

« J'ai fini, monsieur. »

« Quoi ! Mais… »

Naruto ne l'écoutait plus. Il ramassa son casque et sa veste, et fila vers la sortie. Il ne rassembla pas ses affaires et laissa là son sac à dos. Il ne se préoccupa ni des yeux écarquillés de Kiba, ni des regards stupéfaits des autres étudiants. Il ne s'arrêta que devant la porte et sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. Se tournant finalement vers le professeur Iruka qui lui avait collé aux talons, sans voix, il sourit.

« Vous savez, je crois que vous aviez raison. »

La porte se referma derrière lui.

* * *

Ils se rejoignirent au milieu du parking. Sakura inclina sobrement la tête.

« Sasuke. »

Le rider examina son expression fermée sans mot dire.

« Sakura » répondit-il, monotone.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au petit groupe derrière elle.

« Où est Naruto ? »

Quelques années auparavant, Sakura avait dû lutter contre la jalousie et se persuader que Sasuke ne portait autant d'attention à Naruto que pour s'assurer qu'il ne se ferait pas virer de l'écurie pour avoir fait exploser un hangar, ce qui l'aurait privé de partenaire et aurait grandement nui à sa carrière. Elle n'y avait jamais qu'à moitié cru.

A présent, elle espérait de tout cœur que Sasuke n'était là que pour raviver une belle et grande amitié… Mais n'y croyait pas du tout.

Elle se souvenait encore du visage décomposé de Naruto dans cette chambre d'hôpital huit ans auparavant, de ce regard si terriblement vulnérable dans ses yeux bleus. Et puis, Naruto avait souri. Et cette grimace, cette parodie de bonne humeur était si grotesquement difforme qu'elle en avait eu physiquement mal pour lui.

Puisant dans sa colère, elle se dressa de toute sa taille et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

Son ton était glacial, et Lee apparut soudain derrière elle comme s'il n'avait attendu que ce signal. Sasuke haussa un sourcil devant leur hostilité.

« Ca ne regarde que lui et moi » rétorqua-t-il, irrité. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, cet idiot s'est tellement laissé aller que tu as peur que je le casse ? »

Il fit un pas pour la contourner et se trouva face au visage grave de Lee.

« Vous ne trouverez pas Naruto ici, Sasuke. »

Bien que personne ne lui ait rien demandé, Sai fit brusquement irruption dans la conversation (en tant que femme d'opportunité, Ino ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle sans toutefois se gêner pour boire Sasuke du regard).

« Il dit la verité, Sasuke. Naruto ne travaille plus ici. »

Sasuke lança un regard perçant au roue-libre. Il se souvenait vaguement de lui comme ayant intégré l'écurie quelques mois avant que lui-même ne la quitte. Il n'avait jamais apprécié son sourire de vipère, et savait que son absence de partenaire avait rendu Sai amer et qu'il les avait jalousés, Naruto et lui.

Avait-il peur que Sasuke lui reprenne son coéquipier ? Son mensonge était risible, et il ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer.

« Ce crétin est beaucoup trop sentimental pour changer d'écurie » railla-t-il. « Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, j'ose espérer que vous ne seriez pas assez incompétents pour laisser _deux_ concurrents traîner sur les pistes d'entraînement. On ne peut pas dire qu'il fasse un espion très disc… »

La gifle de Sakura résonna sèchement sur le parking.

Sasuke porta lentement une main à son visage et leva un regard pénétrant sur elle. Sakura tremblait et la colère rendait ses joues rouges. Ses yeux verts étaient plissés et étincelaient d'animosité.

« Pendant tout ce temps, j'espérais que tu n'en faisais juste qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude. Mais en fait, tu n'en avais strictement rien à faire ! Tu te fichais complètement de savoir ce qu'était devenu Naruto ! »

Elle avança sur lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres.

« Tu n'as jamais pris la peine d'ouvrir un seul magazine pour te renseigner sur lui ! Ca t'était totalement égal ! Il n'y en a jamais que pour toi, Sasuke, les autres n'ont aucune importance dans ton petit monde. Comment oses-tu te montrer ici et t'attendre à ce que l'on exécute tes quatre volontés ? Tu n'as aucun droit de parler à Naruto, Sasuke ! Pas après ce que tu lui as fait ! »

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, à présent. Furieuse, elle enfonça un index dans sa poitrine.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste ! » hurla-t-elle.

Sasuke ne vacilla pas sous son assaut. L'expression indéchiffrable, il ne dit rien lorsque Lee s'avança pour enlacer sa petite-amie en le fusillant du regard. Les épaules secouées par des sanglots silencieux, Sakura se laissa aller dans son étreinte.

Dans le silence lourd qui s'était abattu sur eux, quelqu'un finit par prendre pitié de Sasuke.

« Naruto ne ride plus. »

Sasuke fit volte-face pour rencontrer le regard étonnamment pâle d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. L'inconnu rangeait un paquet de cartes dans son étui sans le quitter des yeux.

« D'après Sakura, il s'est arrêté il y a huit ans. »

Il coula un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke.

« C'est ça, Sai ? »

Le roue-libre faillit perdre son sourire, ce qui attestait de son déplaisir à être interpellé sur pareil sujet. Il se reprit néanmoins et hocha cordialement la tête, bien que Sasuke ne se soit pas retourné pour le voir.

« Oui, c'est ça. »

Sasuke détourna les yeux.

« Non. Cet idiot n'est pas… »

« Naruto est humain ! » s'écria Sakura entre ses larmes. « A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais, Sasuke ? Tu lui as hurlé en plein visage qu'il avait failli te tuer ! Et après ça, tu es parti… Tu as brisé quelque chose en lui, et tu es parti ! Tu croyais vraiment qu'il était indestructible ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Sakura se dégagea des bras de Lee et fit un pas vers le dos qu'il tournait vers elle.

« Tu pensais vraiment qu'il allait remonter comme si de rien n'était et que ça ne ferait aucune différence ? Deux semaines après l'accident, je l'ai convaincu de revenir à l'écurie. Il est monté avec Sai, et dix minutes plus tard il déchirait son blouson et s'enfuyait en pleurant. En pleurant, Sasuke ! »

Ino jeta un regard étonné à Sai. Le roue-libre avait détourné les yeux et son sourire avait définitivement disparu. Son visage s'était fait dur et il refusait de les regarder.

« Mais tu t'en fiches, pas vrai ? Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi, mais ça t'est bien égal ! »

Placé face à lui comme il l'était, Neji était le seul à voir la mâchoire crispée de Sasuke, et ses poings si serrés qu'ils en tremblaient. Silencieux, l'étudiant l'observait d'un regard indéchiffrable.

« Dis-moi que tu regrettes, Sasuke. Dis-moi au moins que tu t'en veux ! »

Et comme il ne répondait toujours pas, elle laissa finalement cours à sa colère et à sa peine et s'élança vers lui, le poing levé.

« _Sasuke_ ! »

Neji écarquilla les yeux et tenta de l'arrêter, mais son appel se confondit avec celui de Lee.

« Sakura !! »

Et devant l'urgence dans sa voix, ils prirent soudain tous conscience du grondement menaçant qui venait d'envahir le parking.

Sasuke releva des yeux incrédules en le reconnaissant. La moto passa entre Sakura et lui à une vitesse folle, et l'aurait probablement renversé s'il ne s'était pas jeté sur le côté juste à temps.

Naruto s'arrêta en un dérapage contrôlé décidément m'as-tu-vu et ôta son casque. Son visage était rouge, ses cheveux blonds plus ébouriffés que jamais et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur fiévreuse.

« Wah ! » s'écria-t-il en descendant de moto sur des jambes flageolantes. « J'ai failli m'encastrer dans trois camions et j'ai causé au moins sept arrêts cardiaques ! J'espère vraiment que j'ai loupé aucun radar, parce que cette prune-là serait dure à digérer ! »

Il s'appuya lourdement contre Kyûbi et laissa tomber son casque près de la roue avant. Comme ils le fixaient tous sans rien répondre, il leur adressa un large sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »

Sakura reprit contact avec la réalité et fondit sur lui.

« Naruto ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » s'exclama-t-elle. « Ton examen est déjà terminé ? Où est Kiba ? »

« Il planche toujours » répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

Sakura comprit aussitôt ce que cela signifiait et elle ouvrit la bouche sans rien trouver à dire, médusée.

« Je commençais vraiment à en avoir ma claque des lapins nains, de toute façon. »

« Mais c'était l'un des examens les plus importants de ton année ! » s'écria-t-elle en retrouvant la voix, furieuse. « Est-ce que tu ne m'avais pas dit toi-même que si tu le ratais… ! »

« Oh, laisse tomber Sakura » interrompit-il brusquement. « Je n'avais aucune chance de le réussir, de toute façon. Je n'en avais même pas envie. »

Ca ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas de dire quelque chose comme ça, décida Sakura, stupéfaite. Quelques jours plus tôt, il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris dans ses études et réussir son année.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible pour un tel revirement. Elle se retourna et adressa un regard noir à Sasuke, furieuse au-delà des mots. Bien qu'elle ait fait tout son possible pour éviter ça, Sasuke avait encore gâché quelque chose d'important pour Naruto, rien qu'en se tenant sur ce parking désert.

Naruto suivit son regard et croisa celui de son ancien coéquipier. Il lui avait plus ou moins foncé dessus à son arrivée, mais contrairement à ses habitudes, Sasuke ne prenait pas la peine de répliquer en le fusillant des yeux.

Il se contenta de le fixer quelques instants d'un air indéchiffrable, puis se retourna et fit mine de s'éloigner.

Sakura, Lee et Ino le suivirent des yeux, bouches bées et désorientés. Naruto lui jeta ses clés à la tête.

Le trousseau orné d'une petite grenouille verte rebondit sur son crâne et Sasuke s'arrêta, sans toutefois faire volte-face.

« Ils t'ont dit que je ne ridais plus, pas vrai ? »

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas plus qu'il ne l'avait fait à Sakura, mais Naruto haussa les épaules en souriant comme si c'était une répartie en soi-même.

« Ca ne cadre pas trop dans ton petit monde, hein ? »

Sasuke tourna la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil perçant. Naruto s'approcha de lui, décontracté.

« Tu as laissé tomber. »

Bien que son ton ait été neutre, cette phrase seule résumait son mépris écrasant. Sakura hoqueta, le souffle coupé, mais Naruto se contenta d'un rire sec et se baissa pour ramasser son porte-clés.

« Oh, ne joue pas à ça avec moi Sasuke. »

Son sourire disparut abruptement et il le fixa dans les yeux.

« Tu peux tromper n'importe qui d'autre, mais j'ai finalement compris ce que tu faisais là. »

Sasuke étrécit dangereusement les yeux, le défiant muettement de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

« J'en doute fort, crétin. »

Mais comme il faisait mine de repartir, Naruto lança d'une voix forte :

« Ce n'est pas si facile de remonter en selle après avoir tué un homme, pas vrai ? »

Sasuke se raidit instantanément. Sakura écarquilla les yeux et porta une main à son cœur, tandis que Lee et Ino échangeaient un regard alarmé. Même Sai dut froncer les sourcils.

« Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, Sasuke » poursuivait Naruto. « Cette chute sur le circuit du Son, c'était ta faute, j'ai tort ? C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu aurais pu vouloir me parler. Parce que tu te réveilles toutes les nuits en sursaut, qu'à chaque fois que tu fermes les paupières, tu vois un cadavre aux yeux ouverts. Que tu te dis que c'est toi qui as fait ça, et que la prochaine fois, ce sera peut-être toi à sa place. »

Sasuke serrait à nouveau les poings, remarqua Neji.

« A chaque fois que tu vois un rider, tu as envie de vomir. Tu te mets à trembler comme une feuille, et tu t'en veux à en hurler, parce qu'il y a toujours cette partie de toi qui ne demande qu'à l'enfourcher, et ça fait tellement mal que tu voudrais pouvoir te déchirer en deux. Tu voudrais pouvoir jeter cette chose qui te rend d'une faiblesse écœurante et te force à rejeter tout ce en quoi tu crois, mais il n'y a rien à faire… Tu es… »

Sasuke se retourna brusquement et l'empoigna par le col. Il tremblait de rage et serrait les dents, mais ses yeux ne contenaient pas que de la fureur. Naruto lui rendit son regard sans fléchir.

« … complètement terrifié. »

Sasuke parut sur le point de le frapper, hors de lui, mais il laissa échapper un sifflement et le repoussa d'une bourrade dégoûtée.

« Crétin. »

Naruto ne répondit rien, et plusieurs secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles ils échangèrent un long regard. Naruto était sobre comme jamais, et ses yeux étaient pleins d'une émotion crue et pesante que Lee, Neji, Ino et Sai ne lui avaient jamais vu.

Sasuke détourna finalement le regard.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot. »

Naruto ne s'attendait apparemment pas à cette réponse.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'as jamais tué personne. »

Il laissa échapper un ricanement qui n'avait rien d'amusé.

« C'est tout comme, non ? » rétorqua-t-il. « A quelques kilomètres heure près… »

Sasuke l'interrompit d'un regard acéré, et cette fois-ci, même Naruto tressaillit et se tut.

« Tu n'as jamais tué personne » répéta-t-il. « L'accident n'a jamais été ta faute, Naruto. »

Un énorme nuage gris surgit et cacha le soleil, et le monde autour d'eux devint soudain plus terne. Il avait fait si beau jusqu'à présent que personne ne l'avait vu venir, mais même Ino ne releva pas la tête pour guetter avec inquiétude les premières gouttes de pluie.

« … Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que c'était ma faute. J'ai laissé la roue avant déraper sur… »

Sasuke laissa échapper un grognement méprisant.

« Des erreurs de débutant comme celle-là, il ne se passait pas une seule course sans que tu en fasses au moins une. Tu as oublié le nombre de fois où on a failli partir en tête-à-queue ? Tu voulais toujours aller plus vite que la musique. »

Naruto fit un pas en avant, le cœur battant.

« Mais… ! »

« C'était à moi de contrebalancer » interrompit Sasuke, le regard dur. « C'était mon rôle de corriger tes conneries. J'aurais dû pouvoir le faire les yeux fermés, même sur cette piste pourrie. Mais ma posture était mauvaise, et j'ai réagi beaucoup trop tard. »

Il détourna les yeux, un rictus d'autodérision aux lèvres.

« En réalité… ce jour-là, la course était la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto, qui se tenait là, immobile et silencieux, sous le choc.

« Tu saisis ? » poursuivit-il calmement. « C'était ma faute, espèce d'idiot. Pas la tienne. »

Naruto sembla enfin réaliser ce qu'il disait, et ses yeux bleus étaient anormalement larges dans son visage trop pâle.

« Mais tu as toi-même dit… ! »

« J'avais treize ans ! » coupa Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je venais de faire la pire bourde de ma carrière, j'étais cloué à un lit d'hôpital, et mon coéquipier était le pire crétin que j'avais jamais rencontré et deviendrait sans doute l'un des meilleurs riders du pays. A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? Bien sûr que c'était plus facile de tout te mettre sur le dos ! »

Naruto ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux écarquillés glissèrent au sol. Le choc rendait ses épaules basses et son regard fixe. Sasuke haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos.

« Remets-toi. Ca ne te va pas de te morfondre aussi longtemps, ça te donne l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires de lapins ? Tu devrais être sur une piste, pas dans une animalerie minable. Tu as encore le choix, alors fais le bon, pour une fois. »

Comme il faisait mine de retourner à sa voiture, Sakura sortit soudain de son immobilité et s'élança après lui.

« Sasuke ! »

Ses grands yeux verts étaient figés par la surprise et ce qui ressemblait à du regret. Derrière elle, Lee s'était fait discret, conscient que tout ceci était bien trop personnel pour lui. Ino avait porté une main à ses lèvres et clignait discrètement des yeux pour éloigner les larmes qui auraient fait couler son mascara. Sai et Neji eux-mêmes étaient silencieux, le visage grave.

« Sasuke, et toi ? Naruto avait raison, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil détaché.

« Je me débrouillerai. Je ne suis pas comme cet idiot, je ne vais pas abandonner comme ça. Je dois continuer. »

Il serra les poings, et son expression se fit plus dure.

'_Il _faut_ que je continue. Je dois toujours le lui prouver… Je ne peux pas m'arrêter là !_'

« Si… je peux faire quoique ce soit pour… »

« Sakura, laisse tomber » l'interrompit-il en la fusillant du regard. « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. »

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! »

Il eut un rictus narquois.

« Ah non ? Tu as déjà oublié ? Je ne suis qu'un sale égoïste. Ou est-ce que tu vas aussi prétendre que tu ne m'as pas détesté pendant toutes ces années ? »

Indifférent à leur dispute, Naruto avait refermé ses bras sur sa poitrine et tremblait imperceptiblement, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne s'aperçut de rien quand Neji s'approcha et posa une main inquiète sur son épaule.

Dans son esprit résonnaient des échos de souvenirs, d'innombrables fragments de sa mémoire mêlant leurs couleurs, leurs sons, leurs odeurs. Il y avait là toute sa vie, défilant en avant et en arrière comme un film dans un lecteur détraqué.

Il y avait ses amis, si fidèles et si proches, qui pourtant n'avaient su qu'il avait été rider que parce que Sakura le leur avait dit. Il y avait Tsunade, Kakashi, Shikamaru et tous les autres, qu'il avait tant évités toutes ces années malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Il y avait les longues soirées à Ichiraku, les fous rires collectifs, les nuits blanches passées à réviser avec Kiba, les cours pendant lesquels ils somnolaient à tour de rôle. Il y avait des riders, partout, tant de riders qu'il ne pouvait les compter ; le ronflement des moteurs, le crissement des pneus sur la piste, le reflet du soleil sur les casques.

_« Tu as encore le choix. »_

Il y avait le visage inquiet du professeur Iruka.

_« Tu es là sans être là, Naruto. »_

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Kiba.

_« Eh mec ! Ce diplôme, on le décroche ensemble, ok ? C'est une promesse ! »_

Le sourire mélancolique de Tsunade quand il lui avait remis sa démission.

_« Prends soin de toi, gamin, tu m'entends ? »_

La colère de Sakura.

_« Tu n'as à t'occuper de rien, Naruto, d'accord ? Il n'a pas le droit de faire irruption dans la vie que tu as choisie ! »_

_« Tu as encore le choix. »_

Parcouru de sueurs froides, il courba un peu plus les épaules.

'_Est-ce que je peux vraiment… remonter ?_'

Sa vie telle qu'il la vivait à présent, sa vie d'étudiant normal, contre… quoi ? La piste qui lui avait autrefois tout volé ? La vitesse qui finirait par le tuer ?

_« Alors fais le bon. »_

'_Je ne sais pas ! Je ne… peux pas !_'

Il voulait tellement remonter ! Cette vie ne lui avait rien offert qui compense tout ce qu'il avait perdu ! Il ne voulait rien d'autre, et pourtant…

Il était complètement terrifié.

Le rictus de Sasuke grandit devant le silence prolongé de Sakura.

« Si tu me détestes, ta prétendue bonne volonté n'est rien d'autre que de la pitié. »

« Je veux juste t'aider, Sasuke ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Autrefois, nous étions… »

« Ca n'a plus aucune importance » trancha-t-il. « Lâche-moi la grappe, Sakura. On n'a plus rien à se dire. »

Plus rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ne l'aurait convaincu de ne pas disparaître, aussi se tut-elle, blessée et amère. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment fallu en venir là ? Sasuke et Naruto semblaient être deux oiseaux ne possédant qu'une seule paire d'ailes. Fallait-il donc que l'un d'eux s'écrase à terre pour que le second ait une chance de se remettre à voler ? Peu importe combien elle lui en voulait, elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'une chose pareille arrive à Sasuke.

Mais comme les pas de Sasuke s'éloignaient sur l'asphalte du parking, Naruto releva brusquement la tête, une expression de bête traquée dans ses yeux trop larges. Il ne vit qu'une silhouette lui tournant le dos et s'éloignant lentement. Mais à chaque foulée, le monde lui semblait un peu plus noir, un peu plus terrifiant.

_« Alors fais le bon. »_

Un grondement inquiétant émana du ciel, et un silence cotonneux sembla soudain s'abattre sur la ville.

Naruto arracha son épaule à Neji et se jeta en avant. En quelques enjambées, il traversa le parking et se lança de toutes ses forces contre Sasuke. Celui-ci trébucha et reprit de justesse son équilibre. Incrédule, il fixa les bras qui s'étaient refermés sur sa taille avec assez de force pour y laisser des bleus. Le visage de Naruto était pressé entre ses omoplates, et sa voix était étranglée.

« Ride avec moi. »

Le ciel s'ouvrit et des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur le monde. En quelques secondes, ils furent trempés jusqu'aux os.

Sasuke leva lentement une main pour toucher les doigts glacés de Naruto. Cet idiot le serrait comme s'il allait s'envoler. Où était ce Sai ? Ne réalisait-il pas qu'il avait déjà un partenaire qui l'attendait ? Mais il refusait de le lâcher. C'était ridicule. S'il se décidait enfin à remonter, n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire…

La main de Naruto se referma sur la sienne.

Sasuke serra les dents. Et hocha la tête.


	7. Ch6 : Encore une chance

**Note :** Ngah ! Depuis le temps que ce chapitre patientait dans cette chambre noire… Aaah, NON ! (chasse le fantôme de Francis Cabrel à grands gestes du bras) Trois mois pour un titre et une citation, à peine dix lignes en début de page… Je suis vraiment désolée ! Il faut dire que la reprise des cours n'a guère arrangé mon cas, d'autant plus que je suis en dernière année d'études, et ça y va sec. J'en viendrais presque à attendre mon stage de mars avec impatience, si ce n'était que je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé. :-x

Mais pendant ce temps, vous m'avez copieusement gâtée ! J'espérais vaguement atteindre la barre des 100 reviews avant ce chapitre, et vous m'avez largement exaucée ! Malheureusement, je ne répondrai pas à vos questions de peur de n'avoir le courage de poster ce chapitre que dans une semaine… (juste un mot pour dire à _Liliceine_ que je lui pardonne, lol, et un gros merci à vous tous !) Mais jetez un œil sur l'annonce en fin de page. ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :** Encore une chance

* * *

_Rapport sur la paire expérimentale Uchiwa-Uzumaki :  
__Jour 1, fin de la séance d'entraînement à l'infirmerie. Bosses et bleus divers. Uzumaki est un novice complet, Uchiwa et lui ne se supportent pas. Echec complet de la phase de démarrage à cinq reprises, disputes incessantes, combat de chiffonniers.  
__Recommandation : Validation très fortement recommandée.  
_Griffonné dans la marge de la main de Sarutobi : _Sasuke a tenu cinq essais ? Uh. Validation de l'équipe 7._

_**Hatake Kakashi, rapport préliminaire sur l'équipe 7**_

* * *

Tsunade se rongeait frénétiquement les ongles. Elle aurait bien harcelé les mécaniciens pour qu'ils vérifient au moins cinq fois que le rider préparé au centre du hangar 3 était en parfait état de marche, du plus petit boulon jusqu'à la minuscule égratignure sur la roue avant, mais Sakura s'était approprié le périmètre et menaçait d'une clé à molette quiconque s'approchait sans une autorisation écrite en trois exemplaires.

Seul Shikamaru échappait à la règle. Bien qu'il n'avait pas manqué de protester avec force soupirs, il s'était laissé convaincre d'aider Sakura dans ses préparatifs et semblait même y porter une attention toute particulière. Elle pouvait difficilement demander plus de garantie que ces deux-là travaillant ensemble, admit Tsunade.

Le plus petit hangar de l'écurie était anormalement bondé. La totalité des employés qui avaient connu l'ancien équipage 7 s'étaient réunis pour assister aux préparations dans un ambiance feutrée. Quelques curieux parmi les membres les plus récents de l'écurie, comme Konohamaru, Moegi, et leur mécanicien Udon, s'étaient également glissés dans la masse et s'interrogeaient du regard devant la solennité de leurs aînés.

Le visage impénétrable, Sai se tenait aux côtés d'un Kakashi silencieux. Les trois étudiants que Sakura avait amenés avec elle s'étaient groupés autour de Naruto. Le gamin était assis sur un tabouret près de l'unique table du hangar, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et le regard rivé au sol. Dans ses mains reposaient un casque aux couleurs de Konoha.

Tsunade jeta un regard par les grandes portes ouvertes sur l'extérieur et s'approcha de lui. Il leva les yeux en l'entendant venir, son sourire habituel absent de son expression.

« La pluie s'est un peu calmée » annonça-t-elle. « Mais la piste sera toujours trempée. Tu ne veux vraiment pas attendre demain ? Il n'y a aucune raison de te rendre la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà… »

Le sourire revint alors, rendu pâle par l'appréhension, mais toujours chaleureux.

« Je n'arriverai jamais à attendre jusque-là » avoua-t-il avec un pauvre rire. « Il faut que je sache aujourd'hui, ou ça me rendra dingue. »

Neji qui s'était éloigné quelques minutes, son téléphone à la main, choisit cet instant pour revenir. Naruto cligna des yeux lorsqu'il lui tendit son portable et le prit sans comprendre.

« Naruto, mec !! » hurla l'appareil, et Naruto manqua de justesse le laisser tomber.

« K… Kiba ? » fit-il en le portant à son oreille.

« Wouh, mon pote, c'est quoi ce plan ? Tu remontes sur un rider et c'est _Neji_ qui doit me prévenir ? Je dois en comprendre quoi ?! »

« D… Désol… »

« Je suis en route avec Hinata, mais y a ce put… d'embouteillage sur la route de la fac ! Alors quand on arrivera, je veux te voir le cul sur ta monture et tu me déchires tout ! Ok ? »

Un concert de bruits parasites émergea soudain de l'autre extrémité de la ligne, avant d'être remplacé par une petite voix féminine.

« N… Naruto ? »

« Oh ! Hinata ? »

« Ce… ce que Kiba veut dire, c'est qu'il faut que tu fasses de ton mieux. On… on va essayer d'arriver le p… plus vite possible, mais on est avec toi. Je suis sûre qu'on est… tous avec toi. D'accord ? »

Naruto eut un sourire affectueux.

« D'accord. Merci, Hinata. »

Un murmure intimidé lui répondit, puis Hinata coupa la communication. Naruto rendit son portable à Neji avec un sourire de remerciement.

La porte donnant sur le bâtiment administratif s'ouvrit. Sasuke apparut, suivi d'Ibiki qui s'était chargé de lui trouver des vêtements plus appropriés. Le murmure des conversations qui avait jusque-là empli le hangar retomba en un silence respectueux lorsque le célèbre rider entra, vêtu de la combinaison d'entraînement de Konoha. Au premier rang de l'attroupement, Konohamaru et Moegi écarquillèrent les yeux d'admiration, bien que pour des raisons légèrement différentes.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il va rider avec cet amateur ! » bougonna le pilote.

« Qu'est-ce que ce blouson lui va bien… » chuchota rêveusement sa coéquipière.

« Quoi ? Hé, je te signale que je porte le même ! »

Naruto sourit, masquant son anxiété sous une maigre couche de raillerie.

« Hé hé. Tu mets toujours autant de temps à te préparer, Sasuke. T'es vraiment pire qu'une fille, quand tu veux. »

Sasuke ne lui répondit que par un regard torve. Naruto attrapa un casque posé sur la table près de son coude et le lui lança. Sasuke le saisit au vol et en vérifia la taille.

Sakura avait observé la scène. Soupirant, elle finit par se relever. Shikamaru avait terminé son propre examen quelques minutes auparavant, mais l'avait laissée terminer ses dernières vérifications obsessionnelles, bien que bâillant généreusement et fixant le plafond d'un air comateux.

Son mouvement parut le réveiller au moins un peu, et Tsunade se tourna vers eux.

« Le rider est prêt » déclara simplement Sakura.

C'était apparemment le seul signal qu'attendait Naruto. Refermant d'un coup sec la fermeture éclair de sa veste orange et noire, il se leva et s'approcha à grandes enjambées du deux-roues. Puisqu'il n'avait pas touché à un rider depuis des années, Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour lui proposer son aide, mais Shikamaru l'interrompit en la saisissant par le bras et la tira en arrière. Elle lui jeta un regard indigné, mais il ne la regardait même pas, son regard inexpressif fixé sur Naruto.

Leur ami posa des mains sûres sur le guidon et jeta à peine un coup d'œil au système de soutien des roues. C'était le matériel qui s'assurait que le lourd véhicule restait en station debout lorsque personne ne le montait, et ce modèle-là était encore récent. Naruto ne l'avait sans aucun doute jamais vu de sa vie, mais il le désactiva expertement d'un coup de pied sec.

Les mâchoires s'ouvrirent et il mena le rider vers les portes du hangar. Sasuke lui emboîta le pas, l'expression vide. A leur suite, la masse de spectateurs se déforma jusqu'à se ranger en un demi-cercle lâche devant les portes. Naruto s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elles et, avec un temps d'hésitation à peine perceptible, enfourcha le rider.

Il enfila ensuite son casque et Sasuke l'imita. Lorsque finalement Naruto prit la position semi-allongée caractéristique des pilotes et s'empara du guidon, Sasuke monta derrière lui et referma ses bras autour de sa taille.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la salle.

Ino se pencha vers Sakura, un peu perdue.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura-t-elle. « Ils démarrent sur les chapeaux de roues, non ? »

Sakura lui jeta un regard torve, oubliant quelques secondes de se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

« Ce n'est pas si simple que ça » soupira-t-elle. « Il faut beaucoup d'entraînement pour réussir un démarrage parfait juste en claquant des doigts. Pour commencer, un rider est très lourd, donc le pilote doit fortement lancer le moteur et relever les jambes au moment quasi-exact de l'accélération. Trop tard, et il se risque de se blesser. Mais s'il le fait trop tôt, le rider risque de basculer. »

Ino forma muettement un "Oh !" de compréhension.

« Et en plus de ça, il faut aussi compter sur la familiarité entre le pilote et le roue-libre. Le roue-libre doit relever les jambes juste avant le pilote pour l'aider le plus longtemps possible à porter le rider, donc il doit prévoir le moment où le pilote va démarrer. »

« Les riders… » fit Lee, admiratif. « C'est vraiment un travail d'équipe incroyable. »

« Ca ira, pour eux ? » demanda Ino, inquiète sous sa façade de femme fatale.

Comme Sakura ne répondait pas, Kakashi sortit de nulle part et manqua provoquer le double arrêt cardiaque de Lee et Ino.

« C'est bien la question que tout le monde se pose » annonça-t-il jovialement. « Le démarrage est un test déterminant pour un équipage de riders. Il y a huit ans, Naruto a été totalement incapable de démarrer avec Sai. »

« J'aimerais qu'on arrête d'évoquer le sujet » remarqua l'intéressé avec irritation en surgissant dans son sillage. « Vous me faites paraître incompétent. »

Kakashi eut un rire sot, tandis qu'Ino se hâtait de l'assurer qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé une chose pareille à son sujet. Sakura se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, au comble de l'anxiété.

« Ils en mettent, du temps… » murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Seul Neji l'entendit. Un peu à l'écart du groupe, il observait le rider et ses deux occupants d'un regard impénétrable, les bras croisés.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto s'efforçait de respirer lentement et profondément. Ses paumes étaient désespérément moites. Il les essuya sur son pantalon, puis se résigna à sortir les gants que lui avait donnés Tsunade de la poche de poitrine de son blouson. Lorsqu'il les eut enfilés, il prit encore le temps de réajuster sa position sur le rider. Derrière lui, Sasuke le laissait faire en silence.

Des dizaines d'yeux étaient posés sur eux, et bien que Naruto sachent qu'ils appartiennent à des amis, il avait l'impression paranoïaque qu'ils ne guettaient que la moindre erreur, un rire mesquin déjà aux lèvres. Les murs se refermaient sur lui, et il avait incroyablement chaud.

Serrant les dents, il se força à démarrer le moteur. L'atmosphère se fit d'autant plus lourde.

A travers les portes du hangar grandes ouvertes, il pouvait voir la piste goudronnée. La pluie n'était plus qu'une faible bruine, et le soleil se laissait timidement entrapercevoir à travers les nuages.

Inspirant profondément, il tourna progressivement la manette des gaz. Alors que son pouce frôlait l'interrupteur qui laisserait le moteur entraîner les roues, un vieux réflexe lui sauta à la gorge et il crispa les abdominaux. De manière toute naturelle, Sasuke avait une main posée sur son ventre et réagit instantanément en relevant les jambes.

Naruto vacilla et son pouce dérapa sur l'interrupteur. Le rider partit comme une flèche en penchant dangereusement sur le côté et une exclamation d'horreur émana de la foule.

Naruto freina de toutes ses forces et Sasuke rabattit les jambes à terre. A eux deux, ils parvinrent tout juste à maîtriser le véhicule avant qu'il ne bascule.

Le hangar s'emplit de jurons et de clameurs de désarroi.

« Oh non ! » s'écria Lee.

« C'est pas vrai ! » hurla presque Sakura. « Naruto ! »

Sai se frotta la nuque d'une main, le visage sombre.

Naruto se serait bien griffé jusqu'au sang. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Ca avait été tellement facile ! Comment avait-il pu faire une pareille erreur de débutant, alors que Sasuke avait tout maîtrisé de bout en bout ?

Il lui avait mâché le travail, et il avait été tellement idiot qu'il avait tout gâché !

Frappant son front casqué contre le guidon, il croisa les mains sur sa nuque et appuya de toutes ses forces. Quel idiot fini !

A quoi avait-il bien pu penser en demandant à Sasuke de lui servir de coéquipier ? Il devait être persuadé qu'il ne valait plus rien en tant que rider, à présent. Lui n'avait même pas eu une seule hésitation. Est-ce que son accident avait _vraiment_ eu le plus petit impact sur lui ?

« Naruto ! »

La voix affolée de Tsunade lui parvint par-dessus la cohue, et il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour la voir approcher en courant. Sasuke s'était redressé et ne laissait qu'une main négligemment posée sur sa hanche.

Naruto prit un instant pour s'attarder sur l'aspect indéniablement bizarre de sa vie si un autre homme pouvait poser une main sur sa hanche sans y prêter attention… Cette pensée fut cependant irrémédiablement perdue lorsqu'une réalisation autrement plus importante le frappa avec la force d'un camion citerne.

Est-ce que la main de Sasuke… _tremblait_ ?

Sasuke s'aperçut un peu tard de la complète immobilité de son coéquipier. Réalisant très vite son erreur, il se raidit à son tour et retira sa main comme si on l'avait brûlée. Celle de Naruto la saisit au vol.

Le casque devant lui pivota pour le regarder.

A travers la visière, deux yeux d'un bleu surréel vinrent transpercer son âme. Il oublia de respirer, frappé au cœur par un sentiment de déjà-vu écrasant…

Et puis, les yeux lui sourirent.

Tsunade s'arrêta net. Naruto avait levé une main ouverte, lui demandant muettement de ne pas approcher plus.

Il la baissa lentement, la reposa sur le guidon, et se glissa à nouveau en position.

Sasuke fixa son dos un long moment sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que Naruto tourne la tête pour lui jeter un nouveau coup d'œil.

« Alors, enfoiré ? Tu veux que je te laisse sur le bord de la piste, ou quoi ? »

Sa voix était rauque et son ton plaisantin ne parvenait pas tout à fait à masquer la tension sous-jacente, mais il y avait soudain dans ces mots une chaleur étonnante. Ce fut presque un réflexe de s'appuyer à nouveau contre ce dos, de repasser les bras autour de cette taille.

Naruto démarra le moteur. Cette fois, il n'entendit pas vraiment la réaction de la foule.

Son monde s'était réduit à la piste mouillée dont la roue avant du rider frôlait à présent le seuil. De loin en loin, des rayons de lumière filtraient à travers les dernières gouttes de pluie pour déposer de discrètes touches de couleur sur la scène.

Le rider grondait sous son corps, et on aurait dit un fauve en cage qui ne demandait qu'à enfin s'élancer librement, magnifique et meurtrier.

Mais Naruto n'était plus seul. Et soudain, il n'avait plus peur.

Il tourna la manette des gaz d'un seul mouvement sec, et le fauve hurla. Il se sentait à nouveau treize ans, et crispa les abdominaux au moment exact où son pouce actionnait l'interrupteur. Deux paires de jambes se levèrent en parfaite synchronisation et le rider fusa avec un rugissement triomphal.

Les cris de joie d'Ino et Lee furent noyés dans un chœur d'acclamations et d'éclats de rire. Anko poussa un véritable hurlement d'allégresse, fit un tour sur elle-même et se jeta sur Ibiki pour le secouer de toutes ses forces. Sakura vacilla sur ses jambes et Lee se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Tsunade fut la première à se ressaisir et elle se précipita à travers la cohue.

« Chouji ! »

Entre les employés qui s'écartaient pour la laisser passer, elle aperçut la station de travail du technicien de surveillance du hangar 3. Chouji n'avait pas bougé de son poste et s'affairait déjà face aux dizaines d'écrans qui lui renvoyaient chacun une vue différente des pistes d'entraînement. Shikamaru avait précédé la directrice et se tenait debout près de sa chaise, étonnamment sérieux.

« Voilà ! » s'écria Chouji en réponse à l'appel de Tsunade.

Au moment où il parlait, l'énorme écran accroché à bonne hauteur au mur au-dessus de lui s'éveilla et offrit une vue générale de la piste centrale. Un deux-roues s'éloignait des portes du hangar visibles au fond de l'image. Chouji changea de caméra et le rider et ses occupants bondirent à l'écran.

Tous les hangars donnaient sur la piste centrale, mais le troisième était le plus excentré et sa piste d'accès la plus longue. C'était la raison pour laquelle on l'utilisait généralement pour les équipages débutants, qui profitaient de la ligne droite pour récupérer du démarrage et prendre la mesure de la machine et de leur partenaire.

Déjà, Sasuke ajustait sa prise selon la nouvelle silhouette de Naruto.

Ino battit des mains, excitée.

« Cet idiot a _enfin_ fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Médor va être vert de rage d'avoir manqué ça. »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » s'écria une voix rauque. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?! »

Un bruit sourd retentit, suivi d'un concert de crissements et de tintements métalliques et d'une bordée de jurons. Ino aperçut Kiba, rouge et essoufflé, qui tentait désespérément d'extirper son pied d'une boîte à outils. Hinata le rattrapa à cet instant et s'efforça de l'aider avant que ses gesticulations désordonnées ne mutilent quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par rejoindre le groupe et posèrent les yeux sur l'écran, Kiba s'arrêta net.

« … Nom d'un doberman. »

Naruto était reconnaissable de loin dans la vieille veste orange et noire qu'il portait toujours lorsqu'il sortait sur sa moto. Inconscient de l'arrivée de son ami, il négociait justement l'entrée du rider sur la piste principale.

Un chronomètre s'afficha automatiquement dans un coin de l'écran, et les chiffres commencèrent à défiler. Tsunade se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Chouji et le désactiva. Shikamaru lui jeta un coup d'œil perçant, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Kakashi, qui les avaient rejoint Dieu seul sait quand, eut un petit rire.

« Voilà qui va fortement contrarier Sasuke. »

« Ils ne sont pas là pour battre un record, mais pour prouver qu'ils peuvent encore travailler ensemble » répliqua péremptoirement Tsunade.

Kakashi n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un "hum" pensif.

A l'écran, le rider s'engageait dans une première série de virages serrés. C'était là le premier échauffement du roue-libre, et Sasuke se redressa légèrement pour s'acquitter de sa tâche. Naruto les guida à travers les obstacles et Sasuke remplit parfaitement son rôle de balancier. Ils atteignirent bientôt une courte ligne droite, créant sans le savoir quelques soupirs de soulagement parmi leur assistance.

Sasuke reprit position en prévision des prochaines difficultés, efficace malgré sa frustration grandissante. Naruto n'avait pour l'instant commis aucune erreur, mais cela jouait moins en sa faveur qu'on aurait pu le croire, étant donné la vitesse à laquelle il évoluait. Sasuke pouvait comprendre que le stress le rende trop prudent, mais pour un peu il se serait cru sur une nationale. A cette allure, ils allaient devoir se coltiner tous les creux de la série de dos-d'âne sur lesquels ils arrivaient.

« Cette piste est bizarre, non ? » fit remarquer Kiba en fixant l'écran avec une fascination toute particulière.

« C'est une piste d'entraînement général » répondit Sai. « Elle teste les riders sur les principales difficultés qu'ils sont susceptibles de rencontrer durant une course. C'est pour ça que les obstacles sont semés de manière aussi régulière. »

« Ouais, ben pour l'instant il n'a vraiment pas l'air brillant, le boulet » bougonna Konohamaru dans son coin, boudeur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ? Faut pas être malin pour se taper les dos-d'âne à cette vitesse. »

Comme l'avait prévu Sasuke, la traversée du second obstacle fut des plus laborieuses et parvint encore à ralentir leur allure, ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver si elle avait été négociée proprement. Le moment était cependant mal choisi pour accélérer, car le terrain traître de la troisième épreuve les attendait déjà au tournant.

Au centre de la piste se trouvait un petit étang artificiel, dont l'eau s'écoulait par une multitude de minuscules canaux qui coupaient la route à l'endroit où celle-ci se faisait de terre battue plutôt que de bitume. Le résultat en était une large zone boueuse en permanence, et d'autant plus meuble que la pluie de début d'après-midi s'était chargée de lui apporter un coup de pouce non négligeable. La sinuosité de la piste à ce niveau rendait l'équilibre du rider encore plus précaire.

Au tout début de sa carrière, Sasuke avait attrapé d'innombrables crampes et avait offert à Naruto et à lui-même de nombreux bains de boue en essayant de négocier ce passage correctement. Le terrain glissant demandait du roue-libre une précision de mouvement qui ne pouvait être acquise que grâce à de nombreuses heures d'entraînement. Il en avait cependant vite eu assez des râles et des protestations haut perchées de son idiot de coéquipier et avaient maîtrisé l'haïssable obstacle en moins de trois mois. Kakashi en avait laissé tomber son précieux livre dans une flaque d'huile de moteur.

Neuf ans plus tard et à une aussi faible allure, Sasuke eut à peine besoin de réfléchir pour franchir les quelques centaines de mètres qui les séparaient de la terre ferme.

« Wah ! » s'extasia Moegi. « Sasuke est vraiment trop doué ! »

« C'est sûr que comparé à une fille qui se plante encore après trois ans d'entraînement… » souffla perfidement Konohamaru.

« C'était juste la semaine dernière » s'indigna-t-elle. « Et toi, tu t'es ramassé pas plus tard qu'hier sur les dos-d'âne ! »

« Mais au moins, je sais où est la manette des gaz ! Pas comme ce gros nul ! »

Naruto choisit ce moment pour le contredire et accélérer. Sasuke n'avait même pas eu besoin de l'y inciter, puisqu'ils savaient tous deux que le prochain obstacle ne pouvait aucunement être franchi au ralenti. La vitesse était toujours inférieure à celle à laquelle Sasuke aspirait, mais elle était suffisante pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire et il se contenta donc de ronger son frein.

Après un long virage en pente descendante, la piste se fit à nouveau goudronnée et dévoila ses dernières dents. Des gouffres s'ouvraient de loin en loin sur toute la largeur de la route, promettant une chute douloureuse aux équipages maladroits.

Tout le monde à Konoha savait que des filets étaient fixés un mètre en contrebas des trous, mais les mécaniciens qui les avaient installés juraient qu'ils étaient là pour la sauvegarde de la machine plus que pour la santé de ses riders. Sasuke voulait bien les croire, étant donné que le sol n'était jamais très loin et que les filets généraient à eux seuls une quantité impressionnante de bleus.

Naruto se tassa contre son support et Sasuke se tendit en anticipation de sa prochaine tâche. D'une secousse brusque, il aida le rider à décoller.

Ils survolèrent le premier obstacle et reprirent contact avec la terre ferme, Naruto utilisant expertement sa silhouette compacte pour aider Sasuke à stabiliser la machine. Ils eurent à peine une trentaine de mètres pour reprendre un peu d'élan et répéter la manœuvre. Les murs de béton de chaque côté de la piste défilaient au rythme de leurs sauts.

Lorsqu'elle les vit enfin franchir le dernier gouffre, Ino passa un bras ravi autour des épaules de Sakura et la serra contre elle.

« Ha ! Mais il se débrouille comme un chef, le blondinet ! »

Comme son amie ne répondait pas, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux. L'expression de Sakura était presque plus inquiète qu'avant le départ du rider.

« S… Sakura ? » fit Hinata en le remarquant à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'exclama Ino. « Tu n'es pas heureuse ? Ils ont réussi, non ? »

Sakura cessa de fixer le sol d'un air soucieux et sembla brusquement réaliser qu'on lui parlait.

« Quoi ? Oh… Oui, je suppose » fit-elle avec un sourire peu convaincant.

Comme Ino croisait les bras pour mieux la fusiller d'un regard hautain, elle poussa un soupir et céda sous la pression, les épaules basses.

« Je suis contente que Naruto soit parvenu à remonter sur un rider, vraiment. C'est juste que… avec un tel niveau… »

« On peut carrément le dire, c'était pourri ! »

L'exclamation de Konohamaru fit se retourner quelques têtes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, sale morveux ? » gronda Kiba, menaçant.

Le lycéen leva un menton arrogant et s'approcha d'eux.

« J'ai dit que c'était pourri ! » proclama-t-il, narquois. « Avec un niveau pareil, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un débutant minable. S'il avait mon âge, il pourrait à la limite se faire embaucher dans une écurie à deux balles si elle avait du fric et du temps à gaspiller pour le former. Mais comme c'est déjà un vieux… »

« Holà, arrêt sur image, tête d'ananas ! » s'insurgea Ino. « Naruto réussit à remonter après tout ça, il traverse une mare de boue puante et sue des litres d'eau comme le porc qu'il est, mais il n'y a aucune chance qu'une écurie le reprenne ? C'est ça que tu es en train de dire ?! »

Konohamaru avait porté la main à ses cheveux, stupéfait.

« J'ai pas une tête d'a… ! »

Il se tut abruptement devant le regard tout bonnement démoniaque de la jeune femme blonde qui le dominait de toute la hauteur de ses talons aiguille.

« Mais il a réussi un tour complet de la piste ! » s'exclama Kiba, confus et anxieux. « Ca compte, non ? »

« Sasuke lui a mâché le travail » répondit Sai à la place d'une Sakura consternée. « Sans un roue-libre de sa trempe, il n'y serait sûrement pas arrivé. »

A la station de surveillance du hangar, Tsunade fixait gravement le rider qui franchissait la ligne d'arrivée. Kakashi et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard avant de se remettre à étudier la directrice en silence.

Naruto amena progressivement la machine à arrêt, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il put à nouveau poser les pieds par terre. Une tension inimaginable sembla soudain quitter ses épaules, et il fut pris du désir immense de bondir d'allégresse et d'éclater de rire.

Il l'avait fait ! Non. _Ils_ l'avaient fait ! Ils avaient réussi un tour de piste entier, et avaient franchi chaque obstacle sans réel problème ! C'était sûrement le jour le plus heureux…

Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsque Sasuke le lâcha et se redressa. Il tourna la tête pour lui parler, mais le sourire se figea sur ses lèvres.

Sasuke ne le regardait pas. A travers la visière, ses yeux noirs étaient baissés sur la montre à son poignet. Une image surgit de la mémoire de Naruto, celle d'un adolescent aux yeux noirs qui avait autrefois accompli ce geste d'innombrables fois : mettre pied à terre, se redresser, consulter la montre chronomètre qu'il avait arrêtée au passage de la ligne d'arrivée.

Le sourire de Naruto disparut tout à fait.

Il n'avait songé qu'à atteindre la ligne d'arrivée, à franchir tous les obstacles sans commettre de faux pas. Il n'avait surtout pas voulu risquer la chute, il avait chassé le dérapage et négocié chaque tournant de son mieux.

Il avait voulu prouver qu'il pouvait encore monter sur un rider. Il avait été prudent. Comme on remonte à bicyclette en prenant garde de ne pas à nouveau s'écorcher les genoux.

Mais Sasuke n'était pas à sa place sur une bicyclette. Lui n'avait jamais regardé la ligne d'arrivée comme une fin en soi. Il avait toujours voulu aller plus haut, plus vite, plus loin. Sasuke était un vrai rider.

Naruto l'avait été, aussi, un jour.

L'émetteur-récepteur installé à l'intérieur de leurs casques d'entraînement crachota brièvement.

« Bon travail, vous deux ! » fit la voix de Tsunade. « C'était excellent, Naruto. Rentrez au hangar, qu'on puisse en discuter ! »

« Ok… » répondit-il simplement.

Pourquoi l'enthousiasme de la vieille paraissait-il si faux ? Il savait bien pourquoi, au fond. Il avait déjà vu un nouveau à l'écurie conduire comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui. Sasuke et lui s'étaient regardés, et ils en avaient ri. Parce que c'était ridicule, d'espérer conduire un rider de cette manière.

Les courses de riders n'avaient, par définition, rien de prudent. C'était de la vitesse et de l'instinct, la piste qui cherchait à avoir raison de vous, le vent mugissant qui vous poussait à aller encore plus vite, jusqu'au bout de vos forces, de celles de votre partenaire et de celles de la machine. C'était de l'adrénaline, de la douleur et des chutes, de la tôle tordue, des os brisés parfois.

Ca n'avait rien d'une bicyclette.

Naruto avait honte. De lui, d'abord, parce qu'il n'avait en réalité rien prouvé du tout sur lui-même, mais surtout, surtout, de ce qu'il avait offert à Sasuke.

Son roue-libre n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il restait silencieux et immobile, et son langage corporel était complètement neutre. C'était peut-être ce qui faisait le plus mal.

Autrefois, il l'aurait frappé pour s'être montré aussi minable. Il l'aurait injurié et traité de tous les noms, jusqu'à ce que Naruto réponde à ses coups et ses insultes, et il serait remonté en selle, juste pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

Mais à présent Sasuke n'essayait même pas de le juger, et quelque part, c'était comme s'il n'en valait vraiment plus la peine. Comme s'il avait détruit le peu qui restait et n'existait finalement plus du tout à ses yeux.

Naruto déglutit et baissa les yeux sur son pied droit qu'il tapait nerveusement par terre.

« Hé, Sasuke… » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, mais un faible froissement de tissu indiqua qu'il lui accordait encore un peu de son attention, aussi indifférente soit-elle. Sans doute se demandait-il simplement pourquoi ils n'avaient pas encore pris la direction du hangar.

Naruto releva la tête et fixa la piste. Luisant sous une fine pellicule d'eau, elle courait sur quelques centaines de mètres entre ses barrières rouges et blanches, avant de disparaître dans le premier virage qu'il apercevait au loin. Le pied de Naruto s'immobilisa.

« Laisse-moi réessayer. »

Sa voix était tranchante, acerbe. Toute trace de nervosité en avait disparu, mais avec elle étaient partis les derniers vestiges d'humilité qu'il s'était efforcé de conserver pour rassurer ses amis. Face à eux, il avait pu prétendre que la vie continuerait, quoiqu'il arrive aujourd'hui.

A présent, il n'y avait devant ses yeux qu'une seule voie, et même si elle devait triompher de lui, il n'y avait plus dans sa tête place pour un demi-tour.

Le silence régna un instant sur eux. Puis Sasuke s'appuya à nouveau contre lui, referma les bras sur sa taille.

Naruto n'y avait pas cru, et sous la surprise, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'était une chance de plus qu'il lui accordait, et une chance de plus que ce que Sasuke aurait dû offrir à quiconque. S'il la gâchait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Tsunade commençait à s'impatienter lorsque Sasuke reprit soudain position. S'attendant à les voir revenir à petite vitesse vers le hangar, elle fut surprise par l'immobilité rigide de Naruto.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?… »

Etant donné l'absence de système audio relié aux caméras, personne n'entendit le rugissement du moteur ni ne comprit les intentions de Naruto avant que le rider ne démarre comme une flèche.

Le véhicule dépassa la sortie de piste en prenant toujours plus de vitesse et le chronomètre s'afficha à nouveau à l'écran.

Tsunade se jeta sur le micro.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! » hurla-t-elle.

« Désolé, Tsunade » lui parvint à travers la connexion.

Une rafale de parasites l'informa que la liaison avait été coupée à l'autre extrémité.

Sasuke coupa la radio de son propre casque avant de reprendre sa prise sur Naruto. Le pilote le remercia d'un hochement de tête sans quitter la piste des yeux.

Naruto avait lancé le moteur aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et freina à peine en arrivant sur la série de virages. Ca n'avait à présent plus rien d'une promenade de santé, et Sasuke sentit enfin l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines.

Il dut se pencher presque au plus bas pour compenser l'élan du rider, agrippant d'une poigne de fer la veste de Naruto. Le premier virage défila et Sasuke se redressa pour changer immédiatement de côté. Le bitume défilait tout près de lui, et il aurait pu le toucher s'il avait tendu la main. La courbe du bord de la piste s'inversa, et Sasuke bascula à nouveau.

Ils franchirent le premier obstacle en un rien de temps et dévorèrent la courte ligne droite qui le suivait.

Naruto évalua la distance qui séparait les deux premiers dos-d'âne et ajusta sa vitesse en conséquence. Sasuke se souleva de son siège et aida le rider à quitter le sol. Ils survolèrent un creux, un second, puis un troisième…

Le suivant était plus large, et Naruto les laissa dévaler la pente pour reprendre de la vitesse. Ils franchirent le cinquième d'un bond, puis Sasuke se tassa à nouveau lorsque Naruto lui laissa entendre qu'ils descendraient dans le sixième. Avec l'élan ainsi accumulé, ils franchirent les trois derniers dos-d'âne et retrouvèrent la piste plane.

« Wah, ils n'ont presque pas ralenti ! » s'écria Moegi en bondissant de nulle part sur Konohamaru.

« Mouais » concéda le jeune homme avec une mauvaise foi évidente. « C'est pas trop mal… »

« C'est presque mieux que nous, tu veux dire ! Alors que tu te vantes tout le temps qu'on est les meilleurs de l'écurie sur les dos-d'âne… ! »

« Oh, lâche-moi la grappe, ok ! »

Pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient, Naruto et Sasuke s'apprêtaient déjà à s'engager dans le troisième obstacle. Naruto s'était imperceptiblement tendu et Sasuke pouvait sentir sa peur de la chute, mais le pilote n'avait pour autant ralenti que le strict minimum.

Son attitude bornée arracha un sourire involontaire à Sasuke, et alors qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il s'était persuadé que seul un professionnalisme froid le prémunirait contre toute faute et le mènerait à la victoire, il se surprit à pincer Naruto à travers sa veste par pur jeu.

Le langage corporel de son pilote changea aussitôt pour exprimer une irritation familière, toute nervosité oubliée.

La roue avant projeta une gerbe de boue autour d'eux, et Sasuke se pencha légèrement pour aider Naruto à redresser la course du rider. Les changements de direction étant devenus particulièrement difficiles, Naruto s'efforça de guider le véhicule vers l'extérieur de la piste et de prendre des virages larges. Sasuke l'assista en maintenant leur stabilité et en l'encourageant à accélérer dès que possible.

Leur dernier passage avait représenté une lente agonie pour Naruto, aussi fut-il le premier surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle ils s'extirpèrent finalement du bourbier. Sasuke le rappela à l'ordre d'une pression sur l'abdomen et Naruto se remit aussitôt à accélérer.

Ils prirent une vitesse folle dans la ligne droite qui suivit et dévalèrent le long virage qui conduisait au quatrième obstacle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? » s'exclama Konohamaru. « A une vitesse pareille, ils vont forcément se planter ! »

Il s'interrompit, abasourdi par le remue-ménage soudain autour de lui. Un brouhaha excité avait envahi le hangar jusque-là silencieux, et Lee et Ino échangèrent un regard ébahi lorsque les premiers cris d'encouragement retentirent, bientôt repris par un chœur des employés les plus anciens. Le visage de Sai s'était fermé et Sakura s'était jointe aux acclamations, criant plus fort que tout le monde et brandissant le poing en cadence. Ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient rouges d'agitation.

Sasuke avait été le premier à réaliser l'intention de Naruto et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Il avait bien espéré que Naruto était décidé à se débarrasser de sa couardise écœurante lorsqu'il lui avait demandé une seconde chance, mais c'était plus qu'il n'avait anticipé. Il aurait dû se souvenir qu'il n'y avait jamais de demi-mesure avec un crétin pareil.

Cette fois-ci, s'ils échouaient, ce serait leur faute à tous les deux, car Sasuke n'avait pas pratiqué ce mouvement depuis des années.

Il carra les épaules et se ramassa sur lui-même.

Etant donné que cette partie de la piste était située plus bas que le niveau du sol, elle était flanquée de part et d'autre par de hauts murs de béton. Naruto sortit du virage selon une trajectoire qui les conduisait droit sur celui de gauche. Lorsque le rider atteignit le premier gouffre, ils étaient à moins de deux mètres de la paroi.

Sasuke se redressa pour amorcer le saut, mais cette fois, Naruto suivit son mouvement et déplia bras et jambes. D'une même secousse, ils soulevèrent les roues et les forcèrent à s'orienter vers la gauche. Le rider poursuivit sur sa précédente trajectoire et les roues vinrent prendre appui sur le mur de béton. Pendant un peu plus d'une folle seconde, le véhicule roula à l'horizontale et franchit deux gouffres d'un même souffle.

Lorsqu'ils sentirent l'élan qui les maintenait à la paroi faiblir, Naruto et Sasuke forcèrent à nouveau le rider à décoller et atterrirent sur la terre ferme. Ils reprirent de la vitesse en franchissant en diagonale la bande de piste suivante et répétèrent l'opération sur le mur opposé.

Deux par deux, les gouffres défilaient d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Le rider était une carcasse de métal qui se faisait un peu plus lourde à chaque saut, mais Naruto et Sasuke ne faiblirent pas malgré leurs jambes toujours plus douloureuses.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent pour la dernière fois, il sembla à Naruto qu'au grondement du moteur se mêlait un chœur lointain d'exclamations d'allégresse. Mais pour lui, seule comptait la ligne d'arrivée vers laquelle il se ruait.

Cette fois, il sentit contre son ventre le faible mouvement de Sasuke lorsqu'il arrêta son chronomètre. Plus encore que la banderole verte au-dessus de sa tête à cet instant précis, c'est ce petit '_bip_' qu'il n'entendit même pas qui lui fit réaliser pleinement ce qui s'était passé.

Il freina aussi fort qu'il l'osait et arrêta le rider en un temps record.

Sasuke se redressa.

Le cœur battant, Naruto tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Bien sûr, Sasuke fixait sa montre. Plusieurs secondes d'agonie interminable s'écoulèrent. Enfin, Sasuke amorça un mouvement pour ôter son casque. Sous le bord de la protection, un sourire arrogant apparut.

Naruto ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler.

* * *

**Annonce :** Ce chapitre marque la fin de la première partie de _Riders_. Je me suis longtemps demandée si je devais m'arrêter là, mais nonobstant les fourches que je vois déjà apparaître dans vos mains vengeresses, je n'ai pas le cœur à les laisser comme ça, lol. En revanche, étant donné mon emploi du temps actuellement peu clément, mon rythme d'écriture n'est pas ce qu'il devrait être et la seconde partie de l'histoire reste un peu trop floue dans ma tête.

Le prochain chapitre n'en sera donc pas un : il s'agira d'un **interlude**, qui devrait me laisser un peu de temps pour retomber sur mes pieds. A cette occasion, j'ai bien envie de laisser les personnages eux-mêmes répondre à certaines de vos questions que l'histoire risquerait de laisser en suspens. Etant donné que j'essaie d'inclure un maximum de points du manga sans écrire une encyclopédie, certains détails sont laissés entre parenthèses, donc si vous êtes curieux de savoir quelque chose en particulier, n'hésitez pas à demander !

Avec un peu de chance l'interlude en question apparaîtra pour Noël !


	8. Interlude 1

**Note :** Hé oui ! Comme quoi, il y a toujours de l'espoir… J'aurais essayé de finir cet interlude pour Noël, puis pour le Nouvel An, me persuadait finalement qu'il fallait quand même que je le finisse avant la rentrée… Et au final, que fête cet interlude, me direz-vous ? Eh bien à défaut des fêtes de fin d'années, le relatif succès de mes entretiens de stage si longtemps attendus. Alors avant de guetter mes mails d'un œil injecté de sang et de replonger tête baissée dans mes projets à l'échéance toujours plus proche, je vous offre quand même un kâdo.

J'en profite pour répondre un énorme "Merci !" à tous vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, et tout particulièrement à _Liliceine_ (qui m'aura donné envie de crêpes ; certains de tes questions trouvent un début de réponse dans cet interlude !), _Sasakyo_ (les coms longs ne sont jamais inutiles ! merci pour ton enthousiasme !), et _mitsuki-chan_ (bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas lourde ! je prends bonne note de tes questions, et bon nombre d'entre elles devrait trouver réponse dans la seconde partie).

* * *

**Interlude**

**Au menu :** Vous trouverez dans ce "chapitre", tout d'abord une scène bonus du chapitre 6, qui ne s'incluait malheureusement nulle part. Elle fait directement suite à la dernière scène et il est donc conseillé d'y jeter un nouveau coup d'œil si vous ne l'avez plus trop en mémoire. Vous admirerez ensuite les efforts héroïques d'Ino pour répondre à toutes vos questions sur cette histoire. Comme vous pourrez le constater, elle n'a hélas eu qu'un succès mitigé…

Bonne lecture, et pendant que j'y suis, une Bonne Année à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Scène bonus**

Le hangar 3 de l'écurie Konoha était plongé dans un état d'hystérie collective.

Anko avait déniché une Sakura au visage humide au milieu de la foule et l'étouffait dans une étreinte d'ours. Elles sautaient toutes deux sur place comme deux collégiennes qui auraient gagné des places pour le concert de leur idole. Kiba en savait assez pour comprendre exactement ce que son meilleur ami avait réalisé et il ne tarda pas à se joindre à leur accolade bondissante, riant de bonheur.

Hinata, Ino et Lee observaient sans comprendre les embrassades, les sourires et les poignées de main autour d'eux.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on fête, » s'exclama Ino, souriant de toutes ses dents, « mais tant que tout le monde est content, ça me va ! »

Et sur ces paroles, elle prit à son tour une Hinata adorablement confuse dans ses bras.

Konohamaru s'était approprié le poignet de Moegi et le col de Udon et s'était mis à fendre la foule jusqu'au poste de surveillance. Comme il le pensait, leur instructeur se tenait près de la directrice, un sourire jovial visible au-dessus du foulard qui lui mangeait en permanence la moitié du visage.

« Kakashi ! » cria-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc de dingue ? J'ai jamais vu une chose pareille ! »

« Ah » fit l'homme en se tournant vers eux. « Tu veux parler du 'Mouvement de la Feuille Morte' ? C'est une vieille technique créée par les fondateurs de l'écurie. Elle est très dure à maîtriser. »

« Le pilote et le roue-libre bougeaient exactement de la même manière » s'exclama Moegi, des étoiles dans les yeux. « Ils faisaient les mêmes mouvements au même moment ! Je ne savais même pas qu'un pilote pouvait faire ça ! »

Konohamaru lui jeta un regard surpris. A vrai dire, il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de se redresser pour assister sa roue-libre comme ce vieux aux cheveux jaunes l'avait fait. C'était le job de Moegi, après tout. Le principe des riders, c'était que chacun faisait sa part du travail en ayant assez confiance en son partenaire pour savoir qu'il ferait la sienne, non ? Mais quelqu'un d'aussi léger que Moegi ne pourrait jamais soulever seul le rider pour une technique pareille…

« Mais c'est affreusement dangereux » fit remarquer Udon sans se départir de son regard voilé et de sa voix plate. « S'ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés de la paroi à temps à chaque fois, le rider serait tombé à la verticale et leur aurait broyé au moins une jambe chacun, sans parler des fractures de la hanche, des épaules déboîtées, peut-être des côtés brisées s'ils n'étaient pas tombés dans un filet… »

Kakashi interrompit son macabre exposé d'un rire désinvolte.

« Haha, oui, c'est pour ça que c'est une technique difficile. »

Udon répondit d'un reniflement. Konohamaru et Moegi leur jetèrent un regard torve et se rapprochèrent par réflexe.

« Tu peux toujours crever pour que j'essaie ce truc » souffla l'adolescente.

Légèrement pâle, Konohamaru regarda ailleurs et fit mine de céder d'un grognement méprisant.

* * *

**Aujourd'hui sur _CUTE-Hi_, le canal universitaire de TV éducative d'Hi no Kuni** (1)** :  
"Cap sur… l'écurie Konoha" avec Ino Yamanaka**

Ino bondit à l'écran et fait un clin d'œil.

« Bonjour à tous ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec un large sourire. « Ici Ino Yamanaka, votre présentatrice préférée en direct de l'écurie Konoha ! Aujourd'hui, grâce à moi, vous allez pouvoir découvrir les coulisses de la célèbre écurie de riders, l'une des plus grandes machines à rêves de Hi no Kuni. A vous mécaniques rutilantes et corps sculptés couverts de sueur, rawrr !… »

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ? »

La petite caméra pivote un peu trop vite. Sakura entre dans le champ, tremblotante et légèrement de travers. Vêtue de sa combinaison de travail, elle fixe la gauche de la caméra d'un air réprobateur.

« Oh, tais-toi un peu, Gros Front ! C'est pour le journal de la fac. Rien n'est trop beau pour mes téléspectateurs préférés ! »

« Et tu as l'autorisation de Tsunade ? » s'enquit Sakura en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

« Mais oui ! De toute façon, quelle raison aurait-elle de refuser que les étudiants s'instruisent sur l'un des fleurons de l'industrie locale ? »

« Hum… » fait Sakura d'un air peu convaincu.

« Oh, salut Ino ! »

L'image tremble à nouveau et se fixe sur Naruto et Kakashi qui approchent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? » fait Naruto, perplexe.

« C'est pour le journal de la fac ! Souris, blondinet, tu es sur le point de devenir une célébrité ! »

« Hein ?! Hé, mais je… »

La caméra zoome de très près sur son visage rouge pivoine.

« Arrête ça, Ino ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à filmer ici ?! »

« Mes téléspectateurs ont le droit de savoir, Naruto ! » fait-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe. « Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait pour un étudiant minable de soudain se retrouver propulsé au rang de meilleur espoir d'une écurie mondialement connue ? »

« Mina… Hein ? Hé, meilleur espoir, vraiment ? »

« Ne la laisse pas t'emberlificoter, Naruto » fait Sakura, hors-champ.

Derrière l'épaule de Naruto, Kakashi plisse les yeux et émet un rire de Père Noël.

« Bon, trêve de bavardage » rétorque Ino. « Où est Sasuke ? »

« Hé, je croyais que tu voulais interviewer le meilleur espoir de l'écurie ?! »

« Les vrais champions passent toujours avant les espoirs, trésor. »

« … ! »

« Ho ho ho ho » fait Kakashi.

« Sasuke n'est pas encore arrivé » répond Sakura, et la caméra pivote vers elle. « Je crois qu'il devait régler les derniers détails avec son nouvel appartement en ville.

« Alors, le célèbre Sasuke Uchiwa s'installe vraiment à Hi no Kuni ?! »

Sakura a l'air gêné.

« Il n'a encore rien confirmé, tu sais. Il n'a même pas encore signé de contrat avec Konoha, ni résilié celui qu'il avait avec Oto. »

« Mais enfin, s'il s'est trouvé un appartement… ? »

« Bah, cet enfoiré est assez riche pour se payer un appartement dans chaque grande ville » lance dédaigneusement Naruto, qui réapparaît dans le champ. « Peut-être même une villa ! »

« Ah bon ? Hum… » fait rêveusement Ino.

Le champ de la caméra part se balader vers un aspirateur posé contre un mur voisin, puis Ino se reprend et le braque à nouveau sur Naruto.

« Et ça ne pose pas de problème, qu'il s'entraîne comme ça ici alors qu'il a un contrat dans une autre écurie ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » maugrée Naruto. « Ce connard, _c'est_ Oto. »

« … »

« … »

« Et alors, blondinet ?! Sois un peu plus clair ! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de silence révélateur ? Mes spectateurs ont besoin de précisions ! De _précisions _! »

Le champ de la caméra vient se coller au visage de Naruto, qui recule en bafouillant. Le son d'un fil qui se tend retentit, et Naruto émet un cri étranglé avant de disparaître vers le bas dans un grand fracas métallique.

« L'écurie Oto appartient à Sasuke » soupire Sakura. « Il ne risque pas d'avoir d'ennuis puisqu'il est son propre patron. »

« Hein ? C'est vrai ?! »

La caméra zoome soudain sur la mécanicienne.

« Il est si riche que ça ? »

Des grognements s'élèvent hors-champ, suivis de ce qui semble être le bruit d'un couvercle de marmite tombant par terre et tournant brièvement sur lui-même.

« Elle pouvait juste le dire, qu'elle n'avait rien compris… Spectateurs, mes fesses oui. Stupide blonde, complètement folle… »

Naruto ré-apparaît, s'extrayant d'une pile de jantes. Une main surgit du bord gauche de la caméra et vient le cueillir par l'oreille.

« Tu disais quelque chose, Boucle d'Or ? » fait Ino, la voix doucereuse.

« Aïe-aïe-aïe-aïe-AIE ! »

Remis de force sur ses pieds, Naruto se masse l'oreille en jurant.

« T'es à côté de la plaque, Ino » persifle-t-il en représailles. « Tout le monde connaît l'histoire ! »

Il esquive sa riposte qui ne vient pas.

« L'histoire ? » répète-t-elle, intriguée.

« Oto appartenait à un vieux pervers » commence Naruto en se regorgeant, tenant finalement sa minute de célébrité à l'écran. « Orochimaru, qu'il s'appelait. Mais il s'est fait mettre au trou il y a trois ans, pour escroquerie et des tas d'autres saloperies. Apparemment c'était un vrai salaud. Il poussait ses employés jusqu'à l'esclavagisme, il achetait les responsables des courses, il faisait du chantage sur des riders adverses… et avec tout ça, il se faisait un joli pactole illégal qu'il utilisait pour créer des drogues qu'il expérimentait sur ses riders ! Une belle enflure. Et devinez quoi ? »

Naruto se penche vers la caméra d'un air de conspirateur.

« "On dit" que ce serait Sasuke qui l'aurait vendu à la police. »

« Sasuke ? »

« Yep. Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi être suspicieux : quand l'écurie était sur le point de faire faillite, une fois tous les ripoux qui la faisaient tourner à l'ombre, il l'a rachetée pour une bouchée de pain. »

Naruto pointe du doigt vers la caméra et lui offre un sourire éclatant.

« C'était le flash info de Naruto Uzumaki, bande de nazes. »

« Tu es plutôt bien informé, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de Sasuke il y a encore trois semaines » fait Sakura hors-champ, sa voix lourde de suspicion.

Naruto se décompose et son regard se fait fuyant.

« Hein ? Ouais, heu… »

Sakura apparaît près de lui, se rapprochant d'un pas chassé.

« On s'est _renseigné _? » fait-elle sournoisement, un rictus triomphant aux lèvres.

Naruto rougit et se met à postillonner.

La caméra se détourne brutalement et se recadre sur un jeune homme approchant.

« Oh, Sai ! » fait Ino d'un ton ravi. « Bonjour ! »

Le champ pivote encore et Ino apparaît.

« Prenez-en de la graine, mes agneaux ! Voilà notre premier rider ! »

« Hé ! Non mais et moi, je suis quoi ? Un caillou ?! »

Sai revient dans le champ, de la perplexité dans son port de tête.

« Sai, quelques mots pour le journal de la fac ? Tu as le même âge que nos spectateurs, je suis sûre qu'ils sont avides d'en apprendre plus sur toi ! »

« Ah… A vrai dire, je suis également étudiant. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclame Ino, au comble de la joie. « Dis-nous-en plus ! »

« _Ben voyons, on comprend mieux pourquoi elle est venue…_ » fait une voix en un chuchotis à peine audible.

« Je suis en faculté d'art. J'étudie la photographie. »

« _Qui a la clé des vestiaires, aujourd'hui ?_ » répond un second murmure.

« La photographie, fascinant ! Ce doit être très intense de mener de front ses études et un travail aussi prenant que pilote de rider ? »

« _Konohamaru, je crois. Il faudra lui demander de la surveiller _intensément_._ »

« Fort heureusement, les horaires de l'écurie sont très souples. Mais bien sûr, vous devez le savoir, puisque votre amie Sakura travaille ici. »

Ino a un rire gêné.

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais tutoie-moi, je t'en prie, puisque nous avons presque le même âge ! »

« _Oh, c'est mignon…_ »

La caméra pivote brusquement vers la source d'un murmure incessant. Naruto et Sakura, penchés l'un vers l'autre, clignent innocemment des yeux dans sa direction.

« C'est pas bientôt fini, ces messes basses ! » s'exclame Ino, excédée.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… » dit poliment Sai.

La caméra bascule à nouveau pour le voir s'éloigner.

« Ah, Sai ! » fait Ino, dépitée.

« Il va se changer » observe Naruto, hors-champ, dans un faux murmure.

« Vite, trouvons Konohamaru ! » répond Sakura de la même façon.

« Grrr… »

Le champ se focalise à nouveau sur les deux comploteurs, puis fait un zoom soudain sur une troisième personne apparue juste derrière eux.

« Bonjour, Sasuke ! » couine presque Ino.

Sakura et Naruto se retournent d'un bloc, et le rider fait un bond impressionnant en se retrouvant nez à nez avec son coéquipier.

« Gaah ! » hurle-t-il, trébuchant en arrière. « Ca ne va pas de me faire peur comme ça ? Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Sasuke hausse un sourcil sans répliquer. Un instant de flottement passe sur le trio. On dirait une pièce de théâtre bien rôdée dont l'un des acteurs aurait soudain oublié son texte, plongeant ses partenaires dans la confusion.

Ino s'éclaircit la gorge et rompt sans complexe le silence embarrassant.

« Sasuke, je suis ici au nom du journal de l'université. Malgré ton jeune âge, tu es une vraie célébrité dans le monde des riders ! Quel effet ça fait d'être monté aussi haut, aussi vite ? » questionne-t-elle avidement.

Sa réponse est un regard noir.

« Qui t'a donné la permission de filmer dans les hangars ? »

« Oh ! » s'exclame Ino, au bord de l'évanouissement après s'être entendue tutoyer par une star. « Le type de l'accueil a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. »

« Je _savais_ que tu n'avais pas la permission de Tsunade » gronde Sakura, apparaissant soudain dans le champ de la caméra. « Jusqu'_où_ as-tu tiré ton décolleté pendant que tu parlais à Ebisu, exactement ? »

« Mouahaha, j'étais sûr que ce type était un pervers caché ! » renchérit Naruto, ravi. « "Un vrai gentleman", mes fesses oui ! »

« Pff, on entre vraiment ici comme dans un moulin » lance Sasuke.

Sakura se détourne de la caméra pour lui lancer un regard indéchiffrable.

« Je suis sûre que Tsunade saura faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas » réplique-t-elle d'une voix bizarrement tendue.

Sasuke lui jette un coup d'œil en coin, puis se détourne avec un simple "tch". Dans un coin de l'écran, la tête de Naruto pivote de Sasuke à Sakura et vice-versa, et pour un peu on verrait des points d'interrogation apparaître pêle-mêle au-dessus de lui.

La caméra se déplace et contourne habilement une Sakura distraite, pour mieux s'offrir un gros plan du visage de Sasuke.

« Alors dis-moi, Sasuke, j'ai entendu que tu élisais finalement domicile à Hi no Kuni ? » demande Ino, doucereuse.

Sasuke fusille l'écran du regard.

« Les frais d'hôtel commençaient à être… incommodants. »

« Tiens, je ne savais pas que "frais" était un autre mot pour "fans" » murmure Naruto hors-champ.

Le ricanement discret de Sakura lui répond, et Sasuke trouve soudain une nouvelle cible pour son regard noir.

« Et donc, un petit scoop pour nos spectateurs ? A quand la signature du contrat avec Konoha ? » minaude Ino.

Ces yeux noirs se posent à nouveau sur la journaliste à travers la caméra, intenses. Comme il ne répond rien et se contente de la fixer, un silence glacial s'installe. Le champ tremble légèrement, trahissant le moment où Ino se met à gigoter.

« Hum… D'accord, heu, pas de scoop. Peut-être un mot sur ta carrière jusqu'à maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir choisi de devenir rider ? »

Ca n'aurait pas dû être possible, mais son visage se ferme plus encore et le silence devient littéralement oppressant.

« Ah ! Euh, non, ça ne nous regarde pas ? Très bien, d'accord, haha » fit-elle avec un rire étranglé. « Maintenant, ce que nos spectateurs ne savent peut-être pas, c'est que tu as commencé ta carrière ici, à l'écurie Konoha. On peut dire que ta présence ici est en quelque sorte un retour aux sources, haha ! Qu'est-ce qui t'avait à l'époque motivé à accepter l'offre d'Orochimaru, l'ancien propriétaire de l'écurie Oto ? »

Cette fois, le silence a une toute autre qualité.

La caméra pivote brutalement et se pose sur deux silhouettes aux épaules basses et aux regards lourds.

« Aaah, désolée, désolée ! » s'excuse précipitamment Ino, réalisant un peu tard son erreur.

Les yeux injectés de sang, Sakura se redresse et presse un poing contre la paume ouverte de son autre main.

« Bon, je crois qu'Ino a dépassé son forfait visiteur. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Naruto ? »

« Hm. »

Malgré les protestations et les excuses frénétiques d'Ino, la caméra se met à pointer vers le plafond et tremble violemment d'un côté à l'autre. Finalement, l'image se brouille et le son s'évanouit sur un dernier cri.

« A vous les studiooos ! »

* * *

(1) : Pour les anglophones : oui, les filles de l'école de journalisme ont choisi le nom du canal.

A suivre : la seconde partie de votre série préférée, qui ne sortira hélas pas sur vos écrans avant mars !


	9. Ch7 : Désaccords majeurs

**Note :** Je ne vais même pas tenter les habituels _mea culpa_. Oui, cela fait neuf mois que j'ai posté l'interlude, et oui, "pas avant mars" a pris une signification bien plus large que prévu… Pour le coup, ce sont les réalités toutes neuves du monde du travail qui m'ont rattrapée. J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu trop de monde par ce long silence radio, mais bon, c'est la vie !

Quoiqu'il en soit, le hiatus est terminé et voici enfin le début de la seconde partie de _Riders_. Un résumé de ce qui vous attend est publié sur mon blog, pour les intéressés. Rassurez-vous, j'ai pris assez d'avance ces dernières semaines pour éviter que ce genre d'absence ne se reproduise de sitôt.

Avertissement : On approche du _**slash**_ ! Mais vous avez encore un peu de temps devant vous.

**Avertissements pour ce chapitre :** De la baston et des gros mots. Oh, et deux égarés de Shippuuden.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :** (Dés)accords majeurs

* * *

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai surpris le vieux de l'appart d'à côté en train de laisser ses poubelles devant ma porte. Je les lui ai jetées à la figure et on a commencé à s'engueuler. C'est vrai, pour qui il se prend à toujours laisser ses ordures dans ma boîte à lettres ou devant chez moi ? C'est dégueulasse !__  
Il m'a dit pourquoi tout le monde dans l'immeuble me détestait. Il m'a dit que papa était un type bien et un rider génial, et qu'il n'aurait jamais eu cet accident s'il n'avait pas su que maman était en train d'accoucher. Il m'a dit que tout le monde pensait que je n'étais même pas à lui, que j'étais sans doute le gosse de ce salaud que maman a quitté quand elle a rencontré papa. Il m'a dit que je les avais tués tous les deux, que j'étais un bon à rien et que j'aurais dû partir à la place de maman.__  
Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je sais que je suis le fils de papa. Et je le prouverai !__  
J'ai décidé. Je vais devenir un rider. Le meilleur !  
Et je leur montrerai !_

_**Dernière page du journal intime de Naruto Uzumaki, 12 ans**_

_**

* * *

**_

« Putain ! Fais attention à où tu mets les pieds, espèce de… ! »

« Ferme-la un peu. Et baisse-toi, bon sang, tu vas nous faire repérer ! »

« Ta putain de voiture est une décapotable rouge pétard. Je pourrais mettre la radio à fond et faire un strip-tease debout sur la banquette arrière qu'on ne serait même pas _moins_ discret. »

Suigetsu fusilla du regard la jeune femme à moitié allongée sur lui. Jumelles vissées aux yeux, Karin observait le bâtiment en face d'eux en prétendant que le peu de sa tête dépassant au-dessus de la portière était invisible.

Elle était rousse.

Et la salope avait failli l'émasculer avec ses putains de taillons aiguille ! Ceci dit… pensa Suigetsu en lorgnant avec un rictus sur la paire de fesses reposant presque sur ses cuisses.

« Mais si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je me baisse… »

Il passa une main caressante juste sous le bord de sa mini-jupe. Karin poussa un hurlement aigu et se débattit avec frénésie pour s'éloigner de lui, chose peu aisée étant donné sa position précédente. Suigetsu grogna lorsque l'un de ses foutus talons entra en contact avec son estomac, mais ne put retenir une grimace libidineuse devant la vue plongeante qu'il obtint en retour sur les sous-vêtements de son associée.

« Espèce de pervers ! » hurla Karin, rouge pivoine, en tirant sur sa jupe trop courte. « Déviant ! Obsédé sexuel ! »

Suigetsu roula des yeux.

« Dit la traînée » siffla-t-il vicieusement.

Karin poussa un cri de rage inarticulé et se mit à marteler son torse de ses talons aiguille. Suigetsu réussit à saisir ses chevilles. Il la tira vers lui et lui asséna une claque retentissante en maudissant les femelles hystériques. Karin saisit sa main et la mordit de toutes ses forces, lui tirant un juron sonore.

Ils avaient pratiquement réduit la housse des sièges avant en lambeaux lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la fenêtre du conducteur. Ils s'immobilisèrent d'un commun accord et jetèrent un regard meurtrier à l'intrus.

Confronté à la vision d'une attirante jeune femme échevelée, les lunettes de travers et la jupe très remontée, assise à califourchon sur un jeune homme aux lèvres enflées dont la chemise avait perdu plus d'un bouton, Ebisu se raidit, plaqua une main sur son nez et fixa un point au-dessus de la voiture.

« C… C-c-ce… parking est une propriété privée » balbutia-t-il, cramoisi. « C-ce genre d'in… _interaction_ serait peut-être moins of… offensant quelque part de plus d-discret… D'autant plus en plein jou… »

La collision de la portière avec son thorax l'interrompit. Karin escalada le siège du conducteur pour sortir, furibonde.

« Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend ?! Toutes les rousses sont forcément des putes, c'est ça ? C'est bien une vision de mec ! On me paierait que je ne toucherai ce type que pour lui mordre le… »

Suigetsu lui jeta à la tête la chaussure qu'elle avait perdue dans la mêlée. Elle se retourna pour le couvrir d'injures et les yeux d'Ebisu tombèrent malencontreusement sur sa mini-jupe, qui ne couvrait plus grand-chose. Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de sa main.

« Bien sûr, je… je ne présume pas de… vos plaisirs » gargouilla-t-il d'une voix mourante.

« _Pardon_ ? » hurla Karin.

Se retournant d'un bloc, elle avisa son regard vitreux et le sang qui lui dégoulinait jusqu'au menton.

« PERVERS ! »

* * *

Tsunade poussa un soupir frustré.

« Et ils ont été comme ça toute la journée ? »

Kakashi hocha la tête sans quitter du regard l'écran qu'ils observaient tous les deux. Le rider négociait l'une des dernières boucles de la piste la plus rapide de l'écurie.

« Je ne comprends pas ces deux gamins ! » tempêta Tsunade. « Tout le monde se comporte comme s'il était hors de question qu'ils rident avec d'autres partenaires. Même Uchiwa continue de venir ici malgré son contrat avec Oto ! Et pourtant, toujours aucune trace d'un contrat avec nous, et ces deux-là semblent passer leur temps à marcher sur des œufs ! Et maintenant, ils enchaînent connerie sur connerie sur la piste ? Où est leur problème ?! »

« Hum » fit sagement Kakashi. « Eh bien, c'est vrai que le problème couvait depuis un moment déjà. Je suppose qu'on approche du grand final. »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

Quoiqu'il ait eu à répondre fut interrompu par un remue-ménage près des portes du hangar. Comme ils se retournaient, un trio insolite entra, et nombre de mécaniciens interrompirent ce qu'ils faisaient pour fixer la scène d'un air incrédule.

Ebisu remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec dignité, malgré les morceaux de papier tachés de sang fourrés dans ses narines et le fait qu'il ne restait de son verre gauche que quelques bouts de verre encore accrochés à la monture. Sa lèvre inférieure était enflée, une ecchymose commençait à faire apparition sur sa pommette, et sa chemise était déchirée au col et parsemée de taches de sang.

Avisant Tsunade, il poussa vers elle deux jeunes gens en aussi piteux état que lui.

« Des intrus, Madame » annonça-t-il, raide comme la justice.

« Hmph ! » fit la jeune fille, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Tsunade remarqua que l'un de ses talons était cassé, ce qui l'obligeait à boiter. Son compagnon se contenta de survoler la salle du regard avec un rictus cynique.

« Merci, Ebisu… » répondit Tsunade en haussant un sourcil peu impressionné.

La jeune fille se redressa du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et prétendit que la déchirure de son chemisier n'exposait pas son soutien-gorge à dentelles aux regards avides de Kakashi.

« Nous sommes ici afin de voir Sasuke » dit-elle d'un ton hautain. « Nous sommes des représentants d'Oto, et vous n'avez aucun droit de nous traiter de cette manière ! Nous pourrions engager des poursuites contre votre écurie pour avoir attiré notre PDG dans vos locaux et l'empêcher d'entrer en contact avec ses associés ! »

« Ou je pourrais engager des poursuites contre vous pour espionnage industriel » répondit Tsunade sans se laisser démonter. « Vous n'avez rien à faire dans les locaux de Konoha. Si vous êtes ses associés, je suis sûre que vous disposez d'un moyen de contacter Uchiwa ? »

Karin rougit, mais fut coupée dans sa réplique par l'entrée au hangar d'un équipage de riders. Les mécaniciens se remirent aussitôt en mouvement pour aider l'engin à se caler sur un dispositif de soutien. Le moteur n'était pas encore coupé que le roue-libre descendait déjà.

Tsunade s'avança vers la paire de riders, le visage sévère, mais le pilote ne fit pas mine de l'avoir remarquée. Naruto ôta son casque et cria à l'intention de son camarade s'éloignant :

« Et où est-ce que tu vas, connard ? J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! »

Sasuke dévoila à son tour son visage et coula un regard froid à son partenaire. Karin eut une exclamation ravie en le reconnaissant, mais fut tout à fait ignorée.

Naruto descendit du rider lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'engin était stable et s'avança à grandes enjambées, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, enfoiré ? Tes virages étaient pourris ! »

« _Mes_ virages ? » fit Sasuke, méprisant. « Je ne peux pas faire de miracle avec un pilote incompétent. Tu n'as été rien d'autre que médiocre toute la semaine. Si tu veux passer ta vie dans un fossé, vas-y tout seul. »

Tsunade, étrangement, apprécia très peu de se faire proprement ignorer.

« Gamin… »

« Qui est-ce que tu appelles médiocre ?! » répliqua Naruto. « Ce n'est pas moi qui… »

« GAMIN !! »

Naruto jura et porta une main à son oreille.

« _Quoi_, espèce de vieille folle ! »

C'était, bien sûr, la chose à ne pas dire. Pendant que Naruto se voyait forcé de battre en retraite derrière un tréteau, Sasuke se détourna vers les vestiaires avec un reniflement méprisant.

Il finit par remarquer ses deux associés debout près de l'employé de sécurité de Konoha, et haussa un sourcil devant leur apparence.

Karin parut soudain se souvenir du piteux spectacle qu'elle présentait et devint rouge vif, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un futile effort pour cacher ses sous-vêtements.

« Heu… Salut, Sasuke ! » fit-elle avec un rire aigu.

Suigetsu eut un rictus méprisant, quant à lui peu perturbé que sa chemise ait perdu la moitié de ses boutons.

« Ca fait trois semaines, Uchiwa » se chargea-t-il d'annoncer à la place de sa partenaire au comble de l'embarras. « Tu nous as demandé de nous occuper de la boîte trois semaines sans poser de questions, c'est ce qu'on a fait. Maintenant, si tu nous expliquais ce que tu fous chez Konoha ? »

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil indéchiffrable par-dessus son épaule.

Près d'un tréteau réduit en tas d'échardes, Tsunade et Naruto s'étaient immobilisés en entendant la conversation. Naruto était accroupi par terre, un bras encore levé devant son visage, pendant que Tsunade le tenait par le col et le menaçait de son poing. Ils fixèrent tous deux Sasuke en réponse.

Le roue-libre se détourna et Naruto eut une grimace cynique, l'expression semblant déplacée sur son visage.

« Tes nourrices sont venus te chercher, Sasuke ? Tu as dépassé ton couvre-feu ? »

Il se dégagea de la prise de Tsunade et se redressa. Comme Sasuke ne faisait pas mine de répondre, il le prit brutalement par l'épaule et le força à lui faire face. Karin hoqueta, outrée.

« Vire tes sales pattes de là, blondinet ! » s'écria-t-elle, oubliant de cacher sa poitrine sous le coup de la colère.

Naruto la scruta de haut en bas, lui-même furieux.

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. On peut faire confiance à des filles comme toi pour lui coller au cul où qu'il aille. »

Karin devint cramoisie et s'avança pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais trébucha sur son talon restant et s'étala de tout son long. Suigetsu eut un rire sonore, passablement amusé par la tournure des évènements.

Ce type avait déjà du cran de prendre Sasuke par le col, mais en plus il insultait la rouquine ? C'était déjà très étonnant que Sasuke ne lui ait pas encore fait bouffer ses mains.

Très étonnant, se répéta-t-il en percevant soudain une expression inhabituelle sur le visage de l'Uchiwa. Etait-ce de la frustration, cet étrécissement des yeux alors qu'il fixait le pilote ?

… Sasuke, frustré ?

« Réponds-moi, enfoiré ! » criait Naruto.

« Répondre à tes provocations puériles ? » railla le roue-libre.

Naruto le secoua par le col.

« Qu'est-ce que tes larbins foutent là ?! »

« Tu les as entendus comme moi. »

Naruto tira sur sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient nez à nez. Ses yeux étaient assombris par un mélange si confus d'émotions que Sasuke ne pouvait les lire.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues, connard ? » gronda Naruto. « Tu t'entraînes ici tout ce temps comme si c'était parfaitement normal, sans jamais signer de contrat ni rien promettre, et maintenant… quoi ? Tu vas juste te tirer sans rien dire ? C'est vrai que c'est bien ton genre. »

« Quand tu auras fini… » fit Sasuke en le forçant finalement à lâcher prise. « Je ne crois pas te devoir la moindre explication. »

« T'hallucine ?! Je suis ton pilote, putain ! »

« Je crois me rappeler que c'est toi qui as insisté » répliqua-t-il avec indifférence.

« Et tu as accepté, espèce d'enfoiré ! »

« On voit ce que ça m'a apporté. La plupart des gens deviennent meilleurs en s'entraînant, tu sais. Apparemment, tu échappes à la règle. »

La tension était épaisse depuis un si long moment que tout le monde sursauta lorsque le coup de poing entra en contact avec la mâchoire de Sasuke. Même Karin n'osait plus intervenir, trop surprise par le comportement inhabituel de son employeur.

Sasuke essuya d'un revers de main les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient de sa lèvre et coula un regard indéchiffrable à son pilote. Naruto était livide, un contraste direct avec son teint ordinairement hâlé.

« Alors c'est ma faute ? Mais regarde-toi, _merde_ ! » hurla-t-il soudain.

Il saisit brutalement Sasuke par les cheveux, trébucha à peine lorsque celui-ci le força froidement à lâcher prise et le repoussa.

« Regarde-toi ! » répéta-t-il. « Tu me regardes toujours avec ce putain de visage… Et est-ce que tu t'écoutes quand tu me parles ?! Si tu me parles comme si j'étais inférieur à toi, tu peux prétendre que je ne suis qu'une merde sous ta chaussure ? Je n'ai pas demandé à rider avec un _robot_, Sasuke ! »

Il le reprit brutalement par le col.

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le, merde ! Si tu as envie de me frapper, fais-le ! Si tu trouves que je suis con, dis-le !! »

Et comme Sasuke le fixait toujours de ce même regard hautain, il craqua et le frappa une nouvelle fois.

« _Insulte-moi_, Sasuke !! »

Ebisu eut un reniflement méprisant et secoua la tête, réprobateur. Il avait su depuis l'instant où il l'avait vue pour la première fois que cette petite canaille aux cheveux jaunes causerait forcément des ennuis. Contrairement à ce distingué jeune Monsieur Uchiwa. Lui au moins savait se tenir et ne se promenait pas en jeans usés jusqu'à la trame.

Mais comme il s'avançait en sa qualité de gardien pour maîtriser le jeune voyou, le distingué Monsieur Uchiwa décocha sans prévenir un crochet à l'estomac de son pilote. Ebisu fit une parfaite impression d'un arrêt sur image.

Naruto émit un son d'outre percée et ses genoux menacèrent de ployer sous son poids. Il compensa cette faiblesse passagère en se jetant de tout son poids sur son adversaire. Ils tombèrent à terre avec deux grognements jumeaux et Karin poussa un cri de détresse.

Elle n'avait nul besoin de s'inquiéter, puisque Sasuke, appréciant moyennement que Naruto s'étale sur lui, eut tôt fait de lui décocher un coup de poing à la mâchoire pour le faire reculer. Naruto lâcha un juron et tenta de répliquer en lui enfonçant son coude dans les côtes. Sasuke lui saisit le bras à la volée, passa une jambe derrière celles de son pilote, et le mit à terre d'une torsion.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'immobiliser, Naruto rua et réussit à l'envoyer bouler contre une pile de cartons. Le tas s'écroula et déversa sur eux une quantité impressionnante de boules de polystyrène.

Tsunade hurla de rage, livide. Il y avait encore des pièces de rechange fragiles, là-dedans ! Kakashi tenta de s'interposer entre elle et ses anciens élèves. Ses mains étaient levées en signe d'apaisement, et une fois n'est pas coutume, il paraissait ne pas en mener large devant la colère de son employeuse.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux les laisser régler ça tout seuls, patronne… »

« C'est ça, ton "grand final" ? » cracha-t-elle. « Ces deux idiots se battant comme des chiffonniers sur le matériel qui m'a coûté les yeux de la tête ?! »

« J'ai peur que ce soit la seule manière dont ils savent résoudre un problème… »

La confusion régnait parmi les employés présents dans le hangar. Ceux qui auraient voulu s'interposer pour mettre fin à l'empoignade n'osaient le faire de peur de se trouver pris dans le déferlement de hargne imminent de leur patronne. Les autres fixaient simplement la scène sans savoir comment réagir, tandis qu'une minorité d'anciens s'esclaffaient en échangeant des coups de coude entendus et lançaient des encouragements au nom du "bon vieux temps".

Anko et Ibiki venaient justement de revenir au hangar, et la roue-libre ne se gênait pas pour siffler et injurier Sasuke.

« Déchausse-lui les dents, blondinet ! Fais-lui manger ses chaussures ! »

Pendant ce temps, Tsunade criait plus fort que tout le monde, leur ordonnant de retourner au travail avant qu'elle ne coupe leurs salaires de moitié.

« Ebisu, arrête-moi ces deux imbéciles ! » beugla-t-elle, se détournant dans un effort surhumain pour ne pas les envoyer elle-même à l'hôpital.

Ebisu esquissa un pas hésitant en direction de l'échauffourée et se trouva face à Kakashi. L'instructeur lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et propulsa vers lui une Karin sifflant de rage qu'il avait happée au passage. Ebisu vacilla lorsque la jeune femme entra en collision avec lui, et se raidit lorsque sa poitrine très peu couverte frotta généreusement contre sa chemise.

La repoussant violemment, il plaqua une main sur son nez et s'enfuit en balbutiant une excuse en néerlandais. Karin trébucha sur son talon manquant et s'étala de tout son long. Furieuse au-delà des mots, elle se tourna vers le pervers à tête d'épouvantail qui s'était permis de la toucher. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu commencer à l'injurier, Kakashi pointa jovialement la bagarre du doigt.

Curieuse malgré elle, elle suivit la direction du regard. Elle eut aussitôt très chaud et croisa les mains sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri d'hystérie.

Sasuke et l'idiot qui avait osé l'attaquer roulaient parmi les cartons en soulevant des nuages de boules de polystyrène. Sasuke avait perdu sa veste, et si sa chemise n'était pas aussi déchirée que celle de Suigetsu, son adversaire se démenait tant qu'elle découvrait régulièrement un bout de son ventre musclé. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, et l'expression sur son visage était la plus intense qu'elle lui avait jamais vue.

Kakashi sortit son livre d'une poche et se replongea dans les pages en fredonnant. Ayant observé la scène sans la moindre intention d'intervenir, Suigetsu dut hausser un sourcil impressionné en constatant l'état comateux de sa partenaire.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke avait réussi à immobiliser Naruto en s'asseyant sur son estomac, coinçant l'un de ses poignets sous son genou. Le pilote tentait en vain d'utiliser sa main libre pour l'obliger à lâcher le col de son T-shirt. Sasuke leva le poing pour donner une leçon finale à l'abruti…

Il s'immobilisa brutalement. Il y avait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti ainsi… Le corps résonnant des bleus qui se formeraient bientôt, les membres douloureux d'avoir trop frappé, mais le sang rugissant dans ses tympans et l'incitant à rendre coup pour coup.

Il y avait des années qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller au point de rouler parmi des cartons au milieu d'un hangar empli d'inconnus. Chez Orochimaru, il avait bien eu quelques échauffourées avec les riders les plus arrogants, mais jamais aucune qui lui avait fait oublier jusqu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Sa respiration se bloqua un instant et il ressentit quelque chose d'incongru. Quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de la peur.

Naruto croisa son regard à cet instant. Sans paraître se rendre compte de son hésitation, ni même de son poing levé, il découvrit les dents en un rictus rageur.

« Tu sais ce que c'est, ton problème, connard ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. »

Sasuke le laissa persifler à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« De la part d'un looser qui a tout lâché dans sa vie deux fois de suite… » rétorqua-t-il, à nouveau impassible.

« Te fous pas de moi ! » s'écria Naruto. « C'est justement parce que j'ai dû autant en baver que je sais maintenant plus que jamais où je vais ! »

« Et où est-ce que tu vas ? » interrogea Sasuke en reprenant ses mots, moqueur.

Il lâcha le col de l'imbécile, un rictus froid aux lèvres devant les stupidités pseudo-philosophiques qu'il débitait tout à coup.

« Je vais devenir le meilleur pilote » annonça Naruto en le fixant droit dans les yeux, mortellement sérieux.

C'était tellement prévisible que Sasuke eut un reniflement de dérision.

« Rien d'autre que du remâché. Tu débitais les mêmes conneries il y a huit ans. »

Cette fois, ce fut Naruto qui le saisit par le col pour le forcer à se pencher vers lui.

« Tu m'as mal entendu, connard. J'ai dit que j'allais devenir le meilleur _pilote_. »

Naruto avait beau être un imbécile, il avait toujours été difficile de l'ignorer lorsqu'il fixait ainsi quelqu'un de ses yeux incroyablement bleus. Y être confronté d'aussi près força Sasuke à reconsidérer les paroles de l'idiot. Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ?

Il cligna des yeux lorsque la réponse lui parvint finalement.

"_Je deviendrai le meilleur rider du monde ! Attends un peu, enfoiré, et tu verras !_"

Naruto vit l'éclair de réalisation sur son visage. Et comme Sasuke lui jetait un regard dubitatif, ne trouvant apparemment aucun intérêt à cette conversation, il ajouta :

« Il m'a juste fallu huit ans pour comprendre que je n'y arriverai pas sans toi. »

Sasuke se raidit.

Autour d'eux, les gens rassemblés dans le hangar vaquaient à leurs occupations sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter de temps en temps des coups d'œil dans leur direction, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient toujours étalés là maintenant qu'ils ne mutilaient plus les cartons de pièces détachées. Suigetsu se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, commençant à trouver le temps long entre sa partenaire au regard vide et l'échalas aux cheveux gris qui gardait le nez plongé dans son bouquin. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore là ?…

Naruto se laissa aller en arrière et tourna la tête sur le côté pour ne pas regarder Sasuke. Une légère rougeur était née sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

La voix de Sasuke était brusque, sèche.

« Le vieux Sarutobi passait son temps à essayer de nous le dire, tu sais » rappela Naruto, refusant de le regarder en face. « Toutes ces histoires à propos des riders qui ne valaient rien sans partenaire… »

« Tu étais le premier à l'envoyer balader » fit-il remarquer à juste titre.

« Evidemment que je l'envoyais balader ! A cause de lui, j'étais coincé avec toi ! »

Il lui adressa une grimace de déplaisir, puis se reprit abruptement. Il soupira, soudain las.

Sa main commençait à picoter, conséquence d'un sérieux manque de circulation. Il se redressa, faisant mine de s'asseoir. Non seulement Sasuke ne bougea pas de son estomac et n'amorça pas un mouvement pour diminuer la pression sur son poignet, mais il lui jeta un regard froid et hautain qui lui déconseillait de réessayer avant de s'être correctement expliqué.

Naruto serra les dents pour résister à l'envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Il remarqua avec une satisfaction mesquine que la peau pâle du menton de Sasuke montrait déjà les signes préliminaires d'un bleu, ce qui l'apaisa un peu.

Retombant lourdement sur le coude, il détourna obstinément les yeux. Aussi, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant ?

« Tu as toujours été égoïste » gronda-t-il à la place. « On va tous les deux dans la même direction, non ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de rester ici, merde ! »

Même ses invectives refusaient de sortir avec ses éclats de voix habituels.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, peu impressionné.

« Comme si j'allais te laisser me ralentir. Vu ce que tu vaux sur un rider… »

Naruto le saisit brusquement par le col. Sasuke lui broya aussitôt le poignet, fronçant dangereusement les sourcils devant l'affection obsessionnelle de l'abruti pour sa chemise. Naruto le secoua, l'obligeant à prêter attention.

« Tu n'écoutes jamais rien quand on te parle, hein ? » siffla-t-il, les yeux étincelants de rage. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais des efforts si tu n'en fais pas ? »

« Je t'ai largement donné ta chance, looser… »

« Tu te fous de moi ? » s'exclama-t-il, l'interrompant. « C'est ça que tu appelles une chance ?! »

Il s'arrêta, tremblant de colère, et reprit d'une voix soudain plus basse.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, Sasuke. Je ne peux pas rider avec n'importe quel type rencontré dans une écurie. J'en ai trop bavé pour ça. »

Il le fixa dans les yeux avec un sérieux inhabituel.

« Il y a huit ans, même si ça m'aurait arraché la langue de l'admettre… on était amis, Sasuke. Tu étais mon meilleur ami. Est-ce que c'est vraiment trop te demander d'essayer de t'en souvenir ? D'arrêter de me fixer comme si j'étais un parfait étranger ? De quoi est-ce que tu as peur, bordel ?! »

Sasuke le fixa quelques secondes en silence. Naruto attendait sa réponse, tendu.

Elle vint sous la forme d'une manchette qui le força à lâcher le col de l'Uchiwa. Jurant, il serra son poignet douloureux contre sa poitrine avant de s'apercevoir que Sasuke s'était levé et s'éloignait déjà. Il écarquilla les yeux et bondit maladroitement sur ses pieds.

« Sasu… ! »

Comme il faisait un pas en avant pour le rattraper, il trébucha sur un carton et s'écroula de tout son long, soulevant un nuage de boules de polystyrène.

« Ouch ! Sasuke ! »

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé par-dessus son épaule, haussa un sourcil quand l'imbécile se releva tellement vite qu'il glissa sur les billes blanches et s'étala à nouveau un mètre plus loin, s'assommant sur l'une des plus grosses pièces de rechange qui gisaient à présent par terre.

Attirée par le vacarme, Tsunade choisit ce moment pour réapparaître dans le hangar, Sakura à ses talons. L'expression de la jeune mécanicienne se fit orageuse lorsqu'elle avisa le carnage de pièces détachées, mais elle arrêta net sa marche vengeresse en en reconnaissant les responsables et en resta bouché bée.

« Encore là, vous deux ? » s'exclama Tsunade. « Où est passé cet incompétent d'Ebisu ? Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment tout faire soi-même dans cette écurie ? »

Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Naruto était échoué, flasque, à ses pieds, assez sonné pour que ses yeux fixent le vide et qu'un filet de bave commence à s'écouler de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Les sourcils froncés, Sasuke fixait la main qui s'était refermée sur sa cheville. Basculant son poids sur sa jambe libre, il donna une faible secousse. Naruto refusa de lâcher prise.

« Tsunade. »

La propriétaire de Konoha s'interrompit brutalement dans sa diatribe. C'était bien la première fois que l'Uchiwa l'interpellait. Elle en était à se demander si elle devait s'offusquer de son manque de respect, étant donné qu'il était techniquement plus un concurrent qu'un employé, lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle.

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

« Une… proposition ? »

« D'affaires. »

Karin parut se réveiller devant le mot magique et bondit sur ses pieds, réajustant ses lunettes avec l'attitude pincée qui seyait à la trésorière d'Oto. Suigetsu eut un rictus en découvrant le secret de sa soudaine agilité : elle avait fini par se débarrasser de ses chaussures hors de prix et se tenait en collants sur le ciment froid, luttant visiblement pour ne pas recroqueviller les orteils.

Tsunade se redressa elle aussi, calculatrice.

Là où personne ne le regardait, Naruto cligna une paupière et se souvint que son nom commençait par un 'N'.

« Je t'écoute. »

« La fusion de Konoha et Oto. »

Un silence assourdissant s'abattit soudain sur le hangar.

Tiré en sursaut d'une hallucination impliquant des bols de ramen à perte de vue qui criaient son nom et le suppliaient de les manger, Naruto fixa un regard bovin sur Sasuke. Est-ce que s'il y pensait assez fort, il aurait aussi une hallucination où on le couronnerait instantanément meilleur pilote du monde ?

« S… Sasuke ?! » hurla Karin, d'une voix aiguë qui fit grimacer plus d'une personne.

« C'est quoi, ce merdier ? » gronda Suigetsu, pour une fois d'accord avec la rouquine. « T'as pété un câble ? »

Sasuke leur jeta un regard désintéressé.

« C'est une proposition raisonnable. »

« Ah ouais ? T'as vu ça où ? »

Sasuke soupira, n'ayant apparemment aucune envie de perdre son temps à leur expliquer son raisonnement.

« Combien y a-t-il actuellement de riders à Oto ? »

Karin se mit pratiquement au garde-à-vous pour répondre.

« C… eh bien, cinq si on ne compte pas Suigetsu » fit-elle, avec un geste de la main évocateur de quelqu'un qui chasse une mouche.

Suigetsu se hérissa et découvrit les dents, qu'il avait fort pointues, mais ne répliqua rien, conscient qu'il ne s'était pas entraîné depuis un moment.

« Combien de paires en lice dans une compétition ? »

Karin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, et sembla soudain rapetisser.

« Euh… eh bien… maintenant que tu… enfin… aucune… » finit-elle d'une voix faible.

« On n'a qu'à recruter » jeta Suigetsu.

« Qui va le faire ? Toi ? »

Suigetsu le fixa avec une grimace de dégoût explicite.

« Toi, Karin ? »

« Euh… » fit-elle avec un sursaut gêné. « Eh bien… je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment… très qualifiée pour… »

« Même elle, ça la fait chier » conclut Suigetsu, admettant de mauvaise grâce l'improbabilité de sa solution.

« Le matériel actuellement disponible ? » poursuivit Sasuke.

Le feu aux joues, Karin en était à méditer sa vengeance sur Suigetsu. Elle s'interrompit aussitôt et, levant un regard inspiré au ciel, se lança dans une longue énumération de riders, pièces détachées et accessoires.

« … et aussi douze mécanismes de support de classe A, vingt-cinq de classe B, dix de classe C, deux caisses toutes neuves de casques homologués et une de casques d'entraînement avec système audio intégrés, plus cinquante-deux casques usés, et… »

« Oui, bon ! Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? » interrompit à nouveau Suigetsu, que les détails de logistique assommaient au-delà de l'humainement possible.

Qui plus est, il se lassait déjà des regards de merlans frits des mécanos dont le hangar était bondé.

« Konoha ne manque pas de riders sous contrat » reprit Sasuke. « En réalité, ils en ont tellement qu'ils ont à peine les moyens de les entraîner. Le matériel a trois ans d'âge au bas mot, il y a peut-être un rider de construction récente dans toute l'écurie. Les blousons ne sont pas remplacés en cas de déchirure, mais recousus. Les heures supplémentaires des mécaniciens n'ont pas été payées depuis des mois. J'ai tort ? »

Cette dernière question avait été posément adressée à une Tsunade fulminante. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que ce petit rat avait assez fouiné pour amasser autant d'informations ! Depuis quand ses employés avaient-ils la langue aussi bien pendue en présence d'un concurrent ? Mais pourquoi avait-elle cru bon de lui donner quartier libre dans l'écurie, aussi !

Sasuke interpréta son silence comme l'acquiescement contraint et forcé qu'il représentait.

« Konoha a besoin de fonds et de matériel. Oto ne survivra pas sans acquérir plus de riders, et par extension plus de personnel. Dois-je continuer ? »

« Alors, quoi, tu vas vendre Oto ? » s'exclama Suigetsu.

« Une fusion n'a rien d'une vente. C'est une union profitable aux deux parties. Si Konoha accepte, nous pourrions aisément devenir l'une des meilleures écuries… »

Il fixait Tsunade en parlant, et la directrice finit par se ressaisir. Il n'y avait pas à se tromper devant son regard : le morveux savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Mais ce gamin avait été sous les ordres d'Orochimaru, et malgré l'obsession de Naruto pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance aussi facilement.

« Quelles seraient tes conditions ? »

Sasuke se tourna pour lui faire face. Sa cheville échappa à la prise molle de Naruto.

« Konoha est la plus grande des deux écuries. Il me semble approprié que sa structure administrative soit conservée, sous la condition que mes associés et moi bénéficiions d'un droit de consultation et d'une voix lors de toute décision. De même, Konoha peut garder son nom, puisque celui d'Oto a mauvaise réputation. En revanche, je veux la garantie que tous les contrats des employés d'Oto soient renouvelés s'ils le souhaitent, au poste qu'ils occupaient jusqu'à présent. »

Comme il parlait, les sourcils de Tsunade progressaient peu à peu vers son cuir chevelu. Tout ceci lui semblait parfaitement raisonnable, à tel point qu'elle commençait à croire à une aubaine.

« Nous serions donc co-directeurs ? » voulut-elle préciser.

Sasuke secoua la tête.

« Non. Je n'ai aucun intérêt envers la direction de l'écurie, en dehors du droit de consultation et de décision déjà mentionné. Mon contrat serait celui d'un rider. »

Et il la laisserait diriger l'union des deux écuries ?! Tsunade se voyait déjà reprendre ses longues parties de poker en ligne, des étoiles dans les yeux – elle était horriblement en manque, depuis le temps qu'elle ne jouait plus que sur son propre salaire… Mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne croyait plus au Père Noël.

« Où est l'entourloupe ? » gronda-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en prenant son air le plus intimidant.

« Pas d'entourloupe » répondit calmement l'Uchiwa. « Hormis une dernière condition. »

Tsunade suivit son regard vers Naruto. Allongé par terre, le pilote s'était appuyé sur ses coudes et fixait son coéquipier sans ciller, quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans ses yeux écarquillés.

Sasuke se redressa et plongea les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il fixa Tsunade dans les yeux.

« La recréation de l'équipe 7… Et la garantie qu'elle participera à la prochaine course de classe B. »

« L'é… L'équipe 7 ?! » s'écria Sakura.

« La prochaine course ?! » couina Tsunade.

« C'est quoi, ça, l'équipe 7 ? » fit Karin en aparté, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste contrarié.

Il n'y eut guère que Suigetsu pour l'entendre, puisque le reste du hangar venait de plonger dans un brouhaha indescriptible.

« On va vraiment fusionner avec Oto ? »

« Ils vont enfin nous payer nos heures sup' ?! »

« Ca veut dire qu'Uchiwa revient à Konoha ? »

« A… Attendez une minute ! » s'écria Tsunade. « La prochaine course ? C'est hors de question ! La prochaine course, ce serait… »

« Celle du Sable, dans dix jours » compléta Sakura, qui venait de sortir un PDA de nulle part.

« C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Vous n'êtes absolument pas prêts !… »

Elle aurait poursuivi si Naruto n'avait pas soudain bondi sur ses pieds.

« Ca ira, grand-mère ! » s'exclama-t-il, son sourire comme illuminé de l'intérieur. « On peut le faire, c'est sûr ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ca ne fait même pas un mois que tu es remonté sur un rider ! Tu ne peux pas entrer comme ça dans une course de niveau professionnel ! »

« Bah, » rit-il, « ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger le vieux Sarutobi. »

Pour le coup, Tsunade en resta coite.

« Par… Pardon ? »

« Hum… » fit Sakura, gênée. « C'est vrai que Sarutobi avaient jeté ces deux-là sur la première course junior sur lequel il avait mis la main… »

« C'est complètement irresponsable ! C'est… »

« Tsunade ! »

La directrice s'interrompit lorsque Naruto vint presque coller son visage au sien, un sérieux inhabituel sur ses traits.

« On est passé à deux doigts de la gagner, cette course. Il s'en est fallu de quelques secondes. Et à l'époque, on n'arrivait même pas à faire un démarrage correct ! »

Il recula et croisa les bras, un sourire encore plus large que d'habitude fendant son visage en deux.

« Alors, tu peux nous coller aussi longtemps que tu voudras sur une piste d'entraînement, on n'avancera jamais aussi vite que dans une vraie course ! »

Tsunade le fixa. Naruto lui rendit son regard sans ciller, les yeux pleins de défi. Il y avait quelque chose de lumineux dans ses traits, quelque chose d'émerveillé qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais vu.

Soupirant, elle laissa ses épaules se courber légèrement.

« Uchiwa, toi et tes acolytes dans mon bureau. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter. »

Ses paroles provoquèrent une nouvelle acclamation chez les mécanos, qui se mirent spontanément à applaudir à toute rompre. De grands sourires mangeaient les visages, et on faisait déjà des plans pour acheter le champagne en prévision du jour de signature de l'accord.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, les yeux brillants, et tendit le poing vers lui.

Le roue-libre fixa sa main quelques instants. Ses yeux ne contenaient aucune incompréhension, simplement une lueur pensive.

Enfin, il leva son propre poing et cogna ses phalanges contre celles de son partenaire.


	10. Ch8 : Feu et cendres

**Note :** NaNoWriMo est presque terminé ! Bon, je suis encore loin de mon objectif auto-imposé, donc ce n'est franchement pas le moment de m'endormir sur mes lauriers. Mais voici un chapitre de Riders, avant décembre, comme je l'avais promis sur mon blog. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrivera, étant donné qu'il n'est qu'à moitié écrit et que je me concentre jusqu'en décembre sur une histoire originale, mais, euh… je vais faire de mon mieux… Retenez les tomates pourries ! ;-)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent ! Je ne réponds pas à tout le monde, mais j'adore toujours lire vos retours. Ca me fait chaud au cœur ! _Hiyana_, pour savoir ce qu'est le slash et puisque je ne peux pas te répondre directement, je t'encourage à aller faire un tour sur Wikipédia.

**Avertissements pour ce chapitre :** Toujours des gros mots… Ino mériterait qu'on lui lave la bouche avec du savon.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** Feu et cendres

* * *

_Ce samedi a eu lieu la grande course saisonnière du circuit de la Vague, ouverte aux amateurs de tous horizons. L'issue de la course junior semblait d'hors et déjà décidée avec la présence inévitable de la célèbre paire amateur, Haku et Zabuza, qui choisissent de courir dans cette catégorie en raison des 16 ans de Haku.__  
Mais bien que la victoire leur soit revenue, une paire jusqu'alors inconnue a créé la surprise en terminant seconde au coude à coude avec les rois du circuit. Il a été révélé que les jeunes Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa sont un nouvel équipage junior de l'écurie Konoha, et qu'il s'agissait de leur toute première course ensemble. Gageons que l'on entendra bientôt parler d'eux sur les circuits de classe A.  
Suite à cette course, Haku et Zabuza ont annoncé qu'ils renonçaient aux courses de rider._

_**Brève d'un vieux numéro du « Monde des Riders »**_

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto pointa timidement le nez hors du hangar de préparation alloué à Konoha. En tendant le cou, il pouvait apercevoir la ligne de départ et les techniciens qui s'y affairaient encore. De hauts gradins entouraient la piste de part et d'autre, et même à cette distance le brouhaha de la foule était une rumeur constante.

Déglutissant, il fit volte-face et chercha un visage familier au milieu de l'agitation. Il trouva Sakura près du rider en préparation, prenant quelques notes de dernière minute sur son PDA.

Elle l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et se tourna vers lui.

« Naruto, ça va ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Tu es tout pâle. »

« Oui oui, tout baigne » fit-il en feignant un rire décontracté. « Euh… Il y a toujours autant de monde ? »

L'expression de Sakura se fit compréhensive.

« C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais couru qu'en classe A… La classe B a toujours été plus populaire. »

« Je sais ça, mais quand même ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer. « Tout ce monde ? »

Sakura rit et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu oublieras tout dès que tu seras en selle, de toute façon. En attendant, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas prendre un peu l'air ? Il faut que je reste ici pour les dernières vérifications. »

C'était une manière polie de lui demander de ne pas traîner dans ses jambes, et Naruto acquiesça, morose. C'était un vieux rituel, et il savait bien que Sakura devait se concentrer sur la préparation du rider, elle qui avait toujours été la mécanicienne chargée de l'équipe 7.

Tout de même, il ne tenait pas en place et alors même qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, ne put s'empêcher de chercher des yeux quelqu'un à qui parler. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne trouva que des mécaniciens pressés. Tsunade était partie régler il ne savait quel détail avec les responsables, et tous ses amis devaient être en train de s'installer dans les gradins, se fondant à la foule déjà présente…

Pour calmer ses nerfs, il bondit d'un pied sur l'autre. Evidemment, Sasuke était en retard ! se dit-il en fronçant le nez. Lui et ses deux larbins, parce qu'on ne trouvait pas l'un sans les autres, ces derniers temps.

Bien sûr, techniquement, ils n'étaient pas en retard, mais certainement pas en avance non plus. Contrairement à Naruto, qui n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit…

Certain que Sasuke avait dormi comme une fleur, il soupira de dégoût et se résigna à suivre l'avis de Sakura, pour au moins espérer brûler son énergie en trop.

L'air chaud de Kaze no kuni formait comme un mur entre le hangar et l'extérieur et il s'arrêta un instant, le souffle coupé par la chaleur sèche qui régnait sur la ville du désert. L'été approchant, Kaze no kuni n'était définitivement pas sa destination de rêve…

Il repartit en tirant sur le col de son T-shirt, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir supporter l'obligatoire blouson sur la piste frappée par le soleil, sans compter le lourd casque. Peut-être qu'il pourrait enlever son T-shirt avant de mettre la veste ?…

L'espace alloué à Konoha s'inscrivait dans un bâtiment trapu en retrait de la piste, dans lequel étaient aussi accueillies toutes les autres équipes en compétition. Curieux, Naruto s'éloigna un instant de l'ombre pour tenter d'apercevoir les emblèmes des écuries. Il y avait sans doute eu une liste de la concurrence dans le dossier que Tsunade leur avait donné à potasser en début de semaine, mais franchement, Naruto ne s'était pas donné la peine de l'ouvrir. S'il y avait quelque chose d'important à retenir, Sasuke le lui dirait. Lui était bien plus porté sur l'improvisation, de toute façon.

Le dernier hangar de la rangée attira son attention. Tandis que la plupart des écuries s'étaient installées plus ou moins à la va-vite, donnant aux lieux une impression de joyeux fouillis, celle-ci tranchait par l'ordre qui semblait y régner et la démarche assurée des techniciens. Ils agissaient comme si tout était pour eux une mécanique bien réglée, que leurs gestes avaient déjà été accomplis mille fois.

Intrigué, Naruto s'approcha. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, une silhouette émergea du hangar et il s'arrêta net.

Le soleil implacable de Kaze no kuni alluma des reflets de feu sur une courte chevelure rousse, et Naruto, incrédule, croisa le regard vert d'eau de Gaara Sabaku.

De longues secondes de silence régnèrent.

« Uzumaki. »

Naruto sortit de sa transe et entreprit de couvrir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient.

« Gaara ? » dit-il, se souciant peu de son formalisme. « Toujours sur le circuit du Sable ? »

Il s'immobilisa à nouveau et se frappa le crâne avec un sourire contrit.

« Ah, désolé. Question stupide, pas vrai ? »

De la même manière que Konoha ne manquait jamais une course sur le circuit de la Feuille, il était naturel que le rider star de Suna fasse son apparition sur celui du Sable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La question n'avait rien de chaleureux, et le sourire de Naruto disparut. Le regard de Gaara était dur, plus froid que jamais.

« Tu ne rides plus, alors… qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Naruto ouvrit la bouche sans rien trouver à dire. Gaara et lui n'avaient peut-être jamais été des amis très proches, mais après la première et dernière course dans laquelle ils s'étaient affrontés, ils étaient parvenus à une sorte d'accord…

Après plusieurs démêlés judiciaires avant sa majorité, Gaara était devenu un rider pour prouver à sa famille qu'il pouvait devenir plus que le délinquant qu'ils voyaient en lui. Naruto s'était senti lié à lui, par leurs passés si similaires, mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que les méthodes du roue-libre n'avaient rien à voir avec les siennes. Prêt à tout pour atteindre son but, Gaara n'avait aucune morale sur la piste, et il avait fallu que l'équipe 7 de Konoha l'écrase sur son propre terrain pour qu'il jette enfin un œil neuf sur ses actes.

Il avait cru qu'il y avait au moins un peu d'amitié entre eux, mais… De toute évidence, sa décision de renoncer à la piste avait touché bien plus de gens qu'il ne l'avait anticipé.

Comme il luttait toujours pour trouver quelque chose à dire, un bruit de course retentit soudain derrière lui. Une main ferme saisit abruptement son poignet. Naruto sursauta et leva les yeux sur le visage pâle de son coéquipier.

« Sasuke ? » souffla-t-il, jetant un regard abasourdi à leurs mains qui se détachaient déjà.

Sasuke avait initié un contact physique ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas le seul à mal supporter la chaleur…

Gaara avait étréci les yeux, et c'était entre Sasuke et lui à qui détournerait le regard le premier. L'hostilité dans l'air était presque palpable.

« Uchiwa… Ta chute semble t'avoir rendu… nostalgique. »

Dans sa bouche, le mot était une injure.

« Vas-tu aussi exposer dans ton salon ton vieux rider de classe A ? »

Naruto se hérissa de s'entendre comparer à une vieillerie tirée d'un placard. Sasuke changea de jambe d'appui de sorte à ce que son épaule se trouve entre lui et Gaara, le dissuadant de bondir.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vit dans le passé, Sabaku. Je n'ai plus tout à fait les mêmes manies qu'à treize ans. Comment se porte le record d'accidents sur le circuit du Sable ? »

Gaara baissa le menton, rendant son regard cerné de noir plus menaçant que jamais. Naruto avait peur de comprendre.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte, brisant le face-à-face des deux roues-libres. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Gaara, tu n'as pas… ! »

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Uzumaki » siffla le rider. « Tu es la dernière personne qui puisse se permettre de donner des leçons. »

Cela ne le fit pas taire, bien au contraire.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Que je sois sur un rider ou pas, je peux toujours te botter le cul si je veux, petite frappe ! Un truc ne se passe pas comme tu en as envie, et tu fais le gros gamin et oublie de grandir ? Gaara ! Tu t'es remis à tricher ? »

Un rictus sans joie se peignit sur le visage du roue-libre.

« Tu ne devrais pas lancer ce genre d'accusation sans preuve. Le circuit du Sable a toujours été très périlleux pour les incompétents. »

Sasuke enserra son biceps d'une poigne implacable, et la douleur rappela à Naruto une scène similaire vieille de huit ans. Bien sûr, les règles n'avaient pas changé. Provoquer une bagarre les renverrait automatiquement de la course…

« Et moi qui croyais que tu allais enfin quelque part… » gronda-t-il, tremblant de rage. « C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ? Juste parce que j'ai décroché ? »

« Ne te monte pas la tête ! » l'interrompit-il brusquement. « Tu crois vraiment que tu as tant d'importance ? Tu n'es pas le nombril du monde. »

Et pourtant, la colère brûlant dans son regard depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu pouvait difficilement s'expliquer autrement.

Soudain, Naruto se trouva incapable de lui en vouloir. Lui qui ne voulait jamais qu'aider les autres, n'avait pas imaginé pas que son départ ait pu blesser quelqu'un comme Gaara si profondément.

En un sens, c'était sa faute. C'était lui qui avait abandonné, qui avait été assez lâche pour ne plus supporter la vue d'un rider. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'en coup de vent à ceux qu'il laissait derrière lui, les souvenirs étaient trop amers pour qu'il s'y attarde. Il ne s'était jamais demandé si Sakura regrettait de ne plus pouvoir travailler avec deux amis chers ; si la vieille Tsunade n'était pas déjà lasse d'un travail qu'elle n'avait accepté que parce qu'il avait insisté ; si ce vieux pervers de Kakashi, derrière ses airs de clown, s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire pour ses deux meilleurs élèves.

Il s'était encore moins interrogé sur les personnes extérieures à Konoha. Le petit Inari de Kiri no kuni, qu'était-il devenu depuis tout ce temps ?

Il avait voulu courir loin de tout, tout oublier, et au bout du compte, c'était lui le plus bel égoïste de l'histoire.

Sasuke changea discrètement de jambe d'appui, et Naruto reporta son regard sur lui.

Oh et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer ? Se lamenter sur le passé, c'était le propre de Sasuke, ça ! Et puisque cet enfoiré était définitivement de retour à Konoha, Naruto se jura de lui en laisser le monopole. Il y avait déjà bien trop goûté ces dernières années.

Deux personnes émergèrent du hangar de Suna et se dirigèrent vers eux.

« Gaara ! » s'exclama le plus grand des deux, un pilote au visage peinturluré, la capuche de son blouson rabattue sur ses cheveux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, on doit bientôt y aller ! »

Gaara se retourna pour leur adresser un regard assassin. Kankuro et Temari s'arrêtèrent net devant la mauvaise humeur de leur petit frère. Leurs regards glissèrent naturellement vers les deux autres riders qui se tenaient là. La présence de Sasuke était bien normale, mais son compagnon…

« Uzumaki ? » fit Temari, haussant un sourcil incrédule.

Gaara se détourna brusquement et se dirigea vers le hangar.

« On y va. »

Le regard perçant de la mécanicienne glissa de son petit frère au pilote blond, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Appréciant peu qu'il lui tourne le dos, Naruto eut tôt fait d'interpeller le roue-libre.

« Hé, Gaara ! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. »

Gaara l'ignora.

« Peut-être qu'une répétition d'il y a huit ans te remettra du plomb dans la cervelle ? »

Cela eut cette fois le mérite de capter son attention. Il fit volte-face et fixa un regard pénétrant sur Sasuke.

Le roue-libre se tenait à présent en retrait, attendant patiemment que Naruto ait fini de le provoquer. Attendant que son partenaire ait terminé de régler ses comptes. Comme huit ans auparavant. Sasuke suivit le cours de ses pensées sur son visage et lui adressa un rictus satisfait, conscient qu'il venait de réaliser la raison de la présence de Naruto.

« Je t'aurais cru moins stupide, Uchiwa. »

Sasuke émit un son de gorge plein de dérision. Ecartant une mèche de son visage d'un coup de tête, il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

« Ca se règlera sur la piste, Gaara ! » lança Naruto avec un large sourire, avant de le suivre.

Rejoignant son partenaire en quelques enjambées, il le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit, enfoiré ? » demanda-t-il, reprenant son sérieux.

« Je n'en aurais pas besoin si tu lisais les dossiers toi-même, abruti. »

Naruto le fixa intensément, mais la répartie de Sasuke avait le goût du remâché. Bien que le roue-libre s'en défende, les habitudes entre eux reprenaient vie avec une facilité déconcertante. Sasuke ne s'était nullement attendu à ce qu'il lise les documents fournis par Tsunade. Satisfait, Naruto croisa les mains derrière sa nuque avec un sourire éclatant.

Sasuke semblait lutter pour se persuader que c'était là toutes les explications qu'il lui devait, mais le silence attentif de Naruto eut raison de sa volonté.

« Ca m'a pris du temps de vérifier son implication dans les accidents. Je voulais être sûr. »

« Alors il a vraiment recommencé, hein ? »

« Hm. »

Ils atteignirent le hangar de Konoha et s'arrêtèrent brièvement. Naruto leva des yeux pensifs au ciel. Sasuke fixa son regard sur le ballet des mécaniciens, l'expression intense.

« Ca ne sera pas comme il y a huit ans, Naruto. C'est la classe B. Gaara et Kankuro ont beaucoup évolué. Tous les riders qui seront sur la piste aujourd'hui en ont bavé pour être ici. »

Naruto croisa son regard. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pu entrer en compétition qu'à cause du rang de Sasuke. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être acceptés dans une course, son absence prolongée des circuits signifiait que Naruto n'était qu'un poids mort. Pour tout le monde, dans cette course, il aurait le statut d'un parfait débutant.

Un sourire plein de dents se glissa sur son visage. Plus il était insignifiant pour ces gens, et plus Naruto se sentait gonflé du désir de leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort.

Etonnamment, sa morgue ne mit pas Sasuke en colère. Bien au contraire, un rictus plein d'arrogance naquit sur ses lèvres en réponse.

Ce n'était qu'une marche, et ils s'étaient jurés d'atteindre le sommet.

* * *

Les uns après les autres, les équipages sortirent des hangars. Pour chaque écurie, deux mécaniciens soutenaient de part et d'autre le rider vide d'occupants et le guidaient vers la ligne de départ. Certaines paires de riders suivaient directement dans leur sillage, tandis que les autres recevaient encore leurs dernières consignes à l'abri des regards.

Assis dans les gradins, les amis de Naruto observaient les préparatifs sur le grand écran devant eux, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les premiers débats des commentateurs.

« Hé, c'est Grand Front ! » s'exclama Ino.

La chevelure rose de Sakura était facilement reconnaissable malgré le plan large de la caméra. Elle conduisait le rider de Konoha d'un pas sûr, accompagnée de quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Shikamaru. Personne ne les suivait.

Juste à cet instant, un zoom du rider s'afficha dans un coin de l'écran, comme cela était déjà arrivé pour la majorité des concurrents.

« … et en parlant de surprise, » disaient les haut-parleurs, « il semble que Konoha nous en réserve une de taille, cette année ! »

« Hé oui Kotetsu ! Cela fait à peine quelques jours que l'on a appris la nouvelle de la fusion imminente de Konoha avec l'une de ses principales rivales, Oto. C'était déjà un choc qui en avait renversé plus d'un, mais quelle n'a pas été notre surprise lorsque Konoha a plaidé avec ferveur l'engagement d'une équipe hybride dans la course du Sable, avant même la conclusion définitive des accords ! »

« En effet Izumo. Le retour à la course de la star d'Oto, le jeune Sasuke Uchiwa, avait déjà de quoi réjouir. Mais après la très grave chute qu'il avait subie il y a quelques mois sur le circuit du Son, dans laquelle, rappelons-le, son pilote Juugo avait tragiquement trouvé la mort, nombre de connaisseurs s'étaient échinés à deviner qui serait le prochain partenaire de cette étoile montante. »

« Car tout le monde se souvient que l'écurie Oto dont Uchiwa est le PDG compte, hélas, peu de riders de haut niveau à son actif. »

« Il semblerait qu'il ait résolu le problème de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit, Izumo. »

« Tout à fait, car son partenaire aujourd'hui n'est nul autre qu'un pilote de Konoha ! »

« Sur lequel nous n'avons, à notre grande honte, que très peu d'informations. »

« Oui, on peut dire que la directrice de Konoha, la très célèbre Madame Tsunade, sait préserver le suspens. Pas un bruit n'a filtré sur le mystérieux pilote, malgré les rumeurs les plus folles qui se sont propagées dans la presse spécialisée ces derniers jours. »

« On dit que les organisateurs de la course eux-mêmes ignorent tout de cette personne ! »

Le murmure de la foule enfla, et les jeunes gens s'entre-regardèrent, interdits.

« Elle peut faire ça ? » demanda Kiba.

« La directrice a toujours eu un très fort pouvoir de persuasion » répondit calmement Sai.

Juste derrière eux, deux jeunes filles émettaient spéculation sur spéculation sur le mystérieux partenaire de Sasuke, allant jusqu'à prédire qu'il s'agissait de l'amour de sa vie qu'il avait rencontré à la maternelle, et qu'une tragédie l'avait séparé de la pauvre fille avant l'adolescence. Peut-être même qu'elle avait passé les dix dernières années dans le coma ! Un garçon assis avec eux leur fit sèchement remarquer que c'était du sport, pas un roman arlequin.

« Mon cher Izumo, je crois bien que tout le monde bout d'impatience d'en apprendre plus. »

« En effet, Kotetsu, mais que l'on se rassure ! Notre estimé collègue est à l'heure qu'il est en train de se renseigner et devrait nous revenir prochainement avec l'identité de cet énigmatique pilote. »

« En attendant, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il saura se montrer à la hauteur. »

« Oui, car les favoris aujourd'hui sont bien entendu la célèbre paire de Suna, Gaara et Kankuro Sabaku, qui n'ont pas perdu cette course une seule fois depuis leur passage dans la classe B, il y a cinq ans ! »

* * *

« … Et n'oublie pas de prendre le canyon de gauche, sinon vous perdrez de la vitesse. Naruto, tu m'écoutes ?! »

L'exclamation tira un ronflement surpris de Naruto, et il se redressa dans sa chaise en se frottant les yeux.

« Quoi ? C'est fini, on peut y aller ? »

Tsunade serra très fort les dents et les poings et se rappela pour la énième fois qu'une côté cassée n'aiderait pas cet idiot à négocier les virages. A sa droite, Sasuke se pencha et enroula le schéma du parcours d'une pichenette.

« On y va. »

« Mais… ! » s'exclama-t-elle, estomaquée, comme Naruto bondissait joyeusement de son siège.

« C'est bon » lui fut-il calmement répondu. « Cet idiot ne sait pas lire les cartes, de toute façon. »

« Hé ! Je sais les lire, je trouve ça chiant, c'est tout ! »

« Tu confonds ta gauche et ta droite, idiot. »

« C'est parce que les gens qui font ces cartes pourries ne savent pas dessiner ! »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas y aller sans connaître le meilleur chemin ! » s'insurgea Tsunade.

« Je le connais » dit Sasuke. « C'est suffisant. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il donnait rarement des directions à Naruto. Cet abruti marchait étonnamment bien à l'instinct.

Naruto s'étira en bâillant, et aperçut soudain quelqu'un derrière l'épaule de Tsunade.

« Ah ! » s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt, estomaqué.

Tsunade se retourna. L'un des mécaniciens amenait vers elle un homme qu'elle reconnut comme l'un des commentateurs les plus prisés des courses de riders.

« Tiens, Genma ! » le salua-t-elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à pointer Naruto du doigt en retour.

« Ah, le gamin de l'hôpital ! » s'exclama-t-il, manquant en perdre le cure-dents perpétuellement fourré dans sa bouche.

« Quoi ? » fit Tsunade, perdue. « Vous vous connaissez ? »

Sasuke jeta un regard perçant à son pilote.

« L'hôpital ? »

Naruto eut un rire nerveux et regarda dans la direction opposée. Entre-temps, Genma avait remarqué son blouson de rider et un sourire rusé s'inscrit sur son visage.

« Vous m'en direz tant… Alors voilà le mystérieux pilote de Sasuke Uchiwa. Vous savez que vous avez mise toute notre petite communauté en émoi avec vos cachotteries, Tsunade ? »

Tsunade s'autorisa un rictus satisfait et croisa les bras sur son ample poitrine.

« Cachotteries ? » répéta Naruto sans comprendre.

Genma le saisit par les épaules.

« Ton nom, gamin ? »

« C'est Naruto Uzumaki ! Et vous feriez bien de ne pas l'oublier de sitôt ! »

« Hum… Uzumaki… »

Genma fronça les sourcils et se frotta le menton.

« Non, ça ne me rappelle rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Tsunade ? Vous n'engagez quand même pas un débutant dans une course de rang B ? »

Naruto se hérissa aussitôt. Il avait pensé que ce type était quelqu'un de bien, après l'avoir vu à l'hôpital avec son amie, mais s'il faisait l'erreur de le sous-estimer… !

A la surprise de tout le monde, Sasuke coupa l'herbe sous le pied de Tsunade.

« Vous vous dites spécialiste, mais vous êtes bien négligent. Retournez donc consulter vos dossiers de classe A avant de parler en toute ignorance. »

Genma écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité. Loin d'être insulté, il esquissa un sourire chafouin sans quitter Sasuke des yeux.

« Oui… Je crois que je vais y aller de ce pas… »

Se tournant finalement vers Naruto, il lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Tu m'intéresses déjà, gamin. Tâche de te montrer à la hauteur, j'ai horreur d'être déçu. »

Comme il s'éloignait, Naruto ne put résister à l'envie de lui crier :

« Il ne faudrait pas voir à vous prendre pour le nombril du monde, vieux schnock ! Vous n'avez qu'à regarder, vous n'en croirez pas vos yeux ! »

Tsunade lui cogna le crâne de son poing fermé.

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins à qui tu t'adresses, marmot ? »

Genma quitta le hangar de Konoha, le regard brillant. Ce gamin s'était trouvé à l'hôpital de Ta no kuni à l'époque de l'hospitalisation d'Uchiwa. Et qui plus est, le fameux Rider de Glace d'Oto prenait la peine de desserrer les mâchoires pour lui ?

Peut-être qu'Uchiwa avait enfin fait quelque chose de plus intelligent que de s'acheter un partenaire en conserve.

* * *

« … et alors là, je lui ai mis un bon coup de genou là où ça fait mal pour lui apprendre à respecter la gente féminine. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fille met une mini-jupe que c'est une pute, mer… ! »

Le récit d'Ino à une Hinata admirative fut coupé par l'exclamation de Kiba.

« Hé, ça y est, je les vois ! »

En effet, deux silhouettes venaient d'émerger du hangar de Konoha.

« Ah, ben c'est pas trop tôt ! » salua la future journaliste. « On commençait rien qu'un peu à s'ennuyer avec tous leurs blablas de classe B, classement national, et que tout le monde s'en fiche. »

Ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à remarquer cette arrivée. Une rumeur persistante enfla dans les gradins, et les commentateurs bondirent aussitôt sur le sujet.

« Et voilà enfin la paire de riders qui fait tant parler d'elle ! »

« Par ailleurs, notre confrère nous revient à point nommé. Quelles sont les nouvelles, Genma ? »

Bien sûr, malgré le gros plan soudain de la caméra, il était impossible d'apercevoir le visage des riders à travers la visière de leurs casques.

« Il semble que cette chère Tsunade soit vraiment décidée à nous étonner » répondit une nouvelle voix. « A ma connaissance, ce mystérieux rider n'a jamais couru sur un circuit de classe B. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-on dans le public. « C'est une blague ? »

« C'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas… »

« Uchiwa aurait accepté un débutant ? »

Ino ne put résister à l'envie de ricaner et de promener un regard démoniaque sur l'assistance. Elle ne connaissait peut-être pas grand-chose aux riders, mais elle connaissait Naruto. Ces imbéciles allaient en prendre plein la vue.

« Laissez-moi le temps de vérifier un détail » disait le dénommé Genma.

Après quelques secondes de silence des haut-parleurs, Genma eut un rire satisfait. Une photo récente de Naruto s'afficha dans un coin du grand écran, légendée par son nom et son âge.

« Voilà notre mécréant. Et laissez-moi vous dire que ce que je lis là en fait un candidat vraiment spécial. »

Sur la piste, Sasuke et Naruto pouvaient être aperçus en train d'échanger quelques mots avec Sakura et Shikamaru.

« Ne nous faites pas languir, Genma ! De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Tout d'abord, il n'est effectivement répertorié que dans les dossiers des courses de classe A. Bien sûr, étant donné sa corpulence, vous ne serez pas surpris d'apprendre que sa dernière course remonte à huit ans déjà. »

« Huit ans ?! » s'exclama Izumo, de toute évidence _très_ surpris.

Les deux mécaniciens commencèrent à s'éloigner, et Naruto enfourcha le rider. Il se retourna pour s'adresser à Sasuke.

« Et ce n'est pas tout, tenez-vous bien. J'ai là une petite perle pour vous. L'avant-dernière course d'Uzumaki s'est tenue il y a huit ans, en classe A… sur ce même circuit. A l'époque, le circuit de classe A du Sable était dominée par un seul et unique équipage… »

En dessous de la photo de Naruto, apparurent celles de deux inconnus.

« Gaara et Kankuro Sabaku. »

« Hein ? » fit Lee. « Ce n'était pas le nom des favoris d'aujourd'hui ? »

Le brouhaha autour d'eux lui donna raison.

« Je suppose que vous avez une raison de mentionner cette course ? » relança Izumo.

« Bien sûr. Elle a mis fin à la suprématie des frères Sabaku sur ce circuit. Ce qui a bien entendu eut lieu de la main d'Uzumaki, et de son partenaire de l'époque… »

A droite de la photo de Naruto et au-dessus de celle de Gaara, une dernière image vint refermer le carré.

« Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Les gradins explosèrent dans une ferveur fiévreuse. Ce qui ne fut en rien arrangé lorsque les deux riders de Suna disparurent de l'écran, laissant place à une liste qui se déroula sous le visage de Sasuke, intitulée "Pilotes connus". "Juugo" figurait tout en bas, et s'y ajoutait une date de début et de fin de partenariat. En toute première position, clignotait "Naruto Uzumaki".

Sur le reste de l'écran, Sasuke fit taire Naruto d'une bourrade amicale.

* * *

Les uns après les autres, les moteurs se mirent à gronder. Naruto attendit que Sasuke ait fini de prendre position derrière lui. Lorsqu'il referma les bras autour sa taille, leur rider s'anima à son tour sous leurs jambes.

Naruto coula un coup d'œil plus loin sur leur droite. En position derrière Kankuro, Gaara lui rendit son regard à travers les visières.

Il reporta son attention sur les feux de départ. Le brouhaha de la foule n'était plus qu'une lointaine rumeur à travers le casque et l'adrénaline montante.

Enfin, le compte à rebours commença.

Tous les riders se crispèrent d'un même mouvement, le regard fixé sur les feux mourant les uns après les autres.

La dernière lumière s'éteignit.

Les moteurs rugirent, des dizaines de jambes se levèrent, les riders s'élancèrent.

Aussitôt un peloton se forma, puis s'allongea. Trois équipages parvinrent à prendre la tête et s'élancèrent vers l'embouchure du premier canyon. Parmi eux figuraient Gaara et Kankuro.

Le reste des riders fut forcé de jouer des coudes pour grappiller quelques places sur les dernières centaines de mètres de terrain plat, après lesquels ils n'auraient d'autre choix que de s'engager quasiment en file indienne dans la gorge.

Faute d'entraînement, Naruto et Sasuke avaient effectué un départ conventionnel mais très loin du démarrage en flèche des trois équipes de tête. Les riders de l'avant du peloton adoptèrent volontairement des trajectoires changeantes pour dissuader les traînards de les doubler.

Serrant les dents, Naruto se déporta sur le flanc du peloton et poussa le moteur à son maximum. Libéré des manœuvres gênantes, il prit de la vitesse tout en fonçant droit sur l'une des parois encadrant le canyon.

A seulement cinquante mètres du mur vertical, il tourna à presque quarante-cinq degrés vers le peloton. Le rider aurait versé si Sasuke n'avait pas déjà amorcé le virage. Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint l'entrée du canyon que le roue-libre se redressait et se penchait déjà sur le flanc opposé du rider.

Ils franchirent l'entrée en diagonale et en frôlant la paroi de droite, et redressèrent une fraction de seconde avant la collision avec celle de gauche. Le rider qu'il venait de doubler fut si surpris qu'il effectua une embardée incontrôlée et perdit deux places.

* * *

« Konoha remonte en cinquième place ! » s'exclama Kotetsu.

« Au terme d'une manœuvre fort osée mais exécutée d'une main de maître » ajouta Izumo.

« Tout à fait. Malgré un démarrage difficile, on peut dire que le jeune Uzumaki n'a pas froid aux yeux ! »

« Oh, le con ! » s'époumona Ino pour la troisième fois de suite.

Elle était très pâle et s'éventait vivement avec le programme qu'on lui avait offert à l'entrée. A sa droite, Hinata n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large et semblait prête à s'évanouir.

« Les courses sont toujours aussi dangereuses ? » demanda Neji à Sai, un faible froncement de sourcils plissant son front.

« Ca dépend des imbéciles qui y courent » lui fut-il philosophiquement répondu.

« Suna est à présent en tête » fit remarquer Genma.

Ce fut assez pour briser le masque de sérénité de Sai. Neji remarqua aussitôt son expression troublée.

« Un problème ? »

« Oh… A votre place, je m'attendrais à une mauvaise surprise d'un instant à l'autre » dit-il en se refabriquant un sourire mielleux en un clin d'œil.

Cette remarque sibylline sembla étonnamment parler à Kiba. Son sourire de triomphe disparut et il pâlit d'un coup.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il en se mordant férocement le pouce. « Les frères Sabaku… »

Sur l'écran, le peloton de tête gagnait justement la seconde partie du circuit. Le canyon s'élargissait en une large zone circulaire dont le centre était criblé de précipices impressionnants. Des chemins étroits naviguaient entre les abîmes telle une dentelle de pierre.

Privé de la protection du canyon, l'équipage de Suna fut bientôt talonné par ses deux poursuivants. Il parvint malgré tout à s'engager le premier sur le dédale suspendu.

« Ils doivent passer là-dessus ? » s'écria Ino, les yeux ronds. « Et si quelque chose s'écroule ? Et s'ils tombent ?! »

« Il y a des filets » gronda Kiba sans lui prêter attention. « Mais si un rider les touche, il est disqualifié. »

« C'est toujours mieux que d'être mort ! »

Sai changea de position dans son siège. Ino jeta un regard à son visage inexpressif, et referma prudemment la bouche. Elle déglutit, une drôle d'impression dans le creux de l'estomac.

A cet instant, un bruit sourd retentit en direction de la piste. Des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent des gradins.

Sur l'écran, le dernier bout de passerelle que venaient de franchir Gaara et Kankuro s'écroula, emportant leur roue arrière et l'un des riders concurrents avec lui. L'autre équipage freina si fort qu'il dérapa et versa sur le côté, les roues à demi dans le fossé.

« Une équipe de secours sur la seconde section du parcours ! » s'écria Kotetsu. « Un rider dans le filet, un autre est à terre ! »

Le gros du peloton surgit du canyon.

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas plus tôt quitté le canyon étroit que deux riders les flanquaient déjà et les remontaient. Naruto jura intérieurement. En l'attente du transfert du matériel d'Oto, Tsunade leur avait donné l'un des meilleurs modèles de l'écurie. Mais contre des écuries novatrices comme Kiri ou Kumo, il était déjà presque obsolète…

Tandis que son partenaire cherchait à écarter leurs concurrents, Sasuke avait d'autres préoccupations. Son regard était toujours fixé à l'avant (_…_ _plus haut, plus loin, plus vite…_), et l'avant avait soudain quelque chose de très intéressant.

Alors que les autres équipages en étaient encore à jouer des coudes et venaient tout juste de remarquer une silhouette étrange à travers les nuages de poussière, l'excellente vision de Sasuke avait déjà identifié un rider couché.

Il referma brutalement le poing contre la veste de Naruto, lui griffant presque l'estomac pour attirer son attention.

Naruto grimaça mais obéit instantanément à la main qui tirait sur sa poche droite, pivotant sans comprendre dans la même direction.

De l'autre côté des précipices, Gaara avait pris appui sur les épaules de Kankuro et effectué un gracieux saut périlleux par-dessus l'avant de leur rider. Juste à temps, car l'arrière du deux-roues pendait dans le vide et son poids avait failli les faire basculer.

Le flacon de composant chimique qu'il avait laissé tomber derrière eux avait fait son office. Malheureusement, le timing avait été trop serré : le rider d'Iwa les suivait de beaucoup plus près que prévu, et Gaara avait dû prendre des risques.

Tout en tirant le rider en sûreté, aidé par Kankuro qui poussait sur ses jambes, Gaara surveillait le peloton qui se dessinait à travers la poussière. Comme prévu, les riders étaient déjà engagés sur la passerelle centrale quand ils s'aperçurent que quelque chose clochait. Sur la piste étroite, les manœuvres de freinage propulsèrent deux équipages de plus dans l'abîme.

Mais Gaara plissa les yeux. Loin sur la gauche, un rider solitaire empruntait un autre chemin.

* * *

« Konoha a réagi à temps ! »

« On peut décidément compter sur l'extraordinaire capacité d'anticipation d'Uchiwa. »

A l'écran, le gros des riders formait une masse confuse. La course sembla presque s'inverser, comme les retardataires qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'engager sur la passerelle se trouvaient face à une aubaine. Ils s'éparpillaient déjà le long du fossé à la recherche d'autres voies tandis que l'avant du peloton, coupé dans son élan, s'efforçait encore de faire demi-tour dans la cohue générale.

Mais Konoha était loin devant, et naviguait sans hésitation la piste étroite sur laquelle ils avaient obliqué.

« De son côté, Suna s'apprête déjà à repartir » fit remarquer Genma.

« Une chance pour eux, ils ont échappé de justesse à la chute » ajouta Kotetsu.

« Une chance, c'est ça oui » grogna quelqu'un devant Neji. « Tout le monde sait bien que c'est eux qui ont provoqué ça ! »

« Chut ! T'es fou, tais-toi ! » lui enjoignit son voisin en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux autour d'eux. « Tu veux te faire lyncher par les supporters de Suna ? »

« Peuh ! Les officiels du circuit du Sable sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle. C'est à vous dégoûter des courses ! »

« C'est vrai » renchérit soudain quelqu'un sur la même rangée. « Il y en a marre de payer tous les ans pour voir toujours les mêmes gagner ! »

Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba et Ino s'entre-regardèrent.

« Tous les ans ? » articula muettement Ino.

Kiba hocha la tête avec une grimace.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je soutiens Konoha ! » ajouta soudain le premier spectateur.

« Je croyais que tu détestais Uchiwa ? » demanda son ami.

« On s'en fout ! Suna, c'est que des pourris » s'écria un autre inconnu. « Allez, Konoha ! »

Le cri fut repris par des dizaines de voix alors que Suna avalait les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du second canyon, Naruto et Sasuke sur leurs talons.

Ino bondit soudain sur ses pieds, un mètre soixante-dix de glorieuse énergie.

« Vous vous y prenez comme des tapettes ! » hurla-t-elle.

Elle campa un pied sur le dossier du siège devant elle.

« ALLE-E-E-EZ KONOHA-A-A-A !! »

* * *

Il avait quelque chose de bouillant dans l'estomac.

Naruto ne quittait pas le deux-roues devant eux de ses yeux brûlants de colère. Si Sasuke n'avait pas réagi à temps, Suna n'aurait même plus de concurrence directe à l'heure qu'il était. La marge qui les séparait du reste des équipes encore en course était confortable, bien assez pour les conduire jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée.

Miné par la rage, Naruto guettait la moindre occasion de souffler la première place à Gaara et Kankuro. Ces deux-là ne s'en tireraient pas si facilement, pas tant que Naruto Uzumaki était dans la place !

La gorge s'évasa soudain, et la pente abrupte qu'ils gravissaient s'aplanit. Les deux riders débouchèrent sur une étroite plaine de roche. Il s'agissait du point culminant du circuit, depuis lequel on dominait tous les canyons parmi lesquels serpentait la piste du Sable.

Naruto déboîta aussitôt et poussa le moteur jusqu'à ses limites. Ils grignotèrent peu à peu sur Suna, mais l'avancée était bien trop lente. Gaara tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent à travers les visières. Les yeux du roue-libre étaient agressifs, mais méprisants. Leur matériel se valait, il était évident qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à prendre la première place par la vitesse pure.

Naruto l'ignora et continua obstinément à accélérer.

Kankuro leur jeta un coup d'œil en coin et eut un reniflement moqueur. Il reporta son attention vers l'avant et aperçut le prochain col.

Le canyon à venir présentait une corniche le long de sa paroi gauche, assez large pour un rider et séparée de la piste par une paroi à pic de presque trois mètres de hauteur. Bien qu'il fût tentant de l'emprunter pour échapper aux manœuvres de leurs adversaires, Kankuro savait d'expérience que ce serait une erreur : la corniche se terminait abruptement au bout de plusieurs centaines de mètres, obligeant les riders à perdre une précieuse seconde pour sauter sur la piste en contrebas.

Comme il repérait la pente sèche qui descendait vers la piste principale, il réalisa qu'ils s'étaient légèrement écartés d'une trajectoire directe. Redressant machinalement vers le centre du col, il faillit perdre le contrôle du rider lorsqu'un choc brutal fit trembler la carcasse du deux-roues et les déporta dans la direction opposée.

Estomaqué, il tourna la tête vers la droite et s'aperçut que le rider de Konoha les avait déjà plus qu'à moitié remonté et se trouvait dans la position idéale pour les empêcher de redresser. Pendant qu'il se concentrait sur leur trajectoire, Gaara n'avait pas quitté Naruto des yeux. Leur manque de concertation les avait empêchés d'anticiper le problème.

D'une pression coléreuse sur son estomac, Gaara lui ordonna de forcer le passage. Kankuro s'exécuta, mais le choc entre les deux riders eut le même résultat que la première fois : malgré les vibrations, le deux-roues de Konoha dévia à peine de sa trajectoire, tandis que le leur rebondit presque vers la gauche.

Gaara étrécit les yeux et ne tarda pas à comprendre. Le rider de Konoha n'était pas vieux, mais sa conception n'était pas très heureuse. Bien que pourvu d'un moteur puissant, il semblait inutilement lourd. C'était là sans doute un souci d'économie de la part de l'écurie, qui n'avait pas dû recourir au meilleur constructeur du marché. Mais bien que le deux-roues en soit ralenti, Naruto avait converti son poids et sa robustesse excessive en un atout en s'en servant pour bloquer leur trajectoire.

Pour ne rien arranger, Sasuke avait anticipé son plan et s'était tassé sur la selle bien avant la première tentative de Kankuro, abaissant leur centre de gravité et se penchant subtilement sur la gauche pour les préparer aux chocs.

Ils franchirent le col, et Suna n'eut d'autre choix que de s'engager sur la corniche pendant que Konoha dévalait la pente de la piste principale.

Gaara étouffait de rage. Ce petit arriviste, qui n'avait pas eu le courage de supporter une chute sérieuse et avait tout laissé tomber, se permettait de réapparaître comme le messie huit ans plus tard et de lui parler comme à un égal… A lui, qui n'avait eu de cesse de forger sa place toutes ces années durant !

Uzumaki, sa couardise et ses idéologies naïves n'avaient pas sa place sur un circuit de classe B, et il n'y aurait jamais mis les pieds sans la dernière lubie d'Uchiwa. Il ne tolèrerait pas que ce moins que rien le nargue !

Kankuro sursauta en recevant la dernière instruction de son frère. Il jeta un coup d'œil effaré vers le rider en contrebas, qui avait pris un peu d'avance sur le leur grâce à l'élan que la brusque descente lui avait offert.

Gaara ne pouvait pas être sérieux ? Kankuro savait depuis longtemps que son frère n'avait pas de pitié, mais jamais encore il n'avait été aussi agressif. Il pouvait toujours faire mine de ne pas avoir compris. Il apercevait déjà l'extrémité de la corniche, lorsqu'ils l'auraient franchie…

Mais Gaara répéta son geste, impatient, menaçant. Kankuro se tendit tout entier, pâle comme un linge.

Et comme il s'exécutait, il se maudit une nouvelle fois d'être trop lâche pour lui résister.

Très loin dans les tribunes, bien trop loin pour que les riders l'entende, les spectateurs se levèrent comme un seul homme et une clameur d'un volume extraordinaire couvrit les exclamations des commentateurs.

Apercevant un mouvement du coin de l'œil, Sasuke réalisa que Suna avait sauté avant la fin de la corniche. Il tourna machinalement la tête, et son regard s'écarquilla.

La roue avant du rider s'abattait droit sur lui.

* * *

**Remarque :** Certains d'entre vous pourraient être contrariés par la conduite de Gaara. Rappelez-vous que c'est un UA, et qu'il n'a guère eu le temps d'accepter que Naruto pouvait avoir raison, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse de son radar. Ce qu'il a de toute évidence pris comme une trahison.


	11. Ch9 : Envol

**Note :** Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre… Mais bon, on va dire que c'est le contrecoup de NaNoWriMo ! Par chance, ça fait un moment que je me botte le train pour pouvoir poster à Noël (heureuse, Liliceine ? =D), ça m'oblige à ne pas me lamenter des jours durant sur un vague sentiment d'insatisfaction. Pour les curieux, je _pense_… que nous sommes à peu près aux deux tiers de cette fic. Je vise encore 4 ou 5 chapitres, mais me connaissant, ça n'a aucune valeur contractuelle…

Deux personnes m'ont demandé des précisions sur le système des classes de riders. C'est vrai que c'était assez flou jusqu'à maintenant, cette gêne devrait être corrigée après votre lecture de ce chapitre. Ca, et le suspens insoutenable du précédent, paraît-il. :D

**Avertissements pour ce chapitre :** Encore et toujours des gros mots… Naruto, enfin, il y a des enfants dans ce chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :** Envol

* * *

_J'ai vraiment cru que Gaara s'améliorait après sa défaite. Il parlait plus, et même s'il souriait toujours rarement, il se mettait beaucoup moins en colère. Il avait commencé à parler d'honneur, et de ne pas vouloir couvrir son frère et sa sœur de honte. Ca me faisait vraiment plaisir…_  
_Mais je crois qu'il a décidé que si Naruto pouvait fuir la queue entre les jambes, l'honneur n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça sur les circuits. Je ne pensais pas que Gaara était si puéril… J'oublie trop vite qu'il n'a que treize ans. Naruto était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un ami, et il réagit très mal à ce qu'il interprète comme une trahison. J'ai peur qu'il ne devienne très amer…  
Mais bon, je sais que tout ça t'ennuie ! Cette lettre était juste pour t'avertir que j'ai reçu "ordre" de me tenir loin de Konoha. On va devoir mettre nos parties entre parenthèses._

_**Lettre de Temari Sabaku à Shikamaru Nara**_

_**

* * *

**_

Les spectateurs commentaient encore la dernière surprise de Konoha quand cela arriva.

Forcer Suna à emprunter la corniche en barrant leur trajectoire avec un rider plus lourd, c'était bien joué, commentaient certains. D'autres haussaient les épaules avec un pli sceptique de la bouche. C'était du bol, non ? Si Suna n'avait pas légèrement dévié du centre du col, Konoha n'en aurait pas eu l'opportunité.

Par chance, Ino n'avait pas quitté l'écran des yeux. Inexpérimentée comme elle l'était, elle n'aurait jamais compris ce qui se passait dans le cas contraire.

« Suna quitte la corniche beaucoup trop tôt ! »

La fin de la phrase de Kotetsu fut avalée par une immense clameur.

Comme des milliers de spectateurs autour d'elle, comme Kiba et Hinata, Lee et même Neji, Ino se leva et poussa un cri d'horreur, le regard fixé sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sur le rider qui commençait sa chute libre vers son adversaire, quelques mètres en contrebas.

La caméra poussa son zoom au maximum, jusqu'à ce que tous puissent voir le casque de Sasuke Uchiwa pivoter.

Et alors que la collision semblait inévitable, le rider de Konoha pivota soudain sur la droite, continuant sur sa trajectoire en un dérapage latéral. Incliné à l'extrême comme il l'était, la roue arrière de Suna passa à peine quelques centimètres au-dessus de la jambe de Naruto.

Tous ces détails, Ino ne s'en rendrait compte que bien plus tard, après avoir revu cette scène au ralenti des dizaines de fois, seule dans son petit appartement.

Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était Suna qui réussissait sa réception et poursuivait sur quelques centaines de mètres avant de s'arrêter, et Konoha dont le dérapage incontrôlé prenait brutalement fin dans un grand nuage de poussière : le rider couché sur le côté, ses deux passagers immobiles.

« Une équipe médicale dans le troisième canyon ! » s'exclama Izumo, soudain audible dans le silence assourdissant qui régnait sur les tribunes.

« Les malheureux, avec un rider aussi lourd, ils doivent avoir les jambes broyées… »

A travers la poussière soulevée par la chute, quelque chose bougea. Hinata serra très fort la main de Kiba, pâle comme une morte.

Un casque aux couleurs de Konoha se détacha soudain, comme Naruto appuyait son buste sur ses bras tendus. Il se tourna dans une position inconfortable vers son roue-libre. Qu'il lui ait parlé ou pas, Sasuke extirpa un bras de sous sa poitrine et se redressa lentement.

Un soupir de soulagement général agita les tribunes et Hinata retomba sur son siège comme une poupée de chiffon.

Mais alors que l'équipe médicale apparaissait, surgie de l'un de nombreux recoins cachés du parcours, les deux riders se tournèrent d'un même mouvement sur le dos et se tirèrent d'un coup de reins de sous leur véhicule.

« Que… » s'étrangla Izumo.

« Ils ne sont pas blessés ?! » s'écria Kotetsu.

« Impossible, une chute pareille… »

Mais le brouhaha grandissait à nouveau, incrédule, comme Naruto et Sasuke se relevaient sans rien laisser paraître et se penchaient pour redresser leur rider.

Peu de personnes s'aperçurent que Suna redémarrait et s'éloignait à vive allure. La caméra était entièrement focalisée sur un affleurement de la roche dévoilé par le rider de Konoha. La saillie avait déformé l'armature du deux-roues à l'endroit où elle s'était enfoncée lors de la chute du rider : exactement entre les jambes du pilote et du roue-libre, au point idéal pour empêcher le véhicule de s'affaisser complètement jusqu'au sol.

* * *

Naruto fit un signe de la main à l'équipe médicale, et Sasuke et lui hissèrent le rider jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse à nouveau face à la bonne direction. Tourner les roues aurait pris trop de temps, mais il soufflait comme un bœuf et dégoulinait de sueur lorsqu'il reprit place sur la selle.

Naruto n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce qui se passait. Il n'avait pas vu Gaara et Kankuro sauter, ils avaient une roue d'avance sur eux et les visières des casques n'offraient pas une bonne vision latérale.

Ce n'était pas sa tête qui avait réagi lorsque Sasuke s'était soudain raccroché à lui avec la force d'un homme qui se noie, en un mouvement irrationnel qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu. Mais lorsque son roue-libre s'était déporté par réflexe vers la droite, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour dans ses veines. Quelque chose terrifiait Sasuke, et il fallait que ça s'arrête _sur-le-champ_.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait marché purement à l'instinct, suivant le mouvement imprimé par son partenaire jusqu'à sentir le vent causé par la roue arrière de Suna contre sa jambe.

De toute sa vie, Naruto n'avait jamais haï qui que ce soit. Mais il n'avait jamais ressenti une rancœur aussi brûlante que celle qu'il nourrissait soudain envers Gaara.

Sasuke s'installa derrière lui et repassa les bras autour de sa taille.

Malgré l'incroyable tour de force que Naruto avait exécuté en dirigeant le dérapage incontrôlé du rider droit sur un affleurement providentiel, on ne ressortait pas indemne d'une telle chute. Son épaule et sa hanche le brûlaient et gênaient les mouvements de son bras droit. De même, il avait remarqué lorsqu'ils avaient relevé le rider que son roue-libre semblait s'être foulé le poignet.

De fait, Sasuke le surprit en baissant d'autorité la fermeture éclair de son blouson, jusqu'à pouvoir glisser sa main blessée contre la poitrine de son pilote. Puisqu'il ne pouvait plus refermer le poing, la veste ouverte lui servit d'écharpe pour que son bras blessé ne gêne pas leurs mouvements.

C'était le genre de choses auxquels Naruto ne prêtait curieusement pas attention sur la piste, quand il aurait bondi au plafond en n'importe quelle autre circonstance.

Mais il était difficilement temps de s'en soucier, car Suna avait filé depuis belle lurette et des grondements de moteur annonçaient l'arrivée du gros des équipes qu'ils avaient laissées derrière eux.

Le temps que Naruto démarre et qu'ils amorcent leur départ sur un terrain difficile, quatre riders les avaient déjà contournés. Alors qu'ils reprenaient de la vitesse pour revenir en course, trois autres suivirent.

Naruto serra les dents.

Ils n'avaient aucune chance de remonter sept places dans un canyon, avec leur rider de seconde main et leurs blessures. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'ils rattrapent Gaara ! Naruto ne se pardonnerait jamais de lui laisser la victoire, surtout pas après ça !

Au loin, il aperçut un embranchement. En voyant toutes les équipes les précédant emprunter la voie de gauche, il se souvint vaguement que Tsunade avait péroré sur ce passage avant leur départ. La voie de droite leur ferait perdre de la vitesse ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil indécis. Pourtant, prendre à droite paraissait plus logique… Le troisième canyon formait une boucle qui revenait vers les tribunes et la ligne d'arrivée. La voie de droite aurait dû être un raccourci.

Les circuits de riders regorgeaient de ce type de piège, il le savait. C'était pourquoi les équipes devaient toujours se renseigner à l'avance sur le parcours. Il n'y avait jamais un seul chemin, mais en pratique, la plupart des riders empruntait un seul et unique itinéraire, le plus rapide, tous obstacles compris.

Il ne savait pas ce qui les ralentirait à droite. Mais s'ils prenaient à gauche, ils ne rattraperaient jamais Gaara.

Et pour Naruto, c'était la première place ou rien.

* * *

« Pas de chance pour Suna ! »

« En effet Izumo, cela fait partie des surprises de la piste » renchérit Kotetsu.

« Suna, Suna ! » écuma Ino. « On s'en fiche de Suna. Ils devraient être suspendus de la course, de toute façon ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne fait rien ? »

Le large écran était tout entier focalisé sur le rider de tête, qui traversait tant bien que mal une épaisse étendue de sable. A cet endroit, l'une des parois du canyon s'affaissait et on pouvait apercevoir le désert qui s'étendait au-delà du circuit.

« La tempête de sable d'hier soir est arrivée sur le circuit selon un angle inhabituel, et a englouti le Grand Virage » expliqua Genma. « Voilà un exemple type de l'extrême imprévisibilité des circuits de courses de riders. Le personnel de la piste a inspecté les dégâts ce matin et a jugé le circuit praticable malgré tout. »

« Je trouve ça bizarre que Suna n'ait pas été au courant. Tout le monde sait que les officiels du circuit ont été achetés » renifla Kiba.

« Avec l'enquête que le Comité Sportif mène sur les pratiques du circuit du Sable en ce moment ? » commenta calmement Sai. « Même s'ils l'avaient su, ils auraient été stupides d'en profiter. Surtout après le petit écart de conduite de Gaara. »

« Un petit écart de conduite ?! C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ? »

Sai parut stupéfait d'entendre Ino lui crier dessus.

« C'est quand même dingue ! Tout le monde sait qu'ils l'ont fait exprès, et personne ne réagit ! » s'emporta-t-elle. « C'aurait pu être grave. Il y aurait pu y avoir des morts, bon sang ! »

« Pas la peine de hurler sur ce pauvre type » intervint Kiba, pris d'un étrange accès de sympathie devant l'expression démunie de Sai.

Pourtant, il ne l'aimait pas spécialement, celui-là. Mais il savait bien quel effet ça faisait quand Ino se mettait à crier.

« C'est pareil partout, de toute façon. Ce sont les écuries les plus riches qui donnent de leurs fonds pour la construction des circuits. Par exemple, le circuit de la Feuille a été construit à Hi no kuni grâce à Konoha. Du coup, il n'est pas rare que les écuries ne jouent pas le jeu et continuent à mettre leur grain de sel dans la gestion du circuit qu'elles ont financé. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que toutes les écuries trichent sur leur circuit, et que personne ne dit rien ? » répondit-elle lentement, d'un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Ben… » fit-il, souhaitant ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche. « Presque toutes, oui. Mais Suna remporte la palme. »

« Mais et votre Comité Sportif à la noix, alors ? Et la presse ?! Elle ne dit rien la presse ? » s'emporta-t-elle à nouveau.

Sa voix atteignait des aigus désagréables qui le firent grimacer. Fort heureusement, une exclamation de Genma ramena l'attention de tout le monde sur l'écran géant.

« Konoha a pris la voie de droite ! »

Loin derrière Suna, d'autres riders avaient commencé à patauger dans le sable. L'image alla se ranger dans un coin, sous la carte du circuit. Une vue aérienne de l'embranchement précédent s'afficha en grand, permettant de distinguer la fin de la file d'équipages qui se ruaient dans le couloir de gauche, et l'unique deux-roues progressant dans celui de droite.

« Décidément, cet Uzumaki nous réserve bien des surprises ! » s'exclama Kotetsu. « Après l'extraordinaire conclusion de ce fameux dérapage, une fois de plus, on est incapable de dire s'il s'agit là d'un talent et d'un instinct incroyables, ou bien d'un pur coup de chance. »

« Voilà en tout cas une occasion pour Konoha de remonter quelques places après sa chute. »

« Comme vous le dites, Izumo, » ajouta Genma, « mais la première place semble malgré tout jouée d'avance. Car après tout, l'équipe de Suna est spécialiste de la progression en terrain meuble, et ça se voit. »

L'image de la tête du peloton revint s'afficher sur une moitié de l'écran. En effet, Suna progressait avec prudence mais visiblement plus vite que ces successeurs.

« Oui, et n'oublions pas que la voie de droite n'est généralement pas employée pour des raisons bien légitimes. »

Le schéma du circuit grossit brièvement pour illustrer l'explication.

« Elle grimpe au-dessus du couloir inférieur en une pente assez raide qui ralentit les riders. »

« Puis elle coupe la formation rocheuse que contourne le Grand Virage, » poursuivit Kotetsu, « ce qui en devrait en faire un raccourci. »

« Mais en empruntant des passerelles aériennes, elle serpente ensuite à gauche, puis à droite de la voie principale, qui elle reste rectiligne. »

« Si Naruto laisse ces enfoirés gagner, » déclara soudain Ino, « je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. »

Son regard était dur, et il était clair qu'elle était sérieuse.

« Tu t'enflammes beaucoup, pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît rien au sport » fit remarquer Neji.

Les mains posées sur ses jambes croisées, ses yeux pâles posés sur l'écran, il paraissait très calme.

« Oh allez, tu vas me dire que ça ne te met pas royalement en rogne, peut-être ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Neji ne répondit rien. Il posa silencieusement une main sur celle d'Hinata qui reposait sur son bras, tremblante, et son sourire donna froid dans le dos.

Assis près d'Ino, Sai les observait tous sans mot dire.

* * *

La paroi de gauche disparut, et Naruto eut soudain une vue plongeante sur la voie que leurs adversaires avaient pris. A en juger par le bref soubresaut des doigts de Sasuke, il était tout aussi surpris que lui par le spectacle.

Les riders manœuvraient à la queue leu leu sur une épaisse couche de sable, les écarts se creusaient et se défaisaient à chaque fois qu'un équipage s'enlisait. Le chemin sur lequel ils évoluaient n'était pas entièrement épargné, mais le sable s'était massé contre la paroi opposée et il y avait tout juste la place pour le passage d'un rider.

Loin devant la file de riders en contrebas, Naruto repéra la veste sable de Gaara. Suna approchait à bonne allure de la fin de la zone ensablée. Ce que les deux riders ne pouvaient pas savoir, c'était que Konoha était presque directement au-dessus d'eux.

Un large sourire mangea le visage de Naruto. Son raccourci avait payé !

Une pression de Sasuke le rappela à l'ordre. Il reporta son attention sur l'avant, et ne put retenir un juron.

Pour contourner une masse rocheuse, la piste qu'ils suivaient bifurquait et traversait un pont de pierre vers l'autre côté du canyon. Plus loin, il pouvait voir une passerelle qui les ramènerait de ce côté, puis la piste qui descendait en pente douce pour rejoindre la voie en contrebas.

C'était trop long ! Ils perdraient leur peu d'avance sur Suna s'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose !

Naruto jeta un regard affolé sur le rider de tête, puis sur la passerelle qu'ils s'apprêtaient à traverser. Il lécha sa lèvre supérieure humide de sueur.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'erreur. Il voulait cette victoire à tout prix, excepté la vie de Sasuke.

Il ne savait pas s'il était devenu plus lâche ou plus sage. A douze ans, il aurait décidé qu'il était lâche. Mais même si c'était idiot, même si l'accident n'avait jamais vraiment été sa faute, il refusait que Sasuke paie encore pour ses erreurs.

Il ne savait pas comment Sasuke faisait ça, décida-t-il quand son partenaire le pinça de toutes ses forces à travers sa veste, lui arrachant une grimace. Le message était clair.

« _Cesse de faire l'idiot, abruti._ »

C'était injuste qu'il sache toujours à quoi il pensait. Vraiment injuste.

Les roues produisirent un écho lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent sur le pont. Naruto fixa l'autre extrémité de la passerelle, le regard brûlant de détermination.

Sasuke continuerait à savoir quand il pensait à des choses idiotes, et il continuerait de le pincer à travers sa veste. Parce que si Naruto devait bannir les erreurs de sa vie, il le ferait.

Leur rider quitta le pont et se lança dans le vide.

D'un même élan, Sasuke et lui forcèrent les roues vers l'horizontale, jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent la paroi du canyon. L'unique main mobile de Sasuke tremblait sous l'effort.

En contrebas, Gaara les aperçut et écarquilla les yeux.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? » s'écria Kotetsu.

Ses mots furent une nouvelle fois presque avalés par les cris de la foule debout et hystérique.

« Le Mouvement de la Feuille Morte ! » s'exclama Genma, la stupéfaction se glissant pour la première fois dans sa voix. « La célèbre et rarissime technique de l'écurie Konoha ! »

Konoha roulait littéralement sur la paroi du canyon selon une trajectoire descendante. Comme le rider se détachait finalement de la roche, ses passagers exécutèrent une torsion de reins phénoménale et firent pivoter la lourde armature. Après avoir franchi plusieurs mètres en chute libre, les roues du rider trouvèrent enfin le mur opposé.

Le sol des tribunes tremblait littéralement sous les piétinements. Ino avait agrippé Sai comme une bouée de secours, le regard rivé sur l'écran. Le roue-libre la fixait avec la plus parfaite incompréhension.

Konoha avait agi dans le col extrêmement étroit qui annonçait la fin du circuit. A cause du resserrement du canyon, les derniers mètres de paroi n'étaient pas verticaux.

Konoha dévala à toute allure la forte pente et rejoignit la terre ferme en coupant la trajectoire de Suna, une vingtaine de centimètres à peine les séparant de la collision.

Ino hurla littéralement de joie, et sa voix se perdit dans une immense clameur. Les commentateurs semblaient avoir renoncé à se faire entendre, et attendaient comme les derniers spectateurs sceptiques, retenant leurs respirations, que les riders atteignent la ligne d'arrivée.

Deux équipages déboulèrent coup sur coup du canyon sur la dernière ligne droite. Tous les autres riders semblaient oubliés.

Suna déboîta et poussa son moteur au maximum, tentant désespérément de remonter son concurrent. Mais leurs machines se valaient.

Lorsque Konoha franchit le premier la ligne d'arrivée, il ne restait dans les gradins pas une seule personne assise.

* * *

Naruto immobilisa le rider à quelques centaines de mètres de la ligne d'arrivée. Il soufflait comme une forge et la chaleur lui faisait tourner la tête. Son premier geste fut d'ôter son casque, sans se rendre compte que l'écran géant des gradins présentait pour la première fois un zoom de son visage.

Il aperçut Sakura et un autre mécano courant vers eux. Tant qu'ils ne les avaient pas rejoints, il ne pouvait pas quitter le rider.

Suna s'arrêta un peu plus loin sur leur droite. Les dents serrées, il les observa pendant que Kankuro ôtait son casque et se tournait vers son frère.

Naruto pouvait sentir contre son dos la respiration rapide de son partenaire. Sasuke se reprit finalement et se redressa, tirant sa main blessée de sa veste. Naruto ravala sa sollicitude, sachant qu'elle serait mal perçue.

« Naruto ! » s'écria Sakura dès qu'elle parvint à portée de voix.

La mécanicienne avait les joues roses et les yeux brillants.

En une rare démonstration de clairvoyance, Naruto plaça son casque devant son visage au moment où elle levait le poing. Pour la peine, elle l'abattit sur le haut de son crâne.

« Ne me faites plus jamais une peur pareille ! » intima-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches. « Vous vous imaginez dans quel état vous avez plongé tout le monde ? On vous croyait déjà morts ! »

L'autre mécanicien, pourtant un homme d'âge mûr, s'approcha en catimini. Il s'empara du guidon du rider d'un geste timide sans cesser de la surveiller du coin de l'œil, souhaitant clairement qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

« Désolée Sakura » marmonna distraitement Naruto. « Frappe-moi plus tard, ok ? »

Il se leva difficilement et lui tendit son casque, de sorte qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le prendre. Estomaquée, elle le suivit des yeux pendant qu'il s'éloignait. Elle réalisa qu'il se dirigeait droit vers Suna. Cet idiot n'allait quand même pas régler ses comptes devant les caméras ?

Un soupir impatient l'empêcha de s'élancer à sa poursuite. Elle se retourna vers le rider. Sasuke était très pâle et ses cheveux lui collaient aux joues, mais son expression était agacée. Il se leva à son tour et offrit son casque à Sakura sans la regarder.

Comme si c'était parfaitement naturel. Comme s'il n'y avait pas eu huit ans qu'il lui avait demandé un service, et qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait comprendre qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais vraiment d'avoir abandonné Naruto.

Et pourtant, plutôt que de s'offusquer d'être prise pour un porte-manteau, elle accepta l'équipement d'une main hésitante, et le laissa rattraper lui-même son pilote.

Naruto avait presque atteint le rider de Suna. Une poignée de mécaniciens s'affairaient autour du deux-roues et de ses passagers. Autour d'eux, les autres équipes de la course s'arrêtaient les unes après les autres.

Gaara le vit approcher par-dessus l'épaule de Kankuro et baissa le menton sans le quitter des yeux, le regard indéchiffrable. Naruto se dirigea vers lui malgré ses jambes douloureuses, mais une main sur son épaule l'immobilisa.

« Arrête ça, imbécile » le tança Sasuke. « Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais avoir à lui dire que tu ne lui aies déjà dit il y a huit ans ? Si ça ne rentre pas mieux cette fois-ci, ce ne sont pas tes insultes qui y changeront quelque chose. »

Naruto le scruta. Le visage de Sasuke était tout blanc, à l'exception de deux tâches de couleur que la chaleur avait amenées sur ses joues. Malgré son regard hautain, il avait l'air d'un pierrot. La sueur luisait dans le creux de son cou, et sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement. Son bras droit pendait à son côté, inutile et rigide.

« Juste une seconde » dit-il en se détournant.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il échappa à sa prise et couvrit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de Gaara.

Sasuke soupira d'impatience, mais renonça à l'intercepter. L'idiot n'avait pas l'air prêt à jouer des poings, pourquoi devrait-il s'en soucier s'il voulait gaspiller son temps et sa salive ?

L'abruti semblait étonnamment calme, constata-t-il comme Naruto s'adressait à Gaara sans grands gestes désordonnés des bras. Il ne criait pas non plus, et l'expression de Sabaku ne semblait pas indiquer qu'il se montrait agressif.

Gaara tourna soudain un regard perçant dans sa direction. Sasuke retint un haussement de sourcil et demeura impassible. Leur face-à-face fut de courte durée, comme Naruto saluait Kankuro d'un hochement de tête et revenait déjà.

Gaara le regarda s'éloigner, et Sasuke fut surpris de voir une expression troublée sur son visage. Kankuro adressa la parole à son frère, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres, et Gaara fixa un regard pensif sur lui. Sa réponse sembla grandement étonner son aîné.

Près du rider, Temari observait ses deux frères avec un air étrangement attendri. Elle remarqua que Sasuke la fixait et lui adressa un clin d'œil et un large sourire. Il ne put cette fois retenir son haussement de sourcil.

« Hé, Naruto ! » cria la mécanicienne blonde.

Sa voix porta de manière impressionnante au-dessus du brouhaha. Naruto se retourna au moment où il atteignait Sasuke, surpris.

« Dis à Shikamaru qu'on a beaucoup trop de retard sur notre prochaine partie d'échecs, d'accord ? »

Joviale, elle les salua d'un large geste du bras auquel Naruto, le premier instant de stupéfaction passé, répondit volontiers.

« Ok ! » hurla-t-il en retour.

Elle se mit à rire, puis retourna à sa tâche.

Naruto reporta son attention sur Sasuke, sourire aux lèvres.

« Allons-y, avant que Sakura ne s'énerve. C'est pas tout ça, il faut qu'on te fasse rafistoler ! »

Sasuke lui emboîta le pas, et suivit le regard de l'idiot vers son poignet. Il lui adressa un regard torve.

« Tu n'as pas tout compris, hm ? » dit-il, même pas étonné.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke désigna du menton les gradins devant eux.

Naruto leva les yeux et aperçut pour la première fois la foule agitée. Des milliers de personnes avaient les yeux fixés sur eux. Légèrement sur la droite, des gens tenaient encore déployés une immense banderole où "Allez, Konoha !" était écrit en lettres de feu. Le tissu ondulait au rythme des accolades et des acclamations qui résonnaient comme une immense cohue.

Des haut-parleurs surgit la voix de Genma, et Naruto y prêta finalement attention.

« … les concurrents se préparent à la remise des prix imminente. Et pour la première fois en cinq ans, la coupe du circuit du Sable sera décernée à une autre équipe que Suna ! »

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements résonna à ces mots. Tous ces gens sautaient et riaient, faisaient de grands gestes du bras et les félicitaient à pleine voix.

Les yeux écarquillés, Naruto ne parvenait plus à refermer la bouche.

« … oh, putain » s'écoula de sa gorge dans un filet de voix.

Sasuke lui adressa un rictus arrogant.

Et c'est avec cette même expression sur le visage qu'il souleva dix minutes plus tard la coupe de son bras valide, l'exposant aux yeux de la foule transportée, ses doigts frôlant sur le métal froid ceux de son partenaire radieux.

* * *

L'Ichiraku avait été réservé toute la soirée pour l'occasion. Le patron Teuchi n'avait fait aucune difficulté : à eux tous, ils représentaient une belle clientèle pour son petit bar-restaurant. Et en pleine semaine, l'opération était rentable.

C'est ce qu'il avait dit à sa fille, mais Ayame savait bien que même s'ils avaient été trois et avaient réservé un samedi, il aurait quand même accepté. Non seulement parce qu'il ne savait pas dire non à Naruto, mais aussi parce que deux jours auparavant, père et fille avaient exceptionnellement fermé le restaurant en pleine journée pour regarder une course de riders, alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'appréciait ce sport.

Les premiers clients arrivaient les uns après les autres, les saluant et s'installant sans faire de manière. Kiba et Hinata étaient là, ainsi que Tenten, qui avait récemment commencé à fréquenter le groupe. Ino l'avait déjà entraînée dans une conversation typiquement féminine, s'il fallait en juger par leurs gloussements.

La clochette au-dessus de la porte d'entrée tinta, annonçant l'arrivée de Sakura et de trois jeunes hommes qu'Ayame ne reconnut pas. Probablement des employés de Konoha, raisonna-t-elle. L'un semblait prêt à s'endormir, le second lisait déjà d'un air gourmand l'ardoise affichant le plat du jour, et le troisième, bien que joli garçon, avait un visage assez fermé.

La jeune mécanicienne laissa Kiba et Ino faire les présentations et se dirigea vers le bar où se trouvait Ayame.

« Bonsoir. Naruto n'est pas arrivé ? »

« Non, pas encore. »

« C'est bizarre » fit Sakura, interloquée. « J'aurais cru qu'il serait le premier là. »

Ayame haussa les épaules en souriant. La brusque entrée de Lee, qui avait sans nul doute aperçu sa petite-amie par la fenêtre, ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Sakura ! Soleil de ma vie ! » s'exclama-t-il dramatiquement.

Neji entra à sa suite et ôta posément sa veste.

Au cours de la demi-heure suivante, Ayame vit s'amasser une clientèle plutôt hétéroclite.

La célèbre roue-libre Anko Mitarashi passa la tête par la porte et demanda :

« C'est ici, la sauterie ? »

Apercevant les bouteilles sur les tables, elle s'y dirigea en courant.

« Wouhouh, de l'alcool ! »

La suivirent d'un pas plus calme son pilote Ibiki et un étrange homme aux cheveux gris et au visage couvert par un foulard.

Plus tard, la directrice de Konoha en personne fit son entrée, trois adolescents sur les talons.

Un homme que Kiba appela "Professeur Iruka", clairement intimidé par tout ce monde, s'excusa de son retard : il avait eu du mal à trouver l'adresse.

Il fut mieux accueilli que le célèbre Jiraiya, que son ancienne partenaire Tsunade corrigea promptement pour ne pas être arrivé à l'heure.

Et quand tout ce beau monde fut enfin là, on s'étonna une fois de plus de l'absence des deux principaux concernés.

« Naruto ne répond pas » gronda Sakura, son téléphone à l'oreille. « Celui-là, je vais lui apprendre à recharger son portable… »

« Au moins, l'alcool est bon » commenta philosophiquement Anko en se resservant une rasade.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit au vol et deux personnes titubèrent à l'intérieur. Naruto avisa les vingt paires d'yeux posés sur eux.

« Hahaha ! » rit-il en frottant sa nuque d'un geste embarrassé, hors d'haleine. « Désolé pour le retard. J'ai dû forcer cet enfoiré à mettre autre chose qu'un costume trois-pièces ! »

Pour la peine, Sasuke lui infligea une taloche de sa main valide.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de faire la différence entre une cravate et un rideau, mais une chemise n'est pas un "costume trois-pièces"… »

Naruto n'avait qu'à moitié réussi à le faire renoncer aux chemises et pantalons droits qu'il portait d'habitude en dehors des entraînements. Pour l'occasion il portait un jean noir, mais une chemise blanche à manches courtes était ouverte sur son T-shirt bleu sombre. Son poignet droit était étroitement bandé.

Il paraissait étonnamment plus jeune ainsi, songea Sakura.

« Bon alors, quand est-ce qu'on mange ? » lança Naruto en entraînant son coéquipier vers les tables.

« On vous attendait, figure-toi ! » s'indigna Sakura. « Même Kakashi est arrivé à l'heure, c'est dire ! Et d'ailleurs, où est ton portable ? »

Naruto s'assit près d'elle et parut réfléchir intensément à cette question. Sasuke sembla exaspéré que la seule place libre soit juste à côté d'un tel concentré d'idiotie, mais s'installa sans mot dire.

Les conversations reprenaient déjà autour des menus qu'Ayame distribuait à tour de bras.

Sasuke avait consacré bien plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait dû à la recherche d'un moyen de persuader Naruto que sa présence à la soirée n'était pas nécessaire. Son dernier recours avait été de rester chez lui en espérant que l'idiot serait trop occupé pour venir le chercher quand il comprendrait qu'il n'avait aucune intention de se déplacer.

Bien sûr, cela avait lamentablement échoué lorsque cette erreur de la nature avait débarqué à sa porte et s'était mis en tête de retrouver les jeans enfouis au fond de son placard. S'en étaient suivis une empoignade et beaucoup de cris, et Sasuke rendait sa blessure seule responsable de sa capitulation.

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Naruto avait invité Karin et Suigetsu avec la mine de quelqu'un approchant des chiens capricieux, et ils s'étaient empressés de décliner, ouvertement hautains. Il ne connaissait pas le tiers de ces gens, et aucun de ces visages connus ne l'appréciaient particulièrement.

C'est pourquoi il fut singulièrement surpris que son autre voisin lui tende une main polie. Il reconnut les yeux pâles de l'homme qui s'était trouvé sur le parking de Konoha quand il était venu y chercher Naruto, quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Nous n'avons pas été présentés. Je suis Neji Hyûga. »

Supposant – sans avoir vraiment tort – que tout le monde ici connaissait son nom, Sasuke serra la main tendue sans un mot. Neji ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

« Permettez que je vous nomme tout le monde, puisque Naruto semble un peu occupé » constata-t-il plutôt.

En effet, Naruto faisait de son mieux pour calmer Sakura, qui venait de découvrir en même temps que lui qu'un accident impliquant des ramens et un évier bouché avait rendu son portable très silencieux.

Après une longue série d'excuses peu crédibles, elle finit par lever le poing, le regard étincelant de colère. Naruto se pencha instinctivement en arrière, de sorte que son dos toucha l'épaule de Sasuke. Une main froide se posa sur sa nuque et le repoussa droit sous le poing de la jeune fille furieuse.

Naruto glapit de douleur et se tourna d'un bloc vers son partenaire, un reproche au bord des lèvres. Sasuke était plongé dans une conversation apparemment fascinante avec Neji et ne lui prêtait déjà plus aucune attention. Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris. Lui qui s'était inquiété de savoir comment Sasuke s'intègrerait parmi ses amis de l'université…

Plutôt que de s'offusquer de se faire ignorer, il adressa un large sourire à Sakura, fier comme s'il avait quoique ce soit à voir avec la sociabilité inattendue de son roue-libre. La jeune fille roula des yeux et reporta plutôt son attention sur le menu du restaurant.

Les commandes se firent dans le désordre le plus complet, Anko trouvant moyen de changer d'avis quatre fois de suite et Kiba obligeant tout le monde à attendre qu'il se soit mis d'accord avec son chien. N'importe quel autre serveur aurait été au bord du désespoir, mais Ayame était trop occupée à maîtriser le fou rire que lui inspirait l'ode à la gloire des nouilles de Teuchi que Naruto déclamait d'une voix tonitruante. Elle dut finalement disparaître en cuisine avec son père pour préparer la quantité impressionnante de nourriture commandée.

L'alcool dans la salle disparaissait à une vitesse alarmante dans le gosier d'Anko. Naruto réussit héroïquement à sauver une bouteille de la razzia. Avant même que Sakura ne puisse réagir, Sasuke la lui avait ôtée des mains.

« Hé ! » protesta-t-il aussitôt, outré. « C'est à moi, ça ! »

« On m'apprend que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool aussi bien que tu voudrais le croire, abruti » dit calmement Sasuke.

Comme Naruto faisait mine de récupérer son bien, il tendit la bouteille à Neji, qui la passa à Hinata à la table d'à côté, qui l'offrit aussitôt à Kiba. Naruto fusilla ses amis du regard devant leur complicité évidente.

« Qui a dit ça ? Neji, espèce de faux frère ! »

« Personne ne veut voir l'incident de Noël dernier se répéter, Uzumaki » lui fit-il répondu sans aucune trace de culpabilité.

« Moi, moi ! » s'écria Ino depuis la troisième table. « Moi, je veux bien ! J'ai mon appareil photo, cette fois ! »

Naruto rougit fortement et se mit à postillonner. Sasuke haussa un sourcil intéressé.

Kiba avait profité de l'aubaine pour se servir une généreuse rasade de vin. Hinata refusa poliment et resta au jus de fruits, comme les trois mineurs de leur tablée, bien que Konohamaru proclama à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était très mature pour son âge. Kakashi tendit jovialement son verre et celui de son voisin. Iruka s'en aperçut à peine, tant il était absorbé par ce qu'il apprenait.

« Donc… les classes de riders sont séparées selon le poids total du pilote et du roue-libre ? » répéta-t-il.

« La classe A pour les équipages de moins de 110 kg et les riders de moins de 18 ans » précisa Kakashi. « Il y a des conflits depuis quelques années au sujet des équipages qui ne valident qu'une des deux conditions, mais ce sont des détails techniques très ennuyeux. La classe B pour les adultes de gabarit moyen. La classe C pour les équipages de plus de 160 kg. »

Tout le monde se redressa lorsque les plats commencèrent à arriver. Ino rangea même l'appareil photo qu'elle avait exhibé sous l'œil pour une fois très intéressé de Sai.

Sakura ne manqua pas de remarquer que ces deux-là avaient un comportement étrange depuis le début de la soirée. Les œillades qu'Ino adressaient à Sai étaient moins aguicheuses que complices, bien qu'il était évident qu'elle s'intéressait toujours à lui. Elle n'avait quand même pas réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus ? Non, si ça avait été le cas, elle ne se serait pas gênée pour faire comprendre à tout le monde que Sai n'était plus sur le marché.

On attendit avec plus ou moins de patience que le dernier convive soit servi.

Lorsque ce fut fait, Tsunade fit tinter son couteau contre son verre et se leva. Le murmure des conversations s'éteignit, et tout le monde se tourna vers la directrice. Tsunade arborait un large sourire.

« Je propose un toast » annonça-t-elle. « Au nouvel équipage de choc de Konoha. A Naruto et Sasuke ! »

Il n'y eut pas grand-monde pour rechigner à lever son verre à l'unisson avec elle. On rit un peu quand Naruto leva son jus d'orange avec une mine boudeuse. Il tira la langue à l'assemblée. On rit d'autant plus quand il dut forcer la main de Sasuke à se refermer sur son verre et tenir le poignet de son partenaire récalcitrant en l'air.

Aussitôt le toast terminé, Naruto se leva à son tour d'un bond.

« A moi ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire. « Je veux porter un toast… à Kiba, qui n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour décrocher son année avec mention, l'enfoiré ! »

Kiba rougit comme tous les regards se portaient sur lui. Hinata poussa un petit cri de surprise, n'ayant pas encore été informée des résultats qu'il avait reçus le matin même. Iruka fut le second à lever son verre avec un sourire chaleureux.

« A Kiba » répéta-t-il, la fierté résonnant dans sa voix.

Kiba parut sur le point d'exploser de bonheur quand même Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ibiki et Anko levèrent leurs verres (bien qu'en étant tout à fait honnête, Anko guettait sans doute la moindre occasion de trinquer). Il éclata d'un rire bruyant.

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser être le seul à réussir quelque chose, blondinet ! »

Tout sourire, Naruto tendit le bras par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke pour cogner le bord de leurs verres.

« A moi, à moi ! » s'exclama soudain Ino.

Elle tendait son verre vers le ciel, les yeux brillants et les joues roses.

« Puisqu'on en est aux annonces, j'ai quelque chose de grandiose à vous dire ! »

« Tu te retires dans un couvent ? » suggéra Sakura.

« Ha ha, Grand Front » gronda-t-elle en retour, mais sans se départir de son sourire.

Elle se redressa de toute sa taille, et rejeta sa longue queue de cheval par-dessus son épaule.

« Je viens de décrocher mon diplôme de journaliste. Et j'ai décidé de travailler dans la presse spécialisée sur les riders ! »

Dans le silence stupéfait qui s'ensuivit, Sai se leva à son tour. Pour une fois, son visage était parfaitement sérieux, dénué de tout sourire hypocrite.

« Et je vais l'accompagner, en tant que photographe de presse. »


	12. Ch10 : Liens

**Note :** Je vais finir par passer pour une râleuse, mais je n'aime pas ce chapitre non plus… Ou du moins la manière dont il est écrit. Bah ! De toute façon, c'est une fanfiction, je fais ça par loisir, pas pour viser la perfection. Ceci aurait dû être publié dimanche dernier. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai eu un certain nombre de contretemps… Et ce n'était même pas la faute du chapitre. La suite devrait être publiée vers fin février si tout va bien (avec cette fin, je crois que ça vaudrait mieux pour moi…). Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai répondu à toutes mes reviews : ça m'a pris deux heures et demi, maintenant je me souviens de pourquoi je ne les fais jamais toutes, même si je vous adore ! :D Mais merci aussi à mes deux revieweuses anonymes, _delphine _et _Vanessa _!

**Avertissements pour ce chapitre : **Toujours des gros mots, et toujours pas de romance. =D Oh, et ce chapitre bat des records de longueur !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :** Liens

* * *

Ecriture 1 : _Laisse-moi voir si j'ai bien compris : tu veux aider Sasuke, parce que c'est la meilleure façon d'aider ton ami Naruto ?  
_Ecriture 2 : _Etant donné sa longue absence, je vois venir une série de conflits et de frustrations non résolues. Sakura n'a toujours pas pardonné à Sasuke. Je prédis pourtant qu'un intermédiaire entre Naruto et son ami se révèlera un jour nécessaire. Leur lien est fort, mais ils devront traverser de nombreuses turbulences._  
Ecriture 1 : _Ce n'était pas à Naruto, justement, que tu avais promis d'arrêter de tirer les cartes tous les jours ? Tu viens chez moi ce soir ?_  
Ecriture 2 : _Si les étoiles le veulent, Tenten._  
Ecriture 1 : _Ha ha, très drôle._

_**Feuille de papier froissée retrouvée sous une table en salle 201 de la fac d'Arts de Hi no Kuni**_

_**

* * *

**_

« Je déposerai dès demain ma lettre de démission à Konoha. J'espère que mon départ ne causera aucun problème à l'écurie » ajouta Sai.

Il paraissait tout à fait calme, comme s'il ne venait pas d'annoncer son changement de carrière. A côté de lui, Ino paraissait très fière de l'effet qu'ils avaient produit sur la salle. Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps.

« Tu ne devais pas devenir journaliste de mode, Ino ? »

« Aucun problème, Sai, bien sûr, mais… »

« C'est un peu soudain ! »

« On n'entre pas dans ces journaux-là comme dans un moulin… »

« Ino, tu ne connais quasiment rien aux riders ! »

« J'apprendrai ! » déclara-t-elle, altière. « Il faut bien que quelqu'un secoue ce système de fossiles. Après ce que j'ai vu dans cette course, il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés dans les tribunes ! »

Sai l'observait sans mot dire. Pour Sakura, qui le connaissait depuis des années, il paraissait fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

« Je savais que c'était contagieux ! » s'exclama Naruto, bondissant sur ses pieds avec un large sourire. « Je le savais ! »

Il prit spontanément Ino dans ses bras et éclata de rire, ravi. La jeune femme le laissa faire et lui tapota le dos comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant turbulent, cachant le plaisir que lui inspirait son enthousiasme. Puis elle le pinça bien fort pour le faire reculer.

« Aïe-euh ! »

« Bon, alors écoute blondinet » dit-elle très sérieusement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « J'admets que je suis assez dingue pour m'intéresser à ce sport de malades mentaux. Et je promets de déterrer toutes les petites magouilles des requins qui y rôdent. En échange, tu me jures que ta première interview sera pour moi. »

« D'accord. »

« Même si on te promet de l'or en barre, ou que les gratte-papiers campent devant ta porte, tu leur diras que tant qu'ils n'ont pas embauché Ino Yamanaka, ils peuvent toujours courir. »

« Ok. »

« C'est sûr, ça ? Promis, juré ? »

« Juré ! » répéta-t-il en riant. « C'est pas demain la veille, de toute façon ! »

Ino roula des yeux. Tsunade ouvrit son sac à main et eut un coup d'œil désolé pour la demi-dizaine d'enveloppes qu'elle y gardait.

Sakura se leva en souriant et brandit son verre.

« A Ino et Sai ! »

Ils levèrent leurs verres à l'unisson, et même Sasuke trinqua. Sai saisit le regard insistant que le roue-libre posait sur lui. Dans ses yeux, il vit que Sasuke comprenait ce qu'il abandonnait, et le respectait pour ça. Un sourire, minuscule mais étonnamment sincère, naquit sur ses lèvres, et il leva son verre en réponse.

Naruto les fixa tour à tour, perplexe. Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise près de Sasuke.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

Sasuke but posément et se tourna à nouveau vers son assiette.

« Mange, idiot. »

Naruto croisa les bras, offusqué, et décida de l'ignorer et de démarrer une conversation avec Shikamaru et Chouji.

La soirée dégénéra vite après ça.

Lorsque les plats principaux furent consommés et les commandes de desserts ou de cafés passées, on retrouva Naruto dans un coin de la salle, plongé dans une bataille de flippers acharnée avec Konohamaru. Ino était presque aussi éméchée qu'Anko, et leur discussion entrecoupée de gloussements ne voulait pas dire grand-chose aux oreilles des gens encore sobres.

Sai supportait stoïquement le bras que sa jeune partenaire très joyeuse avait passé autour de ses épaules. Ibiki était moins patient et s'était joint à Kakashi et Iruka pour éviter les tentatives d'Anko de grimper sur ses genoux. Quant à Tsunade, elle cherchait le meilleur pot de fleurs à fracasser sur la tête de Jiraiya.

Neji finit par s'excuser pour aller tenir compagnie à Tenten, qui observait ses compagnes de tablée ivres avec une sorte de fascination morbide.

Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Naruto ait un ami aussi cultivé que Neji. Il avait des opinions intéressantes sur de nombreux sujets d'actualité et de société, et Sasuke avait beaucoup apprécié de discuter avec lui.

Neji semblait en revanche doté d'un ego non négligeable, et Sasuke reconnaissait que c'était aussi l'un de ses propres traits de personnalité. Il était heureux que leurs points de vue soient rarement incompatibles, ou ils en seraient sans aucun doute venus à se détester. En l'occurrence, il avait au moins l'avantage d'apprécier l'une des personnes que Naruto lui ferait indubitablement rencontrer à intervalles réguliers.

Le son d'une chaise reculant attira son attention sur sa gauche, où le petit-ami de Sakura se levait, pressait un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et s'éloignait. Un coup d'œil apprit à Sasuke que la table ne contenait désormais plus que lui et la mécanicienne.

Sa main se tendit imperceptiblement sur son verre de vin. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait prémédité la situation.

Sakura tamponna sa serviette contre le coin de ses lèvres et la reposa près de ses couverts. Il croisa calmement son regard lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je crois qu'il est grand-temps que nous parlions, Sasuke. »

Le regard du rider se déporta sans son accord vers Naruto, qui s'agitait toujours devant le jeu d'arcade avec force cris et exclamations.

« Je ne vais pas te faire une scène comme la dernière fois » lui assura Sakura. « Si je me montre tout à fait honnête, je ne peux pas dire que je sois franchement ravie de ton retour à Konoha. Mais il est évident que Naruto te veut ici. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut te pardonner aussi facilement, mais c'est Naruto, je suppose. »

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Il n'y avait en effet pas grand-chose à ajouter.

« Quand tu es revenu, je t'en ai voulu de tout bouleverser pour lui, encore une fois, comme si c'était ton droit. Mais Naruto a l'air bien plus heureux maintenant. Il aime rider, il adore ça même, ça crève les yeux. »

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, très sérieuse.

« Et il a besoin de toi pour y arriver. Je crois que je te déteste pour ça, Sasuke. »

Il détourna le regard et s'accouda à la table.

« Est-ce que cette conversation a un but ? »

« Tu es égoïste, Sasuke » continua-t-elle comme s'il n'avait rien dit. « Tu ne penses qu'à toi-même et à tes propres objectifs. Je veux croire que Naruto a raison de voir autre chose en toi, mais pour l'instant, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. »

Elle se pencha et posa une main sur son bras, le regard brûlant.

« Mais Naruto y croit, lui. Et si tu as l'intention de profiter de ça pour remettre le pied à l'étrier et ensuite le rejeter comme un jouet usé au moindre prétexte, je veux te prévenir tout de suite. Je ne suis plus une petite fille naïve, et je ne resterai pas les bras croisés pendant que tu blesses quelqu'un qui m'est cher. »

Il ne répondit rien, et son expression ne changea pas plus. Elle se rencogna dans sa chaise et posa sur lui un regard calculateur.

« D'un autre côté, peut-être que tu es vraiment l'idiot sans aucune subtilité sociale que Naruto veut voir en toi. Si c'est le cas, j'ai un autre conseil à te donner. Naruto a beau être très patient avec toi, vous n'irez pas très loin si tu ne te secoues pas un peu, tu sais. Si tu veux vraiment que votre partenariat dure, peut-être qu'il serait temps que tu t'interroges sur ce qui a cloché la première fois. Naruto a besoin de sincérité, Sasuke. »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit toujours rien. De quoi est-ce qu'elle se mêlait, de toute façon ? Il avait bien compris qu'elle lui en voulait toujours, mais il avait compté sur son professionnalisme pour que cela n'empiète pas sur leur travail. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle l'ignore, et elle lui donnait des leçons sur la manière de traiter son pilote ?

Sakura haussa les épaules. Ayant dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle se leva et s'éloigna pour rejoindre son petit-ami, Neji et Tenten. Sasuke resta seul à la table. Il berça son verre de vin, agacé. Pour une raison quelconque, le laïus de Sakura l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur.

Quand les desserts arrivèrent, Naruto lâcha le flipper et se mit à parcourir la salle d'un groupe de discussion à l'autre, son énorme coupe de sorbet à la main. Il essaya même de se joindre au délire commun d'Ino et Anko. Sasuke le suivait d'un œil blasé, buvant son café à petites gorgées. Shikamaru et Chouji étaient revenus s'attabler pour que le technicien puisse mieux s'attaquer à ses trois desserts.

Neji apparut sans prévenir près de Sasuke.

« A en juger par ce froncement de sourcils, je suppose que Sakura a pu avoir cette fameuse discussion avec toi. »

Il lui adressa un regard de reproche. Il l'avait laissé seul en sachant que la mécanicienne n'attendait que ça ?

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Elle aurait trouvé un moment pour te parler en tête-à-tête, tôt ou tard. »

Il eut un grognement méprisant.

« Si ça lui fait plaisir… »

« N'ignore pas ses paroles, s'il te plaît, Sasuke. »

Quoi, il était d'accord avec elle ? Il en fut désagréablement surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé retenir ? » répliqua-t-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Qu'elle a l'intention de me casser les deux jambes si je fais un mouvement de travers ? »

Neji soupira et s'assit près de lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Sasuke. Ne te montre pas si défensif, veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec Sakura. Je ne pense pas que tu risques de disparaître dès qu'une écurie concurrente te fera une offre alléchante. Tel que je le vois, tu as à présent autant besoin de Naruto que lui de toi. »

Sasuke reposa sa tasse avec plus de force que nécessaire. Quelques gouttes de café débordèrent et glissèrent jusqu'à la soucoupe.

« Mais elle n'a pas tout à fait tort non plus. Même en restant à Konoha, tu pourrais facilement vous compliquer la vie à tous les deux en choisissant de camper sur tes positions. Naruto fait beaucoup d'efforts pour te tendre la main. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous imaginez, à jouer les conseillers conjugaux, mais si cet idiot avait un problème avec ma conduite, il ne se serait pas gêné pour me le faire remarquer. »

Il avait bien déclenché une bagarre qui leur avait valu la retenue de la moitié de leurs salaires des trois mois suivants pour rembourser des pièces endommagées… sous prétexte qu'il ne l'_insultait_ pas assez à son goût.

« Et il continuera à le faire » approuva Neji. « Mais à ton avis, combien de temps avant qu'il se lasse de devoir t'arracher chaque concession, te traîner dehors à chaque fois qu'il veut passer du temps avec toi ? »

Sasuke lui jeta un regard perçant.

« L'amitié est une route à double sens, Sasuke. Il est parfaitement naturel que tu aies plus de retenue que Naruto. Tant que tu te souviens que quand il fait un bond vers toi, il est de bon goût de faire un pas vers lui. »

Neji se releva.

« Naruto est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et je pense qu'il a raison de te faire confiance. Ce serait vraiment trop idiot que vous vous ratiez parce que tu ne te souviens pas de comment lui rendre la pareille. »

Il posa brièvement une main sur son épaule. Sasuke l'ignora, absorbé par la contemplation des reflets que l'éclairage électrique faisait naître dans son fond de café. Neji disparut sans un mot de plus.

Les trois adolescents sous la responsabilité de Kakashi passèrent en courant près de lui, riant de bon cœur, et Sasuke eut un mouvement d'humeur. Il avait mal à la tête, maintenant. Qu'avaient tous ces donneurs de leçons ? Bien sûr qu'il faisait confiance à Naruto. On ne montait pas sur un rider avec quelqu'un en qui on n'avait aucune confiance.

Son reste de café avait un goût de mauvaise foi. Il grimaça et examina la salle d'un coup d'œil circulaire.

On s'entendait à peine penser, à présent. Ino et Anko s'étaient lancées dans une interprétation de chansons paillardes, debout sur une table où elles titubaient dangereusement. Tous les autres parlaient fort, riaient, ou se disputaient à pleins poumons.

Ce n'était pas à Oto qu'on aurait assisté à une débandade pareille, se surprit-il à penser. Du temps d'Orochimaru, les rares rassemblements de personnel étaient toujours lourds de tensions et d'inimitié silencieuse, et n'avaient rien de festif. Depuis qu'il avait repris l'écurie, Sasuke ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir déjà vu tous ses employés simultanément dans une même pièce. Eux avaient semblé de leur côté parfaitement s'accommoder de cette distance, du moment qu'ils pouvaient travailler sans prendre des cachets toutes les trois heures.

Dans quoi s'était-il lancé en acceptant de revenir à Konoha ? Il n'avait plus un moment de calme, et même dans les hangars, on criait en permanence comme sur une place de marché.

Il se sentit bizarrement décalé dans ce restaurant minuscule et bon marché, envahi par plus de jeunes de son âge qu'il n'en avait vu depuis des années, et plus de sourires qu'il n'y avait de coupes et de médailles sur les étagères d'Oto.

Cet accès de nostalgie soudain ne lui plut pas du tout. Il en venait presque à regretter l'absence de Karin et Suigetsu. Au moins, ces deux-là se seraient terrés dans un coin et auraient médit du reste de l'assistance toute la soirée.

Il se mit à fomenter un plan pour s'éclipser avant que sa mauvaise humeur n'atteigne des records. Il en était à chercher le meilleur moyen de commodément oublier l'imbécile qu'il était censé ramener chez lui quand quelque chose buta dans sa chaise.

Il se retourna pour fusiller le coupable du regard, et dut baisser le regard sur l'énorme chien de l'ami de Naruto. Les geignements et le comportement plaintif du cabot furent la seule raison pour laquelle il ne lui fila pas immédiatement un coup de pied, non par pitié, mais par curiosité. Il suivit le regard de l'animal et haussa un sourcil.

A la table voisine, Naruto et son ami Kiba se disputaient. Naruto s'était levé et repoussait un objet avec une expression orageuse. Malgré les lèvres pincées du rider, Kiba semblait insister et le ton commençait à monter, tant et si bien qu'ils s'attiraient rapidement l'attention de tout le monde.

« Laisse tomber ! »

« Mais c'est quoi, le problème ? » se récria Kiba. « C'est juste une question, c'est pas la mort ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire ton snob ? »

« Mon snob ! » s'indigna Naruto. « Mais c'est toi qui insiste comme un boulet ! J'ai pas envie d'en parler, t'es sourd ou quoi ? »

Sakura fit soudain irruption près d'eux et lança un bras pour les séparer.

« Hé, ça suffit ! On peut savoir ce qui vous prend ? »

Son ton était assez menaçant pour qu'ils ravalent leurs insultes. L'inimitié n'en disparut pas pour autant. Kiba ramassa ce que Sasuke identifia comme un morceau de papier et le fourra dans la poche de son pantalon. Naruto croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos avec un froncement de sourcils rageur.

Un silence un peu maladroit s'était installé sur les fêtards.

Sakura s'approcha de Naruto et lui pinça la joue, si fort qu'il poussa un cri de douleur.

« Toi, tu as bu de l'alcool » siffla-t-elle, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat dangereux.

En effet, maintenant que Sasuke y prêtait attention, la joue que la jeune fille n'avait pas maltraitée était elle aussi bien rose.

Naruto recula et leva les mains pour se défendre.

« C'est Ino qui a mis quelque chose dans mon verre ! » se récria-t-il.

La journaliste gloussa en guise de confirmation depuis la table sur laquelle elle était assise.

« Et tu l'as bu en le sachant ? »

« Mais non ! Elle m'a dit "Cul sec", j'ai pas réfléchi, ça avait goût de vodka. C'est tout ! »

Elle soupira, mimant le désespoir.

« De la vodka, rien que ça. »

Elle se tourna vers Kiba, qui avait quant à lui un énième verre de vin à la main.

« Bon, eh bien puisque vous êtes tous les deux bien imbibés, vous allez rentrer chez vous, décuver, et vous réconcilier demain. »

On rit un peu dans l'assistance devant les protestations que Kiba postillonna, outré de se faire mettre au lit comme un gamin. Naruto était tout aussi indigné.

« Hé ! Je ne tiens pas si mal que ça l'alcool. C'était juste un verre, c'est pas comme si j'étais pompette ! »

« Oui, c'est aussi ce que tu disais à Noël. Tu sais, quand tu as pris… »

« Ah, Sakura, c'est bon ! » se récria-t-il, pâlissant et essayant de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche.

Sasuke se rapprocha, intéressé. Sakura saisit la main de Naruto au vol et exécuta une clé de bras désinvolte.

« … le serveur du bar pour une fille et essayé de l'embrasser. »

Même Sasuke ricana, et Naruto baissa la tête, vaincu, quand Konohamaru siffla moqueusement.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je rentre… »

« Nous ferions tout aussi bien de tous en rester là » suggéra Tsunade. « Je crois que l'horaire de fermeture du restaurant approche. »

« Oh, ne vous dérangez pas pour nous » répondit le propriétaire, une pipe coincée dans son sourire. « On n'a pas vu autant d'animation depuis un moment. »

Sasuke, lui, jugea qu'il avait vu bien assez d'animation à son goût.

Même avec l'insistance de Sakura, il fallut encore cinq bonnes minutes avant que lui et Naruto aient réglé leurs notes, et surtout, que l'idiot ait fini de faire ses adieux. Enfin, Sasuke parvint à le soustraire aux embrassades sans fin d'Ino et Anko et à le pousser vers la porte, pendant que le reste du groupe débattait encore de qui partait quand, et avec qui.

Ils firent le tour du bâtiment pour atteindre le parking minuscule du restaurant. Naruto marchait droit, mais il était assez distrait pour se cogner la hanche contre le rétroviseur d'une fourgonnette.

« Oups, pardon » marmonna-t-il, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'excusait à un véhicule.

Il rougit et se retourna pour répondre d'un regard noir au rictus moqueur de son chauffeur.

Laissant ce qu'il pensait de son intelligence peser muettement entre eux, Sasuke déverrouilla les portes de sa voiture d'une pression sur la clé. Naruto hoqueta. Il devint si rouge d'embarras que Sasuke ne put retenir un ricanement.

Naruto jura à mi-voix et monta pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. Sasuke s'installa calmement au volant pendant qu'il faisait mine de s'acharner sur sa ceinture.

« Des problèmes avec l'alcool, abruti ? » demanda-t-il quand il fut prêt à démarrer.

« Pas du tout ! Sakura fait tout un plat de rien du tout. »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça me donne. »

« J'avais beaucoup bu, ok ? Et ce type ressemblait vraiment à une fille ! Donc, bon, j'ai fait une erreur. Ca ne veut pas dire que je perds la boule au premier verre ! »

Sa ceinture enfin domptée, il avait croisé les bras et regardait fermement Sasuke, péremptoire. Mais comme son partenaire se contentait de le fixer en retour, appuyé contre le volant, plutôt que de mettre le contact, il perdit un peu de sa superbe.

« Quoi ?... »

« Je parlais de ta portière, homme sobre. »

Naruto se retourna et constata en effet qu'il l'avait laissée grande ouverte. Il la claqua en jurant puis s'enfonça dans son siège, humilié.

Sasuke démarra avec un rictus satisfait et quitta le parking. Lorsqu'il s'engagea dans la rue, ils aperçurent un petit groupe sortant du restaurant. Kiba en faisait partie, et sa petite-amie leur fit un geste de la main avec un sourire timide. L'étudiant fit mine de ne pas les voir, une moue coléreuse démentant son attitude.

Naruto adopta la même expression.

« Tout ça, c'est la faute de cet idiot » marmonna-t-il comme pour se départir de son embarras. « C'est entièrement sa faute. »

Sasuke lui jeta un regard en coin. Il devait bien admettre qu'il était curieux au sujet de leur dispute. Il envisagea de lui poser directement la question, mais soupçonna que Naruto ne voudrait pas plus en parler avec lui qu'avec Kiba. En revanche, l'imbécile fixait l'autre côté de la fenêtre d'un regard légèrement vitreux et semblait presque avoir oublié qu'il était là. Il marmonnait des invectives et des imprécations contre son ami.

Sasuke se rencogna dans son siège et attendit patiemment, tendant une oreille.

L'affection excessive de Kiba pour son cabot occupa Naruto le temps de remonter toute une avenue et ses cinq feux rouges, puis vinrent ses cours jamais écrits correctement – et comment était-il censé recopier dans ces conditions ? –, les emballages de barres chocolatées qu'il laissait traîner partout, et ses stylos tout mordillés, merci pour les gens qui les lui empruntaient.

« Et puis, on s'en fiche si ce type est mon père, non ? » s'exclama-t-il soudain, s'attirant l'attention de Sasuke. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire, à lui ? Lui et ses fichus riders célèbres… Je ne peux pas être rider si je ne suis pas le fils d'un champion du monde, c'est ça ? On s'en fiche de ce Namikaze… »

Sasuke se tourna vers lui si brusquement qu'il faillit manquer un feu rouge. Naruto émit une exclamation de protestation lorsqu'il freina sec. Sorti de ses réflexions, il reprit contact avec la réalité et sembla perdre aussi sec le fil de ses pensées.

« T'as pas l'air très réveillé, enfoiré. Tu conduis toujours aussi mal ? » ricana-t-il.

« Naruto… Qu'est-ce que cette histoire avec Namikaze ? »

Devant sa question et son ton sans appel, Naruto se ferma comme une huître. Il croisa les bras et garda le silence, détournant obstinément le regard.

Sasuke enclencha la marche arrière et recula de quelques mètres dans la rue déserte pour entrer sur un parking. Il s'arrêta à cheval sur deux places et coupa le contact. Naruto parut alarmé par la brusquerie de ses gestes.

« Hé, connard… ! »

« Explique-moi ce que tu as à voir avec Minato Namikaze. »

« Mais rien ! Enfin, j'en sais rien ! C'est Kiba qui délire complètement ! »

Dans son agitation, il laissa échapper un nouveau hoquet sans paraître s'en rendre compte.

« De toute façon, qui c'est, ce type ? » s'écria-t-il, furieux. « Ok, il me ressemble, et alors ? La belle affaire ! »

Sasuke retint une réplique cinglante pour se pincer l'arête du nez.

« "Qui c'est ce type ?" Espèce d'erreur de la nature… »

« Hé oh ! » interrompit-il, outré.

« … Tu ne connais même pas le nom du meilleur pilote de l'histoire des riders ? »

« Hein ? C'est l'Eclair Jaune, non ? » dit-il dans un nouveau hoquet.

Sasuke soupira, excédé.

« Tu crois que c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait quand il allait acheter son pain ? L'Eclair Jaune, Minato Namikaze ! Le premier et seul pilote de l'histoire à avoir remporté neuf fois le titre de champion du monde et plus de vingt fois la Coupe des Cinq Grands Circuits. »

« Oui, c'est bon, je sais qui c'est » grommela-t-il.

Malgré son air revêche, il semblait troublé.

« Et son roue-libre, alors ? Personne n'en parle jamais » marmonna-t-il, mécontent.

« C'est parce qu'il en a eu trois, crétin. Et le troisième était Kakashi. »

Comme il s'y attendait, l'idiot fit les gros yeux. Il n'aurait pas paru plus stupéfait si Sakura avait rompu avec son petit-ami pour lui déclarer son amour. Et il prétendait savoir qui était l'Eclair Jaune ?

« Ka… Kaka… »

« T'es vraiment un bel imbécile. »

« Kakashi ?... »

Sasuke roula des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que Kiba te disait sur Namikaze ? »

Sa stupéfaction disparut aussitôt derrière un épais rideau de colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » cracha-t-il. « Toi ou Kiba, vous ne pouvez pas lâcher un peu l'affaire ? On s'en fiche, bon sang ! Il est mort, de toute façon ! »

Il sursauta comme s'il s'était lui-même frappé. Sasuke haussa un sourcil peu impressionné.

« Il croit que c'est ton père ? »

A sa grande surprise, Naruto se retourna et ouvrit la portière d'un geste brusque. Sasuke n'aurait même pas eu le temps de le rattraper par le T-shirt s'il n'avait pas dû prendre une seconde supplémentaire pour déboucler sa ceinture.

« Lâche-moi, je rentre ! »

« A pied ? Ce n'est pas recommandé » fit-il remarquer d'une voix traînante.

Dans le coin du parking, il pouvait voir un groupe de jeunes blindés de cuir et de piercings qui jetaient parfois des coups d'œil avides aux lignes épurées de sa voiture.

Naruto les avait de toute évidence aussi remarqués.

« Si on me cherche des poux, au moins, ça me défoulera. »

« Sûrement autant que de trébucher sur tes lacets. »

« Je ne suis pas bourré ! »

Il profita de la dispute pour le ramener à l'intérieur par le fond du pantalon.

« Tu fais chier, enfoiré ! Lâche-moi la grappe et va te chercher un pilote descendant des Vikings, puisque ça t'intéresse tellement ! »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec les Vikings. Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que c'est ? » répliqua-t-il en défaisant sa propre ceinture et en grimpant sur les genoux de l'idiot pour fermer sa portière.

Naruto répondit en lui enfonçant tour à tour poing, coude et genou dans le torse. Il aurait probablement essayé de le mordre si Sasuke ne lui avait pas infligé un revers de la main en plein visage.

Une fois la portière refermée, le roue-libre se glissa à nouveau dans son siège et enclencha au passage le verrouillage centralisé des portes. Il était hors de question que l'imbécile lui échappe sans répondre après tout ce remue-ménage.

Une main plaquée sur son nez douloureux, l'abruti le fusillait du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? Kiba trouve que je ressemble à Namikaze. Et alors ? Ca te réjouit tant que ça que je pourrais ne pas être un orphelin ramassé dans le caniveau ? »

« Je n'ai jamais vu de photo de Namikaze » répondit-il sans s'émouvoir.

« Je n'en avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, et ça m'allait très bien comme ça. »

« Et si c'était vraiment ton père ? C'était un rider, non ? Même si tu n'as pas le même nom de famille… »

« Et même si c'était le cas ? Je ne vais pas devenir meilleur juste parce que mon père était célèbre ! »

Son attitude défensive commençait à être dérangeante.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Même un miracle ne pourrait pas grand-chose pour toi. »

Sa pique ne fit pas grand-chose pour le dérider.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on en parle ? On s'en fiche tous les deux, au fond. C'est bon, on rentre ? »

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Naruto avait les yeux rivés sur ses poings, et son expression était tendue.

Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes de silence, Naruto poussa un profond soupir et enfouit le visage dans ses mains. Il s'appuya lourdement sur ses genoux.

« C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais essayé de savoir qui était mon père » grinça-t-il entre ses dents. « Ok, c'était un super rider, ça je le sais. Ca me suffit pour être fier de lui. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me compare sans cesse à un type célèbre. »

Sasuke continua à le fixer sans rien dire.

L'abruti paraissait sincèrement peiné. Dans un sens, il comprenait ce qui le dérangeait. Lui aussi avait dû faire face aux attentes des autres dès qu'il se présentait, et pour certains, il était presque normal qu'il en soit là où il en était puisqu'il s'appelait Uchiwa. Peut-être que le talent se transmettait par les gênes, mais ces gens-là ne comprenaient pas que le talent ne valait rien sans un entraînement acharné, sans verser du sang et des larmes sur la piste.

Il avait envie de lui dire de cesser de se lamenter comme une fillette. Il vivait ça tous les jours, et ne piquait pas pour autant une crise à chaque fois qu'on lui en parlait.

Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, Naruto ne savait probablement même pas qui étaient les Uchiwa. Il ignorait même que Kakashi avait été le roue-libre du meilleur pilote du monde, après tout. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait jamais posé de question sur sa famille… Il en savait probablement juste assez pour saisir que ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il appréciait qu'on soulève.

Mais Sasuke avait insisté, lui. Il avait bien compris que Naruto ne voulait pas en parler, mais il avait quand même insisté.

Il fut désagréablement surpris de constater qu'il commençait à se sentir coupable. Ce n'était même pas sa faute, c'était l'abruti lui-même qui en avait trop dit en se parlant tout seul. Il avait été curieux, c'était normal, non ? Mais Naruto était bien plus curieux que lui, il le savait. Et il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé.

Il glissa la main vers la clé, brusquement pressé de se débarrasser du boulet.

Mais il sentait que cette culpabilité malvenue allait lui coller à la peau, ce qui exacerba son agacement. Sur un sujet au moins, l'idiot parvenait à tenir sa langue, et lui mettait les pieds dans le plat sans se poser de question ? Il y avait un problème là-dedans.

Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit que c'était exactement ce que Neji avait tenté de lui faire comprendre. Naruto faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour que leur amitié bancale fonctionne, même quand lui n'y mettait aucune bonne volonté.

Il lâcha la clé et se rencogna dans son siège. Il tapota ses doigts contre le volant, agité, et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la tête baissée de son passager.

Naruto se passa les mains sur le visage, semblant si las que Sasuke eut du mal à croire que c'était bien lui qui était assis là.

« On peut rentrer, maintenant ? »

Il ne le regarda même pas en parlant. Sasuke lâcha le volant et glissa le regard par la vitre près de son épaule.

« C'était le jour où Orochimaru m'a contacté. »

Il entendit Naruto relever la tête et s'imagina facilement sa confusion.

« Le jour de l'accident. Orochimaru m'avait contacté le matin même. »

Un silence inachevé pesa quelques secondes entre eux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? » demanda Naruto, d'une voix lourde de suspicion.

Il l'ignora.

« Je réfléchissais à sa proposition. Ca m'a tourné dans la tête durant toute la course. C'est pour ça que… »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Il tourna la tête, surpris. Naruto avait croisé les bras et le fixait, mécontent.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça, mais je préfèrerais encore que tu ne dises rien plutôt que de lancer des âneries. Je te rappelle qu'on a déjà gagné une course alors que j'avais été viré de mon appartement une heure plus tôt. Tu vas me dire que tu sais moins bien te concentrer que moi quand je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou ? Je suis censé y croire ? »

Il fila un coup de pied contrarié au dessous de la boîte à gant et s'avachit dans son siège en murmurant quelque chose de peu flatteur.

Sasuke le regarda faire sans même protester. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le tissu de son jean.

« … Je ne savais pas… »

Naruto releva le menton sans le regarder, signifiant qu'il écoutait. Sasuke détourna à nouveau le regard.

« … si je devais t'en parler. »

Lorsqu'il avait pris position derrière Naruto, ce jour-là, les mots d'Orochimaru se répercutaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler à son pilote, il savait qu'il aurait réagi en l'injuriant et en le traitant d'égoïste de ne serait-ce que penser à un transfert. Mais sa décision toucherait aussi Naruto.

Et quand il s'était appuyé contre son dos, il avait eu l'impression irrationnelle que l'idiot pouvait entendre tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il avait instinctivement cherché à prendre de la distance, et sa position avait été mauvaise. Il n'avait pas su réagir à temps lorsque Naruto avait fait une erreur.

Le silence s'était installé comme une couverture épaisse à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Sasuke fixait les lumières des lampadaires, là-bas, à l'extrémité du parking.

Le visage de Naruto apparut soudain à l'horizontale dans son champ de vision. Son cœur rata un battement sous le coup de la surprise et il se cogna le crâne dans l'appui-tête en voulant reculer.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, l'expression curieuse de Naruto se métamorphosa en un large sourire ravi.

« Tu te sens coupable, enfoiré ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Dégage, espèce d'abruti ! »

« Haha, si, tu t'en veux ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

Sasuke lui enfonça son genou dans les côtes et le força à reculer.

« Je suis trop touché, Sasuke ! » parvint encore à ricaner le crétin, la joue compressée par la main que Sasuke y plaquait pour l'éloigner.

Il le repoussa d'une bourrade et tourna la clé d'un geste sec dans le contact, l'injuriant tout du long. Il écrasa l'embrayage et démarra en trombe, faisant bondir les quelques jeunes louches qui avaient commencé à s'approcher, et plaquant Naruto dans son siège dans un fouillis de membres. Ca n'empêcha pas l'abruti de continuer à rire, alors même qu'il tâtonnait pour retrouver sa ceinture de sécurité.

Il essuyait encore des larmes d'hilarité une bonne minute plus tard, alors que Sasuke fusillait son compteur du regard, comme s'il le tenait personnellement responsable du fait qu'il était bon conducteur et ne dépassait jamais les limitations de vitesse.

« Hé, Sasuke » dit Naruto après quelques instants de silence.

Il ne lui fit même pas la grâce de grogner en réponse.

« Si on se faisait une soirée cinéma ? »

« Il est une heure du matin, crétin. »

« Bon, un début de matinée, alors. Il est _seulement_ une heure du matin, ne me dis pas que t'as sommeil ? »

« Tu vas rentrer chez toi et décuver. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, même si je te prenais pour une fille, j'aurais aucune envie de te draguer. »

Il lâcha la rue du regard le temps de le fusiller des yeux. Naruto lui répondit d'un sourire insolent.

« De toute façon, je n'ai eu qu'un verre, j'ai presque fini de décuver, là. Allez, on va chez moi ! »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de voir la porcherie que tu appelles "chez moi". »

« Alors, chez toi ! Ah non, attends, je parie que tu n'as que des enregistrements de courses et des documentaires barbants. Bon, on passe chez moi, on chope des DVD pas trop nuls, et on va chez toi ! »

Et parce que c'était plus facile que de lutter contre un imbécile qui essayait de prendre le contrôle de son volant au milieu d'un rond-point, Sasuke prit la direction de l'appartement de Naruto.

Cette nuit-là, le rond-point de la banque en fut quitte pour de copieuses traces de pneus sur ses parterres.

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Sakura lorsque, le lendemain matin, Sasuke et Naruto déboulèrent ensemble et en retard à l'écurie.

« Hé bien, ça va devenir une habitude ! » commenta-t-elle en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir pour les détailler du regard.

Si Sasuke arborait une mise plus correcte que celle de Naruto, qui perdait son pantalon pour cause d'oubli de ceinture et grimaçait en essayant encore de défaire avec les doigts les nœuds dans ses cheveux, le roue-libre n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus frais et arborait même de fines cernes. Le froncement de sourcils que lui inspirait sa remarque accentuait encore son air chiffonné.

Elle cacha un sourire derrière son bloc-notes et prétendit prendre une mine pensive.

« Heureusement que Tsunade est trop occupée à installer la nouvelle infirmière pour s'être rendu compte de votre retard. »

Naruto reprit aussitôt du poil de la bête à cette information.

« Shizune ? » s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire. « Shizune est arrivée ? »

Sasuke et Sakura lui jetèrent tous deux un regard surpris.

« Tu la connais ? » demanda la mécanicienne.

« Mais oui, c'est moi qui l'ait présentée à la vieille. C'est génial, il faut que j'aille la voir ! »

Avant que Sasuke n'ait pu réagir, il l'avait saisi par le bras et l'entraînait derrière lui.

« Ca tombe bien, comme ça elle va pouvoir refaire ton bandage ! »

« Je peux marcher, abruti. Lâche-moi ! »

Sakura se plaqua contre le mur pour les laisser passer. Cette fois, Sasuke saisit son sourire médusé et la fusilla du regard au passage. Il ne put rien ajouter, Naruto le tirait sans faiblir vers un coude du couloir.

« Ah ! » s'exclama soudain Sakura. « Naruto ! La directrice doit encore être à l'infirmerie ! »

Il ne dut pas l'entendre, car leurs pas s'étaient déjà évanouis dans le tohu-bohu de l'écurie. Elle soupira.

« Bah, je ne suis pas leur nourrice, après tout. »

* * *

Le silence entre Shizune et Sasuke était si rigide qu'on aurait pu le toucher.

La pauvre infirmière avait eu des sueurs froides en voyant entrer son patient terrible à la suite de Naruto. Elle n'avait pas hésité longtemps quand le jeune homme l'avait appelée quelques semaines plus tôt, pour lui annoncer que l'écurie dans laquelle il travaillait cherchait quelqu'un pour gérer les plaies et bosses de ses employés remuants, un poste demeuré vacant depuis le début des ennuis financiers de Konoha.

Elle aimait son métier, oui, parce qu'elle pouvait aider les gens et que ses compétences étaient utiles. Mais elle n'était pas taillée pour le travail à l'hôpital. Malgré le quotidien mouvementé que lui avait décrit Naruto, c'était sa chance de changer d'air et de vie.

Elle ne regrettait rien, car tous les gens qu'elle avait rencontrés jusqu'ici avaient été sympathiques et très accueillants. Naruto lui-même avait été une part non négligeable de ce qui l'avait amenée à tout quitter pour venir s'installer à Hi no Kuni. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait lui gâcher sa joie, c'était l'apparition de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le rider était assis sur l'un des lits et la laissait bander son poignet blessé sans un mot. Son regard sombre était fixé sur sa tête baissée.

'_Ah là là, mais il ne cligne jamais des yeux, cet affreux ?!_'

Sasuke, quant à lui, n'était pas particulièrement ravi de revoir l'une de ces idiotes d'infirmières qui avaient passé leur temps à lui dire ne pas trop en faire durant son séjour à l'hôpital. C'était bien le genre de cet abruti de ramener à la "maison" tous les paumés qu'il croisait.

Il se détourna de la jeune femme (à son grand soulagement) pour fusiller du regard la porte derrière lequel le crétin avait disparu avec la directrice.

Tsunade s'était tout de suite rendu compte de leur retard devant l'apparence débraillée de Naruto. Mais après avoir subi un copieux savon et souhaité une bienvenue enthousiaste à sa dernière amie, l'imbécile avait exécuté une de ses pirouettes habituelles et surpris tout le monde en déclarant très sérieusement à la directrice qu'il avait besoin de lui parler.

Bien sûr, Sasuke se doutait du sujet de leur conversation. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de nourrir une rancune féroce envers le crétin qui l'avait laissé planté là avec cette idiote.

Au moins, elle semblait compétente.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés chez Naruto la nuit précédente, Sasuke avait fini par capituler et se laisser tomber devant la télé minuscule de son partenaire. Ils avaient dormi trois heures, et Sasuke n'avait pas eu le temps de rentrer chez lui se changer et refaire son bandage puisque son abruti de pilote ne savait pas régler un réveil.

Il n'aurait pas à passer la journée avec un bandage sale et desserré, c'était déjà ça.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, alors que Shizune finissait de ranger son matériel et arrivait à cours de tâches pour se prétendre occupée. Elle espéra que Sasuke n'avait pas entendu son soupir de soulagement.

Le rider ne lui prêtait à vrai dire aucune attention. Tsunade avait une expression assez embarrassée, et le visage pensif de Naruto était tourné vers le sol. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Sasuke lui adressa un geste du menton interrogatif.

Naruto répondit par un haussement d'épaules et un sourire gêné. Sasuke hocha silencieusement la tête. L'imbécile avait eu la réponse qu'il attendait, même si elle ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

Tsunade tournait la tête de l'un à l'autre de ses riders avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Bon, » finit-elle par dire, « puisque vous avez fini ici, tous les deux, retournez donc travailler. Et vous resterez une demi-heure de plus ce soir ! »

« Mais, grand-mèère… » grogna Naruto, mimant le désespoir. « On ne peut même pas s'entraîner tant que Sasuke n'est pas guéri. On ne va pas rester une demi-heure de plus à ne rien faire ! »

« Je vous paie à bâiller aux corneilles, peut-être ? Faites prendre vos mesures pour les prochains équipements, évaluez vos défauts avec les vidéos des entraînements… Et ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'étudier les parcours des prochaines courses, une fois de temps en temps ! Regarde Sasuke, il n'a pas besoin qu'on le prenne par la main, lui. »

En effet, Sasuke se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

« … Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne fais rien de tes journées quand tu n'es pas sur la piste d'entraînement ?... »

« Euh, bon, moi j'y vais grand-mère. C'est pas tout ça, j'ai du travail. Je ne passe pas mon temps à parier en ligne, moi. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se venger, il bondit par la porte que Sasuke tenait ouverte pour lui.

Contrairement aux attentes du pilote, le reste de la journée défila très vite, quoique pas toujours de façon très constructive. Malgré son manque de sommeil, Naruto semblait déchaîné. Il enchaîna les pitreries et passa rarement une heure sans rire aux éclats. Il était intarissable, et Sasuke renonça avant même le déjeuner à suivre les absurdités qui lui coulaient des lèvres comme de l'eau.

Le roue-libre, quant à lui, malgré son sens de la discipline d'ordinaire exemplaire, ne rêvait plus en fin de journée que de retrouver son lit.

Lorsqu'ils purent enfin s'éclipser, le changement d'équipe s'était fait depuis une demi-heure, comme Tsunade l'avait promis. Sakura était partie en leur faisant un signe jovial de la main, ce à quoi Naruto avait répondu de façon très mature en lui tirant la langue.

« Tu parles d'une amie » marmonnait-il en finissant de se changer.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, las comme il l'était.

« Tu me ramènes ? » demanda Naruto comme ils quittaient les vestiaires. « De toute façon, j'ai laissé ma moto chez toi hier, t'as pas le choix. »

« J'aurai toujours le choix de te laisser te démerder, crétin. »

« Ah ben merci ! Vous avez décidé de vous y mettre à deux, ou quoi ? Ah non, pardon, c'est ton état naturel. »

Sasuke poussa la porte extérieure pour sortir. Il interrompit son avancée, sa réplique, et jusqu'à sa respiration lorsqu'il aperçut les deux hommes au bas des marches. Le monde prit des contrastes et des angles inquiétants. La lumière devint éblouissante, l'ombre y forma des taches de noirceur sans fond.

Naruto se cogna le nez dans son dos.

« Hé ! Ca va pas ? »

Comme il ne recevait aucune réponse, il le contourna. Il s'immobilisa à son tour, et expira un souffle incrédule.

L'homme qui fixait patiemment Sasuke du regard aurait pu être une copie quasi-parfaite de son roue-libre.

Presque contre sa volonté, un mot échappa aux lèvres de Sasuke.

« Itachi. »


	13. Ch11 : Ces jours gris…

**Note :** Le dernier jour de février, j'abuse un peu, là… ^^ ; Mais bon, j'y serai quand même arrivé !

**IMPORTANT !** Voici ce qui va se passer pour la suite : le chapitre suivant, qui va main dans la main avec celui-ci, est terminé et sera publié d'ici à dans une ou deux semaines. Après quoi, on verra apparaître du _**shonen ai**_ ! A savoir une romance entre deux hommes. Si ça vous dérange et que vous n'étiez là que pour les mécaniques rugissantes et les prises de tête, vous pourrez sans problème vous arrêter à la fin du chapitre 12. Dans le cas contraire, merci de noter que _**le rating de cette fic ne dépassera pas T**_. Je ne suis pas là pour donner dans le porno, j'ai autre chose à faire de mes journées. Si vous cherchez des scènes de sexe, il faudra aller voir ailleurs.

Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci encore pour tous vos commentaires qui me font rougir de plaisir ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :** Ces jours gris…

* * *

_Comme vous me l'aviez demandé, je me suis lié d'amitié avec le jeune Sasuke Uchiwa, bien que plus notamment avec son pilote. Naruto Uzumaki est un jeune garçon naïf et idéaliste, qui ne se méfie de personne. Sasuke tolère sa présence, mais ne partage pas sa candeur. Il ne cesse de se défier de moi.  
Il ne fait pleine confiance à personne, et ne considère pas les courses comme un excitant terrain de jeu, mais comme un métier ingrat. Sa maturité lui fait honneur, et il est évident que ce qui le pousse à rider n'a rien à voir avec l'enthousiasme des enfants ou l'amour du sport. Quelque chose de sombre habite ce garçon, comme vous l'aviez déduit de son histoire familiale.  
Pourvu que cette noirceur demeure en lui, je le crois prêt à tout. Il fera une recrue idéale._

_**Rapport numéro 16759, archives d'Oto, auteur : Kabuto Yakushi**_

_**

* * *

**_

Le soleil était particulièrement chaud. Aucun nuage ne flottait dans le ciel de fin d'après-midi.

L'homme appuyé contre la rambarde des escaliers ajustait sa cravate, peu à son aise dans son costume d'homme d'affaires. Ses lunettes de soleil étaient relevées sur son front, au-dessus de ses petits yeux ronds. Il avait une stature si impressionnante qu'il se démarquait tout de suite comme un garde du corps.

Celui qu'il accompagnait avait bien une tête de moins que lui, bien qu'il fut lui-même plus grand que Sasuke. Son costume soulignait la même silhouette élancée que le roue-libre, mais bien que leurs visages soient incroyablement semblables, Sasuke n'avait jamais eu un regard aussi vide.

« Petit frère » dit-il.

Le regard stupéfait de Naruto filait de l'un à l'autre. Sasuke descendit les marches à pas lents, comme s'il avait oublié que son coéquipier était là, tout entier focalisé sur Itachi. Naruto lui emboîta aussitôt le pas. Il s'arrêta juste derrière son épaule, si près qu'il pouvait l'entendre respirer.

Sasuke s'était immobilisé à quelques mètres de celui qui ne pouvait qu'être son frère. Naruto serra silencieusement les poings contre ses cuisses.

« Tu sembles bien te porter » fit remarquer Itachi.

Son regard s'attarda sur le bandage qui dépassait de la manche de sa chemise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le visage de Sasuke ne laissait rien paraître, si ce n'était ses yeux étrécis.

« Ne puis-je pas rendre visite à mon petit frère ? »

Naruto dut se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne rien dire, mais ne put retenir un sifflement de colère. Une _visite_ ? Est-ce qu'il avait pris la peine de rendre _visite_ à son petit frère pendant ses séjours à l'hôpital ?

Naruto ne savait que peu de choses sur ce type. La veille encore, il ignorait jusqu'à son nom. Il savait que Sasuke n'avait plus pour toute famille vivante qu'un frère qu'il détestait, et qui était lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à ce qui l'avait poussé à devenir rider. Mais ça… Cette attitude…

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de ses mains lorsqu'Itachi lui jeta un regard détaché.

« J'avais entendu dire que tu t'étais trouvé un nouveau pilote. »

Sasuke ne semblait guère plus calme que Naruto. Son visage s'était plissé de profondes marques de colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais abandonner, fuir la queue entre les jambes ? »

« Cela aurait sans doute mieux valu. »

Sasuke fit un pas en avant, tendu comme pour le frapper. Il se retint à grand-peine, si fort qu'il en tremblait. Le garde du corps observait la scène d'un air amusé, sans manifester la moindre inquiétude.

« Quand donc cesseras-tu d'être aussi têtu, petit frère ? » poursuivit Itachi, lui-même très calme.

« J'ai juré, Itachi. Je te prouverai… »

« Quoi ? Qu'il y a de la gloire à mourir pour la satisfaction de spectateurs avides et les millions de dollars que des requins gagnent grâce à toi ? »

« Tu as ruiné Père » gronda Sasuke, esquissant un autre pas vengeur. « Tu l'as ruiné et traîné plus bas que terre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se suicide. Mère est morte de chagrin à cause de toi… Tu as tout détruit… »

« Je nous ai libérés, Sasuke. »

« Libérés de quoi ?! » hurla-t-il. « D'une famille aimante ? »

« Tu as la mémoire courte, petit frère. Père ne voyait que des successeurs en nous. Dès notre naissance, nous n'étions que de futurs riders à ses yeux. »

« Et c'était ça, son crime ? D'aimer son métier plus que nous ? C'était assez pour le détruire ?! »

« Son crime, Sasuke, a été d'envoyer ses propres enfants dans une carrière souvent mortelle, sans jamais leur en laisser le choix, pour la simple beauté du sport. »

Tremblant de fureur, Sasuke s'était assez avancé pour qu'Itachi lui saisisse le visage d'un mouvement vif. Naruto voulut bondir en avant, et se heurta à une longue barre de bois tendue en travers de sa poitrine. Il suivit l'objet du regard, et le garde du corps lui adressa un sourire plein de dents pointues. Il n'avait même pas bougé de la rambarde.

Itachi avait approché son visage de celui de son petit frère et le fixait droit dans les yeux. Son regard était si insistant que Sasuke ne put qu'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, ébranlé.

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te faire ça, Sasuke. J'étais l'aîné, je pouvais encaisser tout ce qu'il voulait de moi. Mais tu étais si jeune. Tu avais la vie devant toi. Il n'avait pas le droit de te la voler pour t'envoyer défier la mort. »

Sasuke tenta de se libérer, troublé, mais Itachi ne le laissa pas faire.

« Je ne voulais pas le tuer. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Tu as ruiné son écurie » siffla-t-il. « Le travail de toute sa vie. Que croyais-tu qu'il allait faire ? »

« Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi obsédé par ce sport… Rien ne serait arrivé. Je voulais juste que tu sois libre de faire tes choix, Sasuke. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu as disparu du jour au lendemain ! Tu n'es même pas venu à l'enterrement de Mère. Tu m'as laissé orphelin, Itachi ! »

« Tu me haïssais. Et je le comprenais. Je n'avais jamais voulu de mal à Mère, je ne voulais pas ça. J'espérais qu'avec le temps, tu comprendrais. Même si tu ne me pardonnais jamais, je pensais que tout irait bien, puisque tu étais libre. »

Il le lâcha et se redressa, le fixant d'un regard grave.

« Mais tu t'es laissé enchaîner par la mémoire de Père. Tu es devenu rider, pour me "prouver" que mes insultes envers Père n'étaient pas justifiées, qu'il y avait encore de la valeur dans cette carrière. J'ai attendu, Sasuke, attendu que tu reviennes à tes esprits et que tu comprennes. Je pensais qu'après ce dernier accident, au moins, tu réaliserais que tu peux faire tellement mieux que ça, devenir tellement plus. »

Son regard s'était posé sur Naruto et teinté d'amertume, comme s'il le tenait personnellement responsable de ce qui était arrivé.

Sasuke paraissait comme frappé par la foudre.

« Et tu espères peut-être… » balbutia-t-il, incrédule. « … Tu espères peut-être que je vais te pardonner… juste parce que tu prétends… »

« J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, Sasuke. »

Itachi le fixait dans les yeux, avec tant de sérieux et de sincérité que Sasuke ne put l'ignorer.

« Je le jure. »

Naruto repoussa le long bâton, agacé. L'homme le ramena à lui et en posa l'extrémité contre son épaule, désinvolte, réalisant probablement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'interrompre quoique ce soit.

Itachi se détourna et son regard se perdit vers les hauts gratte-ciels du centre-ville.

« Ecoute-moi, Sasuke. Je suis venu te demander d'arrêter de rider. »

Naruto se retint si fort de crier qu'il manqua d'air. Il voulait que Sasuke soit libre de régler ses comptes avec son frère. Ce n'était pas sa place d'intervenir. Il ne pouvait pas s'imposer comme ça. Mais bon Dieu, que c'était dur !

Sasuke garda le silence de longues secondes.

« Tu ne manques pas de culot… »

« Je sais que tu as un diplôme d'économie. Je suis heureux que tu aies poursuivi tes études, c'était très avisé de ta part. Tu sais que je dirige une grande entreprise, Sasuke. Rejoins-moi. Deviens mon associé. »

Sasuke ne disait plus rien. Son visage était blanc comme linge et ses yeux d'une fixité inquiétante. Naruto le vit déglutir difficilement.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Itachi avança une main pour le prendre par l'épaule. Sasuke eut une réaction de recul, comme si on l'avait frappé.

Naruto fut aussitôt là, avant même que le garde du corps ne réagisse. Il repoussa la main tendue d'une claque sèche.

« Ca va » lança-t-il d'une voix coupante. « Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire. »

Itachi soutint quelques instants son regard brûlant, comme s'il voyait à travers lui. Il hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui, j'imagine que c'est assez. »

Son attention se reporta sur Sasuke par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu as besoin de réfléchir. Je vais te laisser du temps. Une semaine. Je reviendrai te voir passé ce délai. »

Sasuke ne réagit pas. Itachi se retourna et se dirigea vers l'extrémité du parking. L'homme gigantesque lui emboîta le pas, pesant au passage un regard calculateur sur Naruto.

« Réfléchis bien, Sasuke. Pense à tout ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es mon précieux petit frère. Je fais tout ça pour toi. »

Les deux hommes disparurent dans une somptueuse voiture aux vitres teintées. Lorsque le véhicule eut quitté le parking, et seulement alors, Naruto se tourna vers son roue-libre.

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé. Son regard était fixé sur un point indistinct du sol, à quelques mètres de là.

Naruto cogna le dos de sa main contre son bras.

« Tes clés. »

Sasuke hésita, puis les tira de sa poche. Naruto aurait préféré qu'il le fusille du regard et l'accuse de vouloir les tuer sur la route. Peut-être que cela aurait un peu calmé la bête vicieuse qui lui dévorait les entrailles.

* * *

Sasuke arriva particulièrement en avance à l'écurie le lendemain matin.

La veille, Naruto s'était lancé dans un babillage animé durant tout le trajet de retour. Il n'avait pas une seule fois abordé le sujet de l'apparition d'Itachi, et il était évident qu'il n'avait parlé que pour couvrir le silence. Lorsque Sasuke lui avait claqué la porte de son appartement au nez, il n'avait même pas insisté pour rester lui "tenir compagnie", ou toute autre bêtise qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Malgré ce tact surprenant, Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de croiser son partenaire. Il voulait du calme et de la méthode, et du temps pour réfléchir. Il n'avait pas besoin que l'idiot se réveille, s'indigne de ce qui s'était passé la veille et tente de l'entraîner dans une énième bagarre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre sa voix de clairon et ses rires toujours trop sonores.

Il avait juste besoin qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Il se rendit donc à l'écurie à une heure où il pouvait être certain que son coéquipier ne serait même pas levé, avec la ferme intention de passer la journée à s'occuper de la fusion de Konoha et Oto.

Il ne passa au vestiaire que pour déposer sa veste, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler sa combinaison de rider. Puis il partit à la recherche de Karin.

Ses deux employés effectuaient à sa place les voyages entre Hi no Kuni et Ta no Kuni, mais ils devaient se trouver à Konoha pour le reste de la semaine. Karin arrivait toujours très tôt le matin, il était donc certain de la trouver.

Il l'entendit bien avant de la voir. Sa voix perçante émanait de l'une des réserves de matériel, et Sasuke ne put retenir une grimace lorsqu'elle monta une octave de plus. Lui qui voulait du calme…

Karin se disputait avec trois mécaniciens de Konoha. Elle était si furieuse que son visage prenait rapidement la teinte de ses cheveux. Sasuke fut plus surpris d'apercevoir Suigetsu derrière elle ; il ne s'attendait pas à le voir si tôt. Plus étonnant encore, Suigetsu fixait les trois employés de Konoha avec une expression orageuse. Ce n'était pourtant pas la solidarité qui étouffait ces deux-là.

« Comment ça, "prendre le temps de les examiner" ? Ces équipements sont en parfait état, je m'en occupais moi-même ! »

« Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez, nous ne sommes pas obligés de vous croire sur parole » répondit l'homme qui lui faisait face, tout aussi énervé. « Nous devons vérifier tout ce que vous nous envoyez, un point c'est tout ! »

« Parce qu'évidemment, tout ce qui vient d'Oto pourrait être truqué ! » s'écria-t-elle. « C'est ça, non ? Oto, les spécialistes de la fraude ! »

Le mécanicien détourna un instant le regard, un réflexe qui en disait long.

« Ecoutez, tout ce que vous pourrez dire n'y changera rien, je vous l'ai dit quinze fois déjà. Si vous avez fini, on a du travail. »

Comme il faisait mine de la contourner, une caisse de matériel dans les bras, Suigetsu lui barra le passage.

« Elle n'a pas dit que tu pouvais t'en aller » gronda-t-il.

Les deux autres employés de Konoha s'agitèrent et firent mine de se rapprocher de leur collège. Sasuke intervint.

« Suigetsu. Karin. »

Quand ils se tournèrent vers lui, surpris, il leur ordonna de le rejoindre d'un geste du menton. Ils s'exécutèrent à contrecœur, non sans échanger des regards chargés d'animosité avec les mécaniciens.

Sasuke les conduisit au premier étage, dans une salle de réunion déserte. Il déposa sa serviette en cuir sur la longue table ovale et s'assit calmement. Ses deux employés l'imitèrent en silence. Karin lui jetait des coups d'œil nerveux, craignant sans doute sa colère, tandis que Suigetsu paraissait lui-même toujours très irrité.

Quand Sasuke les interrogea d'un regard inexpressif, il explosa avant même que Karin ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Ces petits merdeux nous regardent de haut ! Pour qui se prennent-ils ? Ils sont contents de voir débarquer l'argent dans leurs caisses, mais dès qu'un voyou d'Oto met les pieds ici, ils ne pensent plus qu'à planquer leurs portefeuilles ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lancer cette fusion, Sasuke ? Je préfèrerais crever que de bosser avec cette bande de snobs ! »

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à Karin.

« Vous avez rencontré des problèmes ? »

« Hum… Eh bien, Suigetsu n'a pas tort » avoua-t-elle, le regard fixé sur ses mains jointes. « Les gens d'ici ne nous accordent aucune confiance. Ils croient qu'Oto n'est pas différente de ce qu'elle était à l'époque d'Orochimaru. Ils ne comprennent pas les changements que tu as apportés, Sasuke… »

Sasuke plissa les yeux.

« Je vais en parler à Tsunade. Les conditions de fusion incluent le renouvellement du contrat de tous nos employés. Nous sommes en minorité, mais il est inacceptable que cela nuise à nos conditions de travail. »

Karin esquissa un pauvre sourire, manifestement peu convaincue, mais Suigetsu les surprit tous les deux.

« Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous complètement » s'exclama-t-il sans changer de ton. « Dès que cette fusion à la con tient la route, je me tire. »

Devant leurs expressions estomaquées, il développa sa pensée avec un rictus cynique.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais encore besoin de nous avec cette armée de larbins. Tu ne pouvais pas diriger Oto tout seul, mais on s'en fout puisqu'Oto ne va bientôt plus exister. Et tu t'es trouvé un pilote, alors qu'est-ce que je fous encore ici ? Maintenant qu'Orochimaru n'est plus là avec ses contrats d'escroc, je ferais tout aussi bien de retourner à la moto. Les riders, c'est pas moi, ça. »

Le visage de Sasuke reprit son impassibilité, comme une surface d'eau absorberait les ondes qui l'avaient troublée un instant. Il hocha la tête, songeur.

« Oui, tu as raison. Tu n'as jamais voulu rider. Je ne peux pas te retenir plus longtemps. »

Karin fit couler son regard de l'un à l'autre.

« Alors… c'est tout ? » fit-elle, blessée. « Juugo est mort… Et Suigetsu va s'en aller. C'est la fin, juste comme ça ? »

« A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? » rétorqua Suigetsu sans aucune compassion. « Sasuke n'avait besoin de nous que pour atteindre son objectif, c'est tout. Il n'a plus à se soucier d'une écurie moribonde, maintenant, avec ses jouets tous neufs. Et puis on s'en fout, non ? On avait tous nos raisons de rester à Oto. C'est fini, on tourne la page. »

Un silence lourd s'installa sur eux. Karin paraissait honnêtement aux bords des larmes, quant à Suigetsu, on aurait dit que ces mots qu'il avait pourtant lui-même prononcés le mettaient encore plus en colère. Sasuke ressentait un léger malaise, comme si on venait de lui reprocher quelque chose sans lui dire quoi, et qu'il se sentait coupable sans raison particulière.

Il ne s'éclaircit pas la voix, cela n'aurait été qu'une démonstration de gêne inutile et embarrassante. Il se contenta d'ouvrir sa serviette et d'en extraire l'épaisse pile de documents qu'elle contenait.

« Raison de plus pour régler les détails de la fusion au plus vite » dit-il calmement. « Puisque je ne pourrai pas m'entraîner dans les jours à venir, mettons ce temps à profit. Karin, où en sont les transferts de matériel ? Suigetsu, qu'a donné la consultation des employés d'Oto ? »

Sasuke et Suigetsu se penchèrent sur la proportion de salariés qui envisageaient un transfert à Hi no Kuni, faisant de leur mieux pour ignorer le chagrin de leur camarade, comme seuls des jeunes hommes maladroits pouvaient le faire.

* * *

Sasuke se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail administratif. Il parla à Tsunade de l'attitude de ses employés envers les siens, des transferts de matériel d'Oto à Konoha, des transferts de personnel de Konoha à Oto. Il participa à l'organisation de la répartition des ressources, notamment entre les deux bâtiments dont la nouvelle écurie disposerait désormais, à Hi no Kuni et Ta no Kuni.

Il se déplaça lui-même à Ta no Kuni pour s'entretenir avec ses employés, les réunit pour la première fois dans une seule et même pièce. Il leur présenta les changements qui auraient lieu, et leur introduisit les premiers employés de Konoha qui venaient prendre leurs repères. Il supervisa même la bonne entente relative des deux partis.

Il rédigea, compléta et signa des pages et des pages de documents officiels, archiva des centaines de rapports et de bons de commande laissés par Orochimaru, transmit à la police tous les éléments frauduleux qui avaient pu échapper à son attention quelques années auparavant.

Il fit tant et si bien que même Karin peinait à suivre le rythme qu'il instaurait. Et quand elle bâillait trop et qu'il lui ordonnait de retourner chez elle ou à l'hôtel, il continuait de travailler seul.

Et quand la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et qu'il semblait être la seule âme éveillée dans une ville endormie, il s'asseyait, cachait son visage dans ses mains jointes, et son esprit revenait à Itachi.

Il pensait à la sincérité de ses mots, à cet amour fraternel dont il s'était persuadé qu'il n'avait jamais existé que dans son imagination. Il pensait aux années qu'il avait passées enfermé dans sa haine, au chemin qu'il avait pris parce qu'il s'était convaincu qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre pour lui.

Itachi se souciait de lui. Itachi voulait lui offrir un futur où la plus petite de ses erreurs ne lui coûterait pas la vie.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Rien n'avait plus aucun sens dans son univers.

* * *

« Non, mais tu as vu ta tête, Uchiwa ? Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de t'aider à te suicider. Rentre chez toi et va te coucher ! »

Sasuke fut expulsé du bureau de Tsunade avec tant de force qu'il faillit s'aplatir contre le mur du couloir. La porte claqua derrière lui. L'une des vis de la poignée s'échappa de son emplacement et vint rebondir à ses pieds.

Sasuke foudroya le battant du regard. Quelle vieille folle ! De quoi droit lui donnait-elle des ordres ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette force de bête de foire ? Elle avait l'âge d'être sa grand-mère !

Il rajusta sa chemise et se baissa pour ramasser les dossiers qu'il avait lâchés sous le coup de la surprise. Il n'avait nullement besoin qu'on lui dise quand manger ou aller se coucher. Ce n'était pas quelques jours passés sans dormir qui allaient le tuer. Néanmoins, il se méfiait de la vieille. Il allait devoir rentrer chez lui pour poursuivre son travail, puisqu'elle n'accepterait sûrement pas de le recevoir avant le lendemain.

Il s'éloignait déjà lorsque la porte se rouvrit brusquement. Il se raidit, craignant soudain qu'elle n'insiste pour que son idiote d'infirmière le drogue et le garde en observation toute la nuit. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle en soit capable.

Mais lorsque Tsunade passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et le fusilla du regard, c'est tout autre chose qu'elle glapit.

« Et parle à cet idiot de Naruto ! J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'il se morfonde et distraie tout le monde ! »

La porte claqua une seconde fois.

Sasuke la fixa quelques secondes sous le coup de la surprise. Parler à cet imbécile ? Ca, sûrement pas ! Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis six jours, et ça lui allait très bien comme ça.

Il repartit à grands pas, plus décidé que jamais à quitter l'écurie pour la journée.

Il avait regagné le rez-de-chaussée quand des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Un coup d'œil circulaire révéla une porte entrouverte à quelques mètres de là. Il ne put retenir un sourire cynique lorsqu'il reconnut la voix sonore de son pilote.

Quand on parlait du loup…

Il détourna les yeux et aurait repris sa route s'il n'avait saisi son nom au passage. Il hésita et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la porte. Mais comme par un fait exprès, la conversation avait baissé de volume et il n'entendait plus qu'un brouhaha indistinct.

Après un instant d'indécision, il fit demi-tour et se rapprocha pour mieux entendre, se maudissant tout du long.

« … pourrais au moins lui parler ! »

C'était la voix de Sakura.

« Pour lui dire quoi ? » s'emporta Naruto. « Ca ne me regarde pas, ça, Sakura ! »

Sasuke coula un regard par l'entrebâillement de la porte et reconnut une des salles de repos. Il aperçut Sakura, assise sur un banc. D'après la direction de son regard, Naruto était debout au fond de la salle. Il recula pour qu'elle ne le voie pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, "ça ne te regarde pas" ? Bien sûr que si ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Il ne peut pas te laisser tomber comme ça, pas encore… »

« Sakura, s'il te plaît. »

Le ton de Naruto était sans appel, et elle s'interrompit sous le coup de la surprise. Un court silence régna.

« C'est sa famille, Sakura. Je ne peux pas… Moi plus que tous les autres, je ne peux pas être égoïste à ce point-là ! C'est à lui de décider. »

« C'est ton roue-libre, Naruto ! Bien sûr que tu as le droit de mettre ton grain de sel ! »

« C'est surtout mon ami ! C'était le tien aussi, un jour. Tu t'en souviens, de ça, Sakura ? J'ai remarqué ce que tu faisais. Je sais que tu crois bien faire, mais si moi je peux lui pardonner, pourquoi pas toi ? »

Elle ne voulut rien entendre.

« Ami ou pas, on sait tous les deux ce que sa "famille" vaut. Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Naruto ! Si tu tenais vraiment à lui, tu l'aiderais à y voir plus clair, au lieu de le laisser tourner en rond tout seul. Tu crois qu'il est en état de prendre une décision avisée ? Même Shikamaru a remarqué ses cernes ! Il a besoin d'aide. »

« Peut-être, mais pas de celle d'un orphelin qui a tout intérêt à ce qu'il reste rider. »

« Tête de mule ! Non, il a besoin d'un _ami_ ! »

Sasuke jugea qu'il en avait assez entendu. Il s'éloigna rapidement, troublé. Cette conversation avait éveillé une myriade de sentiments contradictoires en lui, et il ne parvenait plus à faire le tri. Il tenta d'oublier qu'il l'avait jamais entendue et se cramponna à son fragile équilibre émotionnel.

Il frissonnait légèrement lorsqu'il atteignit le vestibule, ses dossiers sous le bras. Il leva machinalement les yeux de la pointe de ses chaussures en entendant à nouveau les bruits d'une discussion animée.

Il s'immobilisa aussitôt, figé par la surprise.

Gaara lui rendit son regard sans un mot. Temari interrompit sa conversation avec le garde lorsqu'elle reconnut qui était entré.

« Oh, Uchiwa ! »

Sasuke considéra longuement le frère et la sœur, mais ils ne disparurent pas pour autant. Ils étaient toujours plantés dans l'entrée de Konoha, le sourire de Temari contrastant avec l'expression indéchiffrable de Gaara.

Décidément, c'était la journée des surprises.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Temari parut ennuyée par son ton froid.

« Ce n'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffe. J'ai rendez-vous avec Shikamaru quand il terminera sa journée, et Gaara m'a accompagnée pour parler à Naruto. »

Gaara croisa à nouveau le regard perçant qu'il lui jeta, et ils se fixèrent quelques instants en silence.

Que venait faire le Démon du Sable à Konoha, qui plus est pour parler à Naruto ? Peut-être que le crétin l'avait insulté, et il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour imaginer une réponse ?

Temari changea de jambe d'appui, mal à l'aise devant leur affrontement silencieux, et Gaara cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Il jeta un regard curieux à sa sœur, et dépouilla volontairement son langage corporel de son agressivité coutumière.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de cligner des yeux, pris de court.

Gaara se tourna à nouveau vers lui avec une expression polie.

« Je suis juste venu parler à Naruto. Je ne cherche pas les ennuis. »

Il haussa les épaules, dédaigneux.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je ne suis pas sa mère. »

Le regard de Gaara se fit plus intense. Il le détailla avec attention, et ne parut pas aimer ce qu'il voyait.

« Naruto tient beaucoup à toi » déclara-t-il abruptement.

Sasuke frémit, trop surpris pour maîtriser sa réaction. Ce manque de contrôle rendit son expression orageuse, et il fusilla le roue-libre du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Gaara ne parut pas dérangé par son ton sec.

« Naruto a toujours été un peu idiot. Il pardonne à tout le monde, pas vrai ? »

Sasuke plissa les yeux, moqueur. Il n'allait pas lui aussi remettre sa défection de Konoha sur le tapis ? De sa part, ce serait du plus haut ridicule. Mais Gaara détourna le regard, pensif.

« Après la course, tu sais, quand Naruto est venu me voir… Il m'a dit que cette fois, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait me pardonner. »

Il fixa de nouveau Sasuke dans les yeux.

« Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Naruto pardonne toujours, non ? Mais pas cette fois. Il n'a même pas essayé de me frapper. C'est pour ça que je sais qu'il était sérieux… Il ne savait vraiment pas s'il pourrait me pardonner ce qui s'était passé. Ca m'a fait réfléchir… »

« Tant mieux pour toi » interrompit Sasuke.

Sa voix était si tranchante qu'elle aurait pu couper un rocher en deux.

Gaara se tut et le gratifia d'un autre regard perçant. Il y eut quelques nouvelles secondes d'un silence tendu.

« Je voudrais parler à Naruto. »

Sasuke réajusta les dossiers coincés sous son bras, tentant de ne pas laisser paraître son agitation. Il fit un signe de tête au garde, Ebi-quelque chose.

« Accompagnez-le. Salle de repos numéro 2. »

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très réglementaire » balbutia l'homme en se raidissant. « La directrice… »

« C'est à dix mètres d'ici, on ne vous demande pas de lui faire visiter les hangars. »

Il sortit sans attendre de réponse, pressé de se soustraire au regard corrosif de Gaara qui le suivait encore. Il dévala les marches extérieures et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers sa voiture. Il avait la tête embrouillée par une pelote de pensées déroulée, il ne savait plus par quel bout commencer.

Il jeta ses dossiers sur le siège arrière avec mauvaise humeur, s'assit au volant et claqua sa portière. Tout le monde s'était donc entendu pour lui rendre la vie impossible ? Itachi, Karin et Suigetsu, Oto, Tsunade, Sakura et l'idiot, et maintenant Gaara…

Peut-être que cette vieille folle de directrice n'avait pas tort, après tout. Il avait besoin de dormir quelques heures, n'eût-ce été que pour arrêter de penser avant de devenir fou. Il avait surtout besoin de ne voir personne.

Il mit le contact et quitta le parking.


	14. Ch12 : … d'ombres et de lumière

**Note :** Toujours ces satanées citations de début de chapitre qui me posent problème, raah… Mais bon, il est là, et pas trop tard. Ce chapitre me rend un peu nerveuse, j'espère que j'ai bien réussi à retranscrire tout ce que je voulais.

**ANNONCE :** Après ce chapitre, j'ai le regret d'annoncer que _Riders_ est à nouveau en _**HIATUS**_. Je sais, c'est un mot qui fait peur. Il ne manque plus à cette fic que 2, voire 3 chapitres, et un épilogue. Mais on attaque la romance (entre Naruto et Sasuke, bien sûr) au prochain chapitre, et là je sens que je vais mouliner ferme. Du coup, je vais me laisser le temps de boucler proprement l'histoire avant de me remettre à publier. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps ça prendra, mais je crois que vous pouvez m'oublier pendant _**au moins 2 mois**_. (*plonge pour éviter les lancées de tomates*) Ca me crève le cœur de faire cette annonce, mais bon, j'ai déjà fait pire, et sans vous prévenir en plus.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous demande humblement de me pardonner. ^^;;

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :** … d'ombres et de lumière

* * *

_Le jeune roue-libre Sasuke Uchiwa vient d'annoncer son intention de racheter l'écurie Oto dont il était jusqu'à maintenant employé. Oto, rappelons-le, est au bord de la faillite depuis que son précédent propriétaire, le célèbre Orochimaru, et une grande partie de ses salariés sont sous les verrous. La nouvelle fait bien évidemment grand bruit dans le milieu.  
Des rumeurs courent toujours sur le rôle que M. Uchiwa aurait joué auprès de la police pour lui permettre de réussir ce coup de filet massif. Certains applaudissent l'assainissement systématique de l'écurie, tandis que d'autres accusent M. Uchiwa d'avoir volontairement coulé Oto pour pouvoir s'en rendre propriétaire.  
Nous l'avons brièvement interrogé à ce sujet cet après-midi :  
« Je me fiche pas mal de ce que les gens pensent. C'est vrai, je suis égoïste et je ne pense qu'à ma carrière. Pendant que l'écurie coule, mes apparitions sur les pistes sont devenues inexistantes et ma position dans le classement international s'en ressent. C'est tout. Tirez-vous de ma voiture avant que j'appelle les vigiles. »  
Et donc, vous avez exposé les pratiques de drogues expérimentales d'Orochimaru parce qu'elles vous dérangeaient ? Au fond, vous possédez un grand sens de la justice et une profonde humanité, pas vrai ?  
(A ce stade, notre équipe a dû faire face aux aléas du métier et n'a pu poursuivre l'entretien.)_

_**Extrait d'un article du « Monde des Riders »**_

_**

* * *

**_

Il pleuvait le matin du jour où Itachi devait revenir. C'était le milieu de l'été, mais le temps n'avait rien d'un de ces violents orages rafraîchissants. C'était juste une pluie morose, tiédasse, se déversant d'un ciel gris et sombre derrière lequel on ne savait pas trop si le soleil avait eu l'énergie de se lever.

Sasuke ouvrit la portière et déploya son parapluie avant de mettre un seul pied dehors. Il récupéra sa serviette de documents sur le siège passager et se glissa à l'extérieur.

L'air était immobile, dépourvu du vent qui soufflait habituellement sur cette partie de la ville. Dans le jour gris, on n'entendait que le clapotis rythmique de la pluie, et parfois le passage d'une voiture dans la rue. Aucun moteur de rider ne faisait résonner son rugissement par un temps pareil.

Sasuke referma sa voiture et se dirigea vers le perron de l'écurie. Le bruit d'une course sur le bitume mouillé le fit se retourner. Naruto en profita pour se glisser sous son parapluie. Il retira son casque de moto et chassa d'un revers de main l'eau accumulée dans les plis de son blouson.

Sasuke recula machinalement, et son pilote laissa échapper une protestation sonore lorsque le bord du parapluie déversa un filet d'eau sur sa tête. Il se rapprocha d'autant plus et s'empara du poignet levé de Sasuke pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

« Un peu de générosité, ça te tuerait ? Je suis déjà trempé, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter ! T'es vraiment qu'un salaud. Tu veux que je chope une pneumonie, c'est ça ? Tu trouverais ça drôle, peut-être ? »

A vrai dire, il avait reculé parce que l'idiot était beaucoup trop proche à son goût. Mais comme d'habitude, le concept d'espace personnel lui semblait complètement inconnu.

Sasuke soupira sans prendre la peine de remettre en cause sa paranoïa. Il parcourut des yeux le parking derrière Naruto et aperçut la monstruosité orange qui lui servait de véhicule. Dans le silence ambiant, il aurait entendu la moto arriver. Depuis combien de temps ce crétin attendait-il sous la pluie ?

Réalisant que Naruto s'était tu et lui avait lâché le bras, il reporta son attention sur lui. Son pilote le fixait d'un regard grave. Sasuke ne cessait jamais de s'étonner qu'il fût capable d'une telle expression. Ses cheveux blonds assombris par la pluie lui tombaient sur le front, et quelques gouttes d'eau glissaient encore dans son cou.

Il cligna des paupières lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, et leva les yeux en feignant la légèreté.

« Evidemment, il fallait que ton parapluie soit noir. Est-ce que tu possèdes une seule chose de couleur vive, enfoiré ? »

Sasuke refusa d'entrer dans son jeu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Naruto reprit aussitôt son sérieux et baissa les yeux au sol. En vérité, ils savaient tous les deux de quoi il voulait lui parler.

Sasuke amorça un mouvement pour reprendre son chemin. Naruto le retint par l'épaule, mais retira sa main dès qu'il le sentit se crisper.

« Ecoute, je ne vais pas te faire un discours sur ce qui est bon pour toi ou ce genre de conneries, ok ? »

« Tu ne viens pas me rappeler ce que ma famille "vaut" ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de rétorquer, caustique.

Naruto tiqua et marqua une pause indécise.

« Alors tu m'as bien entendu parler avec Sakura. Je m'en suis douté quand Gaara m'a dit que c'était toi qui lui avait appris où j'étais. Tu sais que c'est mal d'écouter aux portes, enfoiré ? Tu aurais au moins pu dire quelque chose… »

« C'était bien, ce petit tête-à-tête avec Sabaku ? » l'interrompit-il.

« Hein ? Heu ouais, on a parlé… »

Naruto changea de jambe d'appui et détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

« Je sais pas, il a l'air plus calme. Peut-être qu'il ira mieux, maintenant… Mais bon, c'est ce que je m'étais dit la première fois… »

« Tant mieux pour lui. »

Il fit mine de repartir. Naruto se jeta aussitôt en travers de sa route, indigné.

« Hé, ne change pas le sujet, connard ! Je suis sérieux, il fa ut qu'on parle. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il faut que _tu_ parles et que je fasse semblant de t'écouter. »

« Heu… Ben ouais, c'est un peu ça… »

Surpris par cet aveu, Sasuke arrêta un instant de chercher à se débarrasser de lui. Il haussa un sourcil intrigué. Naruto passa une main sur sa nuque, gêné.

« J'ai pas vraiment le droit de te faire la morale. Je veux dire, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, je t'assure. C'est ta famille, et si j'étais à ta place… Ben, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je ferais, mais ça m'énerverait que tout le monde essaie de s'en mêler. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai dit qu'à Sakura, et à personne d'autre. Je sais que même la vieille essaierait de mettre son grain de sel dans tes affaires, sinon. »

Sasuke hocha muettement la tête. Il s'était demandé pourquoi ni Tsunade, ni Karin ni Suigetsu ne semblaient au courant de rien.

« Mais j'ai quand même besoin d'en parler, parce que… Je sais que ton frère est sincère, et qu'il veut vraiment t'aider, mais… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » l'interrompit-il à nouveau.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Ca se voit, quand une personne s'inquiète vraiment pour quelqu'un. »

Il n'aurait pas été aussi catégorique. L'empathie de Naruto était parfois alarmante. Sasuke serra un peu plus fort la serviette sous son bras, mais s'abstint de commentaire.

« … mais je voulais à tout prix t'en parler, parce que… c'est super important, cette décision, Sasuke. »

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il haussa à nouveau un sourcil. Naruto reprit de plus belle, le regard intense.

« Je sais que tu n'es devenu un rider qu'à cause de ton frère, que c'était juste à cause de lui que tu voulais toujours devenir meilleur. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse rider sans aimer ça, Sasuke ! C'est ce que tu as fait toute ta vie, et si tu arrêtes maintenant, tout va changer… Je le sais, après tout, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Moi, je l'ai toujours regretté… »

« Et je suis forcément comme toi ? »

Sasuke laissa échapper un grognement méprisant. Et il prétendait ne pas vouloir se montrer égoïste ? Mais bien sûr. Il était terrifié de perdre son partenaire et il cherchait le moindre prétexte pour le faire douter, exactement ce qu'il avait prétendu devant Sakura qu'il ne ferait jamais.

A sa grande surprise, Naruto eut un large mouvement de bras frustré.

« Mais non ! » s'exclama-t-il, excédé. « Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Ecoute quand les gens te parlent, au lieu de finir leurs phrases à leur place ! Je te dis que ce n'est pas seulement à ton frère ou aux riders qu'il faut que tu penses. Si tu acceptes son offre, tu vas complètement changer de vie. Tu vas devenir employé dans une entreprise, passer tes journées dans un bureau, à remplir des papiers ou aller à des réunions. Est-ce que tu y as seulement réfléchi ? »

Il esquissa un sourire un peu tordu et désigna les documents que Sasuke portait toujours.

« Peut-être que ça te plaira. En tout cas, ça a eu l'air de te plaire cette semaine, M. le patron d'Oto. Mais cette fois, tu n'auras plus vraiment le choix. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête, agacé. L'idiot avait au moins eu raison sur une chose : une seule personne qui se mêlait de ses affaires, c'était déjà trop.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Naruto ? » demanda-t-il, excédé.

Naruto le fixa quelques instants sans rien dire. La pluie avait gagné en intensité et quelques flaques se formaient près des roues des voitures. Les phares d'un véhicule passant dans la rue allongèrent l'ombre de Sasuke, se réfléchirent dans les gouttes d'eau accrochées au blouson de Naruto, et illuminèrent ses yeux bleus.

« Non, Sasuke. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il baissa la tête, et des mèches blondes glissèrent devant ses yeux.

« Ecoute… J'ai pas envie qu'on reparte chacun de notre côté, comme avant. Mais c'est ton choix, et je veux juste qu'on n'ait rien à regretter, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Alors… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la rue, se frotta à nouveau la nuque.

« Même si tu pars, promets-moi qu'on ne se perdra pas de vue, ok ? »

Il sourit brusquement.

« Non en fait, laisse tomber. Je ne te donne pas le choix, je te collerai aux basques de toute façon. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Le sourire de Naruto s'amenuisa et laissa filtrer sa gêne. Il détourna à nouveau le regard et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Et… je suppose que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Pour ne rien regretter, tu comprends ? Désolé de t'avoir fait chier avec ça. Et, hum… Réfléchis-y quand même, ok ? »

Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil en coin. Puis il fila de sous le parapluie et se soumit à la pluie battante, courant vers le perron en brandissant son casque au-dessus de sa tête.

Sasuke le laissa faire. Derrière le bâtiment, il venait d'entendre le rugissement d'un moteur qui s'élançait sur l'une des pistes. Il fut bientôt suivi d'un second, puis d'un troisième. Les riders de Konoha partaient défier les éléments.

Sasuke resta quelques instants immobile sur le parking. Deux employés se garèrent et se hâtèrent vers l'écurie, lui jetant au passage des regards curieux.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau seul, Sasuke écouta le son de sa respiration. Et referma son parapluie.

La pluie embrassa son visage de ses baisers froids, et coula dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

On frappa à la porte du vestiaire. Naruto termina d'enfiler son pantalon avant de lancer :

« Ouais, entrez ! »

Le battant s'entrebâilla et Sakura entra, refermant derrière elle. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, pas plus émue que ça de le trouver torse nu. Naruto ne prenait même plus la peine d'espérer. Et puis, il aimait bien Lee, et ce type donnait de sacrés coups de pied.

« Tu y vas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, j'ai fini mes heures. »

« Dis plutôt que tu espères espionner Sasuke et son frère. »

« Mais non ! » s'exclama-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel. « Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas m'en mêler. »

Elle attendit en silence pendant qu'il terminait de ranger sa tenue de rider.

« Bon, il est possible que je les croise » admit-il. « Mais ça serait juste une coïncidence ! »

Sakura émit une onomatopée d'accord poli, juste pour montrer qu'elle écoutait. Elle brandit le parapluie fermé qu'elle tenait à la main.

« On a trouvé ça sur le parking cet après-midi. Tu sais à qui c'est ? »

Naruto s'arrêta au moment d'enfiler la tête dans son T-shirt et y jeta un coup d'œil.

« C'est celui de Sasuke » reconnut-il en haussant les sourcils. « Enfin, je crois. »

« Sasuke est déjà reparti. »

« Si tôt ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Il paraît qu'il a beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui. Apparemment, lui et Tsunade auraient fini tous les papiers de la fusion, et réglé quasiment tous les détails des transferts. Il a été très efficace, cette semaine… »

Devant son regard insistant, Naruto hésita et parut troublé.

« Heu, bon. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit reparti sans son parapluie, ce connard ne perd jamais ses affaires. Ca doit plutôt être celui d'un autre accro du noir. »

Elle s'avança pour le poser sur le banc près de lui.

« Eh bien tu pourras lui demander, si d'aventure tu le croisais par pure "coïncidence" » dit-elle, ouvertement sarcastique.

« Mais je te dis que ce n'est sans doute pas le sien » protesta-t-il, enfilant son T-shirt à la hâte. « En plus, je ne vais probablement même pas le voir ! »

« Oui oui. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le donnes pas plutôt à Ebisu ? C'est lui qui s'occupe des objets perdus, non ? »

« Bonne soirée, Naruto. »

Elle sortit sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Naruto s'assit pour mettre ses chaussures, marmonnant des imprécations dans sa barbe. Les filles étaient vraiment bizarres…

Il jeta un coup d'œil intrigué au parapluie. Lâchant un instant ses lacets, il s'en empara, curieux de savoir si c'était bien celui de Sasuke. Le sien avait été complètement noir, sans aucun signe distinctif. Il l'ouvrit, veillant à ne pas s'éborgner avec les baleines.

Le tissu était bien d'un noir uni, si ce n'était pour une enveloppe blanche qui s'envola sous son nez et se mit à tournoyer dans la pièce. Naruto laissa tomber le parapluie et se lança à sa poursuite, la récupérant juste avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre. Il la retourna entre ses doigts. Le simple nom de 'Sasuke' était inscrit sur l'une des faces, d'une belle écriture cursive qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Le rabat n'avait pas été fermé.

Il retourna à son banc et l'y déposa. Sans la quitter des yeux, il ramassa et referma le parapluie, puis posa le pied sur le banc pour terminer de nouer ses lacets. Il rassembla ses affaires, cala son casque sous un bras et saisit le parapluie de l'autre main.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il reposa tout et s'empara de l'enveloppe. Il n'y avait qu'une simple feuille de papier à l'intérieur. Il la déplia, le visage plissé par la concentration.

'_Petit frère,_  
'_Afin de ne pas attirer inutilement l'attention de tes actuels collègues, il m'est venu à l'esprit qu'un lieu de rencontre plus discret serait approprié. Je t'attendrai cet après-midi à 17h, à l'entrée Ouest du parc Sarutobi._  
'_Itachi.'_

Il fixa la lettre de longues secondes durant, luttant pour en comprendre le sens.

Lorsqu'enfin le déclic se fit, il chercha d'un regard affolé l'horloge au-dessus des casiers.

16h59.

Oubliant veste, casque et parapluie, Naruto jaillit des vestiaires.

* * *

Le parc nommé en l'honneur du vieux Sarutobi se trouvait à un quart d'heure de marche de Konoha. Il arrivait que des employés de l'écurie s'y rendent pour un déjeuner sur l'herbe pendant les beaux jours, mais il était assez tôt dans l'après-midi pour que seuls y déambulent quelques retraités ou des mères de famille surveillant leur progéniture dans l'espace de jeu.

Fidèle à l'aspect hétéroclite de la ville de Hi no Kuni, le parc était construit dans une cuvette. Lorsque l'on venait de Konoha, la rue qui le longeait surplombait son extrémité ouest de plusieurs mètres.

Sasuke s'arrêta en haut des escaliers. Tout en bas, il pouvait voir Itachi qui levait déjà un regard patient vers lui. Au lieu de son costume d'homme d'affaires, il portait cette fois une luxueuse chemise noire sur un pantalon droit. Il n'en attirait pourtant pas moins l'attention des rares passants, que ce soit pour sa garde-robe hors de prix ou la présence de son imposant garde du corps.

Sasuke descendit sans se presser, visage de marbre.

« Petit frère » salua simplement Itachi lorsqu'il le rejoignit.

Sasuke répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« Itachi. »

Itachi tendit muettement le bras, et Sasuke se laissa entraîner quelques mètres plus loin, près d'un bosquet désert. Le garde du corps les suivit de loin et s'appuya contre un arbre, scrutant le parc avec une expression d'ennui profond.

Itachi ne perdit pas de temps.

« As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

« Tu m'as donné peu de précisions. Qu'attendrais-tu de moi, exactement ? »

Itachi parut satisfait de son intérêt. Il se lança dans une description de son entreprise, du poste qui l'attendait, du salaire et des avantages qui l'accompagnaient.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi faire tes armes dans l'une de nos branches locales. Mangekyô possède des succursales dans la plupart des grandes villes du pays. Tu peux choisir de commencer à Hi no Kuni, ou à Ta no Kuni ; je sais que tu y as habité ces dernières années. Si tu choisis une autre ville, je t'aiderai bien entendu à t'installer. »

« Et toi, tu travailles au siège principal » dit brusquement Sasuke.

Itachi cligna des yeux.

« Oui, bien sûr, bien que je transite souvent entre nos différentes branches. Tu pourras me rejoindre dans quelques années. »

Sasuke détourna les yeux, un drôle de sourire au coin des lèvres. Itachi garda le silence, intrigué.

« Pourquoi me demander de revenir vers toi, si on doit ne se voir qu'une fois par mois ? » demanda calmement le rider.

« Je te l'ai dit, Sasuke : tu mérites mieux que ce que tu as. Je veux t'offrir un travail stable et sain, une vie… »

« … qui ne m'amènerait pas à défier la mort tous les jours » compléta-t-il à sa place. « Oui, j'ai compris. »

Itachi pencha la tête, et quelques mèches noires vinrent frôler son épaule.

« Bien sûr, je serais enchanté de passer plus de temps avec toi, petit frère. Je peux me permettre de venir te voir aussi souvent que tu le souhaiteras. »

Sasuke secoua la tête, mais il ne paraissait pas contrarié.

« Je ne devrais pas avoir à te le demander. Tu n'as pas changé, Itachi. »

Le garde du corps avait tourné la tête vers eux, une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard. Il évoquait un requin à l'affût du sang, avec ses petits yeux ronds et son visage émacié.

« Je ne comprends pas » avoua Itachi.

« J'ai passé un certain temps à l'hôpital, ces dernières années. Tu n'es jamais passé me voir, même discrètement. Je le sais, je vérifiais toujours auprès des infirmières. »

« J'avais foi en ton rétablissement. Tu as toujours été solide, petit frère. »

« Pourtant, j'ai déjà plongé deux fois dans un coma léger. Après mon dernier accident, même. »

Un faible froncement de sourcils vint froisser le front pâle d'Itachi, jetant une ombre sur son visage placide.

« Je l'ignorais. »

« Bien sûr, puisque tu n'es jamais venu. »

« Je savais que tu n'avais aucune envie de me voir, Sasuke. »

« Je ne voulais pas voir Naruto non plus. Il est venu quand même. »

Il cilla.

« Naruto… Ton pilote ? »

« Cet imbécile-là, oui. Il aurait préféré que je ne sache pas qu'il était venu, mais il est quand même allé jusqu'à Ta no Kuni. C'est idiot, non ? »

Itachi garda le silence quelques instants.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi, Sasuke. Je me soucie de toi, si c'est que tu sous-entends. »

« Oh, non, je le sais. Ce n'est pas le problème. Je te crois. »

« Alors, quel est le "problème" ? »

Sasuke fixa au loin le terrain de jeu où quelques enfants s'agglutinaient autour du toboggan en plastique.

« Le problème, c'est que tu as toujours été trop sûr de toi, Itachi. Tout t'a toujours été acquis, parce que tu as toujours été brillant dans tout ce que tu faisais. Je me demande si tu te souviens de ce que ça fait quand quelque chose ne se déroule pas comme tu l'entends. »

« Prémédites-tu encore une manière de te venger de moi, petit frère ? Tu refuserais ma proposition, jouerais ton avenir, juste pour me contrarier ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. J'essaie de te faire comprendre que les gens ne se gèrent pas de la même façon que ton rôle de premier de la classe, ou ton poste de PDG. Les humains ne sont ni prévisibles, ni logiques. »

« Ils le sont plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire. N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de la pyramide des besoins de Maslow (1), Sasuke ? Au fond, les hommes recherchent tous les mêmes choses… »

« Le modèle de Maslow a montré ses limites il y a longtemps » le coupa-t-il. « Mais ça ne m'étonne pas que tu en sois encore là. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Que tu essaies encore de tout rationnaliser, de tout classer. L'homme cherche à combler ses besoins physiologiques, puis son besoin de sécurité, et ensuite seulement tous les autres. C'est la satisfaction de ces deux premiers échelons que tu m'offres : un travail pour gagner ma vie, en sécurité. Et quand je fais mine d'être insatisfait, tu retombes sur le troisième échelon. Les besoins sociaux. »

Itachi cligna lentement des yeux, impressionné.

« C'est une analyse intéressante. »

« J'ai tort ? »

« Tu oublies le quatrième échelon. Le besoin d'estime. Je t'offre un poste important, Sasuke, je te l'ai dit. A terme, tu deviendras mon bras droit, une position prestigieuse dans Mangekyô. Tu ne manqueras plus de rien. »

« Hum, de rien. Et le cinquième échelon ? »

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

« L'accomplissement personnel. Je ne peux pas t'aider pour ça, Sasuke. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Je suis le seul à pouvoir combler ce besoin-là. Peut-être parce que je suis le seul qui comprenne à quoi il correspond pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Que je ne te suis pas vraiment, j'en ai peur. Pourquoi cette discussion ? Tu sais que je te veux à mes côtés. Tu sais ce que je te propose, et pour quelle raison. N'es-tu donc pas prêt à prendre ta décision ? »

Un vent frais souffla sur le parc, charriant les relents de la pluie qui avait refait une apparition à peine une heure plus tôt. Sasuke glissa les mains dans les poches de son jean. Le garde du corps écoutait avidement, maintenant, sans plus prétendre surveiller le parc.

« Et si je voulais rester rider ? »

Itachi parut troublé. Il baissa le menton sans le quitter des yeux et garda le silence quelques secondes.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Si c'était le cas, quelle serait ta réaction ? »

« … C'est ta décision, je suppose. Mais je… ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu voudrais rester enchaîné à ces liens. Tu as assez souffert pour ce milieu ingrat. Ne m'as-tu pas dit toi-même dans ta dernière lettre, il y a des années, que ton seul but en devenant rider était de me prouver mes erreurs ? Je croyais que ce conflit était maintenant obsolète. »

« Il l'est. »

« Alors pourquoi t'acharner dans une carrière qui ne t'apporte rien ? »

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin.

« Je ne suis plus la même personne que celui qui t'a envoyé cette lettre. Il y a encore très peu de temps, j'étais persuadé que rien n'avait changé. Mais maintenant, je réalise que je me trompais. Je crois que _j'ai_ changé. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu rester un rider ? »

« Peut-être… que j'en ai juste envie. »

Itachi se tut, lissant quelques mèches éparses d'une main distraite. Il paraissait songeur.

« Tu comprends ? » reprit Sasuke. « La pyramide de Maslow est branlante. Pour atteindre le cinquième échelon, j'ai peut-être simplement besoin de négliger le second. »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Tu y as longuement réfléchi ? »

« Non. J'y ai pensé dix minutes sous la pluie. »

Itachi haussa les deux sourcils, ce qui passait chez lui pour une expression d'étonnement incrédule.

« Ca semble assez insouciant de ta part, petit frère. »

« Oui. Mais je sais déjà que dans quelques minutes, j'aurais une raison de ne pas changer d'avis. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Itachi, si je choisis de rester à Konoha, tu accepteras cette décision ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Bien sûr. J'ai peine à saisir ton raisonnement, mais je ne peux pas te forcer à accepter ma proposition. »

« Tu n'insisteras pas plus que ça ? »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu t'es montré déterminé. C'est ta vie, petit frère. »

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il s'était de toute évidence attendu à sa réponse.

« C'est aussi ce que m'a dit mon pilote ce matin. »

Itachi fut surpris.

« Vraiment ? Il avait pourtant tout intérêt à ce que tu restes à l'écurie. Je crois me souvenir qu'il n'était pas retourné en piste jusqu'à ce que vous repreniez votre partenariat ? C'était plutôt généreux de sa part. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules et pencha la tête pour fixer le ciel, un sourire moqueur accroché au coin des lèvres.

« Oui, c'est ça. Généreux. Altruiste. Toujours prêt à rendre service. Ce genre d'imbécilités, c'est lui. Il paraît. »

Itachi pencha la tête. Décidément, cette conversation lui échappait totalement. Il ne comprenait goutte aux intentions de son petit frère.

Sasuke avait fermé les yeux et semblait attendre quelque chose. Itachi croisa les bras et résolut de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille bien s'expliquer.

C'est le son mat de quelque chose percutant la rambarde de sécurité de la rue au-dessus d'eux qui rompit finalement le silence. Itachi leva les yeux, et haussa un sourcil en découvrant le pilote blond de Sasuke penché aussi loin qu'il le pouvait sur la barrière. Même à cette distance, on pouvait voir son visage rouge et entendre son souffle rauque. Il semblait prêt à tomber par-dessus bord.

« Sasuke ! » cria-t-il à pleins poumons.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et les posa calmement sur lui.

« J'ai changé d'avis ! Si tu te tires, je… je… je viendrais te casser la gueule ! Et les deux jambes ! Et puis les bras, aussi ! Tu m'entends ? Réponds, enfoiré ! »

Sasuke lui tourna délibérément le dos. Naruto Uzumaki n'avait plus assez de souffle pour poursuivre ses imprécations. Il tourna frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche, aperçut les escaliers, et s'y dirigea en boitant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Itachi reporta son attention sur son petit frère. Il lui rendit son regard, souriant. Itachi réalisa avec un pincement au cœur qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sourire depuis des années. Depuis l'époque où il le portait encore sur son dos quand il se tordait la cheville.

En désespoir de cause, il ne put que dire :

« Je ne comprends pas, Sasuke. »

Sasuke changea de jambe d'appui, et son regard se fit lointain.

« Je suis prêt à croire que… tu m'aimes, Itachi. Je veux bien croire en ça. Mais… tu m'aimes… mal. »

« Mal ? » souffla-t-il, troublé.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, frustré. Il semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots.

« Ton amour… fait mal. Parce que tu prends tout pour acquis, même les gens. Et que tu… crois savoir mieux qu'eux ce qui peut les rendre heureux. »

Le regard de Sasuke s'était assombri, et Itachi sut instinctivement qu'il parlait de leurs parents. Il leva le bras pour le toucher, le retenir, il ne savait pas exactement. Mais il interrompit son geste quand Sasuke le fixa à nouveau dans les yeux.

« Je m'en vais, Itachi. Je suis un rider, et je crois que ça me plaît. Va-t-en, retourne à ton travail. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Et si dans une semaine, ou bien un mois, ça t'inspire quelque chose… Tu sais où me trouver. »

Il se retourna sur ces mots, et se dirigea vers les escaliers que son pilote dégringolait encore. Uzumaki ne le vit pas venir, trop focalisé sur la dure tâche de ne pas trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Au moment où il atteignait enfin la terre ferme, Sasuke le dépassa et entama l'ascension dans l'autre sens.

Le jeune homme bredouilla des protestations que le manque d'oxygène rendait incompréhensibles, et tournoya sur lui-même quelques secondes, déboussolé, fixant tour à tour Itachi et son partenaire qui s'éloignait. Puis il entreprit de remonter, émettant des râles tout du long, et s'accrochant à la rambarde comme un homme en pleine mer agripperait une bouée.

Kisame s'approcha d'Itachi, riant tout bas.

« C'était plus intéressant que je m'y attendais » reconnut-il.

Itachi ne répondit pas. Son garde du corps se pencha pour voir son visage.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a contrarié ? »

La question aurait pu exprimer de la sollicitude, si ce n'était pour son large sourire aux dents pointues, qui disait que cela n'en serait que plus divertissant si c'était le cas.

« … J'ai… besoin de réfléchir » dit-il simplement.

Sasuke s'était arrêté à un palier et fixait, sardonique, son pilote qui gravissait les escaliers comme une loque humaine, semblant se courber un peu plus à chaque marche. Uzumaki glissa et s'affala par terre. Sasuke parut indécis, puis il dégringola les marches et s'accroupit près de lui. Le pilote lança un bras dans sa direction, mimant un coup de poing maladroit qu'il évita sans mal.

De là où il se trouvait, Itachi devinait encore le sourire moqueur de son petit frère. Il tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers le parking où ils avaient laissé la voiture.

« Allons-y. »

Sans se départir de son large sourire, Kisame jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux riders et lui emboîta le pas.

Quelques mètres plus haut, Sasuke avait passé le bras de son pilote autour de ses épaules et le hissait de marche en marche. La chaleur de Naruto filtrait à travers leurs vêtements, et l'idiot entrecoupait ses halètements de remontrances qui ne voulaient plus rien dire.

Ils atteignirent enfin la rue, et Naruto se détacha de lui pour s'affaler contre la rambarde, râlant tout ce qu'il savait.

A cet instant, le ciel s'ouvrit sans prévenir et déversa sa cargaison d'eau sur leurs têtes. Naruto tomba à genoux, achevé.

Avant qu'il ne puisse le maîtriser, un rire bas échappa à Sasuke, emplissant l'espace entre eux. Naruto releva la tête et le fixa, surpris. Sasuke lui rendit son regard sans paraître pouvoir s'arrêter de rire. Naruto sourit à son tour, perplexe, et bientôt ils riaient tous les deux à en perdre haleine sous la pluie.

* * *

(1) Wikipédia a un bon article sur la pyramide de Maslow, si vous vous sentez complètement perdus dans les divagations de ces deux idiots.


	15. Interlude 2

**Note :** :D

Je peux maintenant officiellement annoncer que cette fic se terminera dans trois chapitres et un épilogue. Les deux chapitres à venir sont prêts et arriveront à une semaine d'intervalle chacun (donc le week-end prochain et celui d'après, oui oui !) pendant que je m'attèle à la fin du dernier chapitre et à l'épilogue. J'espère garder un rythme de parution hebdomadaire jusqu'à la fin, mais je ne promets rien. (Oui, parce que pendant que certains d'entre vous peuvent _enfin_ bronzer à la plage, moi je suis _enfin_ sortie du chômage…)

Je ne réponds pas à vos commentaires par manque de temps, mais j'ai lu chacun d'entre eux et ils m'ont tous fait énormément plaisir. Et sachez que oui, j'ai toutes les intentions du monde de terminer _Riders_ !

Ceci étant dit, voici un interlude bien guimauve avant de plonger dans la dernière ligne droite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un été avec toi**

**

* * *

**

**7 appartements.**

C'est ce que Naruto avait dû visiter en une journée pour suivre le rythme effréné d'une Sakura gonflée à bloc.

« Et cette fois, c'est le dernier ? » soupira-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Mais oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle, agacée, en écrivant furieusement dans un petit carnet tout ce que disait l'agent immobilier.

Sasuke se tenait près des fenêtres, visage de marbre. Naruto ne comprenait pas qu'il n'ait pas encore disparu à la première occasion. Sa relation avec Sakura n'était pourtant pas la plus chaleureuse du monde.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas bronché quand la mécanicienne les avait tous les deux recrutés pour l'accompagner, sous prétexte que l'un et l'autre vivaient seuls depuis de nombreuses années et étaient théoriquement expérimentés en matière de logement… mais c'était bien Sasuke qui s'était montré le plus utile d'eux deux. Il avait remarqué nombre de détails auquel Naruto n'aurait jamais pensé, allant jusqu'à critiquer la couleur des joints dans la douche. Honnêtement, qui se souciait de savoir s'ils étaient un peu jaunes ?

Mais Naruto ne se plaignait pas trop fort : Sasuke avait posé son veto sur deux appartements dès qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le hall d'entrée, ce qui raccourcissait d'autant les visites.

Sakura discutait encore de détails de caution et de charges avec l'agent qui essayait tant bien que mal de suivre sa conversation décousue. Tout cela assommait Naruto. Bâillant, il traversa la pièce, ouvrit grand la fenêtre et s'y accouda. L'air frais lui fit du bien, et un coup d'œil dehors lui suffit pour sentir sa bonne humeur revenir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke, qui s'était tourné vers lui en sentant le vent jouer dans ses cheveux.

« Hé, viens voir ! La vue est pas mal. »

Le rider s'approcha sans un mot et examina le panorama par-dessus son épaule. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Ca n'a rien de spécial. »

Naruto rit, pas spécialement étonné.

« Bah ! C'est toujours pareil avec toi. Tu ne regardes jamais comme il faudrait. »

Sasuke le gratifia d'un froncement de sourcils un peu vexé, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'offusquer, Sakura apparut derrière eux.

« Bon, je crois que j'ai fini » souffla-t-elle.

Naruto se retourna et observa son expression soucieuse, la manière inquiète dont elle feuilletait son carnet. Il lui prit les mains avec un sourire insouciant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, Sakura. Lee aimera forcément celui que tu vas choisir ! »

« Mais j'ai vraiment peur de rater quelque chose ! » s'exclama-t-elle, frustrée. « Tu ne te fais jamais de souci, Naruto, mais c'est notre premier appartement. C'est important pour un… couple. »

Elle se mit à rougir, ce que Naruto trouvait toujours très surprenant. Lee et elle étaient ensemble depuis des années, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi agitée avant que son petit-ami ne finisse ses études et ne trouve ce poste de professeur de sport dans un collège. Ou plus exactement, avant qu'il ne lui demande devant tous leurs amis, un genou à terre et très solennellement, d'emménager avec lui.

« Enfin ! » conclut-elle en toussant, gênée. « J'hésite encore entre celui-ci et celui de ce matin. »

« Lequel ? » demanda-t-il, le regard vide.

« Celui près du parc, idiot ! Avec la cuisine séparée. J'avais dit que j'aimais la vue ? »

« La vue d'ici n'est pas mal non plus » dit-il. « En fait, moi je préfère cet appartement-ci. »

Etonnée, Sakura s'approcha de la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil. Elle ne vit rien dans le spectacle habituel des toits de Konoha qui soit plus attrayant qu'une vue imprenable sur l'un des plus beaux parcs de la ville. Elle se retrouva sans trop savoir comment en train d'échanger un long regard sceptique avec Sasuke.

Ils réalisèrent tous deux au même moment que cela sous-entendait une intimité qu'ils n'avaient plus depuis des années, et détournèrent les yeux avec un bel accord.

« Ahlàlà, » râla Naruto, en ayant le tact de ne pas commenter. « Vous avez des chiffons devant les yeux, ou quoi ? Regardez mieux. »

Il contourna Sakura pour se placer juste devant la fenêtre et écarta grands les bras, comme pour embrasser la vue. Il leur sourit par-dessus son épaule.

Sakura se pencha et plissa les yeux. Juste sous le poignet de Naruto, elle apercevait un bâtiment qui lui semblait familier. Elle réalisa avec un sursaut que c'était là qu'habitait son ami. Elle tourna son regard vers l'autre côté de la fenêtre que Naruto désignait avec tant de désinvolture. Au loin, l'immeuble blanc où Sasuke avait posé ses valises se détachait parmi un quartier d'habitations aux loyers impressionnants.

Naruto se pencha par la fenêtre, lui coupant la vue, et désigna quelque chose loin vers la droite.

« On voit même les pistes d'entraînement de Konoha, d'ici » dit-il en tapant machinalement la pointe de ses sandales par terre.

Ce jour-là, Naruto était l'image même du jeune homme désinvolte. Dans son T-shirt orange et son short blanc, il se déplaçait avec une aisance et une liberté de mouvement qui se reflétait dans la manière dont il s'appuyait contre la fenêtre. C'était une grâce qui n'avait rien de félin et devait tout à l'assurance et à la joie de vivre qu'il exsudait comme une aura.

A côté de Sakura, Sasuke rendit à la jeune femme un regard troublé. Lui aussi avait vu ce que son partenaire désignait. Il se détourna et prétendit examiner une imperfection sur le mur.

Ses vêtements impeccablement pressés ne reflétaient qu'un ego glacial, et comparé au joyeux désordre coloré de Naruto, il évoquait une photographie en noir et blanc, aseptisée et sans vie. Mais dans ses bras croisés, comme pour tenir son malaise à distance, dans le pli contrarié de ses lèvres, dans son regard fuyant, Sakura retrouva un peu de ce garçon qui n'avait jamais su quoi faire de son amitié.

Peut-être qu'elle allait prendre cet appartement, finalement.

* * *

**6 bouteilles d'eau.**

Il fallait au moins ça pour tremper les deux riders qui filaient à travers le hangar, semant chaos et confusion autour d'eux. Naruto courait en hurlant, zigzaguant comme un fou furieux entre les machines et les mécaniciens. Sa fuite prend fin quand Sasuke eut assez d'intuition pour lui tendre une embuscade alors qu'il bouclait l'un de ses parcours les plus erratiques.

Bondissant de derrière une estrade, le roue-libre enroula un bras autour de son cou et lui vida une septième bouteille sur la tête. Naruto se débattit comme un forcené et hurla si fort que plus d'un employé crut qu'il y avait mort d'homme.

« Non, mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce cirque ? » cria Sakura.

Furieuse, elle fondit sur eux en contournant une petite galaxie de flaques d'eau.

« Vous êtes en train de tremper tout le hangar ! On peut savoir ce qui vous prend de vous comporter comme des gamins ? »

« Bah ! Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, ça va vite sécher » dit Naruto.

Il avait toujours la tête coincée sous l'aisselle de Sasuke, mais plutôt que de se débattre, il souriait comme un imbécile. Son partenaire fixait le haut de son crâne avec un froncement de sourcils agacé. Leurs T-shirts étaient si gorgés d'eau qu'un filet d'humidité coulait par terre dès que l'un d'eux faisait un mouvement.

Sakura sentit son humeur s'adoucir un peu. Sasuke avait l'air si puéril, la bouteille vide toujours à la main, et Naruto était si honnêtement heureux qu'il était difficile de leur en vouloir.

Mais tout de même.

« Epongez ça » soupira-t-elle.

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête devant son expression péremptoire, et elle tourna les talons, satisfaite.

Pour cette raison, elle ne vit pas Naruto s'emparer de la bouteille pleine qu'il avait réussi à attacher à sa ceinture. Mais elle sentit bien l'eau lui cingler le bas du dos et les fesses. Elle hurla sous le coup de la surprise et se retourna d'un bloc. Sa jupe fine était devenue transparente, et on devinait ses sous-vêtements.

Même Sasuke, qui n'avait encore jamais vu de quoi elle était capable quand son visage prenait cette couleur, en laissa tomber Naruto.

« Crétin ! »

« C'était pas ça que je visais ! » protesta son pilote paniqué.

Dans un bel ensemble, ils se remirent à courir pour échapper à la créature écumante qui se lançait à leur poursuite avec un cri bestial.

* * *

**5ème place.**

C'est là que leur première course après celle du Sable les vit terminer. La pire place qui soit dans le monde de Riders, celle de la "médaille en chocolat" : celle pour laquelle on ne gagnait aucun point au classement annuel.

Il s'en suivit quelques jours de colère et de ressentiment pendant lesquels il était impossible de les réunir dans la même pièce sans que noms d'oiseaux, poings et pieds ne volent. Aucun des deux ne repenserait sans honte aux paroles qui furent échangées durant cette période.

Beaucoup de gens à l'écurie craignirent qu'il n'en soit déjà fini de l'équipe 7. Même Sakura douta, se dit que peut-être, il était déjà trop tard pour tout reconstruire.

Mais un de ces soirs d'été où le jour semble interminable et où le soleil paraît vouloir ne jamais se coucher, ils poursuivirent leur empoignade jusque très tard à la lisière du bois de Konoha, là où personne ne les dérangerait. Longtemps après la fin de leur journée de travail, ils s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe que le crépuscule teintait enfin d'ocre. Ils restèrent un long moment étendus là dans la lumière mourante, reprenant leur respiration.

Puis Naruto roula sur le côté et jeta un bras en travers de la poitrine de son partenaire. Sasuke poussa un grognement de surprise et entrouvrit un œil pour le fusiller du regard.

« Hé, Sasuke » dit Naruto. « Tu crois pas qu'on est très con, tous les deux ? »

Et Sasuke répondit par réflexe, comme si on lui avait frappé le creux du genou :

« C'est ta faute, crétin. »

Et c'était tellement puéril, cette réponse automatique, qu'ils eurent un moment de silence profond. Puis Naruto éclata de rire à en perdre haleine, le visage enfoui dans le T-shirt de Sasuke, et Sasuke empoigna sa tignasse d'une main et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas l'imiter.

Après ça, ils gagnèrent une course, puis deux.

* * *

**4 journaux.**

Sasuke leur jeta un regard méfiant quand Sakura les lui secoua sous le nez.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Tous les journaux sortis aujourd'hui qui titrent sur vous. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules et retourna son attention à la notice technique qu'il lisait. Assis à l'envers sur une chaise, Naruto fixait les magazines avec une sorte de fascination horrifiée. Sakura les lui tendit.

« Tu veux les lire ? »

Naruto sursauta et détourna les yeux.

« Ah ! Non merci » dit-il avec un rire nerveux.

Sakura haussa un sourcil. Elle aurait cru qu'il se montrerait plus enthousiaste devant sa popularité croissante.

Après tout, les médias se déchaînaient de plus en plus sur eux. On parlait de leurs victoires acquises d'un cheveu, de leurs actions d'éclat à la kamikaze, de leurs coups de bol et de leurs coups de génie, si mêlés qu'on ne savait pas trop ce qui entrait dans quelle catégorie. Les spécialistes perdaient leur latin à essayer de comprendre comment l'impitoyable mais froid Sasuke Uchiwa s'était transformé en monstre d'audace et de prise de risques.

Et bien sûr, dans la presse spécialisée, on s'arrachait les cheveux devant les refus systématiques du mystérieux Naruto Uzumaki à toute demande d'interview. Sans avoir rien fait pour le provoquer, il attirait une attention sans cesse croissante.

Sakura déplia un journal au hasard et fit mine de le consulter.

« Tu sais que tu fais de plus en plus tourner les moulins à ragots. Il y a trois pages là-dedans rien que pour s'interroger sur ta ressemblance frappante avec le célèbre Eclair Jaune. »

Elle lui jeta un regard évocateur par-dessus le magazine. Naruto parut singulièrement mal à l'aise, et ses yeux cherchèrent instinctivement une échappatoire. Sasuke, lui, eut un reniflement méprisant. Puis il se renversa dans sa chaise et ses pieds atterrirent sur la table avec un choc sourd. Sakura n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas y lire un avertissement, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Sasuke poser les pieds sur quelque table que ce soit.

Elle darda sur lui un regard incrédule.

« Hum… » fit Naruto, dans une tentative très maladroite pour changer de sujet. « En parlant de journaux, tu as vu Ino dernièrement ? »

« En parlant de ragots, tu veux dire » répliqua-t-elle, acceptant gracieusement sa dérobade.

Elle l'aurait, à la longue.

« Pas depuis la dernière fois qu'elle et Sai ont essayé de franchir le périmètre de sécurité. »

« Elle est assez têtue sur cette histoire de reportage exclusif sur Konoha, hein ? »

« Elle est persuadée que ce serait le meilleur moyen de faire baver de potentiels patrons. Je me demande toujours pourquoi elle ne se contente pas de te demander cette interview, qu'on en finisse » soupira-t-elle.

« Hum, non, je ne crois pas qu'elle ferait ça » répondit Naruto, songeur. « Ce serait comme si elle réussissait parce qu'elle était amie avec les bonnes personnes. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre d'Ino. »

Sakura examina ses ongles, lasse. La fiévreuse quête de reconnaissance professionnelle d'Ino, qui avait embarqué Sai dans son sillage, lui donnait un peu le tournis.

On entendit soudain un choc sourd au loin. Un bref silence suivit, puis un grand vacarme semé de beuglements menaçants leur parvint depuis l'étage administratif, annonçant que Tsunade était en chemin et toute prête à distribuer de nouveaux bleus.

Sasuke n'avait même pas levé les yeux.

« Tu as dit à Ino que la dynamite, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret ? » suggéra Naruto.

« Si elle n'est pas capable de s'en rendre compte toute seule… »

* * *

**3 étoiles.**

« Il y en aurait plus s'il n'était pas sur le point de _pleuvoir_. »

Naruto fit comme s'il n'avait rien dit, un doigt toujours levé vers le ciel avec un sourire bienheureux. Sasuke soupira, exaspéré, mais ne fit pas non plus mine de se lever. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là, allongé dans l'herbe sèche avec cet abruti, alors qu'un orage d'été lançait tout près ses premiers grondements ?

Plus le temps passait et moins il avait envie de bouger. L'air chaud pesait à chaque seconde un peu plus sur ses membres, étouffant, et il en venait à attendre avec impatience que les premières gouttes d'eau ne tombent enfin. C'était ridicule. Il pourrait tout aussi bien se réjouir de l'arrivée de l'orage une fois à l'abri.

L'idiot s'était soudain fait silencieux. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux.

Naruto le fixait sans rien dire, une expression étrange sur ses traits. Sasuke frissonna sans le vouloir, surpris par l'intensité de ses yeux dont il devinait à peine la couleur dans l'obscurité. Un éclair illumina la nuit comme sur sa demande, rendant toute sa vigueur au bleu électrique des iris de Naruto et allant jusqu'à baigner le grain de sa peau d'une lueur blanche. Quelques secondes, l'image lumineuse de son visage se peignit sur les paupières papillonnantes de Sasuke. Il avait la gorge sèche et quelque chose faisait des nœuds dans son estomac.

L'orage éclata enfin. L'eau se déversa sur eux et colla leurs T-shirts à leurs peaux mouillées, et se fut comme si une sorte de sort se rompait.

Naruto arrondit les yeux comme sous une sorte de révélation soudaine. Délivré de son intense examen, Sasuke retrouva sa langue.

« Quoi ? » dit-il sèchement.

Naruto se détourna trop vite.

« Rien. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil devant sa voix étouffée. L'idiot faisait tout à coup beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas le regarder.

« Alors si tu as fini de jouer au crétin, on peut peut-être rentrer maintenant ? »

A sa grande surprise, Naruto hocha muettement la tête et se leva. Perplexe, Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner.

* * *

**2 mois.**

Deux mois, jour pour jour, qu'Itachi n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Et Sasuke réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis plus d'une semaine.

Bien sûr, son absence le blessait, plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer à lui-même. Dans les premiers temps, il descendait prendre son courrier avec l'état d'esprit d'un soldat montant au front, chaque numéro inconnu sur son téléphone faisait s'affoler son pouls et s'assécher sa gorge, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de redessiner des yeux le parking de l'écurie chaque fois qu'il terminait une journée de travail.

Il supposa qu'il s'était habitué. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais il n'irait pas plus loin. C'était à Itachi de faire son choix, maintenant. Evidemment, il avait toujours des poussées d'angoisse ou d'autodérision qui le laissait amer et imbuvable pour son entourage, mais chaque fois que Naruto disait une ânerie ou jetait un bras en travers de ses épaules, il avait l'étrange certitude que tout irait bien.

Et somme toute, quand il y réfléchissait, toute cette dernière semaine avait été bien trop occupée à réfléchir à la conduite inhabituelle de l'idiot pour laisser beaucoup de place pour Itachi.

Mais soudain, du jour au lendemain, Naruto avait cessé de l'éviter, cessé de s'affoler dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, cessé de prétendre un malaise ou une blessure à chacun de leurs entraînements. Sasuke n'était pas préparé au soulagement intense qui l'avait baigné tout entier quand l'idiot l'avait salué le matin même avec un sourire embarrassé et une remarque bourrue. Et si Naruto avait rougi quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés et qu'il s'était un peu trop vite détourné, c'était cette fois parce que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait jamais vraiment appris à s'excuser devant son partenaire.

Alors quand Sasuke avait répondu à sa pique et que le sourire de Naruto avait illuminé la pièce, ravi et encore un peu coupable, il avait renoncé à le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau. Il aurait dû être terrifié que l'idiot ait tant d'ascendant sur lui. Que le simple fait que cet étrange malaise entre eux ait disparu soit un motif suffisant pour qu'il lui pardonne toutes ces heures de colère et d'inquiétude.

Mais là, à cet instant précis, il était trop occupé à protéger ses oreilles des hurlements d'extase de l'imbécile.

Qu'il laisse Naruto le traîner à des soirées interminables avec ses amis, ou bien chez lui pour regarder des films idiots jusqu'au petit matin, passe encore. Qu'il accepte d'être embarqué pour des sorties tennis, karting ou jeux d'arcade, qui se finissaient inévitablement en compétition immature, pourquoi pas.

Mais bon sang pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il accepté de l'accompagner faire du saut à l'élastique ?

* * *

**1 ami.**

Quand Sasuke ouvrit sa porte à un tambourinement incessant à deux heures du matin, il s'était préparé à couvrir d'injures un fan insistant ou un voisin saoul.

Pas à rester bouche bée devant la silhouette ensanglantée de son meilleur ami. (Plus tard, il se demanderait quand est-ce que ce terme avait à nouveau trouvé son chemin dans son vocabulaire.)

Il en fut assez choqué pour que quelques secondes de silence ne planent. Naruto eut un sourire penaud.

« Euh, surprise ? »

Sasuke sortit de sa torpeur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ? Tu pisses le sang ! »

Il l'empoigna par l'épaule pour le tirer à l'intérieur, mais Naruto grimaça de douleur et il retira sa main comme si on l'avait brûlée. Sa paume était soudain humide de sang. Il poussa Naruto dans le dos, où son T-shirt était sec, bien que maculé de terre, et claqua la porte dès qu'il l'eût franchie. Son ami se dirigea avec obligeance vers le salon, et Sasuke jura et se précipita vers la salle de bains.

Il en revint avec cuvette d'eau, serviettes, bandages et trousses de secours, et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Naruto ne l'avait pas entendu revenir. Assis sur le bord du sofa, il tendait le bras devant lui pour examiner la large griffure qui avait trempé l'épaule de son T-shirt. Quelques coupures peu profondes zébraient son visage de caillots et son jean était fichu, l'une de ses cuisses complètement déchirée et imbibée de sang. Le blouson posé à côté de lui ne valait guère mieux.

Naruto leva les yeux en l'entendant entrer et lui adressa un pauvre sourire. Sasuke était trop préoccupé par sa jambe pour l'apercevoir.

« Enlève ça. »

Naruto grimaça et se leva pour s'exécuter, mais le jean collait à la plaie. Sasuke dut poser les bandages pour le lui ôter lui-même pendant que Naruto se concentrait sur le simple fait de rester debout, le visage un peu trop pâle.

« Tu devrais être à l'hôpital » grogna Sasuke, quand il put enfin jeter le tas de tissu dans un coin et que Naruto put s'écrouler sur le canapé, le souffle court.

« Ici, c'était plus prêt » murmura Naruto, serrant les dents quand Sasuke commença à nettoyer la plaie. « Et j'aime pas les hôpitaux. »

Sasuke savait ça, mais il y avait "imprudent" et "dangereusement stupide". Ce soir, Naruto côtoyait la seconde définition d'un peu trop près.

Sasuke serra le bandage aussi fort qu'il l'osait pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Un chien a traversé devant moi. Kyûbi est dans un sale état. »

Sasuke le gratifia d'un regard furieux. Le chien n'avait probablement pas une seule égratignure, et qui se souciait de ce danger public de deux-roues que l'idiot chouchoutait ? Sûrement pas Sasuke, qui ne perdait pas une occasion de lui rappeler que pratiquer de la moto quand on était rider était hautement déconseillé et donnait de mauvais réflexes. Non pas que l'imbécile lui ait donné raison jusque-là.

Il donna de grands coups de ciseaux dans le T-shirt de Naruto, le découpant de la manche jusqu'au col malgré ses protestations.

« Il est fichu de toute façon. »

Naruto se tut devant la colère vibrant dans sa voix. Sasuke décolla le tissu de la blessure avec une délicatesse surprenante, qui s'envola quand il se mit à la tamponner avec une serviette propre, puis une compresse de désinfectant. Naruto grimaça, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

La fureur de Sasuke avait en grande partie disparu lorsqu'il passa aux égratignures sur son visage, laissant place à une sorte d'inquiétude excédée. Naruto fixa ses yeux pendant qu'il se concentrait sur la plaie sur son front, émerveillé par tout ce qu'il pouvait soudain y lire.

Son visage s'adoucit, et il se lécha les lèvres.

« Hé, Sasuke. »

Il songea un instant à s'excuser, mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Merci. »

Sasuke lui rendit un regard sévère.

« Je suppose que tu es coincé ici cette nuit. »

« En fait, je peux… »

Il s'interrompit, découvrant soudain à quel point Sasuke pouvait être terrifiant sans même ouvrir la bouche.

« Euh… oui ? »

Sasuke se leva gracieusement, son expression ne reflétant plus que son agacement coutumier. Il rassembla ses outils et les posa sur la table basse. Puis il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard. Naruto cueillit au vol le T-shirt, mais le short et la couverture lui atterrirent sur la tête. Quant à l'oreiller, il le cueillit à l'estomac.

« Réveille-moi dans deux heures. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en frottant ses cheveux électrisés par la couverture.

Sasuke pointa muettement du doigt le bandage à sa cuisse sur lequel des taches rouges apparaissaient déjà. Il tourna les talons et sortit sans un mot de plus.

Naruto sourit et serra l'oreiller contre sa poitrine.

« Bonne nuit ! » cria-t-il.

Sasuke s'arrêta dans le couloir. Les yeux fixés sur le plafonnier éteint, il pressa ses mains tremblantes l'une contre l'autre.

**Aucun regret.**


	16. Ch13 : Arcane VI

**Note :** Le dernier chapitre est terminé ! Vous pouvez donc vous attendre à une mise à jour dimanche prochain, et le dimanche après ça. Ne restera plus que l'épilogue. ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :** Arcane VI

**

* * *

**

_Aujourd'hui, Suigetsu a eu le culot de me demander si j'avais une poussière dans l'œil. Soi-disant que je n'arrêtais pas de battre des paupières. Cette enflure ! Devant Sasuke en plus ! Et Juugo qui ne dit rien mais qui rigole dans son coin… Les hommes ont vraiment tout le tact et la subtilité d'un lancer de clé à molette !_

_**Journal intime de Karin, 15 ans**_

_**

* * *

**_

Karin était devenue étrangement morose depuis le départ de Suigetsu. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à l'étage administratif, mais il était clair qu'elle n'avait formé aucun lien avec la directrice ou ses deux secrétaires.

Cette Shizune avait bien tenté quelques conversations avec elle, avançant l'argument qu'il fallait se serrer les coudes entre nouvelles venues. Mais Karin se retranchait dans un silence poli mais glacial, et même cette gourde d'infirmière pourtant facile à vivre ne savait pas quoi faire des reflets menaçants sur les verres de ses lunettes, ou du pli indifférent de sa bouche.

Sasuke la voyait très peu et n'entendait cela que de la bouche de Sakura, qui passait beaucoup de temps avec la directrice. La fusion était terminée, et Karin s'occupait si bien des problèmes résiduels qu'il avait rarement besoin d'intervenir. Il avait donc tourné la page d'Oto et se consacrait pleinement à son entraînement, ainsi qu'à la tâche d'occuper Naruto (c'était là presque un second travail à plein temps, que tout le monde s'était fait un plaisir de lui refiler sans l'en informer au préalable).

Il était à vrai dire en train de se disputer avec l'idiot quand Karin passa par hasard devant la salle de repos où ils déjeunaient.

« Tu manges vraiment comme un porc ! Tu ne peux pas te tenir un peu ? »

« N'importe quoi ! » postillonna le crétin, outré, autour de son sandwich. « On ne peut pas tous manger comme une fille. J'ai faim, j'ai le droit, non ? »

Sasuke esquissa une moue dégoûtée et rapprocha le tupperware contenant sa salade de tomates. Les miettes de pain recouvraient déjà la moitié de la table.

« Tu es répugnant. »

En guise de réponse, Naruto plongea la main dans son sachet de chips presque vide et lui jeta une poignée de miettes. Sasuke se leva d'un bond et lui assena une claque sur le côté de la tête. L'abruti protesta à grands cris outragés.

C'est à ce moment que Sasuke prit conscience d'être observé. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Karin dans l'embrasure de la porte restée ouverte. Elle sursauta de se voir découverte, et lui adressa un signe de tête poli. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle avait disparu dans le couloir.

Naruto avait remarqué la scène. Il fit silence quelques secondes, observant patiemment son partenaire qui ne s'était pas encore détourné de la porte. Sa démonstration de maturité aurait été plus probante s'il n'avait pas profité de l'inattention de Sasuke pour vider discrètement ses miettes de chips hyper-salées sur sa salade. Il touillait la mixture pour les cacher quand Sasuke se retourna.

« Je voulais goûter » dit-il avec un sourire de bienheureux devant son regard soupçonneux.

Il fit mine de lever la fourchette à sa bouche. Sasuke la lui arracha des mains sans autre forme de procès et se rassit.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler » dit Naruto, reprenant soudain son sérieux.

« Hum ? »

« A cette fille. C'est évident qu'elle tient à toi, mais elle ne se plaît pas ici. Tu pourrais au moins lui demander comment elle va, non ? »

« Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas. »

« Et alors ? Elle te supporte, elle a déjà du mérite. »

Sasuke se contenta de lever un sourcil en réponse à son large sourire insolent. Il chipa soudain la pomme de Naruto et se leva.

« Hé ! C'est à moi, ça ! »

« Je te l'échange, tu n'as qu'à finir pour moi. »

Sasuke poussa sa salade vers Naruto, un rictus ironique aux lèvres.

« Bon appétit. »

Il sortit, laissant son partenaire bouder. Naruto pencha le tupperware d'un doigt et jeta un œil aux tomates. Il s'avachit sur la table et mordit dans son sandwich d'un coup de dent rageur.

« Gnagnagna. »

Sasuke trouva Karin dans l'une des réserves de matériel, penchée sur une liste d'inventaire. Elle sursauta à nouveau quand elle le vit. Depuis quand était-elle aussi nerveuse ?

« Oh » fit-elle avec un petit rire agité. « Sasuke, bonjour. Je ne voulais pas interrompre ton déjeuner. Tu… Tu vas bien ? »

« Ca va. »

« Ah bon… Tant mieux. Je suis contente. »

Sasuke s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et mordit dans sa pomme. Karin s'était détournée et faisait mine d'être très absorbée dans la lecture de l'étiquette d'un carton. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Elle ne semblait pas spécialement contente.

« Contente ? »

« Oui, parce que tu as l'air de te sentir très bien, ici. Enfin, évidemment que tu t'y sens bien » ajouta-t-elle avec un autre rire faux. « C'est ici que tu as commencé, après tout. »

« Tu as toujours des problèmes ? » demanda-t-il, étrécissant les yeux.

Elle se tourna vers lui, déconcertée.

« Des problèmes ? »

« Avec les employés de Konoha. Ils te causent encore des problèmes parce que tu viens d'Oto ? »

« Oh, non ! Non, ça va maintenant. La directrice s'est montrée très claire. Elle parle très fort, mais on dirait qu'il n'y a que ça que les gens d'ici comprennent. »

Elle ajusta ses lunettes, et pour un instant Sasuke retrouva la mine pincée qu'elle arborait quand quelque chose lui déplaisait. Elle retourna à sa liste, et Sasuke continua machinalement sa pomme.

Bon, donc elle n'aimait pas Konoha. Pourquoi restait-elle, dans ce cas ?

« J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Suigetsu, il y a quelques jours » dit-il, pour voir.

Elle releva aussitôt les yeux.

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama-t-elle, avec une avidité surprenante. « Et… lui, ça va ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Il s'est installé à Hi no Kuni. Apparemment, il n'avait pas envie de retourner à Mizu no Kuni. Il vient de créer son propre garage, et les affaires marchent plutôt bien. Il dit qu'il va bientôt devoir embaucher. »

« J'espère qu'il s'ouvrira le crâne sur une de ses maudites motos » proféra-t-elle avec ferveur, soudain furieuse.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et croqua à nouveau. Karin gribouillait fiévreusement sur sa liste, les joues rouges. Quelques secondes de silence vinrent à bout de sa retenue.

« Non, mais c'est vrai ! » s'écria-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel. « Ca l'aurait tué de me contacter, moi aussi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis, un caillou ? »

« Je croyais que tu le détestais » répondit-il, le regard rivé sur sa pomme.

« Et… et alors ? » couina-t-elle, avec bien moins d'indifférence que Naruto quelques minutes plus tôt. « On a quand même travaillé longtemps ensemble ! Peut-être que j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il devient. C'est de la politesse élémentaire, quand même ! »

« De sa part, ou de la tienne ? »

« Les… les deux ! Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de lui, en fait ? On s'en fiche, il est parti. »

Elle se retourna et reprit son inspection, le feu aux joues. Sasuke jeta son trognon de pomme dans la poubelle près de la porte.

« Il va bientôt chercher un comptable. »

Elle s'immobilisa, le crayon en l'air.

« … Tant mieux pour lui. »

« Il se perd déjà dans les devis, les factures et les règlements. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas. Ce type a toujours été une bille en administration. »

Il y avait une large louche de suffisance dans son ton.

« Il m'a demandé si tu n'en avais pas marre de "bosser chez les snobs". »

Cela eut le mérite d'attirer son attention. Elle tourna de grands yeux écarquillés vers lui. Elle avait pâli, et il pouvait voir ses tâches de rousseur sous la lumière crue des plafonniers.

« Quoi… Non mais… Il a un de ces culots » dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. « "Chez les snobs", vraiment ! Mieux vaut travailler ici que dans un garage crasseux. »

Elle sembla catastrophée et se répandit soudain en excuses.

« Oh, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Sasuke. Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir travailler ici, vraiment ! Je veux dire, même si ce n'est pas Oto, et que tu n'as plus vraiment besoin de moi… et que je ne te vois plus très souvent… Enfin, si je peux t'être utile… »

Des larmes avaient commencé à perler dans ses yeux. Alarmé, Sasuke se redressa sans savoir s'il voulait s'approcher ou reculer.

« Karin… »

Elle s'essuya précipitamment les yeux.

« Dé… désolée, Sasuke » dit-elle en reniflant vaillamment. « Je ne voulais pas… C'est juste… Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, non ? Je le vois bien. Et quand je te vois avec ce type blond, là… »

« Naruto ? » tiqua-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que l'idiot avait à voir avec cette conversation ?

« Je le vois bien que c'est de lui que tu as besoin, Sasuke » affirma-t-elle, ignorant son mouvement instinctif de recul. « Ca fait, quoi… six ans qu'on se connaît ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu te comporter avant comme tu le fais avec lui. »

« C'est un crétin et un abruti fini » répondit-il, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Elle eut un rire tremblant.

« Oui, ça c'est vrai. Mais il te fait sourire. Il te rend heureux. Je n'avais jamais vu à quel point tu étais malheureux, avant. »

Il fronça les sourcils, très mécontent de la tournure de cette conversation.

« Je n'étais pas… »

« Oh, et puis tais-toi donc ! » s'exclama-t-elle, excédée.

Il se tut, trop surpris pour ajouter un seul mot.

« Vous, les hommes, vous êtes tellement bornés ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me donne de la peine. C'est si difficile d'avouer que vous tenez à quelqu'un ? Enfin, Sasuke, tu lui fais plus confiance qu'à ton frère ! Tu te comportes comme un gamin avec lui ! Toi, l'ex-PDG d'Oto ! On t'offrirait dix titres de champion du monde que tu refuserais de rider avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Je le sais ! Alors pourquoi pas toi ? »

Sasuke n'avait rien à répondre à ça.

Karin renifla dignement et remit un carton en place en frottant ses yeux rouges.

« Et puis zut. Tu sais, Sasuke, au début j'étais folle amoureuse de toi. Je le suis encore un peu, je crois. Mais je perdrais moins mon temps en engueulant Suigetsu pour le bazar qu'il a déjà dû mettre dans ses comptes. Je crois que je vais y aller dès ce soir, en fait. Tu me donneras son adresse, d'accord ? Et ne fais pas comme lui, pas vrai ? Envoie-moi des nouvelles de temps en temps. Je le ferai aussi. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu mouillé. Sasuke remarqua, dans un coin de son esprit, que cette affection maladroite lui allait bien mieux que ses sourires artificiels.

Il hocha la tête sans un mot, un peu assommé.

Quelqu'un dans le couloir cria, ou plutôt beugla, son nom. Karin et lui tournèrent la tête à l'unisson. Il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître le meuglement de son coéquipier.

Karin fit un pas vers la porte.

« Bon. J'y vais, je… je vais aller écrire ma lettre de démission. Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? »

Un autre appel retentit, et elle se mordit la lèvre dans une vaine tentative pour retenir un sourire.

« Et de lui, aussi. Les gens qui peuvent vous rendre heureux, c'est précieux, Sasuke. »

Elle sortit sans attendre de réponse.

Naruto l'aperçut dans le couloir. Elle avait les épaules basses, et il se demanda si elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Curieux et inquiet, il s'approcha. Karin le vit arriver et ils échangèrent un long regard. Puis elle leva le nez bien haut, méprisante, et tourna les talons.

Naruto se hérissa, outré.

« Hé ! Non, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

* * *

La course s'annonçait agitée. Déjà, des mécanos d'une autre écurie étaient venus leur chercher des poux. Les organisateurs y avaient vite mis le holà, mais l'atmosphère restait tendue dans le stand de Konoha. La fine pluie d'octobre qui tombait depuis le matin ne faisait rien pour alléger les humeurs.

Sasuke restait à l'écart, dans un coin près de la porte donnant sur la piste. Son attitude depuis la veille était curieuse, et ce avant même l'altercation qui avait mis tout le monde à cran. Il ne se départait pas d'un profond froncement de sourcils, et il avait même vertement refusé le briefing de Tsunade, annonçant qu'il avait déjà étudié le parcours bien plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Naruto piétinait dans le passage des mécanos, déboussolé. Chaque fois que quelqu'un le bousculait, on pouvait l'entendre râler dans sa barbe : "Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête ? Toujours en train de faire la gueule, c'est pas vrai…" Mais sa mine était plus inquiète qu'il n'en avait conscience.

Vint enfin le moment de se mettre en selle.

Contrairement à celui du Sable, le circuit sur lequel ils allaient courir n'était pas l'un des Cinq Grands Circuits. Les circuits mineurs n'avaient pas la même architecture grandiose que leurs grands frères, et les mécanos étaient interdits sur la piste pour ne pas générer d'encombrement humain. On attendait des riders qu'ils pilotent eux-mêmes leurs machines jusqu'à la ligne de départ.

Naruto prit sa place de pilote et ajusta son casque et ses gants. Il jetait des coups d'œil nerveux à Sasuke qui approchait, visage de marbre. Comme son roue-libre ne répondait pas à ses œillades répétées, il finit par se mettre en place.

Sakura avisa son visage crispé par la frustration et s'approcha pendant que Sasuke prenait place.

« Ca ira ? » demanda-t-elle en coulant des regards entre eux.

En vérité, elle aussi sentait que quelque chose d'étrange se passait, et elle en retirait un arrière-goût qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Entre leur dispute le jour où Sasuke avait demandé la fusion de Konoha et Oto, celle interminable qui avait suivi leur seconde course, et la période un mois plus tôt pendant laquelle Naruto avait trouvé mille et un prétextes pour ne pas s'entraîner avec Sasuke, l'équipe 7 semblait constamment en péril mais aucun de leurs conflits n'avait jusque-là trouvé sa place dans une course officielle.

Bien sûr Naruto lui sourit, mais son air jovial manquait de sincérité.

« Evidemment ! On va les écraser, Sakura. Ils n'ont aucune cha… nce. »

Son dernier mot subit une étrange hésitation. Sasuke venait de refermer les bras sur sa taille, et une curieuse expression avait traversé le visage de Naruto. Deux secondes passèrent, et Sakura papillonna des paupières sans comprendre. Naruto fixait le vide par-dessus son épaule.

« Hé, enfoiré » dit-il enfin. « Ta position est mauvaise. »

Sakura vit Sasuke cligner des yeux, et ajuster légèrement son assiette.

Tsunade approcha pour voir ce qui leur prenait tant de temps.

« Allez les enfants ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix forte. « Il est l'heure. Vous ne voudriez pas être en retard. »

Comme ils ne bougeaient pas, elle agita une main devant le visage de Naruto.

« Hou ouh ! »

Le pilote remua, la frustration clairement lisible sur son visage.

« Ta position est toujours mauvaise » dit-il d'une voix impatiente, ignorant Tsunade.

« Elle est bonne. Démarre. »

« Je te dis qu'elle est mauvaise ! Tu te fiches de moi, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fumé, ce matin ? »

« Abruti… »

« Rectifie, connard. »

« Ma position est bonne. On y va. »

Naruto se redressa si brusquement que son épaule cogna dans la mâchoire de Sasuke. Il balaya les mains de son coéquipier d'un geste furieux et se leva, forçant Sakura à attraper précipitamment le guidon avant que le rider ne bascule. A la stupéfaction générale, il enjamba le deux-roues d'un geste qui faillit asséner un bon coup de pied à son roue-libre. Puis il ôta son casque.

Ses joues étaient rouges et son regard étincelait de rage. Sakura crut un instant qu'il allait frapper Sasuke, et du coin de l'œil elle vit même le roue-libre se tendre pour parer un coup.

Mais Naruto ne dit qu'une chose, ses yeux d'un bleu incandescent vissés à ceux de Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, cette fois ? »

Même à travers la visière du casque, Sakura vit clairement le visage de Sasuke frémir sous le choc. Elle eut l'impression qu'après tout, il l'avait peut-être bien frappé. Mais à ce coup, Sasuke semblait n'avoir aucune répartie.

Un silence douloureux s'étira.

Quand il devint évident qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, Naruto lâcha son casque qui rebondit au sol avec un bruit creux. Son expression se froissa sous le coup de ce qui ressemblait fort à un sentiment de trahison. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le fond du stand.

« Naruto ! » s'exclama Tsunade, estomaquée. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? La course commence ! »

« Annule. On ne participe pas aujourd'hui. J'ai assez vu d'hôpitaux dans ma vie. »

« A… annu… » bégaya-t-elle. « Idiot, il est trop tard pour ça, il est l'heure ! Naruto ! »

La porte claqua derrière lui. Le stand de Konoha s'emplit d'exclamations et d'éclats de voix indignés. Tsunade courut après son pilote, frénétique. Restée près du rider, Sakura vit Sasuke ôter son casque.

Rien ne se lisait sur son visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un chorus confus s'éleva des gradins quand les haut-parleurs annoncèrent l'abandon de dernière minute de l'équipage de Konoha.

* * *

La chaîne d'informations annonçait quinze heure trente lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil en direction du hall d'entrée et pesa le pour et le contre. Il eut un soupir irrité quand on frappa à nouveau, mais il se leva et éteignit la télévision. La télécommande rebondit mollement sur le sofa pendant qu'il allait interroger le judas.

Ne voyant ni journaliste, ni personne excessivement agaçante, il défit la chaîne et ouvrit. Neji haussa un sourcil.

« Je vois qu'on peut difficilement forcer le passage chez toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il lui avait donné ses coordonnées, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il passait chez lui. Sasuke s'y était attendu, il avait même compté sur cette discrétion.

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus accueillant. »

Il eut un vague geste de la main, et Sasuke s'écarta obligeamment pour le laisser entrer. Il referma derrière lui.

« Ne me dis pas qu'un de ces idiots de gamins a encore laissé la porte de la résidence grande ouverte… »

« Non, en fait, c'est une charmante dame qui m'a laissé entrer » répondit-il en ôtant son manteau.

« Ce genre de godiches sont des parangons de naïveté. Et si tu avais été un violeur ? »

« Je t'accorde que la limite entre politesse et inconscience est parfois mince. Mais tu m'as l'air encore plus cynique qu'à ton habitude. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules et essaya de contenir sa mauvaise humeur. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Thé ? »

« S'il te plaît. »

Lorsque Sasuke revint avec le nécessaire à thé, Neji s'était invité dans son séjour et observait poliment la décoration spartiate. Il se retourna en l'entendant arriver. Sasuke posa son plateau sur la table basse et la débarrassa des papiers qu'il était en train d'examiner avant l'arrivée de son invité.

Un magazine atterrit près de la théière. Il reconnut le dernier numéro du _Monde des Riders_. Son propre exemplaire gisait sur la commode de l'entrée, intentionnellement oublié dans une pile de publicités.

Il s'assit, retourna les tasses et versa calmement le thé.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre de lecture. »

« Je me tiens au courant. »

Neji s'installa à son tour et accepta la tasse qu'il lui tendait.

« La presse fait des gorges chaudes de votre abandon. Vous faites tellement souvent parler de vous en ce moment que je n'aurais pas été surpris de voir des paparazzis tourner autour de ton appartement. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules, irrité. Il avait déjà eu à se débarrasser de plusieurs gratte-papiers qui avaient réussi à s'introduire dans la résidence, alors que son adresse était censée être un secret bien gardé. Il allait devoir prévenir le gérant que si on continuait à laisser entrer n'importe qui dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, il n'allait pas tarder à déménager.

Il prit une gorgée de thé sans répondre. Neji baissa sa propre tasse sans le quitter des yeux.

« J'ai eu Naruto au téléphone ce matin. »

Bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, Sasuke ne put entièrement retenir son tressaillement.

« Il est furieux contre toi. »

« Ben voyons » rétorqua-t-il avec un mouvement de tête impatient. « C'est son caprice qui nous a coûté le départ à cette course. Et il a le culot de m'en vouloir, à moi ? Je devrais… »

Neji reposa abruptement sa tasse, et Sasuke détourna les yeux et s'abstint de formuler l'une de ses menaces creuses de changement de pilote. En temps normal, Sasuke évitait des provocations aussi blessantes pour Naruto, même pendant leurs nombreuses disputes. Mais durant la vraie guerre qu'ils s'étaient livrée après leur course ratée, Neji avait eu tout le loisir de se rendre compte que le roue-libre ne s'encombrait pas de ce genre de scrupules quand il se sentait acculé.

Auparavant, ses paroles vicieuses avaient été provoquées par la peur de la défaite et la crainte d'avoir fait le mauvais choix en refusant l'offre de son frère. Mais si cet abandon à leur dernière course l'avait vraiment mis en colère, Neji l'aurait trouvé en train de régler ses comptes avec Naruto, et non pas oisif chez lui.

« Il est persuadé que tu lui caches quelque chose de grave. »

« Il déraille complètement. Je ne sais même pas où il a été trouver une idée pareille, c'est n'importe quoi. »

Quand Sasuke était mal à l'aise, il détournait le regard. Mais quand il cachait quelque chose, il mettait un point d'honneur à regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

La colère dans son expression sonnait juste, mais il croisait le regard de Neji avec juste un peu trop d'insistance. L'étudiant baissa les yeux avec un sourire discret. Il piocha son jeu de tarot dans sa poche de poitrine et se mit à le retourner machinalement entre ses mains.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la mâchoire de Sasuke se crisper. Tous deux s'entendaient en général assez bien, mais Sasuke avait en horreur le sens de l'observation de Neji. Enfin, l'étudiant appelait ça son sens de l'observation. Le rider maudissait juste "cette sale manie de tout vouloir savoir sur tout le monde". Il aurait probablement aussi haï son jeu de tarot s'il avait cru un seul instant en ses propriétés divinatoires.

« Donc, tu lui caches bien quelque chose. »

« Toi aussi, tu vas t'y mettre ? » s'agaça-t-il. « Si c'est pour venir m'accuser chez moi, tu sais où est la porte. »

Il finit sa tasse presque d'une seule gorgée et la reposa sèchement sur la table. Puis il se leva, récupéra les papiers qu'il avait déménagés et fit mine de les rapporter dans sa chambre. Son langage corporel était glacial, et Neji n'était clairement plus le bienvenu.

Il se leva à son tour et le suivit dans le couloir.

« Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi sur la défensive. »

« Dehors. »

Neji soupira.

« J'essaie simplement d'aider, Sasuke. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il actionna la poignée de la chambre avec son coude.

« Alors tu vas simplement laisser la situation stagner ? Naruto refusera de remonter sur un rider avec toi tant que vous n'aurez pas mis les choses au clair. »

Sasuke s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et le gratifia d'un long regard perçant. Il entra sans un mot. Neji s'avança dans l'embrasure.

« Il est persuadé que vous n'êtes pas capables de rider normalement dans ces circonstances. Je suppose que je peux comprendre ça. C'est une question de confiance. »

Sasuke s'était agenouillé devant une armoire et rangeait ses papiers dans les tiroirs à sa base.

« S'il n'est pas capable de me faire confiance, c'est son problème. Je changerai de pilote, c'est tout. »

Neji ne put retenir un nouveau soupir, et la frustration vint plisser son visage habituellement calme. Et voilà que les menaces puériles refaisaient leur apparition.

« Toi non plus, tu ne lui fais pas confiance » releva-t-il sans répondre à la pique immature. « Tu ne laisserais pas la situation durer, si c'était le cas. »

Sasuke pivota sur ses talons, furieux.

« Et depuis quand cet abruti a-t-il besoin de tout connaître sur ma vie ? » s'écria-t-il. « S'il y a quelque chose que je veux garder pour moi, ça me regarde ! Nous sommes partenaires, pas mariés ! De quel droit pique-t-il une colère sous prétexte que j'ai une vie privée ? »

Neji recula d'un pas, surpris par sa véhémence.

Il eut un doute soudain. Naruto en avait-il vraiment trop fait ? C'est vrai, il avait parfois l'impression que Naruto faisait tourner sa vie toute entière autour de Sasuke depuis qu'ils avaient reformé leur binôme. Il ne délaissait pas pour autant ses autres amis, mais lorsqu'il était là, il se débrouillait souvent pour que Sasuke ne soit jamais bien loin.

Puisque le roue-libre se laissait traîner de gauche à droite avec ce qui passait chez lui pour une résistance symbolique, Neji en avait conclu que ce n'était pas un problème. Mais si Naruto s'attendait à ce que Sasuke s'ouvre avec autant de franchise, il était évident qu'il allait y avoir un conflit. Et pourtant, le pilote avait souvent l'air de connaître instinctivement les limites de son partenaire…

Neji hésita, son appréciation de la situation à présent partagée.

Sasuke ouvrait et refermait les tiroirs avec plus de violence que nécessaire, la colère teintant toujours ses gestes. Neji nota qu'il avait déjà dû revoir deux fois le rangement de certains papiers tant il était agacé.

L'étudiant traversa la chambre en silence. Il empêcha Sasuke d'ouvrir à nouveau le tiroir du bas, puis s'assit par terre, le dos contre l'armoire pour lui en barrer l'accès. Le rider lui adressa un regard noir pour avoir interrompu son rangement.

Comme le silence régnait, il lâcha ses dernières feuilles volantes et imita Neji avec mauvaise humeur. L'arrière de son crâne heurta la porte de l'armoire avec un son mat. La tête renversée en arrière, il avait fermé les yeux et respirait par le nez pour se calmer.

Peu à peu, son souffle se fit moins agité et son froncement de sourcils moins prononcé. Il referma les bras sur ses genoux et laissa sa tête pendre dans le cercle ainsi formé.

Neji jouait machinalement avec son jeu de tarot. Il retournait plusieurs fois une carte entre ses doigts, puis la glissait sous le tas. Il n'y avait pas même le son d'une horloge pour rythmer leur silence. Le réveil de Sasuke, tout comme sa montre, était digital.

Le claquement discret des cartes sur le parquet attira l'attention de Sasuke, qui releva un œil agacé. Neji disposait ses petites amies les unes après les autres devant ses jambes croisées. Il tira une nouvelle carte du paquet, la retourna et la posa sur la précédente.

Sasuke tressaillit si violemment que Neji l'aperçut du coin de l'œil. Il lui jeta un regard étonné, et examina la carte sur laquelle ses doigts reposaient encore. Il la souleva devant son visage avec un sourire perplexe.

« Le sens le plus évident n'est pas toujours le plus pertinent, tu sais. Elle signifie une épreuve, le doute devant le choix d'un chemin à suivre. »

Il lui tendit l'Amoureux. Sasuke regarda la carte sans faire mine de la toucher. Le personnage était blond, et de petites imperfections sur le plastique dessinaient des lignes sur ses joues. Sasuke se reprocha sa sottise.

Il fit un signe du menton vers les autres cartes étalées par terre. Sur son visage, un curieux malaise se mêlait à sa méfiance hautaine.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

Le sourire de Neji s'agrandit.

« Ce n'est pas un tirage » dit-il en reposant l'Amoureux à sa place précédente.

Il ne remarqua pas la manière dont Sasuke suivit son geste du regard, observant avec une fixité troublée la carte du Monde qui disparaissait sous l'Amoureux blond.

« Si j'avais voulu en faire un, je t'aurais demandé de choisir des cartes. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait. »

Sasuke le fusilla du regard et se détourna, mais trop tard : Neji avait eu le temps de remarquer la couleur naissant sur ses pommettes.

« Si tu veux essayer… »

« Laisse tomber » répondit brusquement Sasuke.

Neji reprit ses cartes une par une. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher son sourire.

« Aurais-tu des problèmes de cœur, Sasuke ? »

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! » s'exclama-t-il, buté. « … Et ça n'a rien à voir ! Je suis juste confus. Non, en fait, ça n'a rien de confus. C'est cette idiote qui m'a embrouillé, c'est tout ! »

« Rien qu'en t'écoutant parler, je peux te dire que tu m'as en effet l'air très confus. »

Sasuke eut un mouvement excédé.

« Oh, va te faire… Comme si tu pouvais te permettre de me donner des leçons ! Rappelle-moi, qui est bien la dernière personne à pouvoir dire si oui ou non, tu sors avec cette brune à chignons ? »

« Elle s'appelle Tenten » corrigea sèchement Neji.

Il se sentit rougir à son tour et maudit son teint pâle. Sa relation ambigüe avec Tenten était un terrain glissant dont il ne parlait jamais avec personne. Peut-être avait-il légèrement sous-estimé le sens de l'observation de Sasuke. Il n'avait apparemment pas été le seul à en apprendre plus que l'autre ne l'aurait souhaité, durant les quelques mois de leur amitié tacite.

« Et ne change pas de sujet » décréta-t-il, parce qu'il était toujours plus satisfaisant de creuser dans les ennuis de cœur des autres que dans les siens. « Donc, une fille t'a embrouillé et tu te demandes si tu as des sentiments pour elle ? »

Alors même qu'il parlait, un faible froncement de sourcils naissait sur son visage. Voilà qui était un problème. Naruto était généralement quelqu'un de très ouvert, mais comment réagirait-il si une fille se mettait à monopoliser l'attention de Sasuke ?

« N'importe quoi. Tu parles d'un devin de pacotille » râla Sasuke, sonnant le glas de cette hypothèse.

Neji en était plutôt soulagé.

« Oublie, ça n'a aucune importance. »

« Bien sûr que si, puisque ça en a pour toi. Assez pour que tu ne parviennes plus à rider avec Naruto. »

Sasuke tressaillit, et Neji sut qu'il avait mis dans le mille. C'était bien ce qu'il cachait à son partenaire.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui n'arrive plus à rider avec lui ! » se récria Sasuke, outré. « C'est cet idiot qui… »

« Naruto dit que ta posture au départ était mauvaise. »

« Elle était bonne ! »

« Aussi bonne qu'il y a huit ans ? »

Sasuke se raidit, et Neji s'en voulut un peu d'avoir abordé le sujet. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, car il savait qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un en parle.

« C'est l'impression qu'il a eu, Sasuke. Tu lui as fait très peur, tu sais. »

Aucune autre protestation vertueuse ne franchit les lèvres du roue-libre. Sasuke regardait le vide droit devant lui, et le bas de son visage disparaissait derrière le cercle de ses bras.

« Je crois savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête dans ces moments-là. »

Sasuke émit un grognement de dérision.

« Naruto peut sembler être un parfait imbécile à première vue » poursuivit Neji sans se vexer. « Mais quand on apprend à le connaître, on se rend vite compte d'à quel point il peut se montrer clairvoyant. Il a des éclairs de génie aux moments les plus inattendus, sur tout et surtout n'importe quoi… et surtout quand les gens autour de lui ont des ennuis. Et quand on a assisté à assez de ses bizarres fulgurances, on se dit qu'il est capable de deviner à peu près tout. Même à moi, il m'arrive de penser ça quand il me regarde dans les yeux.

« Et toi, Sasuke, tu n'es pas du genre tactile. Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te touche. Alors puisque tu es obligé de toucher Naruto quand vous êtes sur un rider, je pense qu'il est naturel qu'inconsciemment, tu en ressentes une certaine vulnérabilité. Et quand tu es troublé, sans y penser, tu essaies de minimiser le contact avec lui. »

Un silence régna.

« C'est bon, tu as fini de jouer au psy ? »

« J'ai fini. »

Et effectivement, Neji se releva gracieusement et empocha son jeu de tarot. Sasuke leva un regard soupçonneux vers lui.

« Comme tu l'as fait remarquer avec tant de délicatesse, je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour t'aider. »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, de toute façon. »

« Tu en as parlé, c'est donc que tu as besoin d'aide. »

Il fit mine de sortir, et Sasuke bondit sur ses pieds et le suivit vers la porte avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien du tout ! »

« Tu as l'intention de rester "confus" encore longtemps ? La prochaine course est dans deux semaines, tu sais. »

« C'est mon problème. »

« Non, plus vraiment. Pas si ça affecte ton travail. »

Sasuke se retint visiblement de ne pas reporter encore une fois la faute sur Naruto. La protestation devenait répétitive. Neji enfilait son manteau en le fixant d'un regard inexpressif.

« Je connais une personne plus appropriée pour te donner conseil. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il, horrifié. « C'est ma vie privée, n'en fais pas un sujet de conversation mondaine ! »

Mais Neji avait déjà défait la chaîne et le verrou de la porte d'entrée.

« Ne t'en fais pas. A bientôt, Sasuke. »

Il sortit d'un mouvement vif. Sasuke siffla de colère et bondit dans le couloir pour le suivre.

« Neji ! » s'écria-t-il.

Un groupe de personnes, assemblées sur le pas de la porte de l'autre côté du palier, se retournèrent et le fixèrent avec surprise. L'étudiant avait déjà disparu dans l'escalier. Sasuke grinça des dents et rentra chez lui, claquant la porte sans se soucier des badauds.


	17. Ch14 : Combattre le Mâle par le Mal

**Note :** Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Dans ce chapitre, les femmes reprennent le pouvoir ! Et vous allez voir que la scène des cartes de tarot du chapitre dernier n'est pas si facilement interprétable qu'on aurait pu le croire… Celui ou celle qui devine ce qui se passait vraiment dans la tête de Sasuke à ce moment-là aura droit à mon estime et mon respect éternel. :D

Ceci étant dit, n'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser de commentaires : connaissant mon affinité avec la romance, j'ai assez peur que ces chapitres soient les moins intéressants de l'histoire, mais je vois difficilement comment y remédier.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :** Combattre le Mâle par le Mal

* * *

_Les garçons sont d'une bêtise crasse. Je me demande bien pourquoi on s'encombre avec eux, alors dès qu'il s'agit d'amour, ils régressent au stade intellectuel d'un Néanderthal. Lee est le seul garçon que je connaisse qui fasse des choses complètement folles par pur romantisme, mais le pauvre a ces affreux sourcils et cette horrible coupe au bol… Je crois que le fait que j'envisage de sortir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois avec lui pour ne pas perdre complètement la foi en la gent masculine en dit long sur mon désespoir._

_**Journal intime de Sakura Haruno, 16 ans**_

_**

* * *

**_

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke arriva de mauvaise humeur à l'écurie.

Il avait tenté par deux fois de joindre Neji sur son portable dans la soirée, mais personne n'avait décroché. Sasuke était sûr qu'il l'ignorait volontairement. Il n'avait pas insisté, de peur de conforter ce fouineur dans son illusion que le problème était d'importance pour lui.

Veste sous le bras, il poussa la porte vitrée et traversa le hall. A son grand agacement, il se sentait stressé. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas se présenter à une journée de travail, mais si l'idiot refusait de rider, que faisait-il là ? S'il avait de la chance, son abruti de pilote avait pris un congé pour ne pas le voir.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit au moment où il tendait la main vers elle.

Et bien sûr, qui aurait pu en sortir, si ce n'était son crétin de coéquipier ?

Naruto s'arrêta net sur le seuil. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Sasuke lui rendit son regard, inexpressif.

Le silence s'étendit. D'inconfortable, il devint plus lourd de seconde en seconde comme aucun d'eux ne bougeait le moindre muscle. Il eut bientôt la consistance d'un éléphant au milieu du couloir, s'il fallait en juger la manière dont les gens rasaient les murs en les contournant, regards d'animaux traqués braqués sur eux par pure fascination morbide.

Le visage auparavant figé de Naruto se froissait de manière infime au fil du temps, tant il faisait d'efforts pour ne pas cligner des yeux. Sasuke aurait tout aussi bien pu être une statue.

Juste au moment où il sentait l'abruti sur le point de craquer et de hurler sa frustration, une furie jaillit de derrière une plante verte et propulsa ses paumes contre leurs têtes avec tant de vigueur qu'ils firent tous deux un vol plané.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire ? » hurla Tsunade.

Etalés par terre, ils l'entendirent à peine. Naruto s'était recroquevillé pour bercer son oreille droite, et Sasuke grimaçait en se frottant la gauche. Elle avait frappé si fort que leurs tympans agressés sifflaient.

« Vous savez combien de fois j'ai dû m'excuser devant les organisateurs de cette course ? Est-ce que vous imaginez à quel point c'est humiliant ? Au lieu de traîner dans les couloirs, vous feriez mieux de vous excuser à plat ventre ! Et ensuite, allez vous entraîner ! Je veux vous voir ressortir à genoux d'épuisement ce soir, et tous les autres soirs, jusqu'à ce que je décide de vous pardonner ! »

Elle écumait littéralement, et ses deux couettes étaient si mal faites que des épis se dressaient sur sa tête, lui donnant l'air d'une folle furieuse. Se rappelant qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer les bêtes sauvages, Sasuke conserva une immobilité rigide et ses yeux parcoururent le couloir à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

Mais ce crétin fini de Naruto s'assit en tailleur et croisa les bras avec une lippe butée.

« Je ne ferai rien du tout tant que cet enfoiré ne se sera pas expliqué, à moi ! »

C'était fort de café !

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait annulé cette satanée course ! » répliqua-t-il en se retournant d'un bloc, furieux. « Juste parce que tu fais ta diva… »

« Tu étais complètement à côté de la plaque ! » rétorqua Naruto sur le même ton. « Si c'était pour se retrouver dans le décor… »

« Quand tu auras fini de te raconter des histoires… »

« Espèce d'enfoiré, tu… »

« Tu es vraiment incompétent, qu'est-ce que je fous… »

« _ASSEZ_ _!_ »

Elle s'était baissée pour leur crier dessus, et chacun plaqua les deux mains sur son oreille encore fragile, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ah, vous voulez vous comporter comme des gamins ? » hurla-t-elle sans baisser le ton. « Alors je vais vous traiter comme des gamins ! Vous êtes de corvée de nettoyage, toute la semaine. Cet endroit est dégueulasse, vous allez me le racler de fond en comble ! Et je veux que ça brille ! Et vous avez intérêt à vous être mis d'accord d'ici à lundi prochain, avant que je vous fasse repeindre les murs et déboucher les toilettes ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle les saisit par le col et les traîna derrière elle malgré les protestations aiguës et les mouvements désordonnés de Naruto. Les deux gamins que Kakashi entraînait les croisèrent dans le couloir et se mirent à pouffer. Mortifié, Sasuke se laissait faire, en essayant de conserver autant de dignité qu'humainement possible alors qu'une folle deux fois plus vieille que lui le tirait sur les fesses à travers son lieu de travail, et que son partenaire gesticulait en hurlant comme un porc égorgé.

Tsunade les laissa tomber devant le local contenant le matériel de nettoyage. Elle pointa un index menaçant sur eux, et Naruto se tut dans un couinement humiliant.

« Jusqu'à ce que ça brille » dit-elle simplement, mais sa voix tendait si bien vers la folie pure que même Naruto semblait avoir fait un nœud avec sa langue.

Elle les laissa, et ils attendirent encore plusieurs minutes après que le claquement menaçant de ses talons se soit estompé dans le couloir.

Quand ils se relevèrent finalement, ils se mirent au travail sans un mot. Les rares regards qu'ils échangeaient étaient menaçants et chargés de non-dits, mais quand ils devaient ouvrir la bouche, ne s'en échappaient que quelques mots brefs et glacials.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient commencé par l'une des salles de repos, où on serait moins susceptible de les voir s'humilier avec brosse, plumeau et serpillière. La première fois qu'ils entendirent les talons dans le couloir, ils se raidirent d'un commun accord et se mirent à frotter avec une énergie renouvelée.

C'est en fait Sakura qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, et Naruto s'avachit sur son balai avec un soulagement pathétique. Sa détente fut de courte durée. Sakura leur adressa un sourire angélique.

« La directrice m'a envoyée vérifier que vous faisiez bien votre travail. »

Et elle se mit à inspecter la pièce sous toutes ses coutures, relevant milles tâches oubliées, miettes de pain invisibles, et une goutte de soda séchée sous le pied d'une commode du même poids qu'eux deux combinés. Puis elle s'en alla en fredonnant.

Elle revint trois fois avant de les laisser passer à la salle suivante. Il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner, et les gens avaient commencé à remarquer que deux de leurs meilleurs riders récuraient le sol d'une des salles de repos. Sakura parcourut joyeusement les autres espaces de détente, traînant à la vue de tous les deux jeunes hommes sales et épuisés, chargés de seaux et de balais.

« Bon, toutes les salles de repos sont prises pour le déjeuner » constata-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. « Vous n'avez qu'à passer à une des salles de réunion. »

Naruto s'exécuta et tourna les talons, râlant à mi-voix sur l'injustice de la trahison. Comme il faisait mine de le suivre, Sakura retint Sasuke par la manche.

« Sasuke, » dit-elle, visage soudain grave. « Il faudrait qu'on parle. »

« Je n'ai pas l'air assez occupé ? » gronda-t-il.

« On va quand même parler. Je t'attendrai au café au coin de la rue à dix-sept heures. Non, dix-huit. Tsunade ne vous laissera sûrement pas sortir plus tôt. »

Tsunade, ou sa disciple zélée ?

« Et si je ne viens pas ? »

Elle eut un sourire en apparence charmant, mais qui ne manqua pas de lui donner un frisson.

« Je suis sûre que Neji et moi trouverions un moyen d'y remédier. »

Elle le poussa sans douceur dans la direction qu'avait prise Naruto, et disparut dans un couloir adjacent. Sasuke fusilla l'arrière de sa tête, sa bouche tordue en une ligne frustrée.

Quelle naïveté de sa part : il s'était attendu à plus de pitié de la part de Neji.

* * *

Le tintement gai de la clochette de la porte d'entrée lui donna des envies de meurtre. Il était rompu de fatigue, et ses membres lui semblaient peser trois tonnes. D'expérience, il savait que cela signifiait qu'il se lèverait le lendemain matin avec des courbatures dans des endroits qu'il n'aurait même pas cru possible.

Et la salle était joliment décorée de boiseries, de coussins rouges et de vases de fleurs séchées, il avait très envie de casser quelque chose, et Sakura l'avait déjà repéré. Il la fusilla du regard et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers l'alcôve douillette qu'elle avait choisie.

Une serveuse se retourna sur son passage, rougit, et essaya de bafouiller quelque chose. Il l'ignora.

Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette, et Sakura darda sur lui un regard peu impressionné.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'infliger ta mauvaise humeur à tout le monde. »

« Epargne-moi tes sermons » grogna-t-il en jetant sa veste sur le dossier près de lui. « Finissons-en, que je puisse rentrer chez moi. »

Et prendre une douche brûlante.

Sakura l'ignora et fit un signe à la serveuse qui était restée plantée là, humiliée. La jeune femme déglutit et s'approcha à petits pas, ignorant ouvertement Sasuke. Lui s'en fichait complètement.

« Il prendra un café noir » dit Sakura. « Le plus corsé possible, ça ne peut pas le rendre plus désagréable. »

La serveuse hocha fièrement la tête et s'éloigna. Sakura leva sa tasse de thé et prit une gorgée délicate. Une part de tarte aux pommes entamée était posée devant elle.

« Neji m'a dit que tu avais un problème d'ordre sentimental. »

« Neji devrait se mêler de ce qui le regarde » rétorqua sèchement Sasuke.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Lui s'inquiète pour Naruto, au moins ! Et bien que j'aie du mal à comprendre comment il peut t'apprécier, il s'inquiète pour toi, aussi. »

Sasuke eut un sourire sans joie. Elle était particulièrement vicieuse, aujourd'hui.

« J'aimerais bien savoir laquelle de ces foutues cartes lui a fait croire que _toi_, tu serais la mieux placée pour m'aider. Ou est-ce qu'il lui arrive de "voir le futur" dans de la fumée colorée ? »

Sakura eut un grand soupir et s'affaissa contre le dossier de sa banquette, soudain lasse. La serveuse revint et déposa sans le regarder une tasse de café devant Sasuke. Sous la brusquerie de son geste, quelques gouttes s'échappèrent et tracèrent leur chemin vers la soucoupe.

Sakura attendit qu'elle s'éloigne à nouveau. Ses mains jouaient avec sa serviette en papier, la tordant et la lissant à tour de rôle.

« Ecoute, Sasuke… » commença-t-elle d'un ton fatigué. « Depuis ton retour, je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien. Je sais aussi que c'est ma faute. Toi, tu t'en fiches. Tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire, de ce que les autres pensent de toi. »

Il but une gorgée de café sans répondre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vaguement impressionné à sa tasse. Le café était vraiment fort.

« Tu sais pourquoi je t'en veux » poursuivit-elle sans le regarder. « Tu sais que j'ai peur que tu blesses à nouveau Naruto. Mais ces derniers temps, je vois bien… enfin, je me dis que je n'ai peut-être plus vraiment de raison de m'en faire. Naruto et toi, j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez jamais été aussi proches. »

Sasuke ne put retenir un tressaillement. Heureusement, Sakura était perdue dans ses propres réflexions et ne remarqua rien. Le temps qu'elle relève un visage résolu vers lui, plus rien ne subsistait de son trouble.

« Et je crois… que j'aimerais bien réapprendre à te connaître, Sasuke. Il y a longtemps, tu étais quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Et quand je te vois avec Naruto, je regrette cette époque. J'aimerais retrouver un peu d'amitié avec toi, moi aussi. Alors même si ça t'est égal, laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plaît. »

Ses yeux verts ne vacillèrent pas, déterminés. Sasuke détourna le regard.

« Comme je l'ai dit à Neji, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. »

« Neji est quelqu'un de très observateur » répondit-elle, en coupant un morceau de tarte du bout de sa cuillère. « Mais il a un gros défaut : c'est un homme. Je ne crois pas qu'il se débrouille beaucoup mieux que toi dans sa vie privée, et pourtant tu as toujours été très pataud dans ce domaine. Je ne suis pas surprise qu'il ait décidé de refiler le paquet à une femme, mais je lui fais confiance quand il me dit que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider à faire le tri. »

Elle glissa la cuillère dans sa bouche et savoura, visiblement contente d'elle. Sasuke la regardait avec un froncement de sourcils excédé, mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Son humeur semblait tout de même moins noire qu'à son entrée, et Sakura jugea que c'était bon signe.

Elle fit tournoyer sa cuillère en l'air.

« Alors, quel est le problème ? Si j'ai bien compris, il y a une personne avec laquelle tu ne sais plus comment te comporter ? »

Sasuke grogna et détourna le regard, agacé. Tout ça commençait à frapper un peu trop près du but.

« Si tu le sais, pourquoi poses-tu la question ? »

Sakura prit un nouveau morceau de tarte sans se vexer.

« Tu te demandes si tu es amoureux de cette personne, peut-être ? »

Il fixa sur elle un regard si effaré, si écarquillé, qu'elle faillit en laisser tomber sa cuillère. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sasuke perdre autant contenance.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Sûrement pas ! »

Il semblait sincèrement éberlué, comme si l'idée était plus absurde qu'un ciel orange.

« Ah… ah bon » fit Sakura, gagnée par son extrême confusion. « Euh… Excuse-moi. C'est juste que c'est souvent ça qui cause ce genre de problème. Tu sais, quelqu'un qui ne sait plus si une personne dans leur entourage est un ami, ou quelque chose de plus. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! » s'exclama-t-il en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

« D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerve pas. »

Elle fit mine de se concentrer sur sa tarte pour lui laisser quelques secondes pour se calmer.

Il ne sembla même pas remarquer les regards inquiets qu'elle lui jetait par en-dessous. Son regard s'était perdu dans un coin de la salle, et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi larges. Il arborait une expression perdue qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue, et paraissait l'avoir complètement oubliée.

« Tu es sûr… » dit-elle lentement, très doucement, « que ce n'est pas le problème ? »

Il fixa ses yeux trop grands sur elle. Puis il ne bougea plus pendant si longtemps qu'elle aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'était évanoui les yeux ouverts, s'il ne s'était pas s'agi de _Sasuke_, et si Sasuke s'évanouissant n'avait pas été une absurdité sans nom.

Il baissa enfin la tête et son expression disparut derrière ses mèches noires. Il posa un coude sur la table et enfouit lourdement son visage dans sa paume. Son attitude toute entière exprimait la consternation.

Sakura n'osait plus dire quoique ce soit. Elle finit son thé pour se donner une contenance, gênée.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Sasuke comme ça. Elle se serait attendue à ce que Sasuke soit un amoureux difficile, coincé et sans doute brusque. Elle se serait attendue à le voir rougir et avait même espéré y assister un jour, par pur intérêt esthétique (bien qu'à une époque il y ait eu bien plus que ça).

Mais même si Sasuke était aussi doué pour gérer ses sentiments que pour confectionner des napperons en dentelle, le voir aussi abattu, plutôt que rougissant et affolé, ne cadrait pas avec ce que Sakura savait de lui.

« C… C'est si catastrophique que ça ? » souffla-t-elle, impressionnée.

De qui Sasuke pouvait-il bien être amoureux ? Elle le connaissait si mal, maintenant, était-ce seulement quelqu'un qu'elle avait rencontré ? Il y avait bien ces deux personnes qui l'avaient suivi depuis Oto. Peut-être cette fille, Karin ? Ou bien quelqu'un qu'il avait laissé à Ta no Kuni ? Ou bien… quelqu'un de Konoha ?

Ohlàlà, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Comment réagirait Naruto si Sasuke se trouvait une petite-amie ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il était effondré ?

Mais non, Sasuke ne se souciait pas à ce point de l'opinion de Naruto. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. C'était plutôt que Sasuke ne se rendait sûrement pas compte que Naruto risquait de se sentir trahi.

Donc le problème ne venait pas de Naruto. Ca aurait été la solution facile, puisque Naruto était bien la seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui puisse rendre les réactions de Sasuke complètement imprévisibles.

Ou bien…

Elle frappa du poing sur la table avec tant de force que toute la vaisselle fit un bond, et Sasuke avec.

« C'est Naruto ! » s'exclama-t-elle, comme frappée par la foudre divine.

Si c'était possible, Sasuke pâlit encore, jusqu'à atteindre la teinte d'un drap propre. Ses grands yeux noirs avaient quelque chose de terrifié et Sakura sut qu'elle avait raison.

Sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment pourquoi, elle sentait un large sourire lui manger le visage et ses yeux pétillaient. La serveuse apparut près d'eux.

« Un… un problème ? » demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Sakura s'aperçut que le café de Sasuke s'était renversé et que tous les autres clients les fixaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Non non, tout va bien » répondit-elle, incapable de se départir de son sourire, à la jeune femme qui épongeait timidement le liquide. « Merci ! »

« D'accord… Monsieur voudra-t-il un autre café ? »

Elle s'adressait toujours à Sakura, bien qu'elle coulât des regards plus perplexes que jamais à Sasuke. Il secoua muettement la tête et elle battit bien vite en retraite.

Sasuke semblait plus défait encore qu'avant, et l'inquiétude diminua enfin le sourire de Sakura.

« Allons, Sasuke… Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi abattu. Ce n'est pas si catastrophique, tu sais. »

Il eut un rire grinçant qui la fit grimacer et pressa les paumes de ses mains contre ses paupières.

« Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être pire ? » s'exclama-t-il. « De toutes les conneries que cet idiot a apportées dans ma vie… C'est vraiment le pompon. Je ne dois plus être tout à fait sain d'esprit pour tomber aussi bas ! »

Elle leva aussitôt le bras pour le frapper, puis tempéra son réflexe.

Non, Sasuke n'avait pas une aussi basse opinion de Naruto. Il était blessé et en colère, et comme d'habitude, Naruto était sa cible favorite. Elle soupira et baissa le poing. Les hommes, quelle espèce désespérante…

« Tout ira bien, Sasuke. »

Il la fusilla du regard, livide.

« Tu n'en as pas assez de débiter des platitudes ? Bien sûr que non, rien ne va ! Je suis censé travailler avec cet abruti, merde ! »

Elle cilla, mécontente devant cet accès de grossièreté.

« Raison de plus pour que tu règles le problème avec lui. »

Il en avait clairement soupé de ses avis. Il se leva brusquement, saisit sa veste et fit mine de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle bondit à sa suite et le saisit par le bras, d'une poigne qui ne tolèrerait pas qu'il l'ignore.

« Sasuke » siffla-t-elle, et elle le fixa intensément jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rende son regard. « C'est _Naruto_. C'est pour ça que je dis que tout ira bien. Naruto ne laissera pas quoique ce soit vous séparer, tu lui as trop manqué pour ça. Alors même si c'est un idiot, et même _si_ ça devait le mettre mal à l'aise, il rebondirait, parce que c'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne. »

Il se dégagea.

« Tu le surestimes » lui reprocha-t-il, le visage tendu par l'agacement. « Il ferait juste semblant que tout va bien, ce crétin. »

Sakura croisa calmement les mains contre ses cuisses.

« Je crois que c'est toi qui le sous-estimes, Sasuke. Soit lui, soit l'importance que tu as dans sa vie. »

Il la scruta sans répondre. Elle soutint son regard avec sérénité, sûre d'elle.

Il se détourna.

« Je rentre » annonça-t-il.

« A demain. »

Il joignit le geste à la parole, et Sakura jeta un coup d'œil désabusé à la tarte aux pommes qu'elle n'avait pas encore finie. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de régler sa propre addition, encore moins la sienne.

Il avait la courtoisie d'une moule, et son romantisme ne valait sans doute pas mieux. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il faisait un pareil plat de ses sentiments pour Naruto. Ils feraient une paire bien assortie.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sakura fit irruption avec éclat dans la salle de repos numéro trois. Pendant que la porte rebondissait contre le mur avec un fracas assourdissant, elle évalua du regard les deux jeunes hommes qui la fixaient d'un air de bête traquée, figés par le choc.

Naruto était penché sur une serpillière qu'il tenait avec la grâce d'un rhinocéros. A l'autre bout de la salle, Sasuke tenait encore un plumeau au-dessus d'une étagère. Il s'était immobilisé dans une position telle que la poussière lui tombait en fine pluie sur les cheveux.

Sakura soupira de mécontentement et tapa impatiemment du talon par terre. Naruto tressaillit et se recroquevilla un peu, croyant sans doute qu'elle était agacée par leur travail.

Elle réalisait plutôt que s'il fallait en juger par le fait qu'ils se tournaient le dos et restaient aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre tout en restant dans la même pièce, Sasuke n'avait toujours pas parlé à Naruto. Il n'en avait peut-être aucune intention.

« Naruto » intima-t-elle de sa voix la plus sèche. « Viens là. »

Il en laissa tomber sa serpillière.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » s'alarma-t-il.

Elle claqua à nouveau du talon par terre, et il se hâta d'obéir. Elle l'attrapa par le bras, à défaut du col de sa veste qu'il avait enlevée, et le tira dans le couloir. Sasuke lui adressait un regard peu amène. Se sentant d'humeur puérile, Sakura lui tira la langue dans le dos de Naruto. Elle referma la porte sur son haussement de sourcils.

Vraiment, avait-il si peu confiance en elle qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle raconte tout à Naruto ? C'était à lui de le faire. Elle voulait juste lui donner un petit coup de pouce.

Elle remorqua son ami jusqu'à une autre salle de détente et s'assura d'un coup d'œil dans le couloir que personne n'écouterait aux portes. Naruto paraissait un peu moins nerveux lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait compris que c'était une discussion entre amis, mais se demandait toujours ce qui se passait.

« Un problème, Sakura ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle planta les poings sur ses hanches, et décida de jouer cartes sur table.

« Naruto » commença-t-elle fermement. « Qu'est-ce que l'amour pour toi ? »

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence abasourdi, tandis que le cerveau de Naruto tournait dans le vide.

« … Quoi ? » dit-il d'une voix un peu chevrotante.

Les épaules basses de stupéfaction, les yeux ronds et l'expression vague, il avait l'air d'un gorille.

« Qu'est-ce que l'amour pour toi ? » répéta-t-elle patiemment.

Enfin, elle eut la satisfaction de le voir rougir.

« M… maismais… mais, c'est quoi cette question ? » s'exclama-t-il en montant dans les aigus.

« Tu as eu quelques petites amies au fil des années, mais aucune n'a duré très longtemps » fit-elle remarquer. « Donc je me demandais, comment conçois-tu l'amour ? Ce n'est pas dur, comme question. »

« Pas dur, pas dur… Il n'y a que les filles pour dire des choses pareilles ! Je n'en sais rien, moi ! » répondit-il, tout rouge. « J'aimais bien Shion, Amaru et Hinata. C'était sympa, avec elles, mais pas plus, tu vois ? »

Il se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre sans la regarder, très mal à l'aise.

« Et qu'est-ce qui serait "plus" ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me poser une question pareille, tout à coup ? Au boulot, en plus ! Je retourne travailler, moi. »

Sitôt dit, il fila vers la porte. Sakura songea un instant à l'arrêter, mais choisit de le laisser faire. Naruto lui jeta des coups d'œil nerveux par-dessus son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu dans le couloir. Il ne s'était sans doute pas attendu non plus à ce qu'elle le laisse partir.

Mais Sakura en avait déjà appris plus qu'elle ne l'espérait malgré son refus de coopérer. Elle trouvait que Naruto protestait beaucoup pour pas grand-chose. Cela méritait réflexion.

Elle plissa les yeux et se jura d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

Au cours des jours suivants, Sakura prit l'habitude de tendre des embuscades à Naruto. Elle sautait sur l'occasion dès qu'il était seul, que ce soit entre deux salles à nettoyer, quand l'idiot allait aux toilettes, ou même une fois dans les vestiaires. Sasuke observait l'affaire de loin sans trop savoir quoi en penser.

Quand il pouvait les voir depuis l'autre bout du couloir, il remarquait que leurs conversations étaient toujours très courtes. Sakura sortait de nulle part, disait quelque chose à Naruto, apparemment toujours la même phrase, et l'abruti trouvait un prétexte pour se rendre ailleurs, rougissant. C'était devenu tellement routinier qu'ils ne faisaient même plus d'efforts pour s'en cacher. Naruto s'encombrait de moins en moins souvent d'une excuse avant de filer, et il était évident que Sakura s'amusait beaucoup et n'était pas du tout décidée à lâcher l'affaire.

Au moins, il y avait une personne de bonne humeur.

Par contraste, l'atmosphère entre Naruto et Sasuke s'était faite plus empoisonnée encore. Travailler tous les jours côte à côte, seuls, aurait dû leur donner l'occasion de régler leurs comptes. Même Tsunade avait sans doute compté là-dessus.

Au lieu de cela, Naruto était presque devenu muet comme une tombe. Même quand il signalait à Sasuke qu'il avait oublié d'épousseter le haut d'un meuble ou d'essuyer une tâche, il le faisait avec tant de mauvaise volonté qu'il en avalait ses mots. Leurs quelques disputes étaient intenses, mais si brèves que l'idiot s'arrêtait parfois au milieu d'une phrase pour retourner travailler, mâchoires serrées. Sasuke commençait à croire qu'il avait vraiment blessé l'abruti, cette fois.

Mais lui n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large. Il faisait plus d'efforts que jamais pour ne pas regarder son coéquipier et ignorer sa présence ce qui, paradoxalement, semblait encore plus impossible maintenant que l'idiot n'essayait pas de se faire remarquer. Ou peut-être était-ce Sasuke qui était devenu hyper-conscient de son existence ?

Il nageait en pleine confusion, incapable de décider d'un mensonge crédible pour que l'idiot lâche l'affaire et qu'ils puissent reprendre l'entraînement. Il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable de remonter derrière Naruto comme si de rien n'était. A deux reprises déjà, lorsque leurs mains s'étaient frôlées par mégarde sur un instrument quelconque, il avait eu l'impression de recevoir une décharge. C'était tout juste s'il n'avait pas bondi en arrière. Heureusement, Naruto était trop absorbé par sa propre bouderie pour lui prêter attention.

Alors, quoi ? Il avait plusieurs fois brandi la menace de changer de pilote, mais maintenant qu'il considérait vraiment la question, il se trouvait aussi perdu qu'un homme montant une expédition dans le Sahara. Il ne voulait pas considérer une possibilité aussi ridicule, mais peut-être bien que lui aussi était en train de devenir ce que le jargon de leur milieu appelait un "rider exclusif".

Et lui qui avait toujours cru que c'était un non-sens, que ça ne pouvait être que par choix que ces rares riders refusaient de reprendre la compétition sans leur partenaire attitré. En fin de compte, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de choix dans cette histoire.

Toujours est-il que la semaine passa dans un silence lourd, et ils semblaient bien partis pour la corvée de toilettes.

Sasuke était prêt à se retrancher chez lui pour passer un week-end à tourner en rond entre quatre murs, certain qu'il ne trouverait pas le repos, même une fois débarrassé de la présence de l'idiot, mais décidé à essayer. C'était sans compter sur Sakura, qui leur rappela — avec un sourire qui ne cachait pas tout à fait une satisfaction perverse — qu'ils avaient tous les deux accepté plusieurs semaines plus tôt de venir à la pendaison de crémaillère qu'elle donnait avec Lee dans son nouvel appartement.

Et pire, ils avaient promis de l'aider.


	18. Ch15 : Foi

**Note :** L'épilogue est quasiment bouclé, il arrivera donc très certainement dimanche prochain. Prenez quelques secondes pour lire l'annonce en fin de chapitre, s'il vous plaît. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le dénouement de _Riders_. ;) (snif, il va bientôt être temps pour moi de verser une petite larme…)

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :** Foi

* * *

_Oui, bon, c'est vrai, j'abuse un peu. Mais c'est si drôle de voir Neji tout confus ! Il est terriblement mignon comme ça, en plus, ce qui n'arrange rien. Mais tu as raison, si je continue à le mener en bateau, il va tellement tirer les cartes qu'il va devoir se racheter un nouveau jeu. Et puis, j'ai très envie de l'embrasser._

_**Extrait d'un email de Tenten**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura avait les bras pleins d'assiettes et de gobelets en carton quand on sonna à la porte. Comme elle passait justement dans le vestibule, elle jongla avec sa charge pour atteindre la poignée, tirant la langue sous l'effet de la concentration.

La tête de sa meilleure amie apparut aussitôt dans l'entrebâillement, fendue d'un large sourire.

« Ino ! » s'exclama Sakura, ravie. « C'est pas trop tôt. Tu as apporté ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

La jeune femme se glissa à l'intérieur et souleva triomphalement un sac en plastique.

« Deux packs de bière ! Tu as ce qu'il faut en soda ? »

« J'ai envoyé Lee en chercher, il devrait bientôt revenir. Tu peux poser ça dans la cuisine. »

Ino parcourut le vestibule des yeux, le temps de se souvenir de quelle porte menait à la cuisine. Elle n'était venue qu'une fois, pour les aider à emménager.

« Vous avez bien rangé, depuis dimanche dernier » fit-elle remarquer en disparaissant derrière la porte.

Sakura ferma la porte d'entrée du bout du pied.

« Oui, enfin si on veut… » répondit-elle, songeant aux piles de cartons que les garçons venaient de finir d'empiler dans leur chambre, tout autour du lit.

Elles étaient si hautes que Sakura se sentirait probablement claustrophobe cette nuit.

Ino émergea de la cuisine et saisit les assiettes qui lui encombraient les bras.

« Sai est arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

« Il y a cinq minutes. C'est gentil de sa part, je ne lui avais pas demandé de venir nous aider. »

« Moi, je lui avais demandé » répliqua-t-elle en levant le menton, toute fière.

Sakura les guida vers le salon avec un sourire narquois.

« Eh bien, il te mange dans la main, on dirait… »

Ino eut un soupir dramatique.

« Si seulement… Mais j'y arriverai ! Je vais lui mettre la main dessus avant la fin de l'année, tu vas voir ! »

« Quel noble but. »

« Bien sûr ! C'est tout moi, ça. Noble et brave. »

Dans le salon, trois hommes s'affairaient à déplacer le mobilier. Sai releva la tête lorsque le rire de Sakura annonça leur entrée. A la surprise des deux amies, il se dirigea aussitôt vers elles avec son habituel sourire affable.

« Bonjour, Ino. »

Sakura haussa un sourcil impressionné. Mais c'est qu'elle l'avait bien dressé, en fait… Cependant, Ino paraissait encore plus stupéfaite qu'elle.

« Bon… bonjour » balbutia-t-elle sous le coup de la surprise.

Sai se tourna poliment vers Sakura.

« Haruno, puis-je t'aider pour les boissons ? »

« Vous avez fini avec les meubles ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu étonnée.

« Ces deux-là terminent. »

Malgré son ton calme, "ces deux-là" avaient dans sa bouche une connotation très grossière. Sakura jeta un regard intrigué par-dessus son épaule.

Sasuke et Naruto déplaçaient le sofa dans un silence lourd. Le visage de Sasuke aurait pu être gravé dans le marbre, tandis que Naruto semblait extraordinairement constipé. Soudain, elle comprenait mieux l'empressement de Sai à s'éloigner d'eux.

« Tu peux sortir les bières de leur emballage » proposa-t-elle, miséricordieuse. « Elles sont dans la cuisine. »

Sai hocha la tête et disparut dans le couloir, au moment où le sofa atterrissait sur le carrelage avec un fracas à réveiller les morts.

« Bon sang, tu ne peux pas faire attention ? » s'écria Naruto, furieux.

« C'est toi qui a tout lâché, crétin. »

« Tu as tiré comme une brute ! Evidemment que j'ai tout lâché ! Tu veux que je me casse le cou, ou quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas arrêter de tout ramener à toi cinq minutes ? » siffla Sasuke, une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux noirs.

« Moi ? _Moi_, je suis égocentrique ? Alors ça, c'est trop fort ! »

« Ok, ok, temps mort ! » cria Sakura, bondissant entre eux. « Je vous ai assez vu vous bastonner pour ne plus en avoir grand-chose à faire, mais pas chez moi ! »

Elle bouscula Naruto pour se pencher sur les pieds de son pauvre sofa.

« Regardez-moi ça, vous m'avez abîmé le carrelage ! Mais quelle bande d'empotés. »

Naruto eut la politesse de paraître embarrassé.

« Désolé, Sakura… » murmura-t-il, se mordant sans doute la langue pour ne pas renchérir sur la culpabilité de Sasuke.

Cela adoucit un peu son humeur, mais pas de beaucoup. Ils venaient d'emménager, bon sang !

« Dépêchez-vous de pousser ça contre le mur » grogna-t-elle quand même, magnanime. « Tout le monde va bientôt arriver. »

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence et elle rejoignit Ino qui désempilait les verres, le regard fixé sur les deux riders.

« Tu m'avais dit que c'était pas terrible, » souffla-t-elle, « mais là… »

Sakura hocha la tête et roula muettement des yeux.

* * *

Sakura avait pourtant demandé à ce que personne ne laisse Kiba s'approcher du lecteur de CD. Elle le chassa avec quelques grands moulinets du bras, armée des bouteilles de soda vides qu'elle avait voulu rapporter à la cuisine.

« Mais ça manque d'ambiance, ici ! » geignit-il en la voyant baisser le son.

« Tu veux qu'on se fasse expulser dès la première semaine, ou quoi ? On n'est pas dans un foyer d'étudiants ! Si notre hospitalité ne te plaît pas, je t'en prie, tu sais où est la porte. »

Elle s'était penchée sur lui en disant ça, les poings sur les hanches et une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Kiba rapetissa un peu et marmonna une excuse, avant de filer se planquer derrière sa petite amie.

Celui-là, jamais content. Est-ce qu'il sous-entendait qu'elle ne savait pas animer une fête ? Quel culot ! Elle parcourut le salon d'un œil critique.

Un noyau dur d'invités s'était rassemblé autour de la table basse sur laquelle étaient posées les boissons. Sakura et Lee ne possédaient que quatre chaises, ils étaient donc assis à même le tapis ou sur des coussins colorés, mais personne ne s'en plaignait. La conversation était animée et une salve d'éclats de rire couvrit presque la musique.

Même Chouji et Shikamaru avaient répondu à l'invitation de Sakura. Elle tendit le cou et aperçut le technicien aux joues rebondies parmi le groupe : Naruto venait de subtiliser l'un des paquets de chips pas encore entamés et, à en juger par l'expression ravie de Chouji, lui proposait discrètement de partager.

Sakura chercha Shikamaru du regard, et le trouva finalement en compagnie d'Ino. Les deux jeunes gens franchissaient la porte du salon ils étaient sans doute allés chercher le carnet de notes d'Ino sur lequel ils étaient à présent tous deux penchés. Les yeux mi-clos, le mécanicien faisait quelques remarques qu'Ino s'empressait de noter en hochant la tête, très sérieuse.

Sai et Tenten discutaient, probablement de photographie. Même Sasuke n'avait pas encore trouvé de prétexte pour s'éclipser : avachi sur une chaise dans une posture languide qui lui avait attiré plus d'un coup d'œil d'Ino, il participait de mauvaise grâce à une conversation avec Neji, debout contre le mur près de lui. Apparemment, il lui avait pardonné d'avoir exposé sa situation à Sakura. Ou bien Neji l'avait eu à l'usure. Sakura l'avait vu le suivre d'un bout à l'autre de l'appartement en début de soirée...

Satisfaite, Sakura accepta le verre que Lee lui tendait avec un charmant sourire. Elle se baissa pour planter un baiser sur ses lèvres, soulevant la plainte bruyante de Kiba et les rires d'Hinata et Tenten.

« Oh, comme si on te demandait ton avis, Inuzuka » déclara-t-elle en se laissant tomber près de son petit ami, altière.

Sasuke fit une apparition surprise pour s'emparer d'une des bières sur la table. Sakura remarqua le regard noir que Naruto jeta au bras pâle qui se retirait déjà. Ce n'est que parce qu'elle l'observait qu'elle s'aperçut que la bonne humeur du pilote venait de prendre un coup dans l'aile. Naruto posa une main sur l'épaule de Chouji et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se lever.

Sakura confia son verre à Lee et lui sourit.

« Je reviens. »

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire étincelant.

« J'espère que tu pourras aider Naruto à retrouver le printemps de sa jeunesse ! Un homme ne devrait pas être aussi morose ! »

Elle s'arrêta, interdite. Elle avait parlé à Lee du conflit entre Naruto et Sasuke, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ait remarqué à quel point la jovialité de leur ami semblait forcée. Lee était bien plus perceptif qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, pour le remercier et pour le plaisir d'entendre Kiba râler.

Puis elle bondit sur ses pieds et sortit, sur la trace de Naruto. Elle le retrouva dans la cuisine, furetant dans les sacs de course qui traînaient encore sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

Il cligna des yeux en l'apercevant.

« Oh, des bières. Il n'y en a plus beaucoup dans le salon, ce sont les dernières ? »

« Il doit en rester deux dans le frigo, tu n'as qu'à les prendre. »

« Ah, ok. Merci » répondit-il avec un sourire penaud.

Il s'exécuta pendant que Sakura faisait une pile avec les sacs vides.

« Tu sais, » dit-il brusquement, « tu aurais pu me dire que vous emménagiez le week-end dernier. Je vous aurais aidé, moi aussi. »

Sakura garda le silence quelques secondes.

« C'était le jour après votre course. Je ne voulais pas vous embêter, vous êtes toujours crevés le lendemain. »

Comme elle l'avait craint, l'évocation de leur course ratée pesa un peu plus sur l'humeur de Naruto.

« Ah » dit-il simplement. « Enfin, j'aurais bien aimé être là quand même. »

« Désolée, j'aurais dû t'en parler. »

En réalité, elle avait eu l'intention d'attendre de connaître le résultat de la course avant d'inviter à la fois Naruto et Sasuke, dans l'hypothèse où une mauvaise conclusion aurait encore entraîné une bouderie entre eux. Elle ne voulait pas de rififi à proximité de ses cartons de vaisselle. Evidemment, elle s'était abstenue lorsque l'affaire s'était terminée encore plus mal que sa pire hypothèse ne le prévoyait.

Naruto haussa les épaules avec un brave sourire.

« Pas grave. On y retourne ? »

Il se dirigea vers le salon, les deux cannettes en main, et Sakura lui emboîta le pas. Elle l'arrêta à la porte d'une main sur le bras, et il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire curieux.

Il y avait un accent triste, une immobilité morose à ses yeux habituellement pétillants, et Sakura se sentit soudain mal à l'aise à l'idée de continuer son petit jeu avec lui. Pourtant Naruto comprit très vite où elle voulait en venir.

Il leva les yeux vers les vitres du salon avec un sourire grimaçant.

« Encore, hein ? Allez, vas-y, pose-la. »

Ses doigts ouvrirent machinalement l'une des bières, et il la porta à ses lèvres. Sakura cligna des yeux, prise de court. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de différent chez lui, tout à coup. Sa dernière dispute avec Sasuke, sur ce pauvre sofa, avait-elle été la goutte d'eau en trop ? Naruto feignait très bien la bonne humeur, mais même lui avait ses limites.

Elle lissa ses cheveux du bout des doigts, un peu gênée.

« Naruto… » dit-elle quand même, parce qu'il le lui avait demandé, et qu'il avait l'air assez sérieux pour vouloir répondre. « Qu'est l'amour pour toi ? »

Il mit plusieurs secondes à lui répondre. La tête renversée en arrière, il dut bien vider la moitié de la canette d'une seule traite. Il reprit son souffle et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main, et ses yeux bleus fixaient sauvagement quelque chose à travers la porte du salon.

Sakura se pencha un peu vers lui et s'aperçut, le souffle coupé, que c'était Sasuke qu'il scrutait avec ce feu rageur.

« Un enfoiré sans honte ni remords, apparemment. »

Elle devait avoir l'air si stupéfait, bouche bée et yeux ronds, que Naruto détourna les yeux avec un sourire à la fois cynique et penaud.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu t'attendais à entendre, hein ? »

« Tu, tu… enfin… je… »

Elle trouva enfin sa voix, et son abasourdissement sortit tout seul.

« Tu le _savais_ ? »

A présent, c'était lui qui la fixait avec la plus parfaite incompréhension.

« Comment ça, je le savais ? Ca me concerne, non ? Bien sûr que je le savais. Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais parce que _tu_ ne le savais pas. Enfin, tu ne le savais pas ? Parce que je commençais à m'inquiéter, avec cette maudite question que tu ne voulais pas lâcher… »

« Non, mais attends ! » s'écria-t-elle, ignorant sa confusion avec la délicatesse d'un bulldozer. « Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu le sais ? »

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au salon, où quelques têtes curieuses commençaient à se tourner vers eux. Il attrapa Sakura par les épaules et la poussa un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

« T'es vraiment bizarre. Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de me frapper parce que je ne t'ai rien dit ? »

Elle leva les bras au ciel, exaspérée.

« C'est que vous êtes tellement bouchés, vous, les hommes ! » s'écria-t-elle, si fort qu'il dut lui faire signe de baisser le volume.

Elle consentit devant les regards méfiants qu'il jetait par-dessus son épaule.

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois encore en train de te persuader que Sasuke était ton meilleur ami et que… »

« C'est mon meilleur ami. »

Il y avait un ton tellement final dans cette déclaration qu'elle en fut un instant interdite.

« Oui, je sais, mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de "mais", Sakura. Sasuke est mon meilleur ami. Ca, » ajouta-t-il en se frappant la poitrine du plat de la main, « ça n'y change rien. »

Elle darda vers lui un œil méfiant.

« Tu n'es pas en train de te persuader que tu dois ignorer tes sentiments pour le bien de votre amitié, ou ce genre de bêtises ? »

Elle aurait sauté à cette conclusion cinq minutes plus tôt, mais la révélation que Naruto puisse être émotionnellement plus mature que ce qu'elle n'avait anticipé la rendait hésitante.

Et Naruto eut le culot de rouler des yeux et de soupirer, comme si c'était _lui_ qui devait lui expliquer quelque chose d'élémentaire. Elle croisa les bras, indignée.

« Sakura… Je n'ignore rien du tout. Sasuke, c'est Sasuke. C'est la personne la plus précieuse pour moi, celle grâce à qui je sais que je peux tout accomplir, vraiment tout, du moment qu'elle est à mes côtés. J'ai essayé de l'oublier trop longtemps, tu vois ? Mais maintenant, je le sais, et ça restera avec moi toute ma vie. Il n'y a que Sasuke. »

Il la regardait dans les yeux, très calme, l'appelant à comprendre tout ce qui pesait sur ces mots. Sakura joignit les mains devant sa poitrine, sidérée.

« Tu veux dire… que tes sentiments n'ont pas changé du tout » dit-elle doucement. « Tout ce temps, c'est toujours ça que tu ressentais. Tu as juste compris que tu pouvais leur donner un autre nom. »

Alors Naruto sourit, d'un large sourire rayonnant qu'accentuaient encore les touches de couleur sur ses joues.

Sakura ne put pas résister : elle le prit dans ses bras et serra, fort, parce que Naruto savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, que quelque part il l'avait toujours su, et parce qu'il avait appris à en retirer une force et une sérénité qu'elle voyait seulement maintenant et qui l'émerveillait et parce qu'elle était incroyablement fière de lui. Naruto avait posé une main dans son dos, gauche mais touché.

De longues secondes passèrent avant que les bruits de voix dans le salon ne les avertissent que quelqu'un approchait. Ils se séparèrent et fixèrent le sol, gênés. En les dépassant, Ino darda sur eux un œil calculateur. Sakura la fusilla du regard sous ses mèches, persuadée qu'elle était venue fureter sous prétexte d'utiliser les toilettes.

Dès que son amie eut disparu dans la salle de bains, elle tira Naruto à elle jusqu'à pouvoir coller sa bouche à son oreille.

« Et donc, tu n'as pas envie de l'embrasser du tout ? » murmura-t-elle comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus.

Le rougissement qu'elle avait attendu bien plus tôt dans la conversation surgit soudain, magnifique et flamboyant.

« Aah, Sakura ! » s'écria-t-il en s'arrachant à sa prise, rouge pivoine.

Dans son affolement, il faillit trébucher sur une plante en pot.

« Je veux dire, » renchérit-elle innocemment, « on ne peut pas nier qu'il est plutôt bien fait. Ca ne t'inspire vraiment rien du tout ? »

Elle fut très intéressée de le voir plaquer les deux mains sur ses oreilles, renversant au passage de la bière sur son avant-bras.

« Sakura ! » siffla-t-il furieusement. « J'essaie de ne pas y penser, à ça ! Je dois bosser avec lui, bon sang ! »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Les hommes, tous les mêmes.

Naruto s'était accroupi par terre, misérable, et elle lui tapota gentiment la tête.

« Allez, allez » fit-elle. « Plus important, combien de temps as-tu l'intention de le laisser t'ignorer ? »

Il leva un œil dépité.

« Je ne le laisse rien faire du tout. Il ne me parle plus du tout, Sakura. »

« Eh bien, c'est Sasuke… »

« Non, c'est pas normal. Je sens bien qu'il y a un truc grave qui se passe, mais il ne veut rien me dire. »

Il se releva et descendit le reste de sa cannette, morose.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup insister. »

Il lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« C'est vrai, Naruto » renchérit-elle. « Il t'a fait très peur au départ de cette course, n'est-ce pas ? La vérité, c'est que tu as été tellement blessé qu'il ne te dise rien que tu as laissé la situation stagner. Tu as attendu qu'il vienne vers toi. Et Sasuke l'aurait fait, parce qu'il tient à toi. »

« Ah bon ? » gronda-t-il. « Ca ne se voit pas, parce que je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce qui se passe. »

« Parce que Sasuke a très peur. »

Il parut médusé, comme si l'idée était parfaitement inconcevable.

« Peur ? Sasuke ? » répéta-t-il comme un idiot.

Sakura soupira. Avec des abrutis pareils, il était étonnant que la race humaine arrive encore à se reproduire.

« Oui, Sasuke. Je suis sérieuse, Naruto. Sasuke ne peut pas t'en parler, donc c'est à toi d'aller le voir. Ca a toujours été ton rôle, de toute façon. »

Naruto sembla soudain méfiant.

« Attends, attends… Il t'a dit… Enfin, tu sais… »

Sakura secoua la tête.

« Il ne m'a rien dit du tout. Disons que j'ai deviné, et il l'a confirmé sans le vouloir. »

C'était vrai, bien que Neji et elle aient dû s'y mettre à deux pour comprendre ce qui clochait chez Sasuke. Naruto se pencha vers elle, très intéressé. Sakura secoua à nouveau la tête, sévère.

« Non » dit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. « C'est à lui de te le dire. Je ne me mêlerai pas de ça. »

Enfin, pas au-delà du nécessaire…

Naruto parut abattu, et un grand soupir lui échappa.

« Ok, je comprends… »

Elle lui infligea un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Elle aurait pu frapper bien plus fort que ça, mais aussi un peu plus doucement, et Naruto massa son ecchymose naissante avec une grimace.

« Ressaisis-toi un peu ! » intima-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches. « Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi mou ! »

Un sourire naquit enfin sur ses lèvres, et Sakura y retrouva avec soulagement un peu de cette confiance incandescente dont Naruto ne semblait jamais manquer.

« Ouais, t'as raison » concéda-t-il avec un rire penaud. « Qu'est-ce qui me prend, de me traîner comme ça ? Je l'ai déjà laissé s'en tirer une fois sans explications. Mais j'ai plus treize ans ! »

Il lui adressa un sourire sincère, et elle fut enfin persuadée que tout irait bien.

« Merci, Sakura ! »

Elle hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire, fit un pas sur le côté et poussa la porte de la salle de bains.

Accroupie juste derrière le battant, entre la poubelle et le lavabo, Ino cessa de gribouiller sur son petit carnet et leur adressa un regard innocent.

« Juste par curiosité, quand et où as-tu l'intention de parler à Sasuke ? »

Sakura et Naruto lui jetèrent un regard torve. La mécanicienne referma la porte comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte de l'appartement claqua derrière Naruto et Sasuke, les enfermant dans le couloir.

Les mains croisées derrière la tête, Naruto observait du coin de l'œil Sasuke qui fusillait la porte du regard, rigide de fureur. Le roue-libre tourna les talons et remonta le couloir à grandes enjambées. Naruto le suivit lentement, les yeux levés au plafond.

Il était onze heures passées, et Sakura les envoyait eux spécifiquement chercher de la bière. Mais elle ne se mêlait absolument pas de ce qui se passait entre eux, non. Naruto eut un sourire en songeant à l'étrange coïncidence qui avait voulu qu'ils partent au moment où Ino avait fini, on ne savait trop comment, les mains inextricablement emmêlées dans un rouleau de scotch.

Naruto bondit dans l'ascenseur au moment où les portes se refermaient. Il était sûr d'avoir vu Sasuke appuyer sur le bouton de fermeture. Son partenaire ne réagit pas à son regard suspicieux, son attention fixée sur le nombre rouge qui diminuait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du rez-de-chaussée.

Un silence lourd les suivit jusque dans le hall, puis dans la rue. Sasuke prit la direction que leur avait indiquée Sakura, et Naruto lui emboîta le pas, cherchant encore ses mots. Deux pâtés de maisons plus loin, il décida qu'il était de toute façon bien meilleur quand il improvisait, et qu'ils s'étaient assez éloignés pour qu'Ino ait du mal à les retrouver.

Il attrapa Sasuke par l'épaule.

« Hé. »

Son ami se dégagea sèchement.

« Dépêche-toi un peu, qu'on en finisse » dit-il, agressif.

Naruto le contourna et bondit devant lui.

« Comme si on allait en finir comme ça, Sasuke. »

Sasuke, qui s'était apprêté à descendre du trottoir pour l'ignorer, s'immobilisa. Il croisa son regard, et ils se fixèrent un long moment en chiens de faïence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Qu'on avance » répondit Naruto, non sans amertume. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'on s'était promis ? Qu'on continuerait d'avancer, quoiqu'il arrive ? Tu n'en as pas marre de tourner en rond, Sasuke ? »

Pris dans le faisceau de ses yeux bleus, Sasuke ne répondit pas.

_« Et quand on a assisté à assez de ses bizarres fulgurances, on se dit qu'il est capable de deviner à peu près tout. Même à moi, il m'arrive de penser ça quand il me regarde dans les yeux. »_

Contre tout bon sens, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Ce maudit Neji ! Lui et ses foutues analyses foireuses lui avaient mis des idées stupides plein la tête !

Naruto interpréta son geste comme les prémices d'une nouvelle tentative de fuite et le prit par le bras.

« Sasuke ! On ne va pas rester coincé comme deux idiots à récurer l'écurie jusqu'à la fin des temps ! »

« Il ne tient qu'à toi qu'on remonte » répliqua-t-il froidement.

« Enfoiré ! » s'exclama Naruto, outré. « Tu as encore le culot de me faire porter le chapeau ? C'est toi qui n'arrive pas à me faire confiance ! »

Sasuke fut envahi par une brusque bouffée de rage. Son poing jaillit et cueillit Naruto à la mâchoire, l'obligeant à le lâcher.

« "Moi, je", "Moi, je" ! » s'écria-t-il. « Il faut toujours que ce soit toi, l'opprimé de l'affaire, hein ? »

« Tu as un de ces culots, connard ! Parce que c'est toi qui doit toujours naviguer dans le noir, peut-être ? Je passe mon temps à essayer de deviner ce qui te passe par la tête, Sasuke ! Est-ce que ce que je fais est assez bien, pas assez ? »

Naruto jeta les bras au ciel, mais sa voix trembla et trahit l'émotion derrière sa colère.

« Est-ce que tu vas un jour trouver une autre bonne excuse pour te barrer en courant ? Parce que c'est toujours comme ça avec toi, Sasuke ! Tu passes ton temps à fuir ! »

Sasuke accusa le coup. Et cette douleur qui l'empêcha de respirer une fraction de seconde le rendit plus fou de rage encore, car comment pouvait-il être assez stupide pour laisser à Naruto le pouvoir de le blesser de cette manière ?

Il se jeta en avant, et Naruto para de justesse un deuxième coup de poing. Il grogna sous le choc dans son avant-bras.

« C'est tout ce que t'as à répondre ? » dit-il, amer.

Sasuke répliqua en se baissant brusquement et projeta son pied dans l'estomac de Naruto. Le pilote rebondit contre le grillage d'un jardin et vacilla sur ses jambes.

« Alors là, tu… » gronda-t-il, furieux.

Il s'interrompit pour parer un nouvel uppercut et leva son genou opposé. Sasuke évita facilement l'attaque contre son flanc et Naruto s'éloigna d'un bond du grillage. Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver son centre d'équilibre et balaya ses jambes d'un coup circulaire. Naruto chavira, mais se contorsionna à temps pour improviser un flip arrière. Sasuke fut sur lui avant qu'il n'ait pu se redresser, mais Naruto se jeta tête la première dans son estomac. Ils basculèrent à terre dans un enchevêtrement de membres.

Ca ne les aurait pas empêché de continuer, puisqu'ils luttaient déjà pour obtenir le dessus, mais des cris affolés les interrompirent. Ils relevèrent tous deux la tête et aperçurent trois jeunes femmes qui venaient de tourner le coin de la rue. Apeurées par le spectacle, elles s'empressèrent de faire demi-tour en leur jetant des coups d'œil écarquillés par-dessus leurs épaules.

Sasuke redressa le buste avec un grognement.

« Si elles rameutent du monde… » cracha-t-il.

L'air lui manqua soudain pour poursuivre. Naruto venait de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Les mèches blondes cachaient son expression, mais ses épaules basses et ses poings à peine serrés sur le T-shirt de Sasuke ne reflétaient plus grand-chose de vindicatif.

« J'en ai marre. »

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Ce ton plat, cette affirmation grave ne ressemblait pas à Naruto.

Son T-shirt retomba librement sur sa poitrine. Deux bras solides se refermèrent sur lui, et Sasuke se raidit si fort que ses mains faillirent glisser sur le goudron et le laisser s'étaler sur le dos.

« N… Naruto… » voulut-il protester.

Mais sa voix était si tremblante qu'elle montait et descendait allègrement les octaves, et Sasuke se tut, mortifié. Les bras chauds de Naruto lui enserraient les côtes, ses mains lui brûlaient le dos, et il était impossible que Naruto ne sente pas son pouls s'affoler sous sa paume.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Sasuke ? » entendit-il contre sa poitrine.

Puis Naruto releva la tête, et Sasuke pouvait goûter le ciel dans l'intensité de son regard.

« Arrête de fuir ! » s'écria-t-il. « Je suis juste là ! »

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche sans rien trouver à répondre, stupéfait.

« Tu peux fuir autant que tu voudras, je serai toujours juste là, juste derrière toi ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras ça ? Si tu n'en voulais pas, il ne fallait pas revenir ! Je n'irai nulle part, Sasuke, je serai toujours _juste là_. »

Ses poings se refermèrent contre son dos et il serra un peu plus fort pour ponctuer ses mots. Ce que Sasuke voyait surtout, c'est que leurs visages étaient dangereusement proches. Avec horreur, il se sentait réagir à leur proximité.

« _Parce que tu es la seule personne qui compte !_ »

Et juste comme ça, le monde s'ouvrit en deux. Sasuke se sentit tomber au centre de la faille, avec cette secousse bizarre dans l'estomac qui vous disait que vous étiez en chute libre. Mais il avait chaud, et son corps tout entier, son esprit aussi, tout lui semblait soudain empli de coton.

Comme dans un rêve, il baissa la tête, doucement, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit tout près de celui de Naruto. Il ne voyait plus que ses yeux bleus, à travers lesquels passa un éclat étrange. Naruto baissa les paupières, juste un peu, et son nez vint frôler celui de Sasuke. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Le choc fut assez puissant pour que ce fût comme si tout un baquet d'eau tiède s'était déversé sur Sasuke. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu reculer, les bras de Naruto s'étaient déplacés, comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que ça. L'un se glissa derrière ses épaules, et son autre main se referma sur sa nuque.

Naruto l'embrassait, et Sasuke essayait désespérément de se souvenir de pourquoi tout ceci était une très mauvaise chose. Il se souvenait avoir dit à Sakura… Il avait dit à Sakura que Naruto ferait semblant.

Mais alors même qu'il levait une main pour repousser Naruto, l'arrêter, _n'importe quoi_ si seulement son corps voulait bien _obéir_, il réalisa.

_Naruto ne savait pas faire semblant._

Sûrement pas comme ça.

Il voulut prendre une inspiration tremblante. Naruto s'interrompit. Mais avant que Sasuke n'ait pu sentir le doute l'envahir à nouveau, Naruto revenait. Et cette fois, plutôt qu'un simple toucher de lèvres, il y mit les formes.

Sasuke grogna sous l'assaut et ses doigts vinrent s'emmêler dans les mèches blondes, impatients. Il n'avait soudain plus rien d'autre en tête que la volonté de ne pas laisser Naruto le surpasser, sur ce terrain non plus.

Aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent assis sur le trottoir, s'embrassant comme si le monde devait disparaître quand ils se sépareraient.

Finalement, Sasuke s'aperçut que le bras sur lequel il s'appuyait était complètement engourdi. Il s'arracha au baiser et se laissa tomber sur le dos, hors d'haleine. Son bras fut soudain envahi de fourmis brûlantes et il perdit tout velléité de le bouger. Naruto se pencha sur lui, amusé.

« Quoi, déjà fatigué ? »

Sasuke allait commenter sur le fait que l'idiot s'était appuyé sur lui comme un ours et qu'il en avait à peu près le poids, quand l'attention de Naruto fut déviée ailleurs.

Sasuke tourna la tête pour suivre son regard, et aperçut l'une des jeunes femmes qui étaient apparues un peu plus tôt. Blottie contre le coin d'une maison, elle braquait un regard assez abruti dans leur direction. Même à cette distance, les riders purent la voir rougir violemment quand elle réalisa qu'elle était repérée. Elle disparut avec la vivacité d'une souris.

Naruto rit.

« Cette fois, je crois qu'on en a vraiment traumatisé une ! »

Sasuke grogna, amusé. Naruto était toujours assis sur ses jambes, qui d'ailleurs commençaient aussi à s'engourdir. Il secoua les genoux pour l'encourager à déménager, en essayant de ne pas trop penser à l'autre raison pour laquelle il avait très envie qu'il bouge. La secousse du rire de Naruto s'était propagé de ses cuisses dans son abdomen et déclenchait toute sorte de choses intéressantes dans ses entrailles.

Fort heureusement, Naruto se redressa sans faire d'histoire et se laissa tomber sur les fesses près de lui.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas, maintenant ? »

Sasuke lui jeta un regard surpris. L'idiot avait soudain l'air grave, et même inquiet. Sasuke comprit qu'il craignait une nouvelle explosion de sa part. C'était bien le genre de Naruto d'arracher le pansement quand la plaie était à peine guérie, plutôt que de laisser l'appréhension suppurer.

Sasuke détourna le regard, gêné.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à dire » avoua-t-il.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Naruto médita sur le sens caché de cette déclaration.

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant. « C'est pas vrai ! »

Sasuke chassa le pied qui lui titillait les côtes avec insistance.

« Arrête ça ! »

Il s'assit, mais Naruto avait déjà eu le temps de voir le rouge sur ses joues. Il se mit à quatre pattes pour mieux voir son visage.

« Ce que je suis sexy, quand même » dit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

La bourrade de Sasuke fut assez forte pour l'envoyer bouler sur le flanc, riant comme un bossu. Sasuke se leva vivement, regrettant déjà d'avoir dit quoique ce soit. Mais en fait, le véritable problème, c'était bien qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour un imbécile pareil !

Naruto saisit sa main et leva sur lui un regard plein d'espoir. Sasuke darda sur lui un œil noir et envisagea sérieusement de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Mais à son horreur sans cesse renouvelée, il se sentit céder devant cette chaleur spéciale dans les yeux de Naruto. Détournant la tête comme pour résister à la honte, il l'aida à se relever.

Naruto fredonna un remerciement et s'épousseta sommairement. Sasuke réalisa qu'il avait passé plusieurs minutes allongé par terre et secoua à son tour ses vêtements, une moue dégoûtée aux lèvres.

Quand il eut fini, Naruto l'attendait patiemment.

« Hé, Sasuke… Ca y est, on peut avancer maintenant ? »

Il ne parlait pas d'aller chercher de la bière. A ce stade, l'un et l'autre savaient très bien que Sakura ne s'attendait pas à les voir revenir ce soir-là.

Sasuke le fixa longuement.

« Ca ne va pas devenir plus facile. »

Naruto eut un sourire tordu.

« Ca le sera si tu te souviens que tu ne vas nulle part sans moi. »

« Naruto… »

Naruto leva une main et attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux noirs, sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux.

« On va au sommet, Sasuke. Toi, et moi. Et OK, on va encore s'engueuler, on va continuer à se taper dessus, mais c'est ça qui sera le plus compliqué, et je ne crois pas que ça le sera plus qu'avant. Parce que si on a ça, Sasuke, on y arrivera. Tout là-haut. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Les yeux mi-clos, il rendait son regard à Naruto. Et quand la main de son partenaire cessa de jouer avec ses cheveux et glissa à l'arrière de sa nuque pour rapprocher leurs lèvres, il ne résista pas.

* * *

**ANNONCE**

_A toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas seulement intéressées par l'histoire de Riders (celles-là sont libres de passer leur chemin), mais qui aiment ce que j'écris de manière générale et sont curieuses de savoir dans quoi je vais me lancer après cette fanfiction : je vous invite à passer jeter un œil sur l'annonce tout en haut de mon profil._

_Dans tous les cas, à très bientôt pour l'épilogue et le point final de Riders…_


	19. Epilogue

**Note :** Et voilà, c'est ici que nous nous quittons ! Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin de _Riders_. Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, ou qui le prendront encore. J'ai lu et lirai toujours vos remarques ou vos compliments avec un immense plaisir, et je suis très heureuse que cette fanfiction, qui de toutes celles que j'ai écrites jusque-là me semble le mieux refléter la maturité que j'ai pu acquérir dans le domaine de l'écriture, ait pu plaire et toucher tant de gens.

Je vous laisse une dernière fois en compagnie de Naruto, Sasuke et leurs amis (car après tout, le thème de _Riders_ est bel et bien l'amitié), et vous dit à bientôt peut-être !

* * *

**Soundtrack :** Ecoutez _Raise the Cup_ de _X-Ray Dog_ (disponible sur Youtube).

* * *

« L'équipage de Konoha tente une remontée ! »

« Allez, bande de bras cassés ! » s'exclama Ino.

Elle sautillait avec tant d'enthousiasme contre la barrière de sécurité qu'un vigile devait peser de tout son poids contre l'autre côté de la clôture pour l'empêcher de basculer.

Sai adressa un sourire vide à leurs collègues journalistes qui coulait des regards outrés à la jeune femme.

« Les représentants de la presse ne devraient-ils pas être des modèles d'impartialité et d'esprit critique ? » coula-t-il calmement.

« Ne me fais pas chier avec ça ! » s'écria Ino, avec une vulgarité qui témoignait bien de son état d'excitation. « On n'a rien à faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils traînent enfin leurs fesses à la ligne d'arrivée, je peux bien me montrer aussi blonde que je veux ! »

Sai lui glissa un regard par en-dessous en faisant mine de vérifier les réglages de son appareil photo. Sa discrétion était bien inutile, tant Ino était focalisée sur l'écran qui retransmettait la course. Il avait pour une fois tout le loisir de détailler ses joues rouges, ses yeux brillants de passion et les fines mèches blondes qui, fait rarissime, s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval.

Il eut un sourire indulgent. Voilà à quoi ressemblait l'auteure du plus célèbre reportage sur la corruption dans le monde des riders, celle par qui l'effondrement de tout un système véreux s'était mis en marche.

Des éclats de voix attirèrent l'attention de Sai vers la tribune au-dessus d'eux. Une jeune femme à la flamboyante chevelure rousse, qu'il lui semblait vaguement reconnaître, s'était levée et agitait une bannière si grande qu'elle lui retombait sur la tête, tout en scandant tout haut les mots inscrits sur le tissu.

« Alleeez, Sasuke ! » crut entendre Sai.

Malgré le ridicule de sa conduite et les protestations de ses voisins, qui ne voyaient plus rien derrière ses simagrées, la jeune femme ― Karin ? ― arboraient une mine très sérieuse sous ses lunettes. Son compagnon aux dents pointues renonça à prétendre qu'il ne la connaissait pas et lui affligea un grand coup de pied dans les tibias, qui la fit retomber dans son siège. S'ensuivit une franche engueulade.

Sai se retourna. Quels gens bizarres.

* * *

« Oho ! Ce n'est pas passé loin. »

« En effet Kotetsu, le rider numéro sept échappe de justesse à l'aquaplaning ! La piste est détrempée, les équipages n'ont vraiment pas la vie facile ! »

Sakura lui enfonçait ses ongles dans le bras. Shikamaru grimaça, mais la laissa faire.

« Mais que fichent ces imbéciles ! » fulminait Tsunade à deux mètres d'eux. « Je leur ai dit d'y aller prudemment, non ? Ils ne se décideront donc jamais à m'écouter ? ! »

A ses côtés Shizune se rongeait furieusement les ongles, ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur l'écran mural. La pauvre infirmière ne s'était jamais habituée à la tension extrême des courses, et elle était pâle comme un linge. Mais Shikamaru soupçonnait qu'elle y prenait goût, tant elle semblait chaque jour plus passionnée.

Shikamaru échangea un regard avec Chouji, puis ses yeux glissèrent vers les ombres au fond du hangar. Kakashi était appuyé contre le mur dans une parodie de ses habituelles poses alanguies, mais il était penché en avant et tendu comme un athlète sur le bord du plongeoir. Son unique œil visible était fixé sur l'écran avec une férocité qui rappelait soudain le roue-libre extraordinaire qu'il avait jadis été aux côtés de l'Eclair Jaune.

Devant lui, Konohamaru et Moegi ne remarquaient rien, concentrés sur la course. L'adolescent piétinait sur place en serrant les poings.

« Allez, les vieux ! » pouvait-on l'entendre grommeler entre ses dents, lui qui avait fait tant d'efforts pour prétendre ne pas être intéressé du tout par le résultat de la course quand Kakashi les avait traînés ici.

« Konoha a perdu une nouvelle place ! »

« Ah, mais c'est pas vrai ! » geignit Sakura.

Et elle coupa définitivement la circulation dans son bras. Shikamaru eut un soupir de martyr, et pensa plutôt à sa petite amie dans les tribunes.

* * *

Le grand éventail de Temari provoquait des mini-tornades au-dessus de sa tête.

« Allez Konohaaa ! » beugla-t-elle, assourdissant tous ses voisins.

Kankuro plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles, consterné.

« Non, mais tu ne peux pas te calmer ? En plus tu encourages un concurrent, là ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tactique foireuse ? »

« Vous n'êtes plus en course pour la saison, de toute façon. J'encourage qui je veux ! Et je suis sûre que Gaara le ferait aussi s'il ne risquait pas de provoquer une crise cardiaque chez tous ses fans. »

Assis près de son frère et de sa sœur, Gaara semblait se soucier comme d'une guigne des gens qui l'avaient reconnu et se retournaient toutes les minutes pour l'apercevoir. La mine patibulaire, il fusillait si vicieusement l'écran du regard que Kankuro s'attendait à le voir fondre d'une minute à l'autre.

« Ah, c'est une autre occasion manquée pour Konoha ! »

« Tout à fait Izumo, Kiri semble particulièrement chanceuse aujourd'hui ! »

Un muscle saillit dans la mâchoire de Gaara. Il courba encore les épaules en avant et ses doigts se refermèrent comme des serres entre ses cuisses. Les adolescents assis devant eux pâlirent et cessèrent tout à coup de se retourner.

Kankuro rassembla tout son courage, puis tendit le bras derrière Temari et donna une petite tape sur la tête de son frère. Gaara réagit en clignant des yeux, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Il semblait avoir oublié comment faire depuis que Konoha s'était prise cette claque à la sortie du premier virage.

Gaara lui adressa un regard interdit, les yeux écarquillés par la confusion. Il ressemblait soudain plus à un petit garçon surpris qu'à un psychopathe en puissance, et Kankuro se souvint de pourquoi il n'avait jamais pu dire non à son frère.

Il lui sourit.

« Ils nous ont battu, Gaara. Ils vont gagner. »

« Hé ! » s'écria Temari. « C'est les amis de Naruto ! »

Elle agita le bras. En contrebas, Lee lui répondit avec enthousiasme.

« Ce ne sont pas ces riders de Suna ? » demanda Neji, surpris.

« Mais si, c'est les frères du Sable ! » s'exclama Kiba. « Pourquoi est-ce que la fille a écrit "Konoha" en gros sur son éventail ? »

« C'est très aimable à eux d'être venus soutenir Naruto et Sasuke ! » dit Lee, ravi de tant d'esprit sportif.

Une exclamation d'Hinata ramena leur attention sur la piste. Un arbre venait de s'écrouler en travers du passage, juste derrière le peloton de tête. Le souffle avait été si proche que les trois équipages avaient été projetés à terre, mais ils se relevaient déjà.

« Hé bien ! » fit l'un des commentateurs. « Voilà encore un curieux hasard, n'est-il pas Genma ? »

Tenten renifla, le bras passé autour de la taille de Neji.

« Il a bon dos, le hasard. »

* * *

« En effet, mon cher Izumo » répondit Genma sans quitter l'écran des yeux. « Presque aussi curieux que cet effondrement fatidique du passage au-dessus du précipice de la piste du Sable. »

« Accident qui, on s'en souvient, a valu à l'équipe des frères du Sable de Suna la suspension de sa participation à cette saison, sur décision de la fédération, au regard des suspicions de tricherie qui pesaient sur elle. »

« Et un bouchon de concurrents se forme déjà devant l'arbre tombé » annonça Kotetsu. « La confusion est totale ! »

Izumo couvrit son micro et jeta un coup d'œil à Genma. Son collègue avait déjà recommencé à mâchouiller son cure-dents, qu'il n'ôtait que quand il prenait la parole.

« Toujours aussi convaincu que ce pari n'était pas de la folie ? Il y avait au moins deux mois de ton salaire, là-dedans ! »

Genma lui adressa un sourire confiant.

« Konoha va gagner, je te dis. »

« Tu sais que j'ai toute confiance en toi, Dieu sait que tu as assez souvent raison pour ça. Mais Konoha, c'est sans doute le pari le moins sûr que tu pouvais faire. Ces types ont une chance insolente ! Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que la poisse les rattrape au pire moment possible… C'est-à-dire aujourd'hui. »

« Je te dis qu'ils vont gagner. Non, en fait, je peux même prédire mieux que ça. Et tu sais que j'ai toujours raison. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Dans vingt ans, l'Eclair Jaune sera _has been_. »

Izumo le fixa comme s'il était fou.

« Neuf titres de champion du monde et vingt-et-une Coupe des Cinq Grands Circuits, _has been_ ? A cause de deux gamins ? T'es dingue ! »

Genma se contenta de ricaner, et gesticula vers l'écran avec son cure-dents.

« Regarde. »

* * *

La plupart des équipages s'étaient dégagés de la masse et faufilés vers le bord de la piste où ils cherchaient prudemment un chemin à travers les arbres. Mais maintenant que la voie était libre, le rider de Konoha fonçait droit sur le tronc d'arbre couché en travers de la route.

Haku sera fort la main de Zabuza.

Au tout dernier moment, le rider pivota entièrement sur le côté et continua sur son élan en dérapage latéral. L'extrémité de la souche s'était échouée en équilibre précaire contre un hêtre de l'autre côté de la piste, de sorte qu'il restait un espace d'à peine un mètre sous le tronc. Penché à l'extrême vers l'arrière, ses passagers plaqués contre son armature, le deux-roues glissa sur la piste boueuse. Entraîné par son élan, il franchit la brèche comme une pièce qu'on jetterait dans un trou.

L'épaule de Naruto frôla la souche. A l'instant où ils émergeaient de l'autre côté, le tronc d'arbre s'écroula en projetant des giclées de boue partout.

Zabuza laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction. C'était tout ce qui perçait chez lui de ce que cette course lui inspirait, mais Haku sentait bien l'excitation qui tendait sa grande silhouette. Il lui sourit et se blottit contre lui.

« Ils ont bien grandi » dit-il simplement, mais il y avait de la tendresse dans ses yeux.

* * *

C'était incroyable, ces extrémités que la chance vous permettait d'atteindre.

Le souffle de la chute de l'arbre avait été juste ce qu'il fallait pour redresser le rider numéro sept de quelques centimètres, juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui permettre de continuer sa glissade sur quelques mètres. Puis la piste plongea brutalement.

Le rider plana à peine deux secondes dans les airs, et il n'en fallait pas plus pour que pilote et roue-libre, d'une secousse instinctive et synchrone, ne redresse le rider exactement à la verticale. Ils atterrirent dans le ruisseau en contrebas avec un grand bruit d'éclaboussures, mais parvinrent à stabiliser leur lourde machine.

Et alors que juste derrière eux, les riders du peloton de tête redémarraient dans un concert de grondements de moteur, l'équipage de Konoha n'eut même pas besoin de pivoter pour reprendre le sens de la piste. Le circuit formait un coude précisément à cet endroit.

D'un même élan, pilote et roue-libre relevèrent les jambes, et le deux-roues redémarra dans dix centimètres d'eau sans le plus petit signe de déséquilibre. L'eau gicla autour des roues, les arbres défilèrent autour d'eux. Ils suivaient le ruisseau, droit devant.

La foule s'était levée devant Itachi, une gigantesque marée humaine. Les gens criaient, riaient, levaient les bras et les yeux au ciel. Encore un maudit coup de chance ! Ils sont vraiment incroyables. J'y crois pas, ces idiots vont gagner ! La prochaine fois, je parie sur Konoha, ils ont dix fois plus de chance que moi quand je joue !

Impassible, Itachi avait croisé un bras sur sa poitrine. Debout derrière la rambarde, tout en haut des gradins, il retenait d'une main les mèches que le vent tentait de pousser devant ses yeux.

Kisame se pencha vers lui.

« Tu réalises que ton frère va devenir champion du monde aujourd'hui ? »

Itachi ne put pas résister. Un sourire fier étira ses lèvres, et une lueur inhabituelle prit naissance dans son regard.

« C'est mon petit frère. Quoiqu'il fasse, il est comme moi : il ne pourra jamais se contenter de la seconde place. »

Kisame resta coi. Tout d'un coup, il ne trouvait plus rien à taquiner chez son patron et ami. Sous ses yeux, le masque de porcelaine d'Itachi avait pris vie. Une soudaine bourrasque de vent arracha les mèches noir corbeau à la main fine qui les retenait, vint gonfler sa chemise sombre, leur apporta plus fort que jamais les rumeurs de la foule, à l'instant où le rider de Konoha franchissait la ligne d'arrivée.

Itachi leva les yeux, et une expression de surprise se peignit sur son visage. Devant ce ciel bleu parsemé de nuages parfaits, c'était comme s'il venait de se souvenir que l'infini existait.

* * *

Quand Sakura attrapa le guidon du rider, Naruto vit à ses yeux pleins de larmes et à son sourire immense qu'elle se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les serrer tous les deux dans ses bras.

Mais déjà, la foule immense les acclamait et les saluait, les proclamait champions, et Naruto comprit avec un instant de vertige ce qui la retenait. Cette victoire n'avait rien d'intime. Ce n'était pas avec leurs amis qu'ils la partageaient, mais avec toute cette multitude de gens qui les avaient vu suer, saigner et triompher. Tout d'un coup, c'était un peu comme s'ils appartenaient à toutes ces personnes.

Il sentit comme dans une transe Sasuke se lever derrière lui. Mais Naruto ne bougea pas. Ses jambes lui semblaient si molles qu'il était certain qu'elles ne pourraient pas le porter. Puis deux mains lui ôtèrent son casque, et Naruto leva les yeux vers son partenaire.

Jamais le regard de Sasuke ne lui avait paru aussi brûlant.

Sasuke laissa tomber les casques qu'il tenait et referma le poing sur son blouson. Naruto se laissa entraîner, et se retrouva debout sans savoir par quel miracle il ne s'était pas encore écroulé.

Puis Sasuke referma la main sur sa nuque et l'attira dans un baiser passionné, et il arrêta complètement de penser.

* * *

_... Et cette étreinte enflammée sur la ligne d'arrivée, devant des millions de personnes rivées à leurs sièges ou à leurs écrans de télévision, met fin au flou que les deux riders avaient savamment entretenu des mois durant sur leur statut d'amis ou d'amants, depuis que votre servante (j'ai nommé moi) avait osé les interroger sur le sujet au cours d'une conférence de presse. Gageons que dès la déception des fans des deux jeunes gens passée, on assistera à une recrudescence massive de signatures sur cette pétition qui circule sous le manteau, et exige que Konoha sorte enfin des calendriers mettant en scène ses plus fameux riders. Quant à moi, j'en salive d'avance.__  
Et pour clôturer cet article, je ne puis rien trouver de mieux que les mots de Naruto Uzumaki lui-même ; Uzumaki qui, rappelons-le, a avoué récemment son lien de filiation avec le célèbre Minato Namikaze. Une fois arraché à l'étreinte de son petit ami, et la coupe entre les mains, il nous accorda quelques instants. Nous lui demandâmes ses projets d'avenir.__  
Avec un grand sourire, il leva les yeux et la coupe au ciel et cria :  
« Plus que neuf, Papa ! »  
Et sa main chercha instinctivement celle de Sasuke._

_**Ino Yamanaka**_


End file.
